


Lente Gravitacional

by Salamina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 111,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamina/pseuds/Salamina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCION “Continúas sirviéndome bien. Esta es la razón por la que sé que eres un alumno con un potencial ilimitado Kylo Ren. Ve y construye un nuevo sable de luz, cuando lo hayas completado ve a Ahch-To y trae a la joven. Tu misión es hacerla tuya” Las ordenes de Snoke fueron atraer a Rey al Lado Oscuro, pero no todos los rayos de luz se curvan tan fácilmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

 

_La teoría de la relatividad de Einstein predice que cada objeto en el universo puede curvar los rayos de luz gracias a su gravedad. En objetos pequeños, como nuestro sol, el efecto es detectable, pero débil. Este fenómeno es conocido como Lente Gravitacional y se piensa que ocurre con bastante fuerza alrededor de los agujeros negros._

* * *

 

Incluso en la oscura cámara sellada del reconstruido templo Sith, las arenas rojas de Moraband encontraron una manera de entrar. El aire del exterior era sofocante y el cielo tan oxidado como el suelo. Todo en el ambiente era quietud, ya que nadie había estado en el lugar en décadas – nadie excepto los varios cientos de miembros de la Primera Orden, que se habían reunido en el templo reconstruido.

Kylo Ren trato de calmarse mientras caminaba al lado del General Hux por el corredor negro. Él y Hux había hablado lo justo y necesario durante las últimas semanas. Había sido tan humillante para Ren, por no decir menos, el sentir como era arrastrado a toda prisa a bordo de un transbordador para luego abandonar la Base Starkiller justo antes de que hiciera implosión. La chatarrera de Jakku le había hecho un profundo corte a lo largo de su cara con el maldito sable azul, que lo tormentaria en sus sueños hasta el final de los tiempos. Su casco se había perdido en la base y su sable había sido destruido por la joven, quedando abandonado en la nieve.

Así Kylo Ren había pasado la siguiente semana, yaciendo enojado y quieto en una camilla medica del transbordador, mientras los droides lo curaban y el sanaba usando su propia voluntad en la Fuerza. No tenía caso que preguntara a donde se dirigía la nave, sabia con total seguridad que iría con el Líder Supremo Snoke, quien no estaría muy satisfecho con el giro de los acontecimientos. Hux tampoco gozaba de muy buen humor, y con justa razón. Su amada superarma había sido completamente destruida por la Resistencia. Cientos de miles de soldados habían perdido la vida durante la implosión del planeta. Sin duda la Primera Orden necesitaba reagruparse.

Kylo Ren había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo a bordo del transbordador contemplando el techo y pensando en cuanto le había fallado a su mentor. Algunas veces, sin embargo, cerraba los ojos y era durante esos momentos cuando podía _sentirla._ Ni siquiera se esforzaba en hacerlo, era como si su presencia invadiera su mente. Podía sentir a la joven en compañía de su madre, Leia Organa, quien agonizaba de dolor por la muerte de Han Solo. Podía sentir como ella también se recuperaba de la batalla en la Base Starkiller. Incluso podía escuchar su voz, explicando cómo el sable de Luz había volado hacia ella, cómo había luchado con Kylo Ren y ganado. Luego, justo en el ultimo día, pudo verla. Estaba de pie, en una rocosa isla en el medio de un infinito océano color azul zafiro en compañía de Luke… Skywalker.

Cuando el transbordador aterrizo en Moraband, el corte en la cara de Ren había sanado, aunque se había convertido en una llamativa cicatriz, evidencia de su fracaso. Por supuesto que la habría ocultado gustoso con su casco, pero ya no lo tenía. Mientras caminaban por el templo, Hux había contemplado con detenimiento la mejilla de Ren demasiadas veces, cuando ya se estaban acercando a la habitación en donde el Líder Supremo Snoke esperaba, Ren ya no aguanto, se detuvo de golpe y se volvió hacia Hux para decir bruscamente,

“¿Ve algo interesante General?”

Las cejas naranjas de Hux se alzaron evidenciando su ligera diversión. “Solo me pregunto porque los droides no trataron de disimular mejor esa cicatriz” respondió. “Sería muy molesto para mi, tener esa lamentable marca en mi rostro, es como una señal de una batalla perdida”

“Bueno, es una suerte que no sea su rostro” replico Kylo Ren, luego continuo bajando por el corredor mientras dejaba escapar un bufido. Ambos hombres luego pasaron al lado de cuatro soldados, mientras se internaban a la habitación del trono de Snoke. Cuando diviso al Líder Supremo el ritmo cardiaco de Ren comenzó a aumentar. Había entrenado bajo las órdenes de Snoke durante años y lo había visto con regularidad, pero últimamente sus interacciones eran en gran parte mediante hologramas. A pesar de que Snoke era anciano y arrugado, su semblante irradiaba autoridad. Era más alto que cualquier humano y tan delgado que parecía que sus extremidades se romperían en cualquier momento, estaba sentado en una silla tallada a partir de un reluciente metal negro. Sus dedos esqueléticos acariciaron el dobladillo de su túnica mientras inclinaba la cabeza y sonreía satisfecho hacia Hux y Kylo Ren. La mitad de su rostro gris estaba dañado y lleno de cicatrices, por lo que se veía muy extraño cuando curvaba la mitad de su boca para sonreír. Cuando Ren y Hux finalmente se acercaron, Ren hinco una rodilla en señal de respeto.

“Líder Supremo”, dijo Ren hacia el suelo en un respetuoso murmullo, Snoke respondió con calma,

“De pie Kylo Ren, déjame ver tu rostro”

Ren sintió como sus mejillas se tensaban mientras se incorporaba, luego miro hacia la figura bañada en luz blanca que era Snoke.

“Acércate” dijo Snoke tras una pausa. A su lado, incluso el General Hux se tensó ante el inusual tono de desprecio en la voz de Snoke. Ren trago con fuerza y dio dos pasos hacia el maestro que lo había atraído hacia el Lado Oscuro. Sintió como los dedos fríos de Snoke lo alcanzaban y como sus nudillos recorrían la cicatriz que la chatarrera le había hecho. Snoke respiro ligeramente mientras decía, “Te hirió profundamente… y no solo el rostro”

Ren hizo una mueca y se alejó del toque de Snoke. “Líder Supremo, hice lo que me pidió. Mate a Han Solo. Demostré mi eterna lealtad a usted. Pero mis caballeros fueron eliminados junto con todos los demás. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?”

Snoke lentamente dirigió su rostro hacia el General Hux y pregunto, “¿Han rastreado al Wookie?”

Confundido Ren se volvió hacia Hux mientras esperaba por una respuesta. Se referían a Chewbacca. La última vez que había visto al viejo amigo de su padre - quien también lo había acompañado durante gran parte de su niñez – había sido cuando le disparo en el costado con una ballesta. Ren estaba seguro de que Chewbacca había abandonado la Base Starkiller junto con la joven justo antes de la implosión. Hux se movió incómodo y sus manos pálidas se apretaron tras la chaqueta de su uniforme.

“No, Líder Supremo” admitió Hux. “Los soldados se vieron incapaces de colocar dispositivos de rastreo a cualquiera de los miembros de la Resistencia antes de que…”

“¿Así que no tienes idea de donde está la joven ahora?” Pregunto Snoke, que sonaba más enfadado de lo que Ren estaba acostumbrado. La garganta de Hux se balanceaba de arriba abajo mientras tragaba y sus pestañas se agitaban rápidamente por sobre sus ojos verdes mientras pestañeaba nervioso.

“No, Líder Supremo. Hasta el momento, no sabemos en donde se encuentra la joven.”

Kylo Ren se sintió como si lo hubieran dejado de lado en varias conversaciones a lo largo de las últimas semanas. Se preguntaba por qué Snoke estaba tan preocupado en hacerse con la joven. ¿Por qué no preguntaba sobre Luke Skywalker? Después de todo esa era la razón por la que buscaban el mapa y la causa de todo este lio. Luke Skywalker era el final de todo este juego ¿o no? De repente, Ren sintió la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo ante Snoke, de demostrarle que era más que un rostro marcado y un sable de luz roto. Apretó sus puños de cuero negro a cada lado y dijo con una confianza fingida,

“Líder Supremo, no necesitamos rastrear al Wookie para encontrar a la joven. Ella ya no está en compañía de la Resistencia”

El rostro de Hux se volvió hacia Kylo Ren, su piel pálida se tiño de rojo mientras preguntaba entre dientes, “¿Cómo podrías saber eso Ren?”

“Con que puedes sentirla” noto Snoke, sus ojos de fantasma de abrieron. “Puedes sentirla en la Fuerza. Estas conectado con ella”

“En cierto nivel, pero es bastante leve” respondió Kylo Ren sin deseos de exagerar su habilidad de influir en la mente de la joven. Después de todo, ella había sido capaz de quitarlo de su mente en la sala de interrogación. Todo lo que podía escuchar o ver sobre ella no era más que accidental. Sin embargo, le gustaba la forma en que Hux y Snoke lo miraban con asombro, por lo que trago y levanto la cabeza mientras agregaba “esta con Luke Skywalker en una isla rocosa. Tengo la sensación de que acaba de llegar a Ahch-To.”

Los ojos de Snoke brillaron nuevamente, pero no dio ninguna señal de entusiasmo. Su voz fue tan firme como siempre mientras arrastraba cada palabra.

“Continúas sirviéndome bien. Esta es la razón por la que sé que eres un alumno con un potencial ilimitado Kylo Ren. Ve y construye un nuevo sable de luz, cuando lo hayas completado ve a Ahch-To y trae a la joven. Tu misión es hacerla tuya”

Ren frunció en ceño confundido. “¿Hacerla mía?” repitió con la esperanza de que no sonara como un idiota. Snoke entrelazo sus dedos huesudos y se inclinó hacia adelante unos centímetros.

“Eres fuerte en la Fuerza, Kylo Ren” explico Snoke. “Pero al principio fuiste tentado por la luz. Yo te hice mío, te di oscuridad… un regalo, una llave para que desataras tu verdadero…poder. ¿Acaso lo dudas después de haber luchado con la joven?” Hizo un leve gesto a la cicatriz en su rostro, “¿Es ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar el Lado Oscuro? ¿Puede ser de beneficio y ayudar a reconstruir la Primera Orden?”

“Con el debido respeto Líder Supremo” dijo Hux escuetamente, Ren volvió su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, “La joven está instalada en el más alto escalón de la escoria de la Resistencia. Creo muy poco probable que…”

“Déjenos General. Esta no es una conversación en donde su opinión sea requerida. Gracias.” Snoke movió su mano en señal de que se marchara. Hux abrió la boca ofendido, trago saliva y le dirigió una mirada absoluto odio a Kylo Ren mientras se recomponía de la sorpresa. Dio una reverencia y murmuro,

“Hágame saber si hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, Líder Supremo.”

Kylo Ren escucho como los pasos de Hux se alejaban y luego desaparecían. Alzo sus ojos hacia Snoke y vio la misma expresión pétrea que el líder brindaba en ese rostro gris.

“Reconstruye tu sable.” Repitió Snoke. “Luego ve y busca a la joven en Ahch-To.”

“¿Cómo voy hacer que venga? Pregunto Kylo Ren sintiéndose más indefenso que nunca. “No vendrá sin pelear… y ella pelea demasiado bien para mi gusto.”

“¿Te causa miedo?” dijo Snoke dejando escapar un leve gruñido y Ren sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.

“No, por supuesto que no Líder Supremo. Encontrare la forma de traerla ante usted.”

Rey se quedó mirando el agua desde el bote de madera hecho a mano del Maestro Luke. Cerró los ojos y se dijo a sí misma,

_Puedo hacerlo, puedo nadar, puedo hacerlo._

Contuvo la respiración y salto del bote. El agua helada era como hielo en su piel y sabía que jamás se acostumbraría a la sensación de estar totalmente sumergida. En los últimos dos meses Luke Skywalker la había enviado casi todos los días en pequeñas “misiones” para cosechar moluscos o pescado o para buscar cualquier material de utilidad. Las pequeñas cuevas en los bordes de las islas en el infinito mar de Ahch-To son muy buenas para practicar el nado, le había dicho. El agua dentro de las cuevas es tranquila, le había dicho. Pero para Rey, que nunca antes había nadado, las misiones de Luke eran una especial clase de tortura.

Rey sabía porque la hacía ir allá cada mañana, porque la hacía remar sola a bordo de ese tosco bote. Sabía porque le había dicho que cosechara moluscos en las cuerdas o porque le había dicho que buceara para encontrar las mejores conchas en el suelo de las cuevas. Era porque Rey le tenía miedo al agua y un Jedi debe saber cómo alejar el miedo. Hasta que Rey pudiera tomar el bote y nadar en el mar sin una pizca de duda, tendría que hacer esta actividad diariamente. Sabía que había una verdad en ello.

Hoy Rey tenía que atar tiras de moluscos frescos en las cuerdas y llevarlos de un lado a otro en la cueva. El agua allí era limpia y transparente, sabía que la carne de los moluscos seria rica y libre de arena cuando las cosechara otro día. Pero las tiras de moluscos eran muy pesadas mientras Rey usaba sus recién adquiridas dotes de nadadora para alejarse del bote anclado. Luchaba con el peso, jadeando mientras su cabeza se balanceaba dentro y fuera del agua. Se sentía muy vulnerable, por lo que estaba muy agradecida de que Ahch-To estuviera casi completamente desierta.

Contuvo nuevamente la respiración y avanzo por sobre la superficie, sintiendo la cuerda en el agua. Tenía unos ganchos y mientras iba sosteniendo las tiras las iba enganchando usando sus dedos índice y pulgar. Mientras colgaba los moluscos su mente comenzó a vibrar. No era como la sensación de que se estaba quedando sin aire o cuando había alguna criatura bajo el agua. Esto era diferente, más fuerte, era un pulso en la Fuerza, había alguien cerca. Rey trato de no entrar en pánico, apretó el gancho de metal con los dedos y se impulsó para quedar en la superficie del agua.

“¿Maestro Luke?” llamo dándose cuenta de que era más fácil decirlo que moverse por el agua y buscar por entre las sombras de la cueva. Tembló en el agua helada mientras miraba a su alrededor. La oscilación en la Fuerza era tan intensa que le dolía la cabeza a tal punto que casi perdió la concentración para mantenerse a flote. Escupió una bocanada de agua salada mientras llamaba una vez más “¿Maestro Luke, es usted?”

Hubo un siseo detrás de ella, el sonido inconfundible de un sable de luz, pero algo no andaba bien; no era el sonido del sable de Luke. Los ojos de Rey se abrieron con miedo mientras giraba su cuerpo en el agua, sus brazos y piernas eran torpes mientras trataba de nadar hacia la pared de piedra.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, a _él._ El mismo hombre que la había atormentado en sus sueños desde esa noche en que la Base Starkiller había colapsado. El mismo hombre cuyo corazón podía sentir a través de la Fuerza de vez en cuando para su total extrañeza. El mismo hombre que había atravesado a Han Solo con su sable y lo había lanzado desde el puente y que casi había acabado con Finn en el bosque nevado. El mismo hombre cuyo rostro había cortado, cuyo rostro podía ver incluso ahora, cargando con la cicatriz de aquella noche.

“Kylo Ren” susurro Rey con labios temblorosos por el frio y el miedo. Vio como estaba parado en el borde de la cueva con su túnica negra rozando el piso mojado de roca. En su mano derecha sostenía su sable de luz rojo, era más limpio y controlado que el anterior. Su mano izquierda se alzó con lentitud y había una perturbadora ausencia de malicia en su voz cuando dijo,

“Nada hacia el borde y déjame ayudarte a salir.”

Rey sintió como su rostro se contraria a causa de la confusión y el temor. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Más específicamente, ¿Cómo había entrado en esa pequeña cueva sin que Luke Skywalker se enterara? ¿Estaba Luke muerto? Rey lucho por mantenerse a flote sintiendo que ya no le quedaba energía para nada más. Cerro sus ojos por un momento y uso la Fuerza para empujarlo contra la pared en un acto de desesperación. El gruño en voz baja, pero cuando Rey abrió sus ojos el seguía parado ahí, sosteniendo su sable y con la otra mano alzada.

“No perteneces a Luke Skywalker,” dijo Kylo Ren sacudiendo su cabeza con determinación. “Perteneces con nosotros. Ven conmigo y déjame enseñarte.”

Rey sintió como de repente invadían su mente, fue tan intenso que perdió su concentración por completo. Sus recién adquiridas habilidades para el nado fallaron por un momento y sintió como su cabeza se sumergía en el agua. El agua helada la consumió, al igual que la oscuridad. Quiso gritar, quiso apartarlo de su mente, nadar hacia el borde salir del agua y luchar con él. Pero no pudo, no pudo encontrar el aire o la luz. Se quedó flotando en el agua y luego estaba flotando en la nada.


	2. Bendozi

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

 

_Rey abrió uno de los moluscos y arranco la carne de su interior, luego la sumergió en una pequeña fuente con aceite caliente que estaba entre Luke Skywalker y ella. Dudo por unos momentos pero finalmente se llevó la comida a la boca. La mastico y trago pensando en que era mucho mejor que las raciones que recibía en Jakku, aun si provenían de una pequeña isla deshabitada._

_“¿Maestro Luke?” pregunto alzando los ojos hacia él, estaban en la cabaña en donde siempre acostumbraban cenar. El Maestro Jedi levanto sus cejas grises esperando la pregunta en silencio. Rey se aclaró la garganta, “¿Va a contarme más sobre Obi-Wan Kenobi?”_

_Luke junto los labios y bajo las conchas que tenía en sus manos. Lamio sus dedos y se quedó un largo rato pensando antes de decir,_

_“Fue un gran guerrero, un hombre muy sabio. Fue un muy buen maestro. El creía profundamente en traer el equilibrio a la Fuerza. Creo que fue la persona que quedo más devastada cuando Anakin Skywalker se convirtió al Lado Oscuro, más que ningún otro. Fue traicionado y quedo muy decepcionado. El creía que Anakin Skywalker era el Elegido”._

_“¿Pero lo era?” inquirió Rey, tomando un trago de agua. Luke no respondió, se quedó mirando la oscuridad de la noche por unos momentos suspirando. Luego dijo,_

_“La leyenda del Elegido no era sobre un Jedi inmaculado en la luz. Era sobre una persona que pudiera traer balance entre la luz y la oscuridad, de tal manera que la Fuerza pudiera existir en equilibrio. Cuando Darth Vader destruyo al Emperador Palpatine, también destruyo a los Sith. De alguna manera extraña trajo balance a la Fuerza. Algunas veces el arma más eficaz en contra de la oscuridad, es un velo mucho más oscuro.”_

_Rey se sintió muy confundida ante tales palabras. Levanto la cabeza y trago más agua. “Si Obi- Wan Kenobi era tan poderoso, ¿Por qué no pudo haber previsto la traición de Darth Vader? Los labios de Luke se curvaron hacia arriba, la miro unos minutos con sus ojos azules brillando a la luz de las llamas._

_“Esa es una historia, para otra noche Padawan. Ahora termina de comer.”_

* * *

 

“¡Rey!”

Luke Skywalker remo con su bote hasta la cueva en donde había enviado a Rey a cosechar moluscos horas antes. Allí estaba el otro bote, balanceándose justo en la entrada de la cueva. Luke uso la Fuerza para buscarla, no estaba allí. Dejo atrás la repentina sensación de pánico que comenzó a invadirlo y remo hacia el interior de la cueva.

Pudo ver que las tiras de moluscos seguían enganchadas en las paredes. No había sangre ni ninguna señal de lucha. De repente Luke se preguntó si quizás Rey se hubiera ahogado, después de todo, sus dotes de nadadora eran de principiante, para bien o para mal. Era posible que haya subestimado la cantidad de aire en sus pulmones o que haya quedado atrapada en la corriente. Coloco una mano en el borde de su bote – la mano real - y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en sentir cualquier evidencia de que Rey estaba en el fondo del mar. Trato de buscar alguna señal de trauma, los restos de alguna pelea.

Nada.

Luke abrió los ojos sintiéndose confundido. Era muy obvio que algo se estaba esforzando en ocultarse de él. Se acomodó en una posición encorvada en el bote y volvió a cerrar los ojos, escucho la forma en que las olas rompían en las rocas. Sintió como el aire entraba en sus pulmones, lo mantuvo unos segundos, para luego liberarlo en un suspiro. Conto los segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que era demasiado esfuerzo pensar en los números. Tras unos momentos, pudo ver.

Pudo ver a Rey, luchando valientemente en el agua a pesar de su falta de experiencia en el nado. Pudo ver como sus ojos almendrados miraban hacia la orilla rocosa. Dijo algo, un nombre que Luke no pudo entender. Luke volvió su cabeza hacia ese lugar y observo, pero no pudo ver nada.

Si, algo lo estaba bloqueando. _Alguien_ lo estaba bloqueando. En su visión Luke podía sentir una especie de oscuridad en la orilla, pero no había rostro, era un desconocido. Volvió su cabeza hacia el agua en donde Rey flotaba para luego hundirse y no volver a salir. Luego era arrastrada hacia las rocas por manos invisibles. El aire era llevado de vuelta a sus pulmones por unos labios sin rostro. Luego la levantaban del suelo, la cargaba un espectro oscuro sin nombre.

Kylo Ren, el hombre que alguna vez fue Ben Solo. Luke estaba seguro de que había sido él. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos de ocultarse en el pasado, Luke podía sentir su persona surgiendo de la Fuerza. Kylo Ren había estado allí, Rey lo había confrontado y él la había secuestrado. No se había ahogado, no estaba en el fondo del mar, estaba en otro lugar. Un lugar que ni Luke podía sentir, sin importar que tanto lo intentara.

Sus pálidos ojos se abrieron de repente. Tenía que contactar a Leia.

* * *

 

“¿Le duele?”

Detrás de Kylo Ren, el General Hux levanto sus cejas naranjas con escepticismo. “¿Acaso importa?”

Ren respiro ligeramente tras su máscara y apretó sus puños para luego soltarlos. “No sería beneficioso para mis objetivos General, tener a la joven enfadada porque experimento alguna clase de tortura. Cuando despierte, ya va a estar enfadada solo por estar aquí.”

“Droide, dime si el sedante que estas usando le causa algún dolor a la paciente.” Hux le pregunto rudamente al droide médico, que mientras tanto estaba inyectándole un suero oscuro en el brazo a Rey. El droide se volvió para mirar a Hux mientras respondía con rapidez,

“No señor, este sedante, Hypnocane, le da al paciente una sensación de completa paz y serenidad durante el periodo de inconciencia. De hecho, de nuestra elección de medicamentos está considerado como el más efectivo para sedar al paciente.”

Kylo Ren sintió una extraña sensación de alivio ante tales palabras. Era, de hecho, innecesario someter a la joven a más molestias de las necesarias en su viaje a Moraband. Había, sin embargo, otra persistente razón por la que no quería que la joven sufriera, pero no podía identificar qué era, así que solamente se encogió de hombros. Detrás Hux pregunto,

“¿Que harás con ella cuando arribemos a la base?”

Kylo Ren giro su rostro enmascarado hacia Hux, se sintió aliviado de que por una vez, él tuviera información que Hux no. Fue deliberadamente evasivo cuando le respondió,

“Hare lo que el Líder Supremo me ha encomendado. Usare el encanto del Lado Oscuro para seducirla y que se nos una.”

Hux lo miro más escéptico que nunca, mientras un leve sonido de alarma comenzó a hacerse más y más insistente. Kylo Ren se volvió hacia la camilla y vio que el droide medico atrapaba bruscamente el brazo de la joven.

“¿Qué le pasa?” inquirió Hux mientras el pitido de los monitores seguía sonando.

“La paciente está experimentando una seria reacción alérgica al sedante,” respondió el droide. “sus signos vitales están cayendo rápidamente, debo administrar el antídoto.”

El droide se movió con rapidez por entre los estantes médicos del transbordador, mientras rebuscaba en los cajones por el suero. Kylo Ren sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba al ver a la joven en la camilla, su piel parecía vibrar y temblar a medida que iba tomando un color rojizo en cada parte de su cuerpo. Hubo una extraña punzada en la Fuerza, su rostro se estaba volviendo azul y Kylo Ren casi pudo sentir como ella se estaba asfixiando.

“No está respirando,” le reprendió al droide. “¿Dónde está el antídoto?

“Estoy experimentando dificultades en localizar la medicación correcta señor” le respondió el droide muy nervioso. Las muestras médicas comenzaron a volar de los cajones, dejando un gran desorden en el suelo, mientras el droide parecía entrar en pánico “si continua sin poder respirar tendré que entubarla inmediatamente.”

El rostro de la joven se estaba tornando purpura al igual que sus labios y sus dedos temblaban. Había una terrible ondulación en la Fuerza, Kylo Ren de repente comprendió que se trataba de un grito silencioso.

“Entúbala _ahora_ ” le ordeno al droide. Detrás Hux retrocedió unos pasos mientras susurraba,

“Se está muriendo, Snoke no va a estar muy satisfecho.”

Ren volvió su rostro hacia Hux y dijo, “Gracias por la astuta observación General.”

El horrible pulso de desesperación y dolor en la Fuerza se hizo más intenso. Cansado de esperar al droide, Kylo Ren le lanzo una última mirada a la joven y tomo una decisión. Se quitó el casco que dejo escapar un silbido mecánico y lo saco de su cabeza. Lo dejo caer, aterrizando en el suelo con un golpe seco.

Luego, por segunda vez ese día, Kylo Ren le dio a la joven su aire, llenando sus pulmones mientras sentía como la vida volvía a ella.

* * *

 

Durante el último mes, Rey había despertado antes del amanecer cada mañana para ver el vasto cielo estrellado de Ahch-To sobre ella. El cielo era usualmente negro, algunas veces gris por las nubes, pero siempre oscuro. Ahora cuando sus ojos se abrían, podía percibir nuevamente la oscuridad. Pero esta era diferente, no había cielo. Cerro sus ojos una vez más sintiéndose muy cansada, trato de girar su cuerpo, pero algo la tomo por el brazo mientras escuchaba un suave murmullo,

“Quédate de espalda”

Cayo dormida nuevamente, por unos momentos o quizás un año, no tenía idea. Había una especie de martilleo en su cabeza, luego se dejó caer en los sueños donde sea que estuviera. Su mente la llevo a Jakku, con el sol ardiente y el viento arenoso. Pensó en la lluvia, en el mar, en montañas y bosques cubiertos de neblina. Escucho una voz a lo lejos que decía,

“La paciente está retomando la conciencia señor. Parece que el Bendozi es el sedante adecuado para ella, con este no habrá reacción alérgica. El Bendozi es mucho más suave que el Hypnocane, por lo que es conveniente administrarle la dosis máxima todo el tiempo para mantenerla incapacitada.”

“Vuelve cuando necesite más.”

“Sí señor.”

Rey forzó sus parpados, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el desierto, bajo el agua o en una montaña. Estaba en una nave, podía sentir la vibración de las maquinas esparciéndose por cada superficie alrededor. Esta acompañada – la persona cuyo corazón podía sentir latiendo, de vez en cuando, en su conciencia muy por en contra de su voluntad. Kylo Ren. No estaba usando su máscara y parecía estar sentado en algún lugar detrás de ella.

“¿Puedes ver?” le pregunto con una voz suave y Rey trato de asentir.

“Si…” respondió con una voz temblorosa que parecía durar una eternidad. De alguna manera Rey pudo apartar la neblina de su mente para poder hablar, “Tu… me has drogado. Tú me trajiste acá y… me drogaste.”

“Hay una ira muy poderosa que brilla a través de ti” dijo Kylo Ren despacio. “Nunca había visto a un ser humano tan lleno de rabia, como tu esa noche en la Base Starkiller. Te mueves gracias a la rabia, ¿Lo sabias? Tu ira, tu pasión es lo que te impulsa hacia adelante. Y estas muy enojada justo ahora.”

Rey no dijo nada. No estaba en condiciones de elaborar una respuesta coherente a sus provocaciones aunque quisiera. Tiro de sus muñecas y luego de sus tobillos, pero sintió el metal presionando su piel. Estaba atrapada en alguna parte, incapaz de moverse o de pelear contra sus captores. _La Fuerza_ pensó. No necesitaba de un poder físico, tenía a la Fuerza. Pero su mente se sentía tan pesada, que nada pasó cuando trato de liberarse. Se quejó frustrada y susurro,

“¿Dónde está Luke Skywalker?”

“No te preocupes, no lo mate.” Él estaba más cerca, podía sentirlo aunque no podía verlo. Rey trato de tragar, pero todo quedó atorado en su garganta, se sentía inflamada. Balbuceo unas palabras hasta que sintió el toque de cuero suave en la piel de su cuello.

“No me toques,” murmuro, pero los dedos de él se movían de arriba hacia abajo en su piel.

“¿Puedes respirar?” pregunto, sus ojos oscuros se veían serios. Rey cerró sus ojos preguntándose si todo esto era una pesadilla. La sala a su alrededor, en donde sea que estuvieran, dio paso nuevamente a la oscuridad. Por un tiempo indeterminado Rey durmió. Cuando despertó, Kylo Ren estaba esta vez sentado a su lado. Se tiene que haber movido pensó Rey a la distancia, debí haberme dormido por algún tiempo. Se quejó y trato una vez más de quitarse el metal que la sostenía, fue en vano.

“Si estas tratando… de seducirme,” murmuro, “Esta es una muy mala manera de hacerlo.”

El no respondió, se levantó de la silla y camino hasta quedar detrás de su cabeza. Rey pestañeo despacio a causa de la luz brillante en el techo, mientras lo buscaba con sus ojos cansados. Él se quedó detrás de ella y puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Rey. Esta vez no había cuero suave – solo la tibia sensación de piel contra piel y Rey se sintió enferma. Luego pudo sentir como invadía su mente, Rey carecía de la fuerza necesaria para combatirlo. Usando la Fuerza, trato de apartarlo, pero no funciono, pudo sentir como entraba en su mente, paso a paso como granos de arena.

_Solo relájate. Siente cada musculo de tu cuerpo, tus brazos, tus piernas, tu estómago, tu cuello. Relájate, no voy a hacerte daño._

Rey no podía creer sus palabras, por puro instinto sacudió sus muñecas fuertemente contra el metal que la retenía. Pero sus intentos eran inútiles, dejo escapar una lágrima cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía liberarse.

_Incluso ahora actúas con rabia. Siéntela fluir por tus venas. Tu enfado, el temor, el intenso deseo de liberarte. Siéntelo, como fluye a través de ti como fuego._

“¿Puedes sentirlo?” le pregunto Ren con una voz algo temblorosa. Solo la vibración de las maquinas sonaba en la habitación, recordándole que estaba a bordo de una nave. La voz de Rey rompió el silencio,

“Si, puedo sentir odio y rabia. Suéltame.”

El soltó su cabeza, Rey sintió como caminaba hasta el frente. Pudo ver su rostro nuevamente, vio la manera en que sus ojos brillaban y como la comisura de su boca se curvaba.

“¿Tienes alguna idea de lo poderosa que podrías ser?” murmuro. “Rey, serias mucho más que la simple chatarrera de Jakku. Mucho más que la Padawan del último Jedi – una orden que sucumbió a causa de su arrogante rectitud. Podrías ser magnifica, pero debes aceptar la rabia, la determinación y el _deseo_ que te motiva. Siéntelo Rey. ¿Sabes lo que es?”

Rey recordó parte del Código Jedi que el maestro Luke le había repetido más de una vez. _No existe emoción, solo existe paz. No existe pasión, solo existe serenidad._ Pero no se sentía del todo serena, ni menos con ganas de hacer desaparecer las emociones que amenazan con consumirla.

“Es debilidad,” se escuchó decir, sintiendo como si en cualquier momento seria arrastrada a la quieta oscuridad. Volvió a sentir la mano de Kylo Ren, sus nudillos recorriendo su frente mientras él sacudía su cabeza.

“No,” le dijo. “Es fortaleza. Es el Lado Oscuro, apréndelo y serás poderosa. Ahora duerme, estoy seguro de que estas muy cansada.”

Rey ya no pudo discutir, sus ojos se cerraron una vez más. El tacto de su mano y la vista de su rostro se desvanecieron en un abismo vacío y pacífico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten....  
> Saludos,  
> Salamina!  
> #Reylo


	3. ¿Qué me hiciste?

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

 

Su sabor era tibio y dulce, como una manzana de Corellia recién tomada de un manzano bajo el sol radiante.

Se había sentido como un _error,_ la manera en que los labios de Kylo Ren se habían llenado de su sabor cuando se alejaron de la boca de Rey. Después de todo, no la había besado, le estaba entregando aire a sus pulmones. Al menos esa era su intensión, cuando se incorporó, vio como el droide quitaba la aguja junto con la jeringa vacía del brazo de la joven. El General Hux tenía una expresión entre disgusto y confusión mientras preguntaba,

"¿El antídoto la curara, verdad?"

"Lo hará, señor" respondió el droide. Luego se volvió hacia Kylo Ren y dijo, "debería alejarse de ella señor, con todo respeto lo que está haciendo, no la está ayudando."

En ese momento se sintió como un tonto, mientras se secaba los labios con el dorso del guante y jadeaba suavemente mirando a Hux. El General curvo sus labios hacia arriba y se encogió de hombros mientras decía con sequedad,

"Bueno, al menos no va a morir." Kylo Ren se volvió para ver al droide administrar un sedante alternativo en el brazo de Rey.

Paso muchas horas mirando el rostro de Rey en silencio, no mostraba ninguna expresión o algún movimiento, por lo que solo se sentó detrás de ella en la sala. Hux le había dicho que los droides eran más que capaces de atenderla, pero Ren había murmurado que quería estar ahí cuando el efecto del sedante disminuyera.

Y había despertado, o por así decirlo había estado lo suficientemente consiente como para preguntar por Luke Skywalker y luchar contra sus grilletes. Luego se había quedado dormida y algo obligo a Ren a quedarse junto a ella. Su estómago reclamaba por comida pero lo ignoro, estaba sediento, pero no le importó. En lugar de eso, solo se quedó ahí sentado esperando que despertara y comenzara a pelear nuevamente.

Su piel era como el mármol, blanca y reluciente. De alguna forma, recordó que alguna vez estuvo más bronceada, pero supuso que los efectos del sol de Jakku se habían esfumado. Había estado en Ahch-To, un planeta acuático cuyos cielos casi siempre estaban cubiertos por nubes. Se veía un poco cansada, con sus labios partidos y sus mejillas quemadas por el viento.

Mientras estaba sentado detrás de ella, Kylo Ren se dio el lujo de fijarse en su cuerpo. Usaba unos pantalones grises que le llegaban a la rodilla, una túnica gris y una especie de chaleco abierto. También usaba una especie de vendajes en sus brazos, su cabello estaba peinado con los típicos tres bultos, el mismo estilo que usaba la última vez que la había visto. Nada había cambiado en ella.

Pero ahora, mientras la veía tendida en la camilla y con suficiente tiempo para estudiarla, se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era. Tenía una nariz respingada y unos labios carnosos que se entreabrían mientras dormía. Las pecas en sus mejillas y nariz la hacía adorable, sus brazos eran delgados pero tenía los músculos marcados, su cintura era estrecha, sus senos pequeños pero bien formados, tenía unas generosas caderas y piernas fuertes.

Cerró sus ojos, incapaz de verla sin sentir un incómodo calor apoderándose de él. Sintió como su piel picaba, como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y trato de pensar en _algo_ más. Cuando su mente se puso en blanco, recordó las órdenes del Líder Supremo Snoke, debía mostrarle el poder del Lado Oscuro, que se uniera a la Primera Orden y usara todo su potencial en su beneficio. Luego recordó como Snoke lo había provocado.

_¿Te causa miedo?_

Kylo Ren le aseguro que no, pero ahora, mientras meditaba en la sala medica se preguntó si era del todo cierto. Trago con fuerza y abrió los ojos, pero evito mirarla mientras gritaba,

"¡Droide!"

Cogió su casco de la silla a su lado y vio como el droide apareció preguntando, "¿Si señor?"

"¿Cuándo es la siguiente dosis de Bendozi?"

El droide quedo en silencio unos momentos, parecía estar buscando en su base de datos, luego chirrió, "La siguiente dosis será dentro de veinticuatro minutos señor."

"Asegúrate de que la reciba," Le ordenó, luego vio como el droide se volvía para atender a un soldado con dolor estomacal. Ren comenzó a colocarse el casco, decidido a que esta vez pasaría más tiempo preparando su llegada a Moraband, estaba a punto de salir de la sala cuando escucho una débil voz detrás,

"¿Por qué… estas… haciendo esto?"

Se detuvo en seco y casi dejo caer el casco al escuchar su voz. Quiso ignorar sus palabras, terminar de colocarse el casco y alejarse rápidamente de la sala médica, pero solo se quedó ahí, quieto e incapaz de mirarla o moverse.

"Por favor… no me puedo mover. No se… donde…estoy. ¿Vas a matarme? Solo… respóndeme."

Kylo Ren quiso que parara de hablar, quiso que parara de rogarle. Con cada silaba que pronunciaba podía sentir el fresco, tibio y dulce sabor de sus labios, los mismos que había probado en su fallido intento por darle aire. No le molesto mucho recordar la escena.

"Cierra tus ojos," le dijo con rudeza. "La verdad te será revelada muy pronto."

"Regresa" le susurro Rey y Kylo Ren dudo unos segundos. Con un suspiro se volvió para verla, Rey tenía su cabeza de lado y lo miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Almendra. Sus ojos eran color almendra.

"Sientes rabia nuevamente," le dijo inseguro. Rabia, necesitaba aprovechar su predilección por atacar, fruncir el ceño y soltar insultos. Eso podría convencerla de que no era del todo luz. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo, "Me odias. Un Jedi no odia o siente rabia."

"Tampoco se supone que sintamos miedo," susurro Rey, y Kylo Ren vio con horror como sus ojos almendra se llenaban de lágrimas. Rey continuo hablando, "Pero… aquí me tienes, estoy aterrada."

Vio como sus muñecas tiraban de los grilletes y como usaba la Fuerza tratando de liberarse. Sus ojos se cerraron y no se volvieron a abrir por un largo rato. Kylo Ren pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormida, pero luego murmuro,

"Él te obligo a hacerlo. Puedo sentir… que esto no fue… tu idea."

Ren abrió la boca para llamar al droide, quería insistir en que le administraran la dosis _ahora._ Trato de emular las palabras, quiso decirle que lo mejor para ella sería que se guardara sus opiniones, pero en lugar de eso le susurro,

"Estas aquí porque tu potencial se estaba desperdiciando con Luke Skywalker. La Resistencia no tiene futuro. Quizás ni siquiera haya un futuro para la Primera Orden, ¿Quién sabe? Lo único que importa, Rey, es que has estado fingiendo desde esa noche en la Base Starkiller."

Rey no abrió sus ojos, pero Ren sabía que podía escucharlo. Se acercó a ella y tomo su mano, pensó seriamente en tocar su rostro, pero algo lo hizo detenerse cuando estaba a punto de rozar su mejilla. Sus parpados se movieron pero no abrió los ojos, así que Ren aparto su mano y dijo con voz firme,

"Finges que tu potencial en la Fuerza recae completamente en la Luz. Ambos lo sabemos. Vi la manera en que me miraste, la forma en la que hiciste una mueca cuando usaste ese sable azul contra mí. No tenías idea de lo que estabas haciendo, no tenías experiencia y aun así usaste el arma con una habilidad increíble. Me atacaste Rey, el lado luminoso de la Fuerza es para el conocimiento y defensa. ¿Lo recuerdas? Jamás para atacar, pero lo hiciste, claro que lo hiciste."

Impulsivamente, Ren se sentó tras la camilla y alcanzo los grilletes que sostenían la mano derecha de Rey. Presiono un botón y el grillete se abrió liberando su muñeca, Ren dudo por unos segundos, luego tomo el brazo de Rey gentilmente y acaricio su muñeca con el pulgar. Rey abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente, se veía mas alerta que antes, un destello de terror se apodero de ella cuando Ren hizo que le tocara el rostro.

El guio los dedos de Rey por su cicatriz, la hizo tocar la piel nudosa, ligeramente elevada y rosa que comenzaba en su frente pasaba por su nariz, por debajo de su ojo y terminaba en su mejilla opuesta. Algo extraño y peligroso se había encendido dentro de Kylo Ren cuando sintió las yemas de Rey en su cicatriz, luego dijo en voz baja,

"Siente lo que me hiciste."

Ella aparto su mano con la poca fuerza que tenía y dijo en un susurro,

"Solo estaba protegiendo a Finn y a mí misma."

"Puedes repetirte eso las veces que quieras," dijo Ren guiando con más fuerza los dedos de Rey contra su rostro marcado, "pero te vi esa noche. Sentí el poder irradiando de ti. Se de lo que eres capaz y no se acerca para nada a la luz."

Hubo una fuerte descarga de energía, Rey trato de apartarlo lanzando un fuerte chasquido desde sus dedos hasta la mejilla de Ren. Él se apartó con rapidez y soltó la mano de Rey, que cayó en su regazo y se quedó allí. Rey había usado toda su energía acumulada, aparto su rostro y cerró los ojos. Ren hecho un vistazo a su regazo, en donde la mano de Rey descansaba en su muslo y trago con fuerza. Esa misma mano había sostenido el sable de luz que había marcado su rostro, esa mano lo había desafiado, incluso ahora, bajo la influencia de un poderoso sedante.

Kylo Ren sintió como su respiración se hacía más profunda a causa de la frustración, quito la mano de su muslo y la coloco delicadamente de vuelta en el grillete. Lo cerro, asegurándose de dejarlo más apretado que la vez anterior. Se incorporó, se colocó el casco y levanto la capucha de su capa. Se colocó los guantes y se preguntó cuánto más tardaría la nave en aterrizar en Moraband. Se alejó de la sala médica a grandes zancadas y sin mirar atrás le ordeno al droide,

"Usa más sedante con la paciente. _Ahora_ "

* * *

_"Cierra tus ojos Rey. Mantenlos cerrados."_

_Rey dejo escapar un bufido y coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas flectadas. Cerro sus ojos como el Maestro Luke le había ordenado, pero era incapaz de mantener su mente en blanco._

_"_ _Escucha tu corazón. Cuenta las veces en las que el aire entra y sale de ti."_

_Rey pasó su lengua por sus labios. "uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, si…"_

_"En tu mente Padawan," Le reprendió Luke. Rey asintió y comenzó a contar en su mente, escucho vagamente cuando Luke le dijo,_

_"_ _Ahora levanta la roca"_

_Rey había hecho levitar guijarros con la Fuerza, luego piedras del tamaño de su puño. Pero ahora Luke le estaba ordenando levitar una roca y Rey negó con la cabeza sintiéndose débil, "_ _es muy pesada" le dijo a Luke._

_"El peso no existe" le informo Luke. Rey se sintió confundida pero apretó los ojos y focalizo toda su voluntad en la roca. Le ordeno que se levantara; algo se abrió paso en su mente, como si estuviera cayendo._

_"Bien," le_ _escucho decir a Luke. "Abre tus ojos"_

_Rey sonrió al abrir los ojos, la enorme roca estaba flotando unos metros por sobre el pantano de donde la había sacado. Se estremeció cuando se desconcentro de hacerla flotar, pero su sonrisa se hizo aun mayor cuando Luke repitió._

_"_ _El peso no existe"_

* * *

Rey se despertó de un salto, estaba _despierta_ , completamente. Con todos sus sentidos alerta, sin el efecto del sedante y con total habilidad para moverse.

No había grilletes.

Pestañeo unos momentos y miro a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación. Muy desorientada se puso de pie, no había ventanas pero la pieza no era oscura. Las paredes eran de un color gris metálico que se curvaba hacia arriba. El techo era plano y negro como el piso. Los bordes superiores de la habitación tenían una línea de luces así que todo estaba iluminado con un suave brillo blanco.

Había una cama, baja y discreta con cobertores grises y cuatro almohadas esponjosas. Rey frunció el ceño confundida, dio unos pasos y noto un gran armario en una de las paredes. Se acercó a él con cuidado y lo abrió, sintió temor cuando vio que estaba lleno de ropa. Observo las prendas, había vestidos, batas extrañas y cinturones de cuero, todo muy oscuro, con negro y rojo. Cerro la puerta de golpe decidida a dejar ese lugar, donde sea que estuviera.

Vio una puerta, corrió a ella y dudo unos minutos cuando se dio cuenta que había un sensor en la pared que pedía una huella dactilar. Acerco su mano al sensor preguntándose qué pasaría si tocara la pantalla. Finalmente lo hizo, ansiosa por escapar por la puerta, la pantalla escaneo su mano y se abrió. Rey vio que se trataba de un baño.

Era bastante lujoso, con suelo de concreto pulido y una pared de vidrio que llevaba a la ducha. Había un lavabo, era un trozo cuadrado y blanco de cerámica con un grifo que sobresalía de la pared. También había azulejos grises por todas partes y el mismo brillo blanco proveniente del techo.

 _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ Se preguntó, sintiéndose de repente muy asustada. Se giró en redondo y corrió de vuelta a la habitación. Busco en las paredes por alguna otra puerta, tenía que haber una salida. Sus dedos tocaron el metal, buscando por alguna abertura o algún indicio que indicara donde podía haber una puerta. Sus manos se movieron frenéticamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria y con un quejido rogo,

"Maestro Luke, por favor ayúdeme"

"No puede oírte," le respondió una voz detrás. Rey contuvo el aliento y giro rápidamente para ver a Kylo Ren, su casco cubría su rostro mientras la miraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y Rey se reprendió a si misma por no haber empezado a buscar la salida por ese lado de la habitación. Kylo Ren se acercó a ella, Rey por instinto levanto su mano y trato de usar la Fuerza para lanzarlo contra la pared. Apretó los dientes, acumulando toda la energía que tenía y uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para enviarlo volando hacia atrás y poder escapar.

Pero él solo se tambaleo unos momentos, sus puños se apretaron a cada lado y continuo caminando hacia ella. Su voz mecánica surgió de su máscara diciendo,

"Conocimiento y defensa Rey, nunca para atacar ¿No es verdad?"

"¡Me _estoy_ defendiendo!" exclamo Rey levantando su mano una vez más. "¡Estas atacándome!"

Kylo Ren se detuvo, levanto sus manos fingiendo confusión y miro a su alrededor. "Lo único que he hecho es dar unos pasos" dijo con calma. "No estas siendo atacada, pero tu instinto te dice que me lastimes, que me lances contra esa pared justo allí."

Giro su cabeza encapuchada hacia la pared y Rey sintió como su respiración se hacía más intensa, tenso los labios y dijo entre dientes,

"Mantente alejado de mi cabeza." Luego, dándose cuenta de que quería más información, le pregunto con rudeza, "Dime donde estoy, ¿Por qué me tienes cautiva?"

"Estamos en Moraband, un planeta desolado con casi ningún habitante. Deberías sentirte como en casa," le respondió Kylo Ren provocándola. Rey abrió la boca sorprendida por sus palabras y pensó en algo que contestar, coloco sus manos en sus caderas pero Ren continuo, "estas aquí para convertirte en lo estás destinada a ser."

"¿La asesina de un lunático enmascarado?" replico Rey sintiendo como sus manos temblaban en sus caderas cuando lo escucho reírse. Fue como un susurro, camuflado por el filtro de su casco, sacudió su cabeza y dijo,

"Ahí está otra vez."

"¿Qué cosa exactamente?" exigió Rey y él dio unos pasos hacia ella. Rey retrocedió, sintiendo la pared muy cerca de su espalda, él continuo acercándose mientras decía,

"Ese temperamento, esa oscuridad. Se esconde, espera y luego explota. Créeme, se cómo se siente."

"Tú y yo no tenemos _nada_ en común," le comunico Rey mirándolo de pies a cabeza mientras Ren se detenía a solo centímetros de ella. No dijo nada y el aire de la habitación se volvió tenso. Finalmente murmuro,

"Sospecho que encontraras que tenemos más cosas en común de las que imaginas Rey."

Rey vacilo al escuchar su nombre, respiro con fuerza, bajo la mirada y dijo entre dientes, "Me drogaste, me dejaste inconsciente por un tiempo que no puedo cuantificar. Me _tocaste,_ lo sentí. Tus manos en mi cabeza. Sentí tus labios en los míos cuando la alarma estaba sonando, cuando el droide ponía una aguja en mi brazo. No podía moverme, no podía respirar, pero aun así te sentí. Fue horrible, de muchas maneras."

Lo miro fijamente, sintiendo como titubeaba, mientras apretaba sus puños tan fuerte que el cuero de sus guantes rechinaba. Se movió unos centímetros pero no dijo nada y Rey no podía leer su rostro por culpa de la máscara.

"Llévame con Snoke," le exigió. "Quiero hablar con el cara a cara."

"Eres mi responsabilidad," le informo Kylo Ren con voz calma y Rey hizo un gesto de burla.

"¿Ahora soy una especie de mascota?"

"No, eres una aprendiz. Ya sabes cómo funciona, ¿o no?" ladeo su cabeza fingiendo curiosidad y Rey respondió,

"Soy la Padawan de Luke Skywalker, que ni se compara con tus intentos insanos e inútiles de llevarme al… ¡ah!"

De repente sintió que la empujaban, tan fuerte contra la pared que dolió. Sus brazos estaban clavados en la pared, su cabeza voló hacia atrás mientras Kylo Ren mantenía su mano a unos centímetros de su cara. La había lanzado con fuerza, de la misma manera que ella había tratado y fallado con él.

"Eres fuerte en la Fuerza," admitió Ren con calma, "y estoy seguro que Luke Skywalker te enseño alguna que otra cosa valiosa, pero tienes mucho que aprender."

La soltó luego de hablar y Rey cayó al suelo. Recordó esa noche en la Base Starkiller, cuando la había lanzado contra el árbol tan fuerte que todo su mundo se volvió oscuro y quieto. Recordó su batalla en Takodana, cuando la noqueo con tan solo mover su mano o en la cueva en Ahch-To cuando noto que flotaba por sobre el agua. Se dio cuenta de que era más fuerte que ella, a pesar de que lo había cortado durante el combate y lo había expulsado de su mente la primera vez que había querido leer sus pensamientos. Después de todo, durante el duelo con los sables, él ya estaba debilitado por un disparo y cuando trato de leer su mente, ella se sentía llena de rabia. Ahora, mientras se incorporaba, vio una mano frente a ella, le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda. La miro pero no la acepto, quedo de pie y le dijo con un bufido,

"Estas consumido por la oscuridad y la maldad, pero mis poderes están con la luz."

Kylo Ren movió la cabeza, "mientras puedas decirlo, sigue pensando así,"

Se volvió hacia la puerta por donde había entrado y cuando estuvo al frente sacudió su mano. El metal lo dejo pasar con un siseo, se quedó de pie en el umbral por unos segundos y le hablo por sobre su hombro,

"la comida llegara dentro de poco."

Luego se marchó y la puerta se cerró antes de que Rey pudiera bloquearla. Cuando llego para presionar sus manos, la puerta se había convertido en una pared impenetrable. Rey apoyo su espalda en la pared y se deslizo por el metal, llena de rabia mientras se daba cuenta de lo atrapada que estaba.

* * *

_N. del T. Huuuuy! la cosa se comienza a tornar intensa entre estos dos... bueno espero ,como siempre, que lo disfruten... aprecio cualquier feedback y/o comentario. Un saludo afectuoso en este dia de mas de febrero y nos vemos en el siguiente cap! Ojo que esta historia contiene lemons asi que ejem no se sorprendan!_

_XOXO_

_Salamina :)_


	4. Daga Oscura

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

_Un semi-lemon adelante, cumplo con avisar...  
_

* * *

Si había algo para lo que Rey era muy buena, era esperar.

Había pasado años en Jakku esperando a una familia que jamás llego por ella. Había esperado horas en la fila para intercambiar chatarra con jefes como Unkar Plutt. Había estado agachada por mucho tiempo dentro de naves en ruinas, esperando a que las tormentas de arena pasaran, había soportado el hambre por largas y agonizantes noches. Había esperado antes y podía seguirlo haciendo.

Espero paciente a que el droide llegara con la comida, paseándose de un lado a otro al frente del espacio en la pared, en donde sabía que se escondía una puerta, la misma que había usado Kylo Ren. Espero y espero y finalmente la puerta se abrió, se acercó a la pared contraria a la puerta y escucho como un soldado de asalto le decía bruscamente,

"aléjate de la puerta."

"Estoy lejos de la puerta." Le contesto Rey, tras una pausa un droide pequeño apareció dentro de la habitación. Con una serie de pitidos, se acercó a Rey y acomodo una bandeja con comida en una de las mesas. Olía muy bien, su estómago rugió pero Rey no tenía tiempo para comida.

"Buenas tardes," dijo la voz programada dentro del droide. "Hoy le ofrecemos…"

Rey no lo dejo terminar, paso corriendo al lado del droide y se escabullo por la puerta que aún estaba abierta, creyendo que si quería escapar, necesitaba moverse con rapidez.

"¡Alto!" le grito un soldado, el mismo que había visto antes. Rey lo ignoro, corriendo por el largo y negro corredor que parecía no tener fin. Pudo escuchar como los soldados corrían detrás de ella mientras uno gritaba, "paralícenla en 3, 2…"

Rey no dejo que el soldado llegara a 1, se giró y canalizo todo su poder en la Fuerza contra el soldado que la apuntaba, luego hizo lo mismo con el segundo soldado. Una parte de su mente deseo que hubiese practicado más el cómo empujar a los enemigos con la Fuerza, o al menos que hubiese tenido un arma. Sintió vibras de energía saliendo de su mano y se sorprendió al ver que una especie de onda de oscuridad salió estrepitosamente de ella, y se lanzó a través del aire para acabar en el pecho del primer soldado. Lo mismo ocurrió con el segundo soldado, una especie de onda oscura voló por el aire, como si rey hubiera creado una especie de arma de la misma oscuridad. La mano de Rey ardía como si se hubiera quemado con un sable de luz, se tambaleo hacia atrás a causa del poder de la Fuerza que había salido de ella.

Las ondas golpearon a los soldados tan violentamente que sus espaldas se arquearon mientras caían al suelo como bultos. El primero dejo caer su blaster y Rey vio que tenía la oportunidad de cogerlo. Corrió hacia el soldado y tomo el arma del suelo rápidamente.

Pero algo no andaba bien, los soldados no se movían como ella esperaba después de empujarlos. Luego se dio cuenta de que no estaban _respirando._ Sintió como su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, mientras se acercaba aún más a los cuerpos sin vida. Pestañeo varias veces mientras observaba, el corredor negro y brillante seguía vacío, la luz blanca iluminaba el lugar. Había un zumbido proveniente del sistema de ventilación y era el único sonido, por lo que sus pasos se escuchaban misteriosos mientras se aproximaba a los soldados inertes.

Miro su mano derecha, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba mientras recordaba lo que había pasado. Había huido de la habitación en donde estaba cautiva, los soldados la persiguieron. Se giró para defenderse y de repente fue como si ella hubiera creado un arma desde el aire. Pensó en las ondas oscuras que les había disparado a los soldados directo al pecho, aterrada bajo la mano y tomo con más fuerza el blaster. Movió con la bota a uno de los soldados mientras decía,

"Oye, despierta."

El soldado se sacudió sin gracia con los brazos estirados en el suelo, el otro soldado no parecía estar mejor, Rey lo pateo con gentileza pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Sintió como el pánico la abrumaba, cerró los ojos y busco con la Fuerza latidos, respiración… algo, cualquier signo de vida. No pudo sentir nada, sus manos temblaron fuertemente, se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza mientras susurraba,

"No, no. ¿Qué he hecho?"

Se dio cuenta de que había matado a alguien, a dos personas para ser correcto. Una parte de su cerebro grito que les quitara los cascos a los soldados, que viera sus caras y tratara de revivirlos. Pero no podía, no tenía la fuerza para ver esos ojos en blanco y esas bocas con expresión de muerte. Trago con fuerza y retrocedió incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea culpa y horror.

Dio un salto cuando su espalda dio con algo firme y tibio, por instinto giro para apuntar con su blaster. Sintió el terror cuando se dio cuenta de que era Kylo Ren, apunto con más fuerza y retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él. Ren sacudió su mano y lanzo el arma volando contra la pared, se golpeó con tal fuerza que se hizo trizas. Rey miro fijamente la máscara de Ren y cargada de vergüenza y emoción dijo,

"Están muertos, los mate. No quise hacerlo."

"Pero lo hiciste." Le contesto Kylo Ren mirando los cuerpos y lanzando un largo suspiro. "No tenía idea de que podías crear dagas oscuras."

"¿Qué cosa?" las cejas de Rey se alzaron mientras movía la cabeza. "No, yo no cree nada, solo… solo estaba corriendo y…"

"Lo vi. No estaba tan lejos," Kylo Ren le dijo con calma y un escalofrío recorrió las venas de Rey. Ren continuo, "vi el poder oscuro que voló como dagas desde tus manos hasta sus pechos. No tuvieron oportunidad, y ese pobre droide todavía te está esperando con tu comida."

Rey abrió la boca sorprendida, miro sus manos insegura de porque no estaba tratando de huir nuevamente. Negó con la cabeza y dijo con voz temblorosa, "No quería matar a nadie. Solo estaba tratando de escapar."

"La culpa que sientes por sus muertes es admirable," dijo Kylo Ren, "Pero debes saber que lo que hiciste, una daga oscura, es una rara habilidad propia de los que practican el Lado Oscuro."

Rey sintió de repente como la furia la quemaba como lava dentro de su cuerpo, se acercó a Ren. "Jamás seré parte de tu juego demente."

"Pero ya estás jugando en el" siseo Kylo Ren a través del filtro de su máscara. Rey miro por sobre su hombro, los soldados seguían en el suelo mientras Ren continuaba, "si hubiera luz en tu interior, Rey, simplemente los hubieras empujado contra la pared. Pero no fue lo que paso"

"Esto fue muy diferente, no es como cuando asesinaste a tu padre. Esto fue un accidente," aseguro Rey mirándolo, luego sintió sorpresa al ver como se quitaba el casco. Cuando vio su rostro con la cicatriz recorriendo su frente hasta su mejilla, dejo de respirar unos momentos. Los ojos de Rey se llenaron de lágrimas y miro fijamente a los ojos oscuros de Ren mientras murmuraba, "solo quería irme porque me tenías cautiva. No fue mi culpa, no fue premeditado, fue un accidente."

"Quizás," noto Kylo Ren, su voz sonaba muy diferente sin la máscara. "Aun así, sirvió para que te dieras cuenta de que los poderes dentro de ti, no son tan inocentes como crees. De hecho, te demostraron que eres _muy poderosa_."

Había algo extraño y horrible en la manera en que pronunciaba las palabras, era como si estuviera impresionado de lo que había hecho. Rey observo nuevamente a los soldados que sin querer había matado y se sintió enferma y mareada. Su boca se llenó del sabor acido de la bilis y por un momento creyó que vomitaría en el corredor. Luego sintió una mano en su codo, pero se giró con rapidez y atrapo la muñeca de Kylo Ren con fuerza.

"¡No me toques!" le exigió, retrocediendo y apartando su brazo. Lo miro con odio y siguió retrocediendo. Los ojos de Ren la miraban inexpresivos, Rey vio como tragaba bajo el cuello negro de su túnica y decía con un murmullo,

"Regresa a tu habitación Rey. Come tu comida, los cuerpos serán retirados en unos minutos."

"¡No quiero que se vayan! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Quiero que se levanten y caminen. Quiero que me griten que me detenga, que me paralicen con sus armas. No quiero ser responsable de esto. ¿Puedes comprenderlo?"

Estaba jadeando, sentía como su corazón retumbaba en su pecho, sus oídos zumbaban y la habitación daba vueltas. La boca de Kylo Ren hizo una mueca y sus ojos brillaron, pero su voz fue clara y firme cuando repitió,

"Regresa a tu habitación Rey."

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir con que _mató a dos soldados_? El General Hux siseo rudamente detrás de Kylo Ren mientras caminaba por el corredor. Ren pestañeo tras su máscara mientras Hux continuaba, "Ren, perdimos casi toda nuestras fuerzas en la Base Starkiller. No podemos darnos el lujo de que tu mascota ande por ahí matando soldados. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

Kylo Ren continuo caminando mientras explicaba con voz de aburrido, "Huyo de su habitación cuando el droide le traía su comida."

Hux se detuvo en seco y bufo ruidosamente mientras levantaba las manos. Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. "¿Y…?"

Kylo Ren se volvió para mirarlo. "Y los soldados que la resguardaban la persiguieron, se volvió para enfrentarlos y los mato."

"¿Cómo?" la voz de Hux denotaba su creciente enojo, su cabello rojo perfectamente peinado se sacudía mientras hablaba.

Ren se encogió de hombros, "con un extraordinario poder, una gran habilidad con la Fuerza. No creo que comprendas la importancia de…"

"Asegúrate de mantenerla encerrada Ren," interrumpió Hux, "O hare que la saquen de la estación."

"¿A si?" La voz de Kylo Ren cortaba. "algo me dice que el Líder Supremo Snoke no estaría muy complacido, si supiera que estas ignorando sus órdenes."

La cara de Hux se tornó roja, luego morada y finalmente blanca, sus puños se apretaron tan fuerte que sus nudillos sonaron, se mordió el labio inferior y dijo con un susurro entre dientes,

"Sigue así Ren, sigue saliéndote con la tuya con ese acto de mocoso petulante. Mientras tanto mis soldados, los pocos que quedan, tendrán la orden de acabar con la mujer ante cualquier intento de escape. No cambiare esa orden."

"Bien." Kylo Ren lo miro una vez más y se volvió para dirigirse a su habitación, dejando a Hux solo en el corredor.

Le había revelado la muerte de los soldados a Hux después de su reunión con Snoke, el Líder Supremo no parecía enfadado por la pérdida de dos guardias de nivel inferior. Muy por el contrario, Snoke parecía muy entusiasmado (dentro de su estándar) ante las habilidades de Rey.

"¿Y no hay duda de que murieron a causa de su mano? ¿Por sus habilidades en la Fuerza?" le había preguntado Snoke.

"Lo vi con mis propios ojos Líder Supremo" contesto Ren. "Pienso que creo una daga oscura rudimentaria, no tenía intenciones de matarlos. Dagas negras, el vacío en el aire, volaron de su mano y golpearon a los soldados. Murieron al instante."

Snoke asintió en silencio ante la noticia. "¿Lo ves Kylo Ren? ¿Ves el potencial en la joven?"

Ren solo había asentido, no necesitaba que le recordaran el poder de la chatarrera. Lo tenía muy claro desde hace meses, como cuando había luchado con él casi inconsciente a causa del sedante, cuando corto su rostro con el sable de luz o cuando lo había expulsado de su mente en medio de la interrogación. Kylo Ren sabía que la joven llamada Rey tenía un potencial intimidante.

"Escúlpela, moldéala," continuo Snoke, "Es tuya hasta… que sea mía. ¿Lo comprendes Kylo Ren?"

"Lo comprendo Líder Supremo" contestó Ren, hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala del trono. Luego se había dirigido al centro de comando en busca de Hux, tuvieron esa breve reunión en el corredor acerca de los soldados muertos. Le contó a Hux que los cuerpos habían sido removidos, pero el General había estallado en furia.

Ahora Kylo Ren se dirigía a su habitación solo, miro la pequeña ventana, noto las montañas rojas de la superficie desolada de Moraband. Se quedó por un largo tiempo viendo como el viento movía la arena en círculos en el suelo, la manera en que el cielo se teñía de amarillo y como el calor hacia ondas brillantes en el aire.

Pero la topografía de Moraband no era suficiente para distraerlo de los eventos actuales. La joven había asesinado a esos dos soldados. Había sido un accidente, le había dicho, y por supuesto que Kylo Ren sabía que era verdad. La había visto desde una esquina aislada, sabiendo que ella intentaría escapar cuando viera la puerta abierta. Se había llevado la mano a la empuñadura de su sable de luz, sintiendo el metal bajo sus guantes y se preparó para salir al corredor para detenerla.

Había quedado en shock, literalmente en shock, cuando vio como giraba y lanzaba dardos oscuros a sus perseguidores. Tan sorprendido estaba que casi dejo caer su sable al suelo, se encontró paralizado por unos minutos mientras ella procesaba lo que había hecho. La vio pateando los cuerpos desesperada, como rogando que se pusieran de pie y la atacaran. La había escuchado sollozar y negar sus poderes _. "No, no ¿Qué he hecho?_ "

Entonces una extraña sensación lo había llenado, no era sed de sangre, no era placentero ver como dos soldados caían muertos al suelo. Había sido algo más, algo más visceral y real, algo más doloroso. Verla ahí, de pie junto con los cuerpos, prácticamente exudando su poder con la Fuerza fue suficiente para que Kylo Ren la deseara. Había algo trágico y hermoso en la forma en que lo miraba a los ojos sorprendida. Era extrañamente atrayente su voz temblorosa que decía _los maté, No quise hacerlo._

En ese momento, por alguna razón pervertida Kylo Ren sintió deseos de quitarse la máscara, atrapar su rostro y besarla. No como lo había hecho en la sala médica, en un intento inútil de contrarrestar la reacción al sedante, o como lo había hecho en la cueva en Ahch-To cuando casi se había ahogado. Quería besarla profundamente, como corresponde. Sentir el sabor de una manzana de Corellia en sus labios y susurrarle que debería aceptar sus poderes en lugar de temerles.

En vez de eso, le había hablado con frialdad, se había sacado el casco, incapaz de detenerse, incapaz de alejar sus dedos de su brazo mientras ella observaba la carnicería que había hecho. Pero se había alejado de su tacto, vio el disgusto en su cara cuando le dijo _, No me toques,_ haciéndole saber que lo último que quería en toda la galaxia, era la mano de Kylo Ren en ella. Así que todas las esperanzas que tenía de besarla, se esfumaron. Kylo Ren se había dado cuenta de la fantasía tonta y sin razón que había tenido con ella a su lado, así que la había enviado de vuelta a su habitación como una niña castigada.

Ren se sacó los guantes y se sentó en su dura y estrecha cama, mantuvo el casco en su cabeza mientras se recostaba, incapaz de mostrar su rostro, incluso a sí mismo, por vergüenza a lo que iba a hacer.

Dejo que sus dedos recorrieran el material duro de sus pantalones y su respiración se intensifico en su garganta como respuesta a su tacto. Cerro muy fuerte los ojos detrás de su máscara y pensó en ella, en la forma en que estuvo recostada y sin emoción en la sala médica. Pensó en su mano recorriendo su cicatriz, sus ojos almendra llenos de lágrimas. Pensó en su olor, en la forma en que su estrecha cintura se curvaba hasta llegar a sus caderas. Pensó en su sabor y eso fue todo. Sus dedos habían llegado al cierre de sus pantalones en un intento de liberarse y su mano se movió de arriba hacia abajo por su erección. Se sintió como un tonto, como un niño, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y fingía que su mano era algo más. Se sintió como un sucio degenerado cuando se vino en si mismo, cuando su respiración se hizo más intensa y se transformó en susurros que repetían una y otra vez el nombre de la joven.

Se quedó boca arriba en su cama, viendo el techo a través de su máscara, sintiendo como volvía a la realidad. Se convenció de que ella era solo una alumna que necesitaba ser guiada, un enemigo que había que convertir en un aliado. Pero había una satisfacción algo bizarra cuando pensaba en ella y Ren decidió que no quería parar.

Se durmió una hora más tarde y soñó con ella, con su cuerpo, con su enojo, con el sabor de sus labios y no lo lamentó.

* * *

_N. del T. Salamina reportándose! perdón por la demora pero un resfrío no me daba respiro (literalmente), bien, espero sigan disfrutando de la historia, como pueden ver se pone cada vez mejor... dentro de poco subire el siguiente,_

_Saludos y buen dia!_


	5. Hazme Odiarte

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

_"Si… justo así. No pares."_

_Kylo Ren gimió contra el cuello de Rey, mientras ella buscaba su boca para besarlo. Rey giro sus caderas por sobre él, mientras sentía como se hundía en su erección. Enredo sus dedos en sus rizos negros mientras lo besaba. Sintió las manos de Ren recorriendo su torso, sus senos, su estómago y a través del espacio en su espalda._

_"Rey, te necesito" le susurro, alejando su rostro de su cuello y mirándola. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron y sus labios estaban hinchados y brillantes. Rey sintió un choque de deseo por él recorriéndola y empujo sus caderas hacia abajo con fuerza mientras decía,_

_"Yo también te necesito."_

"¡Que rayos!" Rey dio un salto, busco aire mientras parpadeaba rápidamente entre la luz gris de la habitación. Miro a su alrededor, tratando de aclarar su mente y cuerpo, recordó lo que había pasado muchas horas antes – la manera en que había matado a dos soldados por accidente. Sabía que Finn había sido un soldado de asalto, esos hombres con armadura podrían haber sido buenas personas, pero ella los había matado.

Cuando Kylo Ren la envió de vuelta a su habitación, había pasado la siguiente hora golpeando las paredes metálicas y gritando hasta que sus pulmones se rindieron y su voz se volvió ronca. Estaba furiosa y frustrada, no entendía cómo su pérdida de control había costado vidas humanas. Se sentía con rabia de que fuera prisionera a pesar de sus supuestos poderes, pero por sobre todo estaba exhausta.

A pesar de la fatiga, se encontraba con los nervios de punta y paranoica. Se recostó en la cama, no le importaba que fuera tan dura, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a las camas en primer lugar. Se sacudió y giro, subiendo y bajando las cobijas hasta que su cama quedo hecha un lio. Su mente estaba plagada con visiones, la muerte de los soldados, Han Solo siendo atravesado con un sable de luz rojo, la memoria de sus nudillos rozando una cicatriz. No había sido capaz de olvidar los sentimientos de miedo, desesperanza y algo mucho más visceral que recorría sus venas.

Cuando por fin se quedó dormida, estaba enredada entre las sabanas y tendida diagonalmente en el colchón duro. Esto hubiera estado bien, si no hubiera soñado algo tan obsceno con Kylo Ren. Rey se sentó en la cama, jadeando y sudando un poco y se sintió completamente humillada. Cerró los ojos y trago, mientras el horroroso sueño erótico que se reproducía una y otra vez en su mente.

Era atractivo, tenía que reconocerlo, aun con la cicatriz que le había hecho en la cara, era atractivo. Tenía facciones largas y duras, ojos fríos y oscuros. Era alto y se notaba que estaba en forma. Y era una rara coincidencia, pensó Rey, que haya soñado con entrelazar sus dedos en esos rizos oscuros. Pero también era malvado, sin duda lo era, Rey tenía mucha evidencia para probarlo.

Se apartó de la cama y bufo con rabia mientras se quitaba la ropa, una prenda a la vez. Primero fue su chaleco gris, luego sus mangas, su túnica y sus pantalones que le llegaban a la rodilla. Los iba dejando uno a uno en el suelo mientras se acercaba al baño. Se quitó la ropa interior en el baño, la arrojó al suelo de cemento pulido. Dejo escapar otro bufido mientras entraba a la ducha y buscaba el botón para encenderla y salto un poco cuando sintió el agua caer por su espalda.

Refregó su piel con tanta fuerza, que en una parte de su cerebro pensó que tendría que llegar al musculo para poder limpiarse completamente. Uso más jabón, apretando la barra contra sus poros y deseando que toda la maldad se fuera junto con la espuma. Comenzó a llorar, se sintió como una tonta cuando vio como las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua tibia. Había asesinado, no importaba que haya sido un accidente, había soñado con Kylo Ren de la manera más perturbadora posible y se sentía increíblemente sucia.

Se mantuvo bajo el agua caliente hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo, podría haber estado diez o cien minutos, no tenía idea. Finalmente encontró el botón de la pared y apago el agua, se quedó ahí, temblando en la ducha por media hora, recostada en la pared de azulejos.

Había asesinado, no importaba que haya sido un accidente.

Y había soñado que Kylo Ren le besaba el cuello, que la hacía sentir húmeda entre sus piernas, que la necesitaba.

 _Demasiadas pesadillas Rey_ pensó, ni las peores noches en Jakku se comparaban con esto.

Finalmente salió de la ducha, tomo la toalla gris y la paso varias veces por su cabello, después se la anudo fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo. Volvió a la habitación-prisión-celda y dejo escapar un grito.

Él estaba ahí, Kylo Ren estaba justo ahí, parado _en su habitación_ mirándola con unos ojos que irradiaban un hambre animal. Su máscara descansaba en la mesita de la esquina, sus manos se cerraron y abrieron varias veces mientras tragaba con fuerza. Rey trato de no gritar y escogió sus palabras con cuidado, finalmente le dijo con un regaño,

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ren se encogió de hombros y murmuro, "Ya amaneció."

"¿Y…?" le respondió Rey con un movimiento de cabeza, pero no le dio tiempo para contestar. Apunto con su dedo hacia la puerta y dijo con voz firme "No puedes venir aquí cada vez que se te plazca. Seré una prisionera, pero tengo mis derechos y exijo mesura, así que fuera. Largo."

Ren se mordió el labio inferior por unos momentos. Rey vio como la recorría con sus ojos y por una extraña razón, su actuar la hizo enfurecerse aún más, su piel se volvió roja por la forma en que la miraba. Su dedo tembló mientras seguía apuntando la puerta y susurro nuevamente,

"Fuera."

Ren se aclaró la garganta y aparto la vista. "Vístete," le dijo como ignorando todo lo que ella le había dicho. "el droide vendrá con el desayuno y quiero asegurarme de que no trates de escapar esta vez."

Rey lo quedo mirando, preguntándose si era realmente un depredador o solo era estúpido. Bajo su dedo y bufo, "No pienso vestirme al frente tuyo."

"Toma tu desayuno en toalla entonces," le respondió bruscamente. "Para mí no hay diferencia."

Pero Rey sabía que _si había_ diferencia, lo intuía por cómo se comenzaba a ruborizar. Ren cruzo sus manos cuidadosamente, colocándolas estratégicamente al frente, Rey se dio cuenta con un salto de que él se estaba excitando con solo mirarla. Por alguna razón, eso la indigno, dio unas largas zancadas hacia él y dijo entre dientes,

"O paras de excitarte en mi presencia o sales de esta habitación. Me parece repulsivo que te quedes ahí parado escondiendo lo que sé muy bien que es una…"

De improvisto la mano derecha de Ren voló hacia adelante y Rey quedo paralizada. Trato de buscar aire, pero era como si muchas rocas estuvieran sobre su pecho. Sus brazos quedaron clavados a cada lado y sus pies a mitad de dar un paso. Quería gritar, quería empujarlo, pero tenía dificultades para pensar claramente. Lo miro deseando que la liberara.

Los ojos de Ren brillaron con fervor, su lengua recorrió su labio inferior mientras dejaba escapar el aire entre sus dientes. Su mano se sacudió con fuerza y movió la cabeza como si se estuviera convenciendo de algo.

"Lastímame," le susurro, su voz era temblorosa. Era la última cosa que Rey esperaba oír de él. Trato de luchar contra su control, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. La mano de Ren volvió a sacudirse y esta vez Rey se vio forzada a dar unos pasos hacia él, en contra de su voluntad. Rey lo odio por eso, tanto, que deseo matarlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Cuando lo tuvo al frente vio como un mechón de pelo caía por su rostro y como una línea de sudor recorría su sien. Le volvió a susurrar, más intensamente, "lastímame Rey. Sé que puedes hacerlo, tienes el poder. Sabes que puedes. Estas furiosa conmigo porque vine aquí sin tu permiso. Muéstrame que tan enojada estas, lastímame, hazme odiarte."

De repente, Rey pudo sentir que su habilidad para manipular la Fuerza volvía a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas logro liberarse de su trampa. Finalmente pudo mover sus extremidades y abrió los ojos para ver que Kylo Ren había bajado su mano en señal de que se rendía. Había algo muy extraño en sus ojos, algo entre deseo, furia y desesperanza. Tembló un poco para luego dar un paso hacia ella. Algo le dijo a Rey que lo _golpeara,_ que sería la mejor forma de lastimarlo. Era verdaderamente hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, gracias a los años que había pasado en Jakku.

La mano de Rey voló hacia atrás, formo un puño y le dio un fuerte golpe directo en el abdomen. Ren no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detener o bloquear el golpe, aunque Rey sabía que era más que capaz de hacerlo. Su puño choco contra la tela de su estómago y Rey gruño frustrada sabiendo como su ropa lo protegía. Levanto su pierna derecha y lo golpeo en el muslo con todas sus fuerzas, pudo ver como su rodilla se flectaba y se tambaleaba un poco. Pero Ren solo negó con la cabeza e insistió,

"Puedes hacerlo mejor Rey, vamos, lastímame."

Rey ya estaba hecha una furia para entonces, soltó un bufido y puso sus manos contra el pecho de Ren. Con todas sus ganas, focalizo la Fuerza y quiso arrojarlo contra la pared, parecía que se elevaba por unos segundos, tropezó hacia atrás y Rey creyó que caería al suelo. Aprovecho el momento para darle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

Nuevamente la dejo hacerlo, después se enderezo cuando los efectos de empujarlo con la Fuerza cedieron. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y abrió mucho la boca mientras se sobaba, se pudo escuchar como un hueso se acomodaba. Cerró la boca y continuo sobándose, Rey pudo ver como cerraba los ojos, tratando de absorber la forma en que lo había golpeado.

"¿Qué? ¿No es suficiente para hacer que te vayas? Le pregunto Rey, acomodándose la toalla que seguía enrollada en su cuerpo. Trato de olvidar la forma en que su cuerpo había cobrado vida al atacarlo, luego le dijo provocándolo, "¿No es suficiente? ¿Quieres más?"

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron, bajo la mirada hacia ella y con sus manos tomo sus mejillas. Rey retrocedió mientras luchaba para que la soltara. Casi tropieza con sus propios pies en su intento de escape y se quedó sin aliento cuando una de las manos de Ren, se movió hasta su espalda para evitar que cayera.

 _Aleja tus manos de mí,_ debió haberle dicho, porque él la estaba atrayendo más y más con una mirada de bestia en sus ojos oscuros. Debió haberlo golpeado más fuerte que nunca, debió haber levantado su mano y disparar una daga oscura en su pecho como a esos soldados.

Pero cuando vio su rostro, su mente reprodujo el sueño obsceno que había tenido, recordó la primera vez que había visto su rostro, en la Base Starkiller cuando se quitó el casco. Luego su mente voló a la sala médica, cuando lo vio sentado en la silla a su lado, se veía exasperantemente guapo mientras tocaba su cicatriz. Pudo sentir sus labios en ella, en la cueva de Ahch-To y en la sala medica del transbordador. Sabia tibio, como una manzana de Corellia. Apenas recordaba sus labios tocando los suyos, pero podía recordar su sabor sin ningún problema.

Su sueño había sido aterrador y erótico, sus pensamientos se mezclaban, cuando veía su rostro sentía horror y una confusa atracción, Rey se dio cuenta de que no era reciente, comenzó el mismo día que se había quitado el casco frente a ella. Lo odiaba, lo quería muerto, quería matarlo, quería que la abrazara con fuerza y que pusiera sus labios sobre los de ella otra vez.

Miro el lugar en donde su mandíbula se estaba tornando roja y luego la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro. Había dejado que lo lastimara, porque una parte de su mente le dijo que así podría olvidar la lujuria que estaba sintiendo. La deseaba, era tan obvio, la manera en que respiraba, la manera en que su mano se cerraba en la espalda y en el rostro de Rey. Era tan obvio por como su erección presionaba el estómago de Rey, mientras la atraía más hacia él.

 _Aleja tus manos de mí,_ debió haberle gritado, debió haberlo lastimado más que nunca, pero no lo hizo. Quito la mano de Ren de su rostro y miro hacia la cama, que era un completo desorden.

"Te odio… no soy como tú. No importa lo que creas de mí, pertenezco a la luz," Rey se escuchó decir, pero solo la mitad de su mente se concentraba en Kylo Ren, en el tacto de sus manos y en las palabras que le estaba diciendo. La otra mitad de su mente se concentraba en las sabanas enredadas y en cómo su voz sonaba distante mientras continuaba, "Debería matarte por tocarme así."

"Rey."

Hubo un quiebre en su voz cuando dijo su nombre y nada más. Rey se esforzó por mirarlo, levanto las cejas cuando vio su mirada hambrienta por ella. Los dedos de Ren se tensaron y dijo casi sin aliento,

"Ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero eso no detendrá el deseo que siento por ti. Déjame besarte." Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos y mordió suavemente su labio inferior mientras agregaba, "Por favor."

No, es una súplica horrible, pensó Rey. Somos enemigos, él es el Lado Oscuro, un asesino que había acabado con su propio padre y con muchos otros a sangre fría. Había abandonado la luz y erradicado cualquier sentimiento humano cuando convirtió en Kylo Ren. Lo odiaba, lo quería muerto.

Rey levanto su mano y toco el rostro de Ren, rozo con la punta de sus dedos su mentón que muy pronto se tornaría morado. _Perdón por el golpe,_ pensó. Sus dedos se movieron por la cicatriz, _perdón por el sable._

Luego Rey se puso de puntitas, preguntándose si estaba poseída o algo así. El rostro de Ren estaba cerca del suyo, tan cerca que podía ver como castañeaba los dientes un poco, como si tuviera frio. Rey sabía que estaba luchando por mantener el control, por alguna razón no lo aparto.

"Si vas a besarme," se escuchó murmurar Rey convencida de que se estaba dejando llevar por la lujuria, "solo hazlo."

Por un segundo estuvo segura de que Ren la besaría, sus labios quedaron a centímetros por agonizantes segundos. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, sus miradas se cruzaron. Las manos de Ren llegaron a los hombros de Rey y tiro con más fuerza de ella contra él, Rey pudo sentir la tela negra áspera que cubría su pecho.

Pero Ren le beso la frente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Fue solo el toque de sus labios contra la piel de Rey, pero le dio la impresión de que había sido marcada por él. Los ojos de Ren estaban cerrados cuando se alejó de ella y Rey se quedó ahí, parada como una tonta, envuelta en la toalla, con su cabello a medio secar cayendo en ondas por su cara y espalda. Sintió como el suelo daba vueltas, estaba mareada y confundida. Miro incrédula como Kylo Ren daba un largo suspiro y alcanzaba su casco de la mesita de la esquina. Se lo coloco y tiro de la capucha de su túnica, luego se volvió para verla nuevamente, su voz fue mecánica cuando le dijo,

"El droide vendrá en unos minutos con tu comida. Debes comer, no trates de escapar. Voy a estar en el corredor y a diferencia de los soldados, no voy a caer tan fácilmente."

Luego camino hacia la puerta y Rey se alejó cuando vio que se marchaba, se ajustó la toalla con una mano, mientras que con la otra se sacó el pelo de la cara. Noto que su cuerpo aun temblaba y se sentía algo frustrada, soltó un bufido y luego dejo escapar una risa nerviosa mientras se preguntaba,

"Bien, exactamente ¿Qué fue eso?"

Kylo Ren presiono su mano contra la pared y la puerta escondida se abrió, se volvió para mirarla justo antes de abandonar la habitación mientras se encogía de hombros,

"¿Qué fue qué?

Luego se marchó.

* * *

_N. del T: Ok! ni yo se qué fue eso, pero Kylo, si tienes a la chica al frente y te pide que la beses... Besala! jajajaj Bueno, no es spoiler pero veo más interacción a futuro (1313)... aunque con esta pareja nunca se sabe ;)_

_Acerca de la traducción, espero les agrade, trato de hacerla sonar lo mas natural posible, infinitas gracias a los que comentan, sus palabras son mi regalo._

_Buenas vibras para todos y sera hasta el próximo capítulo._

_XOXO_

_Salamina, Reylo forever..._


	6. Debes Seducirla

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

_Aviso:_ _Hay una mencion a esclavos sexuales, no es explícita, pero debe ser mencionada. En noticias mas alegres, hay un contenido sexual (ejem lemon) al final y si, este es explicito...¡Feliz lectura!_

* * *

"¿La perdiste?" Leia miraba a Luke a través de la sala de control, Luke dio un suspiro.

"No, digo, no es la mejor forma de describir lo que paso."

"Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que paso Luke?" pregunto Leia cruzando los brazos.

Luke había usado el dispositivo de telecomunicación de emergencia para llamar a Leia desde Ahch-To y unos días después había sido transportado de vuelta a la base por Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, y unos pocos pilotos de la resistencia. Ahora estaba con su hermana en la sala de control, explicando cómo es que la alumna más prometedora por su habilidad en la Fuerza, se había esfumado. Luke hizo sonar sus dedos contra el proyector de hologramas mientras volvía a suspirar.

"Estaba afuera trabajando con unos moluscos, en las cuevas. Era importante que ganara independencia, que adquiriera las habilidades para el nado que no pudo desarrollar en Jakku. Pero tras largas horas no regreso, y comencé a preocuparme de que quizás se quedó atrapada en la cueva o que se había ahogado, no era muy buena nadadora después de todo."

La mirada de Leia se hizo dura y de repente Luke se sintió agradecido de que eran los únicos en la sala de control. "¿Se ahogó?" inquirió Leia y Luke negó con la cabeza.

"Pude sentirlo en la cueva, a Ben," dijo Luke, trago el doloroso nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y aparto cualquier emoción relacionada con ese nombre. "El vino por ella y se la llevo a algún lado, no tengo idea de donde está. Pero puedo sentir como me bloquea."

El rostro de Leia se ensombreció. Sus ojos se vieron de repente cansados y dio la espalda a su hermano mientras se tocaba la frente y decía con calma,

"¿A dónde se fue mi hijo?"

"Ya te lo dije, no puedo sentir donde…"

"No Luke." Leia se volvió para mirarlo, Luke pudo ver como sus ojos oscuros estaban tornándose rojos y llenándose de lágrimas. Era muy poco común en ella, pero su voz se quebró cuando decía, "Mi Ben, el niño al que concebí, vi nacer y alimente. Al niño cuyas heridas eran mías para besar y curar. El niño que venía corriendo hacia su mamá cuando el viento soplaba en otra dirección. El joven que había hecho un progreso espectacular en la academia de su tío, hasta que algo terrible paso. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Se ha ido Luke? ¿Está muerto? ¿Lo reemplazo ese monstruo que asesino a su propio padre y que ahora es fiel al Lado Oscuro? ¿Dónde está mi Ben? "

Luke no podía responder sus preguntas. Vio como Leia se acercaba a la ventana y miraba al horizonte. Poso una de sus manos en el cristal y susurro,

"Hare que Threepio comience a enviar drones espías a todos los lugares en donde se mueve la Primera Orden, buscaremos por evidencia de ellos, pero si no puedes sentirla… o a él, entonces no tengo la menor idea de cómo vamos a encontrarlos."

Leia suspiro y miro las colinas de bosques de D'Qar. Luke se quedó en la sala y la observo por un rato sintiendo la tristeza y el dolor que emanaba su hermana. Dejo la sala, la dejo en paz con sus pensamientos y fue en busca de algo para comer.

* * *

_Rey te necesito._

Ren había soñado con que besaba su cuello, con ella sobre él mientras gemía de placer. Había soñado con su piel suave, sus senos pequeños pero bien formados y el suave espacio en su espalda. Había soñado con que ella enredaba sus dedos en sus rizos y lo enviaba casi al límite con sus jadeos

 _Rey te necesito,_ le había murmurado en su sueño y ella había susurrado de vuelta,

_Yo también te necesito._

Luego había despertado, cubierto en sudor y con una erección tan prominente que dolía. Había casi volado al baño para ducharse, para quitarse la forma en que lo intoxicaba. Había visto el reloj, se había vestido y se había dirigido a su habitación.

Rey estaba en la ducha cuando entro al cuarto. Debió haberse marchado, lo sabía, era ridículo que se quedara ahí parado como un idiota, mientras ella estaba desnuda unos metros más allá. El sonido de la ducha había parado, pero ella siguió en el baño y él se quedó ahí, con los pies clavados en el suelo.

Se puso furiosa cuando lo vio, le ordeno que se fuera, como si tuviera la autoridad para hacer que se vaya. Ren se había sentido vivo con ella, al ver su bello cuerpo en nada más que una toalla, su cabello mojado y libre alrededor de su cara. Le había ordenado que lo lastimara, para recordarse que ella no era más que una enemiga sin domar. Ella lo había golpeado y pateado, pero no había servido para apaciguar la forma en que su piel casi picaba de deseo por ella, la forma en que su hombría se endurecía en sus pantalones. Y si fuera poco, sus ataques de rabia lo hacían desearla aún más.

Ren había tocado su rostro y su espalda, obligándola a acercarse a él, sin importarle que ella pudiera sentir su erección. Le había preguntado si podía besarla, incapaz de detenerse, como si sus labios fueran tan vitales como el agua o el aire. Sus labios se habían detenido a centímetros de los de ella y su cuerpo le gritaba que _la tomara, que tomara el beso, que tomara a la joven_. Pero una diminuta y desgraciadamente racional parte de su mente, le había insistido que _la soltara, que saliera de la habitación y que jamás la volviera a tocar._

Así que le había dado un beso en la frente con unos labios temblorosos, dejando escapar un quejido de deseo mientras se alejaba de ella. Se colocó su casco y se marchó, lanzando ordenes acerca del desayuno y cosas por el estilo. Quería esperar en el corredor, tal como le había advertido, pero cuando abandono la habitación de Rey, se había dirigido directamente a una arena de entrenamiento a la que apodaba "La Trinchera."

Ahí estaba ahora, en ese vasto espacio con su techo cavernoso y el suelo de forma circular hecho de concreto. Camino por el perímetro del círculo por un largo tiempo, saco su sable nuevo y giro la muñeca varias veces antes de encenderlo. Cuando la luz roja ilumino el lugar, la sacudió muy despacio y siguió caminando y pensando.

Dio un corte al aire cuando recordó la forma en que el rostro de Rey goteaba por la ducha, la forma en que sus brazos estaban expuestos cuando trato de lastimarlo. Dio una estocada a un enemigo invisible y recordó la forma en que Snoke le había ordenado que la entrenara, como si fuera tan fácil de lograr. Dio otro corte en el aire, giro y ataco mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido cuando recordó la forma en que sus respiraciones se habían mezclado y como se detuvo antes de tiempo, dejando el beso incompleto.

De repente su enojo y rabia lo quemaron por dentro, su ira amenazaba con explotar. Snoke no había considerado la idea de que la joven era irresistible. No había considerado el hecho de que Kylo Ren la _deseaba_ , o tal vez si lo sabía. Tal vez esa era la idea, todo era parte de un plan cruel para jugar con él.

Su voz se transformó en un poderoso grito que lanzo ondas de Fuerza hacia la arena de entrenamiento. Las vibras de energía chocaron contra los pilares de piedra que rodeaban el lugar y el suelo tembló. Uno de los pilares se sacudió un poco y otro se trizo, enviando trozos de concreto al suelo.

Ren retrocedió sorprendido con su pérdida de control. Vio como más trozos de concreto cayeron al suelo y abrió mucho los ojos sintiendo pánico. Apago su sable y salió de la Trinchera dejando un desorden de concreto molido detrás.

* * *

"Perdóneme Líder Supremo. No creo ser capaz de entrenar a la joven."

Kylo Ren elevo su rostro enmascarado hacia Snoke mientras seguía apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. La piel gris de reptil de Snoke se arrugo mientras fruncía el ceño y sus manos se aferraban a los lados de la silla.

"¿Crees que es imposible de entrenar?" le pregunto Snoke, Ren trago y mordisqueo la parte interior de su mejilla mientras escogía con cuidado sus palabras.

"Creo que ella es... deseable," admitió finalmente Kylo Ren. "Afecta mi habilidad para guiarla al Lado Oscuro completamente."

"¿Eso es lo que crees?" le pregunto Snoke divertido. Ren miro al Líder fijamente y sacudió su cabeza,

"Debe ser," insistió. "Me siento atraído a ella, por una inexplicable razón. La deseo. Perdóneme Líder Supremo… apenas puedo resistir…"

Ren trago con fuerza, pero no pudo completar la oración, Snoke hizo un gento para que Kylo Ren se incorporara. Una vez de pie Snoke le hablo con un tono gentil,

"El primer paso en su transformación… es la tentación. Ella debe creer que el Lado Oscuro es atrayente, sedúcela. ¿Puedes hacer que te desee Kylo Ren?"

Ren cerro sus ojos detrás de su máscara y recordó la manera en que la respiración de Rey se había quebrado cuando dijo _"Si vas a besarme, solo hazlo."_ Abrió los la boca para hablar, la sintió seca mientras contestaba con voz baja,

"Si, se estaba dejando llevar por la tentación esta mañana. Compartimos un sueño… pude sentir que estaba en mi mente, como yo en la suya."

"¿Qué sueño?" Snoke elevo una ceja y Kylo Ren agradeció estar usando la máscara cuando murmuraba,

"Una escena, teníamos relaciones íntimas."

Snoke se veía completamente satisfecho, las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba mientras comentaba sereno, "La joven accidentalmente lanza dos dagas oscuras. Su pasión y su emoción saltan a la vista. Su cuerpo desea el tuyo, aun cuando su mente no esta tan de acuerdo. Para esta joven Kylo Ren, tú eres el Lado Oscuro. Debes… seducirla al Lado Oscuro. Así que ve y sedúcela."

Ren dio una reverencia con su cabeza y salió de la sala del trono. Camino por los corredores oscuros, pasando al lado de uno que otro soldado, no pudo evitar recordar como Rey había accidentalmente matado a dos de ellos.

Kylo Ren miro por el filtro de su máscara el cuarto de control de Hux, estaba bastante acostumbrado a ver a Hux en el cuarto, hablando con varios oficiales acerca de las operaciones en la base de Moraband. Pasaba mucho tiempo ahí también, planeando operaciones en los campos de entrenamiento en planetas como Arkanis, pero mientras Ren pasaba por el cuarto de control, pudo espiar una escena completamente diferente a las que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Sus pies se detuvieron para ver mejor lo que estaba pasando allí dentro.

Había un Hutt dentro del cuarto, era enorme, viscoso y apestaba. Detrás del Hutt había dos rodianos que parecían ser caza-recompensas. Uno de los rodianos sostenía una cadena de metal que llegaba a tres jóvenes humanas. Hux hablaba con el otro rodiano y ambos se estrechaban la mano.

Kylo Ren camino curioso hacia la sala de control, sintiendo una punzada de inquietud al ver a las tres jóvenes prisioneras. Vestían simples harapos, sus cabellos estaban peinados con trenzas y sus núbiles cuerpos quedaban a la vista de todos. Se veían demasiado jóvenes para ser comercializadas, especialmente si la única utilidad serían sus cuerpos, pensó Ren. La Primera Orden se oponía completamente a la esclavitud, él lo sabía, pero algo le decía que las tres jóvenes estaban siendo vendidas.

"¿Comprando General?" Kylo Ren preguntaba mientras entraba a la sala de control. Hux se volvió para verlo, dejo salir una risa triunfante y señalo a las tres jóvenes.

"Tú tienes tu mascota Ren" le dijo con sarcasmo, "ahora yo también tengo las mías."

Kylo Ren asintió, bajo su casco curvo los labios en disgusto cuando olio al Hutt, le dio a Hux una señal con la cabeza y dijo,

"¿No crees que son muy jóvenes?

Se sintió algo incómodo cuando Hux dejo escapar una risotada y miro a las esclavas. Alargo uno de sus dedos blancos y delgados y tomo una de las trenzas de la joven más cercana, bajo su dedo por el cuello y luego por su brazo. Después miro a Kylo Ren y dijo con un tono presumido,

"Prefiero la carne fresca."

Ren sintió asco, con sus palabras y físicamente. Miro varias veces a Hux y las tres esclavas y trago con fuerza, tratando de no imaginarse los horrores que Hux tenía planeado para esas jóvenes. Jamás había visto a Hux de esa manera – como un desquiciado depredador al que le gustaba tener "mascotas" para su diversión. Pero tenía sentido, calzaba con la personalidad del General.

"Me imagino que el Líder Supremo está al tanto de esta compra," le murmuró Kylo Ren y Hux le regaló media sonrisa.

"Ren, ¿Por qué no te preocupas de tu pequeño proyecto, con tu propia mascota? Y hablando de eso, ¿Qué tal te va con ella?"

Ren bufo y se volvió para marcharse. "Que tenga un buen día General."

* * *

Rey se paseó por la habitación, preguntándose cómo se iba a librar de todo este lío. Ya no podía intentar otro escape, porque la última vez dos soldados resultaron muertos. Si continuaba por ese camino sabía que se volvería al Lado Oscuro sin ayuda de nadie.

Había experimentado una chocante serie de emociones desde que la habían sacado de una cueva en Ahch-To. Primero había sentido miedo de como había sido arrastrada una y otra vez de su estado de conciencia. Luego, su miedo se había convertido en rabia y odio cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada. Después pánico y arrepentimiento cuando mato a esos soldados tratando de escapar y lo peor de todo, peor que cualquier otra emoción, sentía atracción y deseo por un hombre cuya mejor palabra para describirlo sería malvado.

Incluso ahora, mientras se abrochaba un cinturón que había tomado del armario, una enferma parte de su mente se sentía frustrada por la manera en que los labios de Ren solo le habían tocado la frente. Quería mas, su cuerpo gritaba por mucho más, lo sabía, estaba consciente de que era una tentación dificil de aceptar.

Rey se miró de pies a cabeza, sintió como una alarma se encendía al ver la ropa que llevaba puesta. No tenía otra opción, un droide de limpieza había aparecido hace unas horas y se había llevado toda su ropa gris para la "lavandería." Rey no sabía si sus ropas iban a ser lavadas o incineradas, así que saco ropa del armario en la pared y ahora se sentía más oscura que nunca.

Los pantalones eran largos y negros, le llegaban a los tobillos y estaban hechos de un material liso y ajustado, usaba una túnica sin mangas de un color borgoña y un ancho cinturón de cuero muy ceñido a su estómago que se cerraba con unos intimidantes ganchos de metal. Sus mangas estilo vendaje eran parecidas a las que usaba antes, pero eran del mismo color borgoña de su túnica. Le habían dejado usar sus botas negras y se había peinado con el mismo estilo de tres bultos.

Pero estaba aterrada y se veía aterradora con esa ropa tan oscura. Rey se dio cuenta de que no era solo tela, él _quería_ que usara esa ropa como un símbolo de que se estaba rindiendo al Lado Oscuro. Por supuesto que no se estaba rindiendo, nunca lo haría, pertenecía a la luz tanto como Luke Skywalker. Rey confiaba en ese hecho.

Suspiro frustrada ante la situación en la que se encontraba y decidió que tenía que hacer algo para distraerse. Se tendió de espalda en el suelo y se llevó las rodillas al pecho y comenzó a hacer abdominales, respirando profundamente y sintiendo el ardor en su estómago, cuando llego a los cien, se estiro y se quedó viendo el metal del techo. Por alguna razón se mente la bombardeo con preguntas muy curiosas – ¿dónde está Kylo Ren ahora? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿A quién estoy esperando?

Soltó un quejido y volvió a sus ejercicios, hizo dos series más de cien cada una antes de tomar un largo descanso. Su estómago ardía por el esfuerzo, se puso boca abajo y trato algo diferente. Se elevó usando las manos, mantuvo las piernas estiradas y comenzó a hacer flexiones.

"dieciocho…diecinueve…veinte," contaba manteniendo la posición antes de impulsarse nuevamente. Luego, casi por sorpresa escucho la puerta abrirse y sintió unos pasos en la habitación.

Rey se paró de un salto, se sacó el pelo de la cara consciente de que estaba un poco sudada y colorada. A él no parecía importarle, se quedó ahí, mirándola con su casco en una de sus manos mientras la puerta se cerraba.

"Ah, eres tú. Bienvenido. ¿No hay un timbre o algo en esa puerta?" le pregunto Rey rudamente, luego se arregló unos mechones y señalo la puerta. "¿o por qué no tocas? Es de buena educación sabes."

"Estoy gratamente sorprendido de que estés tan familiarizada con la etiqueta de tocar puertas, después de todos esos años en Jakku," le respondió Ren. Rey se sintió un poco ofendida con su comentario, pero sabía que la estaba insultando para borrar su deseo por ella. Los ojos de Ren se suavizaron después de hablar, se mordió el labio inferior y vio la ropa que Rey estaba usando.

"¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?" le pregunto Rey. Él no respondió por unos momentos. Camino a la mesita de la esquina y dejo allí su casco. Se quitó los guantes de cuero, uno a la vez y Rey sintió un miedo repentino, como de algo que se aproximaba. Trago saliva y pregunto otra vez, "¿Me voy a quedar en esta habitación por siempre? ¿Cuál es el motivo…?

"Cometí un error la última vez que estuve aquí." Kylo Ren se volvió para mirarla y Rey sintió como su corazón martilleaba, pero se encogió de hombros y trato de lucir aburrida.

"¿Solo uno?"

Ren camino hacia ella, en dos pasos quedo justo al frente, sus manos volaron para aferrar el rostro de Rey casi demasiado firme. Rey sintió como sus rodillas temblaban un poco con la sensación de sus manos tibias en sus mejillas y luego tocando su cabello. Pudo sentir como la desesperación y la lujuria irradiaban de él, pero su rostro era serio cuando decía,

"No tengo paciencia para fingir, no fingiré que no te deseo Rey. La última vez que estuve aquí me negué algo sin ninguna razón, déjame que lo tome ahora."

Sus palabras no fueron una pregunta, pero sus ojos brillaron con inseguridad y sus manos se tensaron en sus mejillas. Rey abrió la boca sorprendida por la forma en que la miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos y con su mentón visiblemente temblando. Rey trato de decir algo pero fallo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a cobrar vida, su piel, su mente, todo vibraba con una inyección de energía. Sintió como él pasaba su pulgar por debajo de sus ojos mientras susurraba con una voz temblorosa,

"Te ves muy bien de negro, déjame besarte Rey."

Ella aún no podía hablar, era incapaz de procesar la manera en que la hacía sentir mareada solo con mirarla, la manera en que sus manos la estaban volviendo loca y como se comenzaba a sentir húmeda entre sus piernas. Se sintió como una traidora, traicionaba a Luke Skywalker, se traicionaba si misma mientras trataba de decir _sí._ Pero aun no podía hablar, así que solo asintió.

Todo paso muy rápido, Kylo Ren la tomo por la cintura para acercarla más a él y con la otra mano toco su mejilla, luego su rostro se acercó al de ella, se movió muy rápido, como si tuviera miedo de que Rey cambiara de opinión. Sus labios fueron sorprendentemente gentiles cuando se encontraron con los de ella, Rey pudo sentir ese sabor tibio, y un hambre se apodero de ella. Sus manos volaron hacia la túnica de Ren y se aferraron a la tela con desconcierto. Él toco su espalda y la acerco aún más contra su cuerpo, él buscaba abrir sus labios y ella lo dejaba hacerlo.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ La parte lógica del cerebro de Rey gritaba que lo apartara, que lo lastimara, que lo matara. Pero esa parte fue completamente ignorada cuando sintió la lengua de Ren entrar por entre sus labios y tocar el techo de su boca. Lo deseaba, se dio cuenta de ello con un gemido contra los labios de él, lo deseaba tanto que casi no lo podía creer, lo deseaba justo ahí, justo ahora y no le importó lo que ese deseo podía hacerle.

Rey retrocedió unos pasos cuando él la empujo gentilmente con sus caderas, sus piernas chocaron con la cama y Rey cayo sentada. Ren le hizo una señal con las manos para que se moviera hacia atrás y Rey retrocedió por sobre el colchón sin dejar de mirarlo. Ren la miraba como cuando un predador mira a su presa, de repente, ya estaba sobre ella, en la pequeña cama de su habitación. Lo más aterrador era lo _bien_ que se sentía, disfrutaba la forma en que su torso descansaba sobre ella mientras continuaba besándola. La boca de Ren se movió a su cuello, dejo escapar un gemido cuando toco su suave piel con los labios. Rey jadeaba, sus dedos se entrelazaron en sus rizos oscuros, y se dio cuenta que era como en su sueño, justo allí en esa fría habitación de metal. Ren le besaba el cuello y su voz vibraba en su piel, estaba frotando sus caderas contra ella y Rey pudo sentir algo duro ahí.

Las manos de Rey bajaron y busco a tientas el cierre de sus pantalones, ¿No era eso lo que pasaba en estas situaciones? Cuando dos personas se sentían abrumadas por un beso ¿Los pantalones del hombre se caían? Eso le habían dicho en algunas fogatas en Jakku. Pero Kylo Ren tomo su muñeca y Rey detuvo su mano. Ren se alejó un poco, se sentó en sus rodillas y negó con la cabeza.

"No, aun no," le dijo suavemente, su aliento estaba entrecortado, Rey se sintió decepcionada por alguna razón, su cuerpo le pedía cada pedazo que pudiera tomar de él y sus palabras se sintieron como rechazo. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la sorprendió tomando su muñeca y llevándosela a la boca.

Rey miro la cicatriz que había puesto en su rostro, la forma en la que atravesaba sus facciones, luego ya no pudo verla, sus ojos se cerraron casi en contra de su voluntad porque Kylo Ren estaba besando su mano, pasaba sus labios por su piel, luego por sus nudillos y después dijo con un leve jadeo,

"Eres terriblemente hermosa Rey, y me ha atormentado desde el primer día que te vi. Te desee cuando te lleve en mis brazos en Takodana. Te desee cuando estabas en la sala de interrogación. Te desee en ese bosque en la Base Starkiller – quizás especialmente esa noche. Te desee en esa cueva en Ahch-To."

Dejo su mano en el colchón y bajo su rostro, se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella. Rey sintió su aliento cuando se acercó aún más y coloco sus labios al lado de su oído, tembló cuando escucho su voz murmurar,

"Te desee esta mañana, cuando todo lo que usabas era una toalla y tu cabello húmedo. Te deseo ahora mismo, dime… ¿eso te asusta?"

Debería asustarle, Rey lo _sabía._ Debería sentir horror y disgusto, vergüenza y rabia de escuchar como la deseaba. Pero no sentía ninguna de esas cosas, en su lugar sentía una tibia humedad entre sus piernas, sentía sus oídos zumbar, su garganta seca y su respiración entrecortada. Sus dedos se aferraron a las sabanas, negó con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y admitió,

"Te desprecio y todo lo que representas, pero no puedo evitar… solo quiero…"

Todo daba vueltas, sintió como sus manos acariciaban su cabello para calmarla. Rey continuo con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar mientras susurraba con desesperación,

"Te odio."

"Deberías," le dijo al oído, su voz era melódica y su respiración tibia. Rey tembló cuando Ren puso su mano bajo su túnica y toco sus senos con gentileza. "Fuiste entrenada para odiar a gente como yo."

La boca de Ren beso la piel bajo su oído y los dedos de Rey comenzaron a moverse nuevamente a tientas por su cuerpo. Debió haber puesto su mano en su rostro y haber usado la Fuerza contra él. Debió habérselo quitado de encima con sus piernas y golpearlo en la mejilla como lo hizo la vez anterior. Debió haberle gritado que dejara de tocarla, que la dejara sola, que saliera de su habitación y la dejara tomar una nave de vuelta a Ahch-To.

Pero no hizo nada de eso, en su lugar busco la forma de desabrochar sus pantalones y liberar su erección, jadeo al sentir su miembro en sus manos. Ren gimió al sentir como lo tocaba, presiono su rostro contra el cuello de Rey y cargo sus caderas hacia abajo, contra los dedos de Rey.

"Te necesito Rey" dijo su voz y los dedos de Rey se congelaron al escucharlo hablar tal cual como en su sueño.

Rey abrió la boca para preguntarle sobre el sueño, pero fue interrumpida por unos sonidos en la puerta. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta, el sonido continuo, fue más insistente cada vez y Kylo Ren lanzo una maldición y se alejó de Rey.

Rey se bajó la túnica y se sentó en la cama, era como si se despertara de un largo sueño mientras que el sonido en la puerta paraba y luego volvía a comenzar. Vio como Ren se arreglaba los pantalones y se los abotonaba. Tomo los guantes de la mesita de la esquina y se los coloco con rapidez mientras Rey se paraba de la cama. Ren se colocó el casco y camino enfadado hacia la puerta, sacudió la mano y la puerta se abrió obediente.

Había dos soldados en la puerta, Rey se alejó para ocultarse de ellos. No tenía idea de cuánto sabían los soldados sobre lo que les había pasado a sus guardias anteriores. Tampoco quería averiguarlo, miro curiosa con su cuerpo todavía palpitante, como Kylo Ren regañaba a los soldados,

"¿Qué puede ser tan urgente, que tienen que comportase de una manera tan infantil?"

Rey dio un salto cuando escucho su voz mecánica y el tono con que les había hablado a los soldados. Pestañeo sintiendo que el hombre al que veía ahora, era completamente diferente al que había estado besándola unos segundos atrás.

"Señor" dijo uno de los soldados con una voz algo nerviosa, "El General Hux requiere su presencia en la sala de control inmediatamente."

Hubo un siseo cuando Ren respiro a través del filtro de su máscara. Su mano derecha voló a su cintura en donde estaba su sable de luz.

"Como pueden ver, estoy algo ocupado ahora," le dijo a los soldados. Los dos hombres con armaduras blancas se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos – Rey pudo inferir que temían por el siempre popular temperamento de Kylo Ren. Finalmente uno de los soldados añadió cuidadosamente,

"El General Hux insistió en que era extremadamente urgente señor. Lo necesita ahora mismo…si es posible."

Rey vio como las manos de Kylo Ren se transformaron en puños a sus lados, el cuero de los guantes crujió mientras giraba para mirar a Rey.

"Volveré dentro de poco. Comenzaremos tu entrenamiento con la furia en la Fuerza en la Trinchera en unas horas." Se volvió hacia los soldados y dijo "si alguno de ustedes quiere saber lo que es la furia en la Fuerza, continúen molestándome en el futuro."

Paso enérgicamente junto a los soldados, dejándolos mudos por unos momentos hasta que uno se acordó que debía cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Rey. Vio como la puerta se cerraba, vio como Kylo Ren se alejaba, aun podía sentir sus manos en su piel y sus labios en los de ella, aun cuando Ren giro en una esquina y la puerta termino de cerrarse.

* * *

_N. del T. Wow este fue un largo capítulo para traducir... pero lo logre! Pobre Kylo, a eso llamo yo un cock block... que sera lo tan urgente?! cha cha cha channnnn! jajaja_

_gracias por leer! XOXO Salamina :)_


	7. Rabia

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

"Buenas tardes General. Supe que mi presencia era requerida de manera urgente, así que aquí estoy."

Kylo Ren no podía estar más irritado con Hux aunque tratara. Estuvo a punto de tener sexo con Rey – por primera vez en su vida – cuando dos soldados los habían interrumpido tocando la puerta. Ahora estaba en la oficina de Hux, con los puños a cada lado, su corazón martilleando de rabia mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada tras su máscara.

Hux se volvió para ver a Ren, su rostro se veía más pálido que nunca. Casi inmediatamente, Kylo Ren pudo sentir una falta de empatía hacia el otro hombre que decía firmemente,

"No aprecio que coloques al Líder Supremo en contra mío Ren."

Kylo Ren frunció el ceño tras la máscara y luego se encogió de hombros mientras decía con honestidad, "No tengo la menor idea de lo estas hablando Hux."

Las mejillas de Hux se volvieron rosadas y curvo los labios hacia arriba.

"Las jóvenes que le compre a Marlo el Hutt, recibí una censura casi inmediatamente. Un droide me la entrego, decía que tal compra era un mal ejemplo para mis inferiores. Sé que fuiste con el Líder Supremo, que le fuiste con el chisme como un mocoso. Siempre te comportas como un mocoso Kylo Ren, esta no fue la excepción. No debería estar sorprendido."

Kylo Ren sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él, su corazón retumbo en su pecho y dio unos pasos hacia en General Hux. "¿Por _esto_ enviaste a esos soldados por mi Hux? ¿Porque estas convencido de que dije algo sobre tus esclavas sexuales?"

La cara de Hux se contrajo y tembló un poco cuando sintió que el temperamento de Ren estaba aflorando. Dudo por unos momentos y dijo con calma, "Fuiste a ver al Líder Supremo."

"¿Es una pregunta o una acusación?" Siseo Kylo Ren tras su máscara, acercándose aún más.

Hux era tan alto como Ren, pero Ren se veía mucho más alto, mientras su ira seguía creciendo. Ren hizo sonar sus nudillos y se llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su sable mientras decía, "Sucede General, que _no_ fui a visitar al Líder Supremo, no me importan sus jovencitas, ni por muy asqueroso que sea lo que quiera hacer con ellas, sus perversiones no son de mi interés. Pero me alegra escuchar que el Líder Supremo lo censuro. Me divierte, de hecho, que yo no haya sido responsable. Estaba ocupado con mi propia "mascota" como le gusta llamarla."

Hux jugueteo con sus dedos unos segundos, luego creo una sonrisa artificial en su rostro y dijo con ironía, "Una equivocación muy lamentable, le aseguro. Alguien debió contarle al Líder Snoke, hay mucha envidia entre las tropas."

Las palabras de Hux no hicieron nada por calmar a Kylo Ren, se acercó un poco más a Hux. "Tal vez sería conveniente que en el futuro pida permiso al Líder Supremo antes de invitar esclavistas a la base. Está claro que no puede ir por ahí comprando mujeres para su propio placer, especialmente jovencitas que apenas han sangrado. ¿Dónde están ahora?"

Hux retrocedió hasta que choco con la mesa. Bufo y levanto la cabeza petulante. Su voz era casi un siseo mientras decía, "Eso no es de tu incumbencia Ren."

"Pero las despachaste," inquirió Kylo Ren, "Ya que el Líder Supremo cree que serían un mal ejemplo para tus inferiores."

"No pienso contestarte" dijo el General Hux tajante al darse cuenta de que la situación se estaba volviendo en su contra. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y su voz más grave mientras se acercaba a Kylo Ren.

Ren no se movió, haciendo incómodo que ambos hombres estuvieran tan cerca, finalmente Hux fue el primero en rendirse. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia su escritorio y le dio la espalda a Ren.

"Eso sería todo," dijo en un intento por retomar el control de la reunión. Suspiro y cruzo sus manos tras la espalda, miraba las arenas rojas en la ventana mientras decía, "Puedes retirarte, gracias."

"Me complace saber que hemos aclarado esta confusión," respondió Ren, volvió sus pies hacia la puerta y salió de la oficina de Hux. Mientras caminaba, se preguntó dónde estarían las jóvenes, no confiaba en que Hux las hubiera despachado de la base, quería encontrarlas solamente porque no quería que Hux se saliera con la suya y desobedeciera las órdenes de Snoke.

Camino enérgicamente de vuelta a la habitación de Rey, se sentía desesperado por retomar lo que estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo salto de frustración cuando recordó donde estaba cuando los soldados tocaron la puerta. Los oídos de Ren se pusieron rojos de ira, cuando pensó en cómo se vio obligado a alejarse de ella y colocarse el casco. Apuro los pasos mientras se imaginaba a Rey sola en la habitación, probablemente estaba cenando a estas alturas. Doblo en la esquina y casi choco de frente con la armadura de color cromo de la Capitán Phasma, quien hizo una señal de disculpa y retrocedió unos pasos. Ren suspiro irritado y continúo caminando cuando la voz de Phasma lo llamo,

"De hecho señor, es usted a quien estaba buscando."

 _Esto no puede ser real_ , pensó Ren creyendo que hoy día todo el universo estaba en su contra y simplemente no podía estar con Rey. Se volvió para ver a Phasma y pregunto con dureza,

"¿Si, capitán?"

"Señor, viajare a Arkanis en dos días para entrenar a los nuevos reclutas," dijo Phasma. Hizo una larga pausa y Kylo Ren sintió una punzada de irritación ante su calma, finalmente Ren agrego con un tono algo molesto,

"Está bien, ¿Cuál es el punto?"

"Me preguntaba señor, si los Caballeros de Ren están aún activos o si usted vendrá conmigo a Arkanis a entrenar a…"

"No capitán. Me quedare aquí por otros motivos. Vaya a Arkanis y entrene a los nuevos reclutas, ¿Hay algo más que necesite de mí? Kylo Ren sonaba molesto y Phasma dudo unos segundos antes de decir,

"Simplemente pensé señor, que sería bueno para los nuevos reclutas que vean a los mejores guerreros, para incrementar la moral después de la destrucción de la Base Starkiller, también hay unos rumores… acerca de FN-2187."

"Bueno, los rumores son ciertos," le recordó Ren y Phasma suspiro.

"Sí, lo son," concluyo la capitán, "Reprimir los sentimientos es lo más dificil. Como le dije señor, pensé que sería un efecto positivo el demostrar el poder de la Primera Orden a las nuevas tropas, que son más vulnerables al incumplimiento de las órdenes. Pero, perdone mi atrevimiento."

"Esta perdonada," dijo Ren cortante y se giró para marcharse. Detrás de él Phasma decía,

"Buen día señor."

* * *

Rey nunca había probado una comida tan sofisticada en toda su vida, el plato que le trajeron veinte minutos después de que Kylo Ren se hubiera marchado era muy elaborado. La bandeja estaba llena de comida que nunca había visto y estaba agradecida de que el droide le iba indicado qué era cada cosa.

"Buenas tardes señorita," dijo el droide, "para cenar déjeme presentarle un filete Nerf ahumado, gelatina, fruta Camba y whiskey de Corellia"

"¿Whiskey?" Repitió Rey, sus cejas se elevaron. Vio como el droide le dejaba la bandeja en la mesa. Rey se rio nerviosa y dijo, "Vaya comida para una prisionera."

"Usted es una invitada señorita," le dijo el droide amablemente y salió de la habitación. Rey suspiro, recordó la primera vez que Kylo Ren la había llamado su "invitada" fue cuando la había interrogado sobre el mapa que guiaba a Luke Skywalker. No se había sentido como una invitada en ese entonces, ya que lo único que hizo Ren fue torturarla e insultarla.

Se sentía en problemas mientras se sentaba en la silla, mientras miraba hacia abajo a su ropa oscura. Se sentía en problemas cuando dejo que el droide se marchara y ella no trato de seguirlo para escapar de la habitación, en donde llevaba encerrada casi veinticuatro horas. Se sentía en problemas por la manera en que se permitió perder el control con Kylo Ren, por la manera en que se permitió preguntarse qué era eso tan importante que se alejó de ella para ir con un tal Hux.

Alejo esos pensamientos y se concentró en la comida. Noto que había un hololibro en la mesa y lo encendió mientras tomaba un bocado de la sorprendentemente deliciosa gelatina. Busco los contenidos del hololibro y encontró un volumen del templo Sith original en Moraband. Comenzó a leer, tomando mordidas ocasionales al filete y unos sorbos al whiskey amargo. El texto era muy interesante, pero también perturbador, aprendió acerca de la Regla de Dos, una idea fundada por Darth Bane, que decía que solo dos Sith podían existir a la vez. Aprendió sobre la masiva cámara de ejecución, en donde los Sith sacrificaban a los prisioneros Jedi. Pensó en Luke Skywalker y lo imagino siendo sacrificado por un señor Sith. Rey se sintió tan molesta con el texto, que tuvo que apagar el hololibro y lo alejo de ella mientras tomaba más whiskey y masticaba un poco de fruta Camba.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de comer, la puerta se abrió y Kylo Ren entro con rapidez. Rey frunció el ceño preguntándose si alguna vez iba a pedir permiso para entrar. Dejo la fruta en la mesa y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Ren se bajó la capucha y se paseó por la habitación mientras la puerta se cerraba, Rey noto que respiraba muy fuerte por el filtro de la máscara.

"¿Qué… em… estás enojado? Le dijo suavemente. Rey dejo que su voz sonara neutral, pero estaba un poco preocupada por él. Se notaba que estaba a segundos de explotar y su máscara se volvió hacia ella mientras hablaba,

"Si, estoy enojado. Una astuta observación Padawan."

Uso la última palabra con una pizca de sarcasmo y Rey se mordió el labio inferior. Rey noto que había confusión en su voz cuando le volvió a hablar, "Mencionaste un entrenamiento, la Furia en la Fuerza antes de irte, ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?"

"No."

Ren continuo paseándose, Rey estaba muy confundida, se paró de la silla y sintió como su cuerpo se ponía a la defensiva, Kylo Ren se sentía muy peligroso justo ahora, su cuerpo se movía con firmeza mientras caminaba por la habitación y su respiración era intensa a través de su máscara. Rey pudo sentir, gracias a la Fuerza, que estaba a solo minutos de combustionar.

"¿Qué te paso?" le pregunto con calma, tratando de suavizar su temperamento por su propia seguridad.

"Siéntate y come tu cena," le ordeno señalando la mesa.

"Ya no tengo hambre," le dijo Rey con cuidado, era verdad que ya se había saciado antes de que él llegara. Ren paro de pasearse y se volvió para verla.

"¿Quieres que te de tu primera lección?" le dijo con una voz seria. Rey no dijo nada, ya que no estaba muy entusiasmada de tener su primera lección, pero Ren continuo con voz firme, "La rabia puede ser tu mejor fuente de energía Rey, y estoy _muy_ enojado justo ahora con un hombre llamado General Hux. ¿Sabes quién es?"

Rey recordó que Leia Organa hablaba sobre un tal Hux y por supuesto, los soldados que habían tocado la puerta mencionaron al "General Hux." Se sentía extraño que Kylo Ren pasara por alto la lealtad hacia la Primera Orden y traicionara al General Hux. Rey se sintió muy inquieta y asintió, "El comandante de la Base Starkiller. Casi no alcanza a escapar de la explosión, era… recuerdo su rostro en el transbordador que me trajo aquí. Pálido, cabello rojo, ¿Es él? Creo que dijo mi nombre una vez."

"Sí es él," Kylo Ren sonaba algo divertido cuando hablo y comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba, "Hux pensó que era muy, muy importante enviar soldados a esta habitación e interrumpir lo que estábamos haciendo porque estaba convencido de que había ido con el Líder Supremo a… contar _chismes,_ como si fuéramos niños."

Rey frunció el ceño y su boca se abrió sorprendida. "Em… ¿"chismes" sobre que exactamente?

Ren dudo, paro de caminar "Compró unas jóvenes."

Rey sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. "¿él _compró_ unas…jóvenes?" repitió, había visto como unos comerciantes Hutt tomaban a mujeres de Jakku para venderlas como esclavas, pero se sintió enferma al pensar en eso. Trago y dijo, "Bueno y… ¿Lo reportaste?"

Rey deseo que Ren lo hubiera hecho, pero parecía que no había muchas esperanzas de que hiciera algo así. Ren soltó un bufido y dijo,

"No, no lo hice, pero estoy encantado de que haya recibido una censura."

"¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?" le pregunto Rey sospechando de sus intenciones. Camino hacia la mitad de la habitación y se cruzó de brazos encogiéndose de hombros. Kylo Ren dejo de caminar y la miro fijamente. Rey lo estudio mientras hablaba, "Soy tu prisionera, ¿o no? O al menos soy a la que debes persuadir de unirse al Lado Oscuro. ¿Estás enfadado porque nos interrumpieron? Estoy confundida. ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?"

Ren respiro a través del filtro de su máscara varias veces, parecía que quería bajar su enojo, después sacudió la cabeza y dijo con un tono serio,

"No lo sé. No me puedo controlar…cuando estoy cerca de ti. Eso también me hace enojar."

"Ah," Rey asintió y tembló un poco insegura de que responder, solo se encogió de hombros y murmuró, "Lo siento."

Se quedaron parados mirándose un largo rato hasta que Rey se sintió muy tonta por estar mirando a una máscara sin expresión. Descubrió que estaba bastante afectada por la "compra" del General Hux así que finalmente susurro,

"¿Qué vas a hacer con el asunto de las jóvenes?"

"Nada," le contesto rápidamente y Rey se mordió el labio inferior. Sus brazos se tensaron y dijo honesta.

"No me parece lo correcto," camino hacia la mesa y se sentó en la silla. Tomo un bocado de filete Nerf ahumado pero su apetito había desaparecido. Escucho pasos en su espalda y su cuerpo se tensó.

"Si libero a esas jóvenes, ¿Te haría feliz?" le pregunto Kylo Ren. Rey quiso contestarle que no se trataba de hacerla feliz, sino que era lo correcto. Pero supo que eso no tenía importancia para él, así que solo asintió y murmuro,

"Sí, me haría feliz."

"Está bien. Mañana las buscaré. La capitán Phasma se marcha a Arkanis en dos días, ella se las llevará bajo mis órdenes o yo mismo las sacare de la base."

Rey sintió que de repente sus ojos ardían y su estómago se movía nervioso, miro por sobre su hombro y trato de decir algo, pero no pudo. Solamente asintió y susurro, "Bien, gracias."

Kylo Ren inclino la cabeza. "Termina tu cena," le ordeno nuevamente. "Y vete a la cama temprano, necesitas estar descansada, entrenamos muy duro mañana."

"¿Mañana?" le pregunto Rey confundida. "Pensé que habías dicho…"

"No tengo energía para entrenar esta noche." Ren sacudió la cabeza. "O tal vez si la tengo… pero para otra cosa. Buenas noches."

Camino hacia la puerta y se colocó la capucha sobre su casco. Rey vio como abría la puerta y salía sin decir nada, Rey pestañeo y dijo,

"Buenas noches."

* * *

"No voy a usar eso." Rey sacudió la cabeza con fuerza al ver los grilletes que Kylo Ren quería que usara esa mañana. Él suspiro y los dejo en la mesa junto al casco que se había quitado cuando llego a la habitación de Rey.

"Sabes muy bien que no puedo confiar en que no correrás," le dijo firme. "Este entrenamiento debe ser en la Trinchera."

Rey se cruzó de brazos y levanto la cabeza desafiante. "Si me vas a llevar a tu sala de entrenamiento con grilletes en mis pies y manos, pues no estoy interesada. Me quedare aquí, muchas gracias."

"No, no te quedaras aquí," Ren sacudió la cabeza y todo su semblante de buena voluntad, que había desarrollado durante su última visita con ella, se disolvió al instante. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron y Rey frunció el ceño decidida a no dar marcha atrás.

"¿Qué paso con esas jovencitas?" le pregunto Rey seria. Sintió como un pulso de rabia salía de ella por medio de la Fuerza y vio como Ren se pasaba la lengua por su labio inferior y pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

"Eres muy perseverante," le dijo con dureza y Rey bufo,

"Bueno, es importante," argumento Rey. "No pienso caer en tu jueguito de "entrenamiento" hasta que sepa que las esclavas de Hux han sido liberadas."

"No pienso negociar contigo." Kylo Ren bajo la cabeza para mirar a Rey y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella. Rey se quejó un poco cuando sintió como apretaba y miro donde sus manos la estaban lastimando. Rey le lanzo una mirada desafiante mientras él volvía a hablar, "No estás aquí bajo tu propia voluntad ¿Recuerdas?"

"Pensé que era una invitada," le respondió Rey. "Pensé que era tu aprendiz. El maestro Luke nunca me encadeno. Tal vez necesitas establecer mejores relaciones con tu pupila antes de arrastrarla a…"

De repente sintió como Ren la empujaba fuertemente contra la fría pared de metal y después siseaba entre dientes,

"Tienes _tanto_ potencial dentro y lo estás desperdiciando con tu actitud. Para tu información, temprano esta mañana encontré a las esclavas y hable con Phasma. Se van en un transbordador para Arkanis mañana. Hay varias personas que simpatizan con criaturas desprotegidas ¿Sabias?"

"¡Pues bien!" le grito Rey. "¡Gracias!"

Su gratitud era sincera, pero uso la Fuerza para quitárselo de encima, puso sus manos en su pecho y Ren voló hacia atrás mucho más rápido de lo que se imaginó Rey, después de todo no quiso empujarlo tan fuerte, Rey miro sus manos, las palmas le ardían. Kylo Ren tosió un poco mientras yacía en el suelo en la pared opuesta, apunto con el dedo a Rey mientras ella se miraba las manos.

"¿Ves?" le dijo acusándola. "Tienes más poder del que conoces. Hazlo otra vez."

"¡No!" Rey bajo las manos, pero él ya caminaba hacia ella una vez más. Rey levanto la mano instintivamente para detenerlo y Ren se congelo a medio paso, ya que Rey lo detuvo con la Fuerza. Rey se sintió frustrada con su actitud y le rogo, "Para de hacerme enojar… _solo… ¡para!"_

Ren logro mover su mano y disolvió la barrera que ella había creado. Rey sentía como su corazón martilleaba en su pecho mientras él se acercaba aún más a ella, Ren alzo su brazo y los grilletes volaron de la mesa a su mano. Las cejas de Rey se alzaron cuando noto lo que quería hacer, por instinto, frunció el ceño y movió su mano rápidamente quitándole los grilletes a Ren y lanzándolos contra la pared con la Fuerza. Kylo Ren vio con una sonrisa como los grilletes chocaban contra la pared y quedaban hechos trizas en el suelo. Rey sintió horror de su poder y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¡Suficiente!" le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y sentándose en la cama. Levanto las manos para defenderse de él y su voz se quebró mientras insistía, "No seré como tú."

Ren hizo una expresión extraña, su mentón se tensó. "Ya lo eres."

"No." Rey sabía que no era verdad, que nunca seria verdad. Solo quería ser buena para todos y para todo. ¿O no? Sacudió su cabeza nuevamente. "No, pertenezco a la luz."

Kylo Ren camino tranquilamente hacia los trozos de metal que antes habían sido grilletes, se paró al lado, cerro sus ojos y levanto su mano. Rey vio fascinada como sus manos temblaban, y abrió la boca sorprendida cuando los pequeños pedazos de metal comenzaron a elevarse del suelo. Se mantuvieron a centímetros del suelo y comenzaron a re- ensamblarse. Frunció el ceño cuando se volvieron grilletes nuevamente y volvió a enfadarse cuando Kylo Ren hacia levitar los grilletes hacia la mesa. Miro a Rey, que aún estaba sentada en la cama, se aclaró la garganta y pregunto,

"¿Caminaras conmigo a la Trinchera para entrenar?"

"No." contestó Rey mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No pienso aprender tus métodos malvados."

Ren suspiro profundamente y pasó los dedos por su cabello. Trago saliva con fuerza y hablo con suavidad mientras se paseaba delante de ella.

"Tengo ordenes Rey, y no me lo estás haciendo fácil. Entiendo que encuentres la Luz atrayente, también lo fue para mí. Pero debes saber que la luz no es lo único que irradia de ti, creaste dagas oscuras por tus propios medios, nadie te enseño a hacerlo. Haz canalizado tu rabia y la transformaste en un arma, nadie te enseño a hacerlo, y el hecho de que puedas hacer todo eso habla de quién eres y lo que puedes hacer… y de qué lado está realmente tu lealtad."

"¿Crees que sabes todo sobre mi solo porque te deje tocarme y besarme? Le pregunto Rey con rudeza mientras se ponía de pie y sentía como se comenzaba a enojar. Sus puños estaban apretados a cada lado y Kylo Ren se detuvo. Rey lo miro, vio como sus ojos brillaban de sorpresa con su pregunta, Rey continuo. "¿Crees que entiendes quién soy? No sabes nada de mí, no sabes sobre las noches que pase esperando por gente que nunca llego, los días que pase buscando metal para intercambiar por comida. No sabes sobre la soledad que carcomía mi vida, mi alma, no sabes… no sabes…"

Rey dejo de hablar porque se dio cuenta de que la vida que estaba describiendo era sin lugar a dudas muy oscura. Puso las manos en las caderas y sus ojos ardieron, se le formo un nudo en la garganta y trato a duras penas de continuar,

"Y no te conozco. No sé por qué destruiste el corazón de tu madre, por qué asesinaste a tus compañeros de la academia Jedi, por qué asesinaste a tu padre. Ni siquiera sé por qué asesinas, pero no me interesa averiguarlo. No sé cómo te las arreglaste para inspirar deseo en mi cuerpo, es algo que aún no alcanzo a comprender, ya que sé que te desprecio desde tu centro, no me interesa entender eso tampoco. Así que no, no caminare contigo para entrenar en el Lado Oscuro, no voy a usar tus grilletes, sal de mi celda y déjame escapar."

Él la miraba impactado, tenía la boca abierta de sorpresa. Rey trago muy fuerte y se sintió alarmada de la forma en que le habló. El aire se llenó de una energía maliciosa y Rey no sintió nada más que odio por él. Lo único que quería era marcharse de ese moribundo planeta, volver con Luke Skywalker y continuar con su entrenamiento Jedi. Los ojos de Kylo Ren se abrieron mucho y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

"¡No!" grito Rey y su mano derecha concentro todo el odio de su cuerpo. De repente sintió como un choque de la Fuerza salía disparado de su mano, volaba por el cuarto y daba justo en el cuerpo de Kylo Ren. El cayó hacia atrás como un cuerpo muerto casi de inmediato y por un momento de pánico Rey creyó que estaba muerto. Se sintió débil donde estaba parada, como si el disparo de energía la hubiera dejado agotada. Estaba muy mareada y la habitación giraba, le tomo casi un minuto juntar la fuerza necesaria para reanimar su cuerpo a causa de la falta de energía.

Estaba convencida de que lo había matado, Rey llego hasta su cuerpo, estaba tendido boca arriba y lo sacudió por los hombros. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron despacio y Rey pudo ver que su nariz estaba sangrando estrepitosamente. Ren pasó su manga por su nariz y se incorporó despacio para sentarse en el suelo.

"Eso…" comenzó a hablar con una voz temblorosa, parpadeo con cuidado, "Eso estuvo bien."

 _"¿Bien?"_ repitió Rey con horror. Sentía como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se arrodillaba junto a él. "¡Casi te mato!"

Él paso su manga por su nariz sangrante nuevamente, la miro unos segundos y murmuró, "¿Te das cuenta de lo que puedes hacer?"

Rey lo miro, luego abrió la boca y movió la cabeza en negación. "Sal de aquí," le susurro, "Vete."

"Dame un minuto," le pidió Ren calmado. Cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un tembloroso suspiro. Rey se vio forzada a preguntar,

"¿Estas bien? Digo… Vas a estar bien ¿verdad?

El asintió despacio, doblo las rodillas y se quedó allí un buen rato. Finalmente se incorporó, se colocó su casco con las manos llenas de sangre y aun temblando. Rey sintió que ya no se reconocía, se preguntó si algún día podría.

* * *

_N. del T. Hola, hola! después de un merecido descanso de tanto traducir me dije ¡Que va! subire un capítulo antes de dormir, así que aqui esta el resultado... Espero sigan conmigo, que falta harto camino y el siguiente cap viene con harto (ejem...Spoiler ejem...) lemon! shhhh... Como dice una simpática reviewer... Nos leemos!_

_Besos! XOXO_

_Salamina!_


	8. Sé lo que estoy haciendo

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

_¡Feliz dia Internacional de la mujer! un amistoso saludo a mis lectoras. Ahora un aviso importante, hay una refrescante y deliciosa limonada a continuación, asi que con cuidado y sin atorarse. jajajaja (con un tono mas serio, ojo, hay contenido sexual explícito) ¡Feliz Lectura!_

* * *

"¿Dónde están mis jovencitas Ren?

Hux lanzo la pregunta cargada de veneno. Kylo Ren se volvió en el corredor para mirar a Hux que lo venía siguiendo a largas zancadas. Ren se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo idea," mintió. "¿Ya las perdiste? No debieron tenerte mucho aprecio."

Entonces Hux cometió un grave error, gruño y lanzo un golpe a Kylo Ren, pero él se defendió usando la Fuerza y paralizo a Hux en el acto. Luego movió la cabeza y bajo su mano liberando a Hux, que lo miraba enfadado.

"Tenga mucho cuidado General," le advirtió Ren. "Se supone que estamos del mismo lado."

Un par de soldados pasaron caminando, sus máscaras se movieron confundidas para mirar a los dos líderes que obviamente estaban discutiendo en medio del corredor. Kylo Ren los ignoro y mantuvo sus ojos fijamente en Hux que siseaba entre dientes mientras decía,

"¿Quieres destruirme? ¿Es eso lo que buscas?"

"Honestamente General Hux, usted no es tan importante para que yo pierda mi tiempo tratando de destruirlo. Sin embargo, me divierto mucho solo con ver como cava su propia tumba."

Ese comentario hizo que Hux se enfureciera aún más. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas mientras siseaba, "Ni siquiera fui informado de que había drones espías de la Resistencia rondando la base esta mañana. Me entere tres horas después de que fueron vistos, dime ¿Eso también fue obra tuya?"

 _¿La Resistencia tenía drones espía?_ Ren trago mientras analizaba las palabras de Hux, él tampoco tenía idea sobre los drones, pero no le dio ningún indicio a Hux de que desconocía la información al igual que él. Ren solo se encogió de hombros y dijo con calma,

"Claramente General, su posición en esta organización no es tan imprescindible. Si yo fuera usted, controlaría mi comportamiento, tal vez no debería negociar con esclavistas en el futuro. Que tenga un buen día."

Giro para alejarse dejando a Hux hecho una furia en el corredor. Miro el túnel oscuro que llevaba a la sala del trono del Líder Supremo Snoke, sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte en su pecho preguntándose si su mentor estaría dispuesto a reunirse con él. Mientras caminaba, recordó la pregunta de Hux. _¿Dónde están mis jovencitas?_

Por lo que Kylo Ren sabía, las tres esclavas estaban de camino a Arkanis en el transbordador de la Capitán Phasma. Parecía que la Capitán sentía cierta empatía por esas pobres mujeres, ya que había aceptado llevarlas a la base de entrenamiento en Arkanis, donde serían llevadas a otro transbordador de vuelta a su planeta natal, Scipio. Kylo Ren sentía cierta satisfacción al saber que las "mascotas" de Hux habían sido despachadas y si era honesto consigo mismo, también sentía alivio. Había sido perturbador, a tal punto de sentir asco, que el General haya comprado a esas jóvenes solamente por razones físicas, no parecía _correcto_ , ni tampoco la mejor forma de obtener placer.

Por supuesto que Kylo Ren no era muy experimentado en temas del placer físico, cada oportunidad que tuvo de estar con una mujer, se esfumaba de una forma u otra. Más que nada por su falta de confianza a la hora de dejarse al descubierto frente a una extraña. Casi lo había logrado con Rey, pero los soldados habían tocado la puerta y había sido frustrante por no decir menos. De hecho, había sido exasperante.

Ahora, mientras pasaba al lado de los guardias que vigilaban la sala del trono del líder Snoke, se preguntó si tendría una segunda oportunidad de tocar a Rey, y si tenía suerte, de continuar donde los habían interrumpido. Suspiro al recordar su sabor, la manera en que sus senos se sentían bajo sus manos. Dio un brinco cuando diviso al Líder Supremo Snoke sentado en su trono negro, estaba leyendo un hololibro. Lo dejo en su regazo mientras Kylo Ren se acercaba, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro arrugado y lleno de cicatrices.

"Estabas pensando en ella… en la joven chatarrera," le dijo Snoke en un tono malicioso y Kylo Ren se congelo de la sorpresa. Snoke levanto sus dedos esqueléticos para hacerle una señal a Ren de que acercara. Su voz fue casi una risa cuando dijo, "Acércate, no tengas vergüenza. No te puedo culpar, ambos son jóvenes… y ella es núbil."

Por alguna razón Kylo Ren sintió nauseas al escuchar como Snoke se refería a Rey. Trago saliva con sabor a bilis mientras bajaba una rodilla en una respetuosa reverencia y cambiaba el tema.

"Líder Supremo," dijo Ren, "¿Es cierto que los drones espía de la Resistencia han estado rondando la base?

Snoke dio un profundo suspiro. "es cierto," dijo tras una pausa. "Un total de seis naves de vigilancia fueron vistas sobre los cielos de Moraband esta mañana. Tres fueron interceptadas y se determinó que pertenecían a la Resistencia, las otras tres escaparon. Habían droides a bordo de dos, uno de ellos era un droide automatizado."

Kylo Ren sintió una extraña vibra de ansiedad al escuchar las noticias. No supo qué había causado que su ritmo cardiaco se elevara, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con Rey.

"¿Trataran de recuperarla?" le pregunto a Snoke tragando con fuerza y el Líder dejo escapar una risa en voz baja.

"No creo que sepan que está aquí," le aseguro Snoke. "Ellos creen que probablemente esta en Arkanis, como es nuestra base activa más importante hasta el momento."

Ren asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Snoke continuo,

"Pero creo que estas consiente de todo lo que pasa en la Base de Arkanis Kylo Ren. Después de todo enviaste a tres jovencitas en un transbordador junto con la Capitán Phasma. ¿O no?"

La boca de Ren se quedó abierta mientras su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, se las arregló para hablar con la garganta seca,

"Ellas… ellas eran unas esclavas del General Hux. Me entere, Líder Supremo, que usted no estaba de acuerdo con la compra."

Las cejas de Snoke se elevaron lentamente y dio un pequeño gruñido mientras decía, "Solo han pasado unos meses desde la destrucción de la Base Starkiller. No tengo tiempo para… para riñas entre mis niños."

Kylo Ren sintió como sus mejillas se volvían rojas por la vergüenza, sabía que había hecho enfadar a Snoke. Sus oídos ardían y estuvo agradecido de usar la máscara cuando comenzó a hablar, "Me disculpo Líder Supremo, si yo…"

"En fin," interrumpió Snoke rudamente, "Fue el General Hux el que me disgustó al comprar y conservar a esas esclavas. Pero ahora ya se…que las despachaste… para _hacerla feliz_. Nada tuvo que ver que quisieras atraerla al Lado Oscuro. No, Kylo Ren, querías hacerla feliz porque te preocupas por ella."

Ren sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. "No, Líder Supremo, apenas conozco a la joven, no significa nada para mí. Sé muy bien como separar la lujuria, del afecto."

"¿Eso crees?" Snoke asintió y sonó casi divertido mientras lo miraba desde su trono. Entrelazo sus dedos y dejo escapar un suspiro, "Lleva a la joven a la Trinchera y entrénala. Siento su rabia, la pude sentir ayer, muy poderosa. Esta cerca, muy cerca de entregarse al Lado Oscuro."

Kylo Ren dudo unos segundos. "Con todo respeto Líder Supremo, no creo que Rey acepte ir conmigo a la Trinchera. Destruyo los grilletes que traje ayer para ella."

Snoke dejó escapar una risotada que hizo eco en toda la sala. "No debes hacerla sentir como una prisionera Kylo Ren, debes hacerla sentir como tu aliada."

Ren elevo las cejas. "Pero es una prisionera, ¿O no?"

"Por supuesto que lo es," dijo Snoke y Kylo Ren pudo jurar que había irritación en los ojos de su mentor. Snoke sacudió su mano en un movimiento lento, "Si no quiere ir a la Trinchera con los grilletes, usa la Fuerza para convencerla. O no… déjala en su habitación, eventualmente se cansara de estar encerrada. Ve, Kylo Ren… ya estoy hastiado de hablar contigo."

Ren trago el nudo de su garganta nuevamente y agrego. "¿qué pasara con los drones de la Resistencia?"

"¿Qué hay con ellos?" dijo Snoke molesto. "Tienes solo una tarea, crear otro guerrero sensitivo en la Fuerza, esa es la razón de porque está aquí la mujer… no te he dicho nada acerca de drones de la Resistencia. No te distraigas del objetivo, ahora vete y haz lo que te ordene."

"Por supuesto," Rey bajo la cabeza y se giró para salir de la sala del trono. Sus botas sonaron con fuerza en el suelo de cerámica, haciendo que el ruido sea molesto. Camino por los corredores de la base para dirigirse a su habitación, pero se detuvo a medio camino y se quedó mirando el largo corredor que llevaba a la habitación de Rey.

No la había visto desde la noche anterior, casi un día. Recordó que le había dejado la nariz sangrando cuando lo lanzó lejos con la Fuerza. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo para matar las horas de encierro. ¿Habría disfrutado de la comida que le envió durante el día? Se había asegurado que los droides le llevaran los más finos platos, ya que sabía que solo había comido restos y raciones deshidratadas durante toda su vida en Jakku.

¿Habría estado leyendo los hololibros que Kylo Ren había puesto estratégicamente en su habitación? Los libros acerca de los Sith y de la historia del Imperio, acerca de los más poderosos practicantes del Lado Oscuro en toda la historia. ¿O quizás había disfrutado de otra ducha caliente en el baño? Ren suspiro al pensar en ella, recordó cuando solo usaba una toalla y su cabello mojado caía sobre su rostro.

Se quedó en el corredor, incapaz de moverse, su respiración se aceleró, se sintió avergonzado frente a Snoke, su mentor siempre sabía lo que deseaba y necesitaba, incluso cuando era solo un niño. Ahora que era un hombre, muchos de sus deseos eran más primitivos. Era muy extraño que el Líder Supremo le haya dado permiso para calmar su casi dolorosa ansia por Rey. Todo era parte de la conversión al Lado Oscuro, ese era el mensaje que Ren estaba recibiendo de su maestro, cualquier interacción física seria parte de la atracción hacia la oscuridad.

Pero Kylo Ren miro la puerta y de repente no le importó si ella se rendía o no al Lado Oscuro. No le importo si la llevaba por su voluntad a la Trinchera o a rastras con ella pateando y gritando. No le importaba que lo golpeara, pateara o le diera una nariz sangrante cada vez que se reunieran. Lo único que le importaba era cuanto la deseaba. Movió sus pies en dirección a la puerta de Rey.

* * *

"Rey."

Ella se sorprendió y salió del armario en donde estaba cambiándose la túnica. Se estaba preparando para colocarse un suave camisón para dormir, que estaba colgando del armario. Rey se volvió a colocar la túnica que estaba usando y frunció el ceño cuando vio como Kylo Ren entraba por la puerta.

"¿Es que acaso _nunca_ tocas?" le pregunto molesta. Él la ignoro, se llevó las manos al casco, la máscara hizo un sonido mecánico, se lo quito de la cabeza y lo dejo caer en la mesita de la esquina.

Rey se sorprendió aún más cuando vio su rostro, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos oscuros brillaban. No había nada más que un hambre animal en sus ojos, si fuera lógica, Rey hubiera estado asustada, pero no lo estaba. En su lugar, cerró la puerta del armario y sintió como un calor recorría sus venas.

Se acordó de las escenas de antenoche, cuando había enviado a Kylo Ren al suelo con un simple movimiento. Sintió miedo, en ese entonces, de que lo hubiera matado y no solo eso, también la invadió un sentimiento de culpa por haberle causado la muerte. _Culpa por él_ , por ese hombre que no era más que un monstruo, debió haberse alegrado. Pero no, _él_ que a pesar de sus ofensivos comentarios, era hábil, inteligente e intenso. Pensó en la manera en que había despachado a esas esclavas, solo para hacerla feliz. Por más repulsivo que fuera, por más malvado que fuera, Rey había sentido miedo de que lo _hubiera matado_ , miedo y culpa, esos sentimientos la confundieron y preocuparon.

Ahora lo miraba mientras él se quitaba los guantes y los arrojaba al suelo, se quitó el sable del cinturón y lo dejo en la mesita y Rey solo pensaba en cuanto lo deseaba. Debió odiarse por eso, por su deseo carnal, pero no era solo eso, por primera vez en su vida, después de mucho tiempo, sintió que ya no estaba completamente sola. Rey se acercó a él, y susurro cuidadosamente,

"Tu nariz se ve mejor."

"Mi nariz está bien," le respondió cortante. Comenzó a tirar del collar de su túnica, lo paso por sobre su cabeza y luego comenzó a desabrocharse los seguros del pecho de su gruesa túnica negra. Rey trago y se apretó las manos mientras decía,

"Lamento haberte lastimado ayer, no quise…"

"Haz hecho cosas peores." Kylo Ren señalo vagamente a su cicatriz, la marca que llevaba desde su frente, por su nariz hasta llegar a su mejilla opuesta. Rey sintió un golpe de culpa por poner esa cicatriz ahí, aunque la noche en que paso, él había matado a su padre. Aparto esas memorias tan dolorosas y entrelazo sus manos, más fuerte que antes. Rey vio cómo se quitaba el cinturón y lo dejaba caer al suelo, luego se quitó la pesada chaqueta, la especie de chaleco que llevaba debajo, y las mangas que rodeaban sus fuertes brazos.

Rey se dio cuenta de que se estaba desnudando, quería hacer _algo_ con ella, quería retomar lo que habían dejado pendiente el día que los soldados los habían interrumpido. Rey pestañeo y trato de preguntarle qué creía que estaba haciendo. Trato de insistir en que se volviera a vestir y se fuera, pero en su lugar dio unos pasos hacia él y toco la pretina de sus pantalones curiosa. Sus dedos temblaban mucho mientras lo hacía y sintió una humedad entre sus piernas. Sus oídos ardían, mientras sus manos se movieron hacia el cierre de sus pantalones, escucho como él dejaba ir un gruñido a través de sus labios. Ren la tomo por la cintura y murmuro,

"Rey, te necesito."

"Soñé que decías eso." Le dijo Rey insegura de porque le estaba revelando esa información, lo miro a los ojos y vio como él asentía.

"Lo sé," le susurro Ren. Sus manos se movieron por si solas en el cabello de Rey, le desordenaron su peinado de tres bultos, a ella no le importó. Rey se dio cuenta de quería sentir como sus dedos masajeaban su cuero cabelludo, mientras él bajaba su rostro para encontrase con el de ella. Rey contuvo el aliento cuando Ren toco sus labios y por un momento ambos se congelaron en un beso.

Luego todo se volvió más intenso, el fuego lleno sus bocas. Rey gemía sin importarle como sonaba, recorrió con una mano el cuello de Ren y la otra comenzó a bajar por su pecho. Rey se detuvo en el borde de su camiseta negra y con un movimiento le quito la última prenda que cubría su pecho y luego sus manos comenzaron a bajarle los pantalones hasta las caderas, mientras él la besaba.

Ren sabia tibio y salado, su lengua era mucho más confiada que la última vez, una de sus manos dejo el pelo de Rey y bajo hasta su túnica, se la tiro hacia arriba por sobre su cabeza. La prenda cayó al suelo y Kylo Ren alejo su boca de la de ella. Rey vio como sus ojos brillaban, escucho como su aliento pasaba por entre sus dientes. Ren contemplaba su cuerpo mientras tanto, una de sus manos gentilmente toco uno de sus senos y ella dejo escapar un gemido. Rey sonrió y tomo la mano de Ren, forzándolo a que la toque un poco más fuerte. De repente, Rey pudo notar que él nunca había hecho esto antes y susurro,

"Yo tampoco sé lo que estoy haciendo. Solo dime que cosa se siente bien."

Las mejillas de Ren se volvieron muy rojas y la miro a los ojos. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo," le insistió y Rey no pudo evitar sonreír. Trato de no reírse de él, así que solo asintió y dijo en voz baja,

"Está bien," entonces, porque sabía que a los hombres les gustaba subirse el ego, agrego, "Enséñame."

Él no respondió ante esa petición, solo continuo mirando el torso de Rey por unos momentos mientras pasaba su pulgar por el pezón. Rey suspiro y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, eso se siente bien, pensó. _Muy bien_ de hecho. No debería desearlo, no debería gustarle que la toque así, pero ella quería más, mucho más y retrocedió hasta la cama. Ren la siguió mientras se quitaba las botas y todo lo que quedo fueron sus pantalones.

Tenía músculos fuertes, Rey pudo verlo, estaba esculpido tras años de entrenamiento físico. No era musculoso, sino que era atlético y fuerte. A Rey le gusto lo que veía, deseaba con todo su cuerpo poder tocarlo, en todas partes. Mientras se sentaba en el duro colchón, Rey levanto las manos y coloco sus palmas en el abdomen de Ren.

Kylo Ren trepo la cama y se colocó sobre ella, forzándola a recostarse sobre su espalda mientras posaba su estómago en su torso. Los dedos de Ren se movieron por el cuerpo de Rey y ella tembló y cerró los ojos por instinto.

"Mírame" le escucho decir y Rey se forzó a abrir los ojos. Ren la miro, su mirada era tan intensa que casi era imposible de contemplar, "Se supone que debería llevarte a la Trinchera y pelear contigo nuevamente."

"Ah." Rey asistió y apretó los labios, luego se encogió de hombros. "¿Cuándo…em… cuándo se supone que harías eso?"

"Justo ahora probablemente," dijo Ren con calma. Bajo por el cuerpo de Rey y beso la suave curvatura de sus senos y Rey arqueo la espalda en respuesta. Se sintió más húmeda que nunca entre las piernas y quería desesperadamente que la tocaran en ese lugar. Estuvo tentada de deslizar su mano por debajo de sus pantalones, pero en su lugar solo apretó las sabanas con sus dedos mientras decía,

"Ya no quiero pelear contigo."

Ella no se refería a la Trinchera y él lo sabía. Podía notar que la entendía, sus labios se movieron a su cuello y se quedaron allí. Las manos de Ren se detuvieron en la pretina de los pantalones de Rey por un momento, se movió un poco sobre ella y le murmuro en su cuello,

"Cuando dije que sabía lo que estaba haciendo… era mentira. Jamás he estado con una mujer."

Rey estaba sorprendida al escuchar tal declaración, quizás porque no entendía el por qué. Ella nunca había estado con un hombre, no había tenido muy pocas oportunidades en Jakku para ello. Tampoco había estado muy expuesta entre el personal de la Primera Orden, mucho de lo que había visto eran hombres y mujeres en mascara y uniforme. Aun así, era sorprendente escuchar que Kylo Ren no tenía ninguna experiencia.

Por instinto, Rey entrelazo sus dedos en sus rizos oscuros y presiono aún más la cabeza de Ren contra su cuello mientras susurraba,

"Bueno, yo tampoco he estado… con un hombre" trago con fuerza y sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas de vergüenza y anticipación, miro al techo y dijo un poco más alto, "Creo que probablemente ambos seremos un poco torpes."

"No se va a sentir muy bien para ti," le informo Ren, su voz era fría y pragmática mientras se sentaba. "No la primera vez."

Rey se apoyó en los codos y se encogió de hombros, "Eso he escuchado, voy a estar bien."

Ren se mordió el labio inferior un largo rato, su respiración era fuerte y su pecho subía y bajaba. Rey noto que se veía muy guapo así, excitado y ansioso, le costó un poco entender sus palabras por estarlo mirando, "Quiero hacerte sentir bien primero. ¿Puedo? Déjame… déjame tocarte primero."

Sus ojos brillaban y sus dedos comenzaron a bajarle los pantalones a Rey. Ella sintió como su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, su respiración se agitaba por la anticipación. Cerro muy fuerte los ojos y asintió dejando que él le quitara los pantalones y los dejara en el suelo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados aun cuando sintió como le separaban las rodillas, era muy vergonzoso ver como él miraba sus partes más privadas. Por mucho tiempo, Ren no dijo nada, ni siquiera la toco, finalmente Rey le hablo con los ojos cerrados,

"¿Hay algo malo conmigo?"

"No." Su voz era vacía y temblorosa y finalmente Rey puso sentir como la punta de sus dedos rozaban la parte interna de sus muslos. Rey se estremeció por el tacto de sus dedos pero luego asintió y le susurro,

"Sigue."

Continuo recorriendo su piel hasta llegar peligrosamente al lugar que ya estaba húmedo y palpitante. Rey apenas podía respirar, la habitación giraba y se sintió como si se estuviera ahogando, tal como en la cueva en Ahch-To. Sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas, desesperada por evitar caer en el invisible abismo, mientras Kylo Ren presionaba despacio en su entrada.

Rey se aferró al antebrazo de Ren, apretó su piel mientras sus ojos se abrían. Él estaba desnudo, arrodillado frente a ella, podía ver como su erección sobresalía con unas gotas perladas en la punta. El rostro de Ren se contraía un poco, como si estuviera sintiendo dolor, mientras sus manos seguían ocupadas con Rey. Ella quería que la tocara _mucho más,_ quería sus dedos dentro de ella con mucha más fuerza y mucho más rápido. Así que cubrió la mano de él con la suya y comenzó a impulsarlo mas adentro, girando sus dedos alrededor de su entrada mientras ella arqueaba la espalda. Rey aparto su mano y lo miro a los ojos mientras el continuaba,

"Por favor no pares." Le susurro Rey.

Él obedeció, su pulgar hacia círculos mientras sus nudillos la rozaban y exploraban cada vez más adentro de ella. Era demasiado y a la vez no era suficiente, Rey sentía que escalaba una montaña, volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta que sintió como la otra mano de Ren le tocaba la mejilla y acariciaba su rostro con cuidado.

"Mírame, necesito ver qué tan bien se siente," Rey pudo notar que la voz de Ren era ronca, había perdido toda la frialdad y ese sentido de control con el que usualmente hablaba. Cuando Rey abrió los ojos y lo miro, tuvo miedo por un momento. Creía que estaba a solo a segundos de arder, parecía como si fuera a buscar su sable y mataría todo lo que estuviera a su paso, incluso a ella. Sus ojos brillaban, su boca temblaba, sus dientes castañeaban y respiraba con fuerza por entre los dientes. Era intimidante y seductor al mismo tiempo, Rey se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Rey luego se perdió, sintió como sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de los dedos de él, mientras Ren repetía su nombre una y otra vez. Luego ella lo miro sorprendida, hizo algo que debería haberla disgustado, pero en su lugar hizo que se ruborizara más que nunca. Ren se llevó los dedos a la boca _y la probo._ Lamio la punta de sus dedos húmedos mientras pronunciaba su nombre nuevamente.

"Rey…" decía bajando luego su mano. Rey aguanto el aliento, vio como avanzaba hacia ella, sintió como le abría mas las piernas con sus rodillas. Iba a tomarla ahora, Rey se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y sintió un temor recorrer su espalda. Él ya estaba sobre ella, con su miembro justo en su entrada, Rey estaba muy excitada también, lo deseaba como nunca, pero el miedo estaba ganando la batalla y todo su cuerpo se tensó y se quedó muy quieta, mientras él acercaba su rostro y le besaba el hombro.

"¿Realmente lo quieres, o no?" le pregunto y la dulzura de su voz fue tan impactante como todas las otras cosas que habían sucedido hasta la fecha entre ellos.

Rey asintió y murmuro, "Mmmm-hmmm," ya que no era capaz de crear una oración coherente en ese momento. Pero aún se sentía muy tensa bajo el cuerpo de Kylo Ren y él pareció notarlo. Vacilo unos segundos y acerco sus labios a su oído para volver a preguntar,

"¿Estas segura?"

"Sí." Le respondió Rey asintiendo más fuerte esta vez, y llevo sus manos a sus rizos. Él empujo entonces, Rey cerro los ojos cuando sintió una sensación de ardor. Podía escuchar como él gemía en su oído, podía sentir su respiración tibia contra su cuello. Ren la llenaba como nada nunca lo había hecho antes, un agonizante centímetro a la vez, hasta que supo que estaba completamente adentro de ella e hizo una pausa para que ambos descansaran. La sensación de ardor se esfumo hasta convertirse en un cómodo palpitar, mientras ambos yacían juntos, luego de un momento, Rey le dijo,

"No se siente tan mal."

Pero hablo muy pronto, ya que él se retiró unos centímetros para luego adentrarse nuevamente y el dolor volvió. Rey hizo una mueca y trato de no reaccionar, recordó de repente como Luke Skywalker le había enseñado a hacer desaparecer el dolor y considero hacerlo. Sin embargo, bajo el dolor de esa noche también había rastros de placer. Si usaba la técnica para esfumar el dolor, Rey sabía que también perdería el placer.

Así que ignoro el dolor y decidió concentrarse en sentir el placer por sobre todo. Para su sorpresa, luego de unos momentos el dolor casi se había ido por completo, dando paso a una deliciosa sensación de ser llenada, cada vez que Kylo Ren empujaba. Rey paso sus dedos contra sus rizos mientras él seguía gimiendo contra su oído, apoyo los codos y empujaba sus caderas una y otra vez contra ella. Su respiración se volvía mas desesperada a cada momento y Rey sabía que estaba a solo segundos de terminar dentro de ella.

"Tienes que…" comenzó a decirle y Ren asintió con fuerza contra ella.

"Lo sé, lo sé."

Alejo sus caderas de las de ella y rodo para quedar recostado boca arriba, jadeaba mientras apretaba los ojos y tocaba su miembro. Rey se sintió algo aventurera y aparto la mano de Ren para colocar la suya, subió y bajo su mano, fascinada por la forma en que su palma quedaba lubricada por sus propios fluidos (y también por un poco de su sangre). De repente Kylo Ren se retorció, sus puños se apoyaron contra el colchón y movió sus caderas contra la mano de Rey. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, al ver como su semilla salía a borbotones y cubría su mano. Todo esto es muy complicado, pensó Rey. Se sintió bien todo lo que hicieron, incluso valió la pena porque por veinte minutos pudo olvidar que odiaba a Kylo Ren. Pero aun así todo era muy complicado.

Lo miro unos momentos, aun jadeaba boca arriba pero parecía estarse recuperando, Rey se deslizo por la cama levantando su mano sucia. Se dirigió al baño y se lavó las manos, mojo una toalla con agua tibia y se la paso a Kylo Ren para que se limpiara. Rey se colocó un largo camisón negro, el que tenía intenciones de usar antes de que él llegara y se arregló el peinado que estaba hecho un desastre. Ren se sentó en la cama y la miro por un largo rato, finalmente Rey se encogió de hombros y dijo,

"Iré a la Trinchera mañana entonces. Iré contigo como te lo han ordenado."

Debió haber insistido en que arreglara para ella un escape, tal cual lo hizo con las esclavas de Hux. Si _realmente_ quería hacerla feliz, debió haberla devuelto a Luke Skywalker, pero no dijo eso, en su lugar acepto entrenar con él mañana en la mañana. Vio como Ren hacia una mueca y asentía despacio.

"No tengo intenciones de colocarme toda la ropa y caminar a mi habitación, dormir solo y regresar en la mañana a buscarte para entrenar," le dijo con franqueza. Rey no pudo evitar reírse mientras lo miraba de pie. Él aún estaba desnudo, la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba cubierta con modestia con las sabanas. Cuando Rey se rio, el mordió su labio y puso una cara seria, Rey paro de reír y levanto una ceja hacia él.

"¿Te estas invitando solo a quedarte a dormir en mi celda?"

"Te estoy pidiendo que me invites," le respondió. Rey se quedó muy sorprendida, pestañeo y movió la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos e insistió,

"Lo que hicimos… aún no sé quién eres. No se tu comida favorita, o qué edad tienes, o qué haces para divertirte, y no me conoces, al menos no tan bien como crees."

"Mi comida favorita es el pan plano que mi madre solía preparar, al estilo Alderaan. Aun como ese pan, pero no es el mismo que hacia Leia Organa. Tengo treinta años, nací once meses después de la Batalla de Endor. No soy alguien que tenga un gran concepto de la palabra "diversión," pero me gusta entrenar y leo con frecuencia. Lo que hicimos fue divertido, lo disfrute mucho y me gustaría hacerlo otra vez, más pronto que tarde."

Rey no podía moverse, quedo en shock al escucharlo hablar de Leia, de escuchar como su voz se suavizaba cuando le decía que había disfrutado lo que habían hecho. Rey apretó sus brazos contra su cuerpo y negó con la cabeza mientras decía,

"Entrenare contigo en la Trinchera, y seria todo."

Ren asintió, su rostro no tenía expresión cuando se levantó de la cama, camino hacia ella y paso sus dedos por su rostro. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y Rey dejo caer sus brazos cuando él murmuro,

"Gracias Rey."

Luego camino hacia la pila de ropa y comenzó a vestirse, una prenda a la vez. Rey sentía como luchaba contra las ansias de pedirle que se quedara, pero sabía que sería un paso muy arriesgado. Ya sentía como se estaba dejando llevar por él, como la arena por un espacio diminuto. Sentía como se alejaba de la luz, como perdía la voluntad de pelear con él, como perdía las ganas de alejarse de ese lugar. Haberle pedido que se quedara esa noche, no la hubiera ayudado en nada, Rey lo sabía. El haberse entregado mutuamente tampoco la había ayudado. Vio cómo se colocaba los guantes y luego su casco, le daba una última mirada y levantaba la mano para abrir la puerta. Luego hablo, su voz era mecánica,

"Mañana tu desayuno será servido más temprano. Vístete con ropa apropiada para un combate físico. Vendré a buscarte para llevarte a la Trinchera y luego discutiremos sobre una habitación menos restrictiva para ti. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Rey pronuncio esas palabras mientras lo veía marcharse, tratando de ignorar la voz que le gritaba que lo dejara quedarse.

* * *

_N. del T. Personalmente, una de las tareas más dificiles es traducir erotismo, hay que ser muy cuidadoso y elegir cada palabra con pinzas. No es la primera vez que escribo lemon (ni sera la última) pero sería importante saber qué tan bueno o malo fue mi trabajo, les gusto, lo odiaron etc... en una nota más personal, que gustazo me di al describir como se quitaba la ropa Kylo Ren, mi parte favorita lejos! ajajjaj disfrute prenda por prenda!_

_Muchos saludos estimados lectores... Nos leemos!_

_XOXO_

_Salamina :)_


	9. Soy tua aliada

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

Pan plano, al estilo del planeta destruido, Alderaan. Eso era lo que el droide le traía para desayunar esa mañana. Rey se quedó mirando la bandeja por un largo rato, rozando con los dedos los bordes crujientes del pan recién hecho. Había una especie de aceite sazonado con especies esparcido por toda la superficie del pan tibio. Por alguna razón los ojos de Rey se pusieron rojos, le agradeció al droide y observo como se marchaba. Se llevó un pedazo a la boca y lo mastico tranquilamente, cerro los ojos y trato de imaginarse a Leia Organa sirviéndole ese mismo plato a su hijo pequeño.

Ben, así lo había llamado Han Solo cuando le grito desde el Puente de la Base Starkiller y Kylo Ren se volvió porque había reconocido el nombre. Ben, ¿Sería ese el nombre con el cual Leia Organa llamaba a su hijo cuando le servía pan plano al estilo Alderaan? Rey trago el pedazo sintiéndose sedienta de repente. Trago un sorbo de leche azul que había en la bandeja, y se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras dejaba el pan en la mesa y susurraba,

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

Pensó en Finn, Poe y BB-8, los únicos amigos que conocía. Pensó en Chewbacca, C-3PO e incluso en R2-D2, pensó en Leia Organa y Luke Skywalker. Ellos eran sus aliados, ellos eran su familia ahora, ellos habían reemplazado años de espera sin sentido en Jakku. Ellos eran luz, eran el lado correcto de las cosas. Y ahí estaba ella, comiendo la comida favorita de Kylo Ren, la que le había enviado la mañana siguiente, después de que se hubieran entregado mutuamente por primera vez en su vida.

Rey cerró los ojos y se sintió mareada. _Soy malvada,_ pensó casi sin esperanza. _Hay algo horrible dentro de mí._

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y tomo otro pedazo de pan, borro los pensamientos sobre Poe, Finn y Luke. Pensó solo en Kylo Ren, en la manera que le pidió quedarse esa noche con ella, en la manera que había probado su sabor y sentido su cuerpo. La manera desesperada con la que le explicaba su comida favorita y su edad, cuando Rey exclamo que no lo conocía. Mastico el pan, saboreando el aceite que había en la superficie, lo mantuvo en su boca un momento, dejando que el sabor se impregnara en sus labios y lengua, luego lo trago.

* * *

"General, tengo una información que podría interesarle."

Hux alzo la vista y vio como la Capitán Vokae entraba rápidamente a su oficina. Vokae era una eficiente oficial del mismo planeta que el General Hux, Arkanis. Era pequeña y delgada, su piel era tan blanca, que casi era transparente. Sus labios eran del mismo color de su piel, sus ojos era de un color azul claro, que se perdía con el resto de su rostro de porcelana. Su cabello rubio platinado estaba peinado en trenzas que se cruzaban por sobre su cabeza, y su uniforme estaba ceñido a su cuello en donde algunas venas eran visibles.

Hux siempre había encontrado a la Capitán Vokae atractiva, de una forma muy extraña. Era una belleza poco convencional, por sus casi albinas características, pero siempre le había servido bien como supervisora de reconocimiento en la Base Starkiller. Cuando Hux escapo de la explosión de la base, se había asegurado de que Vokae ya estaba a bordo de transportador, misma nave que Hux uso después para rescatar a Kylo Ren. Por supuesto que lo había rescatado bajo las órdenes del Líder Supremo Snoke, Hux no habría sido más feliz si lo hubiera dejado morir en el bosque, herido severamente por la joven que ahora era su mascota. Hux se aclaró la garganta con fuerza, aparto todos los pensamientos asociados a Kylo Ren y le dio una mirada de pregunta a la Capitán Vokae.

"¿Qué información?"

Vokae hizo una línea con sus labios y dijo orgullosa, "Tengo un droide espía en Arkanis señor. Si fuera tan amable de activar su proyector de holograma…"

Hux lo hizo, presiono unos botones de su escritorio hasta que una pantalla semi-esférica apareció en el aire detrás de él. Vokae dio unos pasos hacia él y dijo con cautela,

"Si me permite señor…" Bajo sus manos enguantadas hacia la imagen flotante de montañas lluviosas y retrocedió las escenas con los controles. Hux pudo ver que estaba buscando una grabación de hace algunas horas y se maravilló cuando en la escena apareció un transbordador aterrizando en la pista.

Hux pudo ver como la Capitán Phasma, con su armadura cromada, hablaba con un Rodiano. Detrás había tres jóvenes que usaban trajes de piloto y parecían estar entrando a la nave. Hux sonrió, esas eran sus jovencitas. Las que le había comprado a Marlo el Hutt, las mismas que Kylo Ren había despachado de la base bajo sus narices, las podía ver ahora en el holograma y estaba furioso. Se sacudió de la rabia mientras observaba como la Capitán Phasma le decía al Rodiano,

"Entonces, ¿Las llevaras a salvo a su planeta?"

"La mitad ahora, y la otra mitad cuando las entregue a salvo," declaro el Rodiano. Hux miro con horror como Phasma negociaba,

"Cinco mil ahora y diez mil más cuando me asegure de que están a salvo," dijo con firmeza. El Rodiano dudo unos segundos y luego asintió. El video del droide se desvanecía ya que parecía que sabía que el transbordador estaba por irse, la imagen siguió a Phasma, mostro como se alejaba de la nave y entraba a la base de entrenamiento en Arkanis. Mientras la pantalla se volvía oscura, Hux trago con fuerza y se volvió hacia la Capitán Vokae.

Los ojos azules de la mujer se volvieron muy grandes cuando hablo, "Traje esta información lo más pronto posible, General Hux."

"Bien hecho Capitán," le respondió Hux, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba. "Pareciera que la lealtad entre los miembros de la Primera Orden es bastante escasa estos días. Su honestidad y lealtad es evidente y… muy bien apreciada. Ahora vete, no es bueno que nos vean juntos tanto tiempo."

"Por supuesto General." Vokae asintió y un tenue rubor iluminó sus mejillas de porcelana.

Una vez solo, Hux se quedó mirando el proyector de hologramas y sentía como le hervía la sangre. No podía ir con el Líder Supremo Snoke a discutir sobre este tema, incluso si era más que claro que la Capitán Phasma estaba pasando por alto la autoridad del General. Su única opción era hacer pagar a Kylo Ren, hacerlo lamentar el haber traicionado al hombre que había creado la mejor superarma que la Republica haya conocido.

Que lamentara su error, eso era exactamente lo que Hux haría con Kylo Ren.

* * *

Pan plano, sabía a pan plano al estilo de Alderaan. Mientras la presionaba contra la pared y la besaba, con sus manos rozando sus mejillas y su boca buscando la de ella, como si ambos estuvieran guardando un secreto. Sabia al aceite con especies, tal como lo recordaba cuando era solo un niño, tibio y con algunos toques de picor. Aun podía escuchar a su madre llamándolo, para que comiera su plato favorito, cuando aún estaba tibio.

 _Ben_ , Leia Organa así lo llamaba, ese había sido su nombre años atrás, pero ya no. Pero el pan y el aceite con especies aún eran deliciosos mientras se mezclaba entre la lengua de Rey y la suya. Finalmente, Rey tuvo el buen juicio de apartarlo un poco mientras tragaba con fuerza y susurraba con sus labios aun húmedos por el beso.

"Estas aquí para llevarme a la Trinchera."

Kylo Ren pasó su manga por sus labios, pero trato de evitar sacarse el sabor de ella de sus labios. Se encogió de hombros y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. No tenía vergüenza de lo apretado que se habían vuelto sus pantalones en el frente. Ella lo había notado, sabía lo que el beso le había provocado. Ren tomo su casco de la cama, donde se había sentado al momento de entrar a la habitación de Rey, tratando de evitar su necesidad por tocarla. Mientras se colocaba el casco, vio como Rey se ponía las botas, su rostro se contrajo un poco, lo miro y le dijo,

"No sé por qué dejo que hagas esto conmigo."

Kylo Ren no necesitaba preguntarle a que se refería. Hablaba de la idea de dejar que entrene con ella, permitirle que la acerque a la oscuridad y convencerla de que no todo en ella era luz. Por qué no intentaba huir, por qué lo dejaba besarla y hacer cosas aún peores.

Era porque se estaba rindiendo.

Ren se quedó en silencio y se movió hacia la puerta, sacudió su mano y la puerta se abrió. Salió al corredor sin mirar hacia atrás, esperando que Rey lo siguiera. Pudo sentir que lo hacía, estaba detrás de él, podía sentir su presencia a través de la Fuerza mientras caminaban por el corredor.

Ignoro la forma en que los soldados se volteaban al verlos pasar, la forma en que los miraban confundidos sin ningún disimulo. Cuando llegaron al largo y oscuro pasillo que llevaba directo a la Trinchera, Ren murmuró sobre su hombro,

"No te alejes"

"No pensaba hacerlo" le respondió Rey con un suspiro, pero igualmente retrocedió unos pasos. Finalmente llegaron a una enorme puerta doble de metal. Ren levanto su mano y cerró los ojos, abriendo la puerta con la Fuerza. Era la única forma en que la puerta se abría, y esta respondió inmediatamente a su comando. Mientras la puerta de metal se abría, Ren entro a la sala e hizo una señal a Rey para que lo siguiera. Lo hizo, pero Ren pudo sentir como dudaba. La Trinchera era enorme, un gran espacio vacío que era muy parecido a…

"El Templo Sith," dijo Rey mientras seguía a Kylo Ren. Sus ojos color almendra se fijaron en las columnas alrededor, las paredes de concreto y el techo que se alzaba hasta la infinita oscuridad. Había suficientes símbolos para saber que la Trinchera era una estructura sobreviviente del Templo Sith original, y Ren había dejado justamente un hololibro acerca de la historia Sith en la habitación de Rey. Aun así, Kylo Ren se sentía emocionado al ver como Rey observaba el lugar maravillada.

"No soy un Sith," dijo Rey mirándolo, "pero es muy asombroso pensar que esto era un…"

"Mira hacia arriba Rey" le ordeno Kylo Ren. Ella dudo por unos segundos pero luego hizo lo que le pedía. Con mucha calma miro hacia el cielo sin límites, mientras Ren le preguntaba, "¿Puedes ver la belleza en la oscuridad?"

Ren miro como Rey tragaba mirando hacia lo alto, al verla sintió una pizca de deseo recorriéndole la espalda. Finalmente Rey susurro,

"Sí, la veo."

Kylo Ren se aclaró la garganta sabiendo que tenía que ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes. Se quitó el casco y lo dejo en el suelo, luego sus guantes y su sable de luz. Se quitó el cinturón y comenzó a sacarse su pesada chaqueta negra. Escucho cuando Rey le pregunto con una voz temblorosa,

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego respondió, "Es muy dificil entrenar con tanta ropa."

Rey lo miro resignada y sacudió la cabeza. "No quiero golpearte o patearte. Tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas conmigo."

Ren apretó los labios y asintió mientras dejaba su chaqueta a un lado y se quitaba el chaleco protector, quedando solamente con una camiseta negra. "Pero igualmente lo haremos, porque peleando es la única forma de liberarte."

"Eso suena estúpido." Le dijo Rey con una pequeña sonrisa. Dio unos pasos hacia él y puso sus manos en su pecho, sus palmas tibias tocaron la delgada tela que cubría su torso mientras murmuraba, "Prefiero aprender a curar con la Fuerza, sobre el conocimiento. Sobre la protección y la defensa."

Kylo Ren tomo sus muñecas con gentileza y se llevó los dedos de Rey a la boca. "Pero no es donde yacen tus poderes," replicó con calma. "Una vez que desencadenas la Furia en la Fuerza, es casi imposible volver atrás, y ya lo has hecho, más de una vez, sin que nadie te enseñara como. No eres oscura Rey, pero definitivamente _tampoco_ eres luz. Muéstrame quien eres."

Rey recorrió el rostro de Ren hasta llegar a su cicatriz y frunció el ceño. "Te mostré quien era, esa noche en la Base Starkiller, con un sable de luz. ¿Lo has olvidado? Si quieres, tengamos una revancha."

"A no ser que tengas un sable de luz que hayas olvidado mencionar, sería muy dificil tener una pelea justa" le contestó Ren. "Entrenaremos y tus poderes serán liberados. Ya verás."

Rey se acercó un poco más a él, sus ojos almendra brillaron con una intensidad que Kylo Ren nunca había visto en ella. Se distrajo por unos momentos a causa de ese brillo en sus ojos y Rey tomo la ventaja.

Contrajo su brazo más que rápido y le dio un golpe en el esternón con el codo. Kylo Ren dejo escapar un quejido entre sorpresa y dolor e inmediatamente levanto los brazos para colocarse en una posición defensiva. Ren movió una de sus piernas y le dio una certera patada a Rey, quien cayó al suelo con un grito, Ren gruñó mientras levantaba un brazo y luego dejaba caer su puño directo en el hombro de Rey. Su hombro se sacudió contra el suelo de concreto y se quedó un rato en el suelo jadeando de dolor. Kylo Ren se sintió horrorizado cuando vio como el rostro de Rey se contraía en agonía y susurro casi sin aliento,

"¿Te lastime?"

Rey sacudió la cabeza y se paró de un salto, se abalanzo hacia la cintura de Kylo Ren, haciéndolo girar y empujándolo hacia abajo, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Rey se quedó sin aliento por el esfuerzo, respiraba más rápido mientras Ren trataba de liberarse de ella, de repente escucho como Rey le decía en un siseo,

"¡No me dejes ganar!"

Ren la tomo por el brazo y le dio un rodillazo justo en el hombro lastimado. Si quería dolor, lo tendría. Rey grito cuando sintió el golpe y él la miro,

"¿Te pone furiosa que te deje ganar?"

"¡Sí!" grito Rey y Ren se puso de pie a pesar de los esfuerzos de Rey por mantenerlo en el suelo.

"Bien," le dijo Ren poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de ella, había un gran espacio entre ellos cuando le dijo con fuerza, "enójate."

"Oh, no te preocupes," bufo Rey sacudiendo su mano y limpiándose la nariz. Lo miro a los ojos, "ya estoy muy enojada."

"Más," le ordeno Kylo Ren con firmeza. "Más rabia."

Había algo aterrador y delicioso en ella cuando Ren la vio correr directo hacia él a toda velocidad. Rey levanto la pierna derecha con la intención de darle una patada en el pecho, pero él pudo anticipar el golpe a través de la Fuerza.

Pensó en permitirle que lo pateara, pero de repente supo lo que tenía que hacer. La tomo por el tobillo con una mano y con la otra tomo su rodilla y la giro en el aire para arrojarla al suelo. Rey soltó un grito cuando cayó al suelo, aterrizando de espaldas tan bruscamente que Kylo Ren sabía que la había dejado sin aire. Rey se quedó tirada por un momento con la boca abierta mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Su cuello latía por el esfuerzo y sus ojos almendra estaban muy abiertos. Kylo Ren se agacho a su lado y pensó por un horrible momento en acabar con ella justo ahí. Podía patearla hasta dejarla inconsciente o simplemente usar la Fuerza para noquearla. En su lugar, toco su mejilla y murmuro,

"Respira Rey."

Ella cerro los ojos y dejo entrar el aire entre pequeños jadeos. Luego lo miro por unos minutos, sus ojos brillaban por la pálida luz de las paredes de la Trinchera. Ren de repente se sintió sobrepasado por una emoción tan dolorosa e insistente que tenía que hablar sobre ello.

"¿Sabes lo que es tan hermoso en ti?" le pregunto con rapidez pasando sus manos por su rostro. Rey no respondió, así que dijo, "No es tu cuerpo, aunque es muy bonito. No son tus labios, los cuales me gusta mucho besar. Tampoco es el hecho de que te las arreglaste para sobrevivir todos estos años como chatarrera, o que seas tan poderosa en la Fuerza. Todo eso es muy impresionante, pero no es lo que te hace hermosa. Lo que te hace tan bella…es como me miras y creo que…"

Dudo unos segundos, incapaz de decirle que no quería que abandonara nunca la base, que estaba encantado de haberla encontrado en el bosque de Takodana, que estaba un más agradecido de que esa estúpida unidad droide BB la haya encontrado en Jakku. Rey tampoco lo hubiera dejado terminar, lo interrumpió alejando la mano de su rostro y dándole un rodillazo en el estómago que hizo que se encogiera un poco. Ren gruñó y se vio confundido unos segundos y Rey le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo envió de espalda al suelo, su cabeza se azoto contra el suelo de concreto mientras el pestañeaba y se sacudía de sorpresa. Luego noto que Rey estaba encima de él, con una rodilla a cada lado de sus muslos y levantaba un puño en el aire para golpearlo en la cara.

Sus ojos almendra se oscurecieron, eran casi negros. Su rostro mostraba oscuridad y Ren podía sentir como irradiaba de ella, ondas de oscuridad. Era lo más seductor que Kylo Ren había visto en su vida, mientras Rey yacía sobre él, su puño temblaba mientras se decidía si golpearlo o no. Finalmente Ren la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a frotarla contra la dureza que se había formado en sus pantalones.

Rey cerró los ojos por un momento y jadeo profundamente. Bajo el puño, no sin antes golpear su hombro en lugar de su rostro. Ren sabía que era una venganza por la forma en que la había golpeado. Rey se dejó llevar por la forma en que la frotaba contra él, y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de sus manos en su cintura, mientras ambos gemían casi sin aire.

De repente Kylo Ren pudo _sentirla,_ más profundo que cualquiera de las otras veces. Podía sentir cada fibra de su alma, venía a él a través de la Fuerza. Podía sentir sus miedos –sentía que estaba decepcionando a Luke y a Leia a Poe y Finn e incluso al droide BB-8 por lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora. Podía sentir como comenzaba a rendirse ante él, mucho más de lo que Ren anticipaba. Podía incluso sentir su deseo palpitante por él, un deseo que recorría sus venas. Lo deseaba, podía sentir como Rey deseaba su cuerpo, sus atenciones y quizás algo un poco más profundo. Rey quería que sus poderes fueran liberados, sentía como la oscuridad contenida por tantos años por fin estaba escapando y llenaba su cuerpo y alma.

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunto Kylo Ren entre jadeos desesperados mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas contra ella. Sus manos se movieron por debajo de la túnica y toco sus senos mientras Rey dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gemía despacio. Luego dijo en un tono algo débil,

"No soy nadie."

"Mírame," le insistió Ren y ella lo hizo. Sus ojos almendra brillaban mientras él le preguntaba una vez más, "¿Quién eres?"

Entonces algo cambio en ella, como si un interruptor la hubiera cambiado. Paro de moverse sobre él, tomo sus muñecas entre sus manos y luego susurro,

"Soy tu aliada."

Kylo Ren termino en sus pantalones, jadeando, gruñendo y sin sentir una pizca de vergüenza al notar como sus fluidos empapaban su ropa y los muslos de Rey. Cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en el suelo mientras respiraba entre dientes, luego le murmuro,

"Mira hacia arriba Rey. ¿Puedes ver la belleza en la oscuridad?"

"Sí," le respondió Rey con una voz muy seria. "La veo."

* * *

  _N. del T.  bueno, bueno, parece que alguien esta cediendo al Lado Oscuro, y....¿qué planea Hux? lo sabran dentro de poco..._

_Saludos lectores y nos leemos!_


	10. Me dejaste ganar

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

_Aviso: Alerta de mal genio a causa de período menstrual, no digan que no avise jejeje... ah!_ _Si esperan una rabieta de Kylo Ren, este es su capítulo..._

* * *

La primera vez que Rey tuvo su periodo, estaba sola. No recordaba a su madre y las mujeres de Jakku nunca le habían dicho que algún día sangraría por entre las piernas. Su abdomen le había dolido por días, hasta que al final la sangre había fluido como si hubiera estado herida en esa parte. Rey se sentía curiosa y asustada y había arruinado algunas de sus más preciadas prendas tratando de detener el sangrado. La sangre luego desapareció, pero volvió nuevamente hasta que Rey aprendió a predecirla. Se sentía muy confundida, no se imaginaba por qué su cuerpo se comportaba así, hasta que un día, cuando tenía quince años, escucho a dos mujeres hablar en el puesto de avanzada de Niima.

"No he sangrado en cuatro meses," le decía una mujer a la otra en una mesa. Rey levanto una ceja pero siguió trabajando en sus piezas de metal. La otra mujer le respondió muy bajo,

"Entonces tendrás un hijo pronto. ¿Qué harás con él?"

"No hay nada que hacer," le dijo la primera mujer con un suspiro. "Supongo que tendré que contarle al padre."

"¿Entonces es normal sangrar… así?" las interrumpió Rey impulsivamente, levantando las cejas hacia las dos mujeres. Sus manos dejaron de trabajar por unos momentos y uno de los supervisores la golpeo en la espalda para que volviera al trabajo. Rey bajo los ojos y continuo trabajando hasta que el supervisor se alejó, las dos mujeres habían vuelto al trabajo también y por un largo minuto se quedaron en silencio hasta que una dijo despacio,

"Sí, es normal. Muy incómodo…pero normal."

Esa conversación vino a su mente mientras pestañeaba y miraba al techo. Estaba acostada en su habitación en la base de la Primera Orden. Ya sabía sobre la sangre, pero se sintió pegajosa y mojada entre las piernas, y soltó un gruñido de rabia cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido la cuenta de los días. Se levantó de la cama y encendió las luces blancas que recorrían el techo. Sabía lo que vería, pero dejó escapar un aliento de sorpresa y horror cuando vio la enorme mancha roja que contrastaba con el blanco impecable de las sabanas. Trago y miro hacia abajo, en la parte interna de sus muslos había manchas de sangre también. Cerró los ojos y sintió vergüenza a pesar de encontrarse sola en la habitación, comenzó a quitar las sabanas de la cama.

Llevo las sabanas manchadas al baño y las dejo en el lavabo, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente grande para sumergirlas. Puso bastante jabón en la mancha roja y comenzó a llenar el lavabo con la mayor cantidad de agua caliente posible. Mientras las sabanas se empapaban, se quitó el camisón (que por suerte era negro) y lo puso en el canasto de la ropa sucia en la esquina del baño. Camino hacia la ducha y presiono el botón de la pared, una cascada de agua tibia cayo por su espalda. Se pasó los siguientes diez minutos, quitando la evidencia de sangre de sus partes íntimas sintiéndose muy humillada. Apago la ducha y miro hacia la puerta del baño preguntándose qué usar para mantener el sangrado a raya por al menos cinco días.

"¿Rey?"

Rey se giró más que rápido. Por alguna razón, en ese momento la voz de Kylo Ren era lo último que quería escuchar en toda la galaxia. Por unos segundos, Rey creyó que se había imaginado que él decía su nombre. Pero pudo sentirlo detrás de la puerta del baño. Rey se dio cuenta que recién había entrado a su habitación y que ya era de día. Salió de la ducha, tomo una de las toallas y se envolvió con ella, luego hablo a través de la puerta del baño,

"No estoy…. ¡Tienes que irte!"

Hubo una pequeña pausa y Rey pudo sentir la ansiedad en su voz cuando le decía,

"Hay sangre en todo el colchón. ¿Estas herida? ¿Te paso algo?"

Rey puso los ojos en blanco y bufo, "¡Es normal!" casi grito de la frustración. "¡Sal de mi habitación!"

"¿Cómo que es normal?" Ren sonaba un poco en pánico y su voz se hacía más y más cercana a la puerta del baño.

"¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Las mujeres _sangran_! ¡Cada maldito mes! ¡Es por eso que tienes que tocar la puerta y no entrar cuando se te dé la gana! Sal, vete. Ahora."

Hubo otra pausa y luego su voz fue muy calmada, "¿Necesitas un droide medico?"

"¡NO!" grito Rey. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que él solo trataba de ayudar. Presiono la palma de su mano en la puerta y luego se aclaró la garganta, "Gracias de todas formas. Limpieza… necesito un droide de limpieza. Eso estaría bien, y… ropa de cama limpia."

"Claro." Ren sonaba algo incómodo y se aclaró la garganta antes de decir, "Veme en la Trinchera en una hora."

Rey trago y asintió, aun cuando él no podía verla. "ahí estaré," le dijo mirando la puerta. Oyó sus pasos alejándose y escucho como la puerta principal se cerraba y se llevó las manos a la cara, sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

* * *

Trato de no mirarlo mientras esperaba en la puerta de la Trinchera una hora después. Pero él si la miraba fijamente, la observo de pies a cabeza mientras preguntaba por el filtro de la máscara,

"¿estás en condiciones para entrenar?"

"Estoy perfectamente bien." Rey se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia la pared detrás de él sintiendo como su rostro se ponía rojo. Lo miro mientras usaba la Fuerza para abrir la puerta y lo siguió por el vacío y sombrío espacio que era la Trinchera. Los ojos de Rey se abrieron mucho cuando vio la brillante empuñadura de metal que yacía en el suelo de concreto. Miro la empuñadura del sable y pregunto, "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un sable de luz de entrenamiento" Kylo Ren sonaba algo obvio. Camino hacia el sable y lo tomo, luego se volvió para mirar a Rey y se lo ofreció. Ella miro el sable y retrocedió unos pasos. Por alguna razón parecía que Kylo Ren estaba yendo muy lejos al ofrecerle un arma. El Maestro Luke aún no le permitía hacer su propio sable de luz, pero sabía que era parte del entrenamiento Jedi y algún día tendría que hacer el suyo. Siempre había imaginado que su sable sería como el de Luke, un arma construida en el Lado Luminoso. Ahora miraba la mano de Kylo Ren, en la forma como sostenía una empuñadura negra y plateada y se sintió insegura. Kylo Ren insistió,

"Tómalo."

Muy dudosa, Rey tomo el sable con la mano temblando. Ren le quito el sable y movió la cabeza, haciendo que su capucha se sacudiera. "Así no. Llámalo."

Le ofreció la empuñadura nuevamente y Rey suspiro mientras extendía la palma de su mano y cerraba los ojos. Sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto, que debería estar con Luke Skywalker entrenado para ser una Jedi, o con Finn, Poe y BB-8, aprendiendo a ser una soldado de la Resistencia. Pero en su lugar estaba llamando con la Fuerza un sable de luz oscuro, se concentró y dijo para sí misma,

_El sable de entrenamiento vendrá a mí._

Lo hizo, voló de la mano de Kylo Ren hasta la palma de Rey y lo apretó con sus dedos, sintiendo el metal frio. Miro la empuñadura por un momento, y luego presiono el botón con el pulgar, hubo un zumbido y una hoja de luz color carmesí salió de la empuñadura. Rey trago y murmuro,

"Pensé que los sables de entrenamiento eran de acero."

"No necesitas un arma así," le informo Kylo Ren caminando hacia ella. Rey lo miro mientras se sacaba el casco y tembló al ver como su rostro brillaba con la luz escarlata. Levanto su mano enguantada y se pasó los dedos por su cabello mientras le decía, "has demostrado que eres más que capaz de usar un verdadero sable de luz. Muy pronto construirás tu propio sable."

Rey sintió su boca seca, era una idea peligrosa el crear un arma con la ayuda del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Sacudió su cabeza y miro a Kylo Ren a los ojos.

"No quiero pelear contigo," le dijo Rey, pero él quito su sable de su cinturón. Lo encendió y lo giro hacia un lado de sus caderas y dijo,

"Entonces comienza a defenderte."

Rey quiso protestar, pero él no le dio oportunidad. De repente levanto su arma por sobre su cabeza y la dejo caer directo hacia ella. Rey levanto su sable instintivamente para detener su ataque. Las dos hojas rojas chocaron, enviando destellos naranja entre ellos. Rey frunció el ceño y miro enfadada a Ren a través de los sables, luego sacudió su sable y se alejó de él tambaleando un poco, hizo una pausa manteniendo el sable hacia abajo. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, Kylo Ren movió su sable y se detuvo a centímetros de la túnica negra de Rey. Rey jadeo y miro el lugar en donde el sable zumbaba, muy cerca de su cuerpo y le dio una mirada de enojo a Ren.

"No bajes la guardia por tanto tiempo," le reprendió Ren cortante. Alejo su sable de ella y le dio una estocada al sable de entrenamiento de Rey. Casi le corta la mano, pero Rey bloqueo su golpe rápidamente y luego ataco el hombro de Ren. Pero Kylo Ren era más rápido, bloqueo su golpe y sacudió su sable con habilidad. Rey no se dio ni cuenta cuando el sable de Ren ya estaba a un lado de su cuello. Ren lo mantuvo ahí, sus ojos oscuros se volvieron intensos mientras Rey tragaba con fuerza sintiendo el calor del sable de luz en su piel y susurró,

"Me dejaste ganar." Rey apago su sable de entrenamiento y lo dejo caer al suelo. La mano de Kylo Ren tembló un poco, pero mantuvo su sable de luz a un lado del cuello de Rey mientras movía la cabeza hacia un lado y decía con sarcasmo,

"No ganaste esta pelea. Podría matarte en medio segundo si…"

"No, en la Base Starkiller. En el bosque nevado, me dejaste ganar, me dejaste cortarte el rostro. Pudiste haberme matado, pero no lo hiciste."

La mano de Ren se alejó del cuello de Rey y de improvisto la luz roja desapareció mientras apagaba su sable y bajaba la empuñadura. Se mordió el labio inferior y susurró, "Hubo algunas ocasiones… muchas de hecho… en las que pude haberte matado y no lo hice."

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto Rey, sintiéndose mas atemorizada que nunca. Lo miro en esa cámara vacía y oscura, vio la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro, la manera en que bajaba los ojos y miraba sus manos enguantadas. Rey trago el nudo de su garganta e inquirió nuevamente, "¿Por qué no simplemente acabaste conmigo esa noche?"

Ren levanto sus ojos, la miro a través de sus largas pestañas y admitió, "Porque te necesito Rey. De muchas maneras."

Rey sintió un frio recorriendo su espalda. Se sorprendió al sentir una pizca de deseo por él, no solo físico, sino que mucho más profundo y visceral. Trato de decirle algo, pero no pudo.

Ren dio un largo suspiro y levanto su empuñadura. Movió los hombros y giro su cuello a cada lado estirándose, luego de dijo con voz firme, "Enciende tu arma, tienes mucho que aprender."

* * *

"General, estos son los soldados asignados para cuidar la habitación de la joven. Harán guardia en su puerta la próxima semana." La capitán Vokae entro a la oficina de Hux y señalo a los dos soldados que la seguían. Su rostro pálido tenía una expresión seria mientras hablaba con Hux, "FN-929 y EJ-1015 también han sido asignados para resguardar _su_ habitación, señor."

"¿De verdad?" Hux sonrió en su escritorio y se puso de pie. Los dos soldados le dieron un saludo y Hux miro a Vokae. "Muy bien hecho capitán."

Los ojos de Vokae brillaron como si quisiera llorar, parecía sin aire mientras levantaba la cabeza y decía, "les he explicado lo más fundamental de la operación General, pero lo dejaré para que les explique los detalles."

Le dio a Hux una mirada casi de cariño mientras salía de su oficina. Se tocó su blanca trenza y se aclaró la garganta mientras cerraba la puerta. Hux alcanzo a decir,

"Gracias, capitán Vokae."

Se volvió hacia los dos soldados, a través de la ventana podía escuchar como la arena golpeaba el metal, una tormenta azotaba la superficie del planeta. Hux sonrió mientras los soldados esperaban en silencio hasta que comenzó,

"Bien, FN-929 y EJ-1015. Estas son sus órdenes. Se equiparan con blasters de la armería y bastones Z6 para noquear. El objetivo es una principiante en la Fuerza, pero es importante no subestimar sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Necesitan entrar a su habitación en medio de la noche y paralizarla inmediatamente con sus blasters mientras está durmiendo. Una vez que la hayan reducido, la traerán a mi habitación."

Los soldados no respondieron por unos segundos, Hux frunció el ceño cuando noto que vacilaban. Uno de ellos le pregunto con cuidado,

"General, ¿está seguro de que esta operación está aprobada por Kylo Ren y el Líder Supremo Snoke?"

Hux apretó los puños y siseo, "¿Está cuestionando mis órdenes FN-929?"

"No señor, para nada." El soldado negó con la cabeza y dijo firmemente, "Le traeremos a la joven señor."

"Bien," Hux asintió, "Pueden retirarse."

* * *

_Ven por mi… Estoy dormida y no puedo despertar. Te necesito._

Los ojos de Kylo Ren se abrieron, se sentó en la cama jadeando por aire mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba cubierto en sudor. Miro a su alrededor y trago, sintiendo que aún no estaba del todo despierto. Refregó sus ojos y trato de respirar.

Rey, era la voz de Rey llamándolo en lo más profundo de su mente. Aun podía verla durante su último entrenamiento, estaban en el balcón y ella usaba la Fuerza para mover enormes rocas por entre los acantilados de Moraband. Kylo Ren estaba impresionado con el progreso de Rey durante la última semana. Ya no era tan fácilmente derrotada durante sus luchas con sable de luz y podía mover enormes rocas con total libertad. También parecía estar aceptando un poco más, cada día, el hecho de que la oscuridad era algo _bueno,_ de que había nacido así, destinada a ser la aliada de Kylo Ren. Había podido mirar dentro de su mente hace unos días también, descubrió que Ren estaba hambriento y pensaba en el almuerzo. Kylo Ren sospechaba, que de alguna forma, ahora también estaba entrando en su mente.

_Ven por mí… Estoy dormida y no puedo despertar. Te necesito._

Algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo, no era como esa vez cuando había tenido ese sueño erótico con ella. Podía sentir que estaba en problemas, que algo le había pasado.

Se puso de pie muy rápido y casi salió de su habitación sin estar propiamente vestido. Se miró y se dio cuenta de que andar por los corredores en calzoncillos negros no era lo más adecuado, no podía permitir que sus subordinados lo vieran así. Gruño frustrado y camino hacia su armario, tiro algunas prendas al suelo hasta que encontró la suficiente ropa para vestirse. Se colocó los pantalones y sus botas, sus mangas y una túnica negra. Ignoro el chaleco, cinturón y collar negro, no tenía tiempo para banalidades. Se colocó el casco, tomo el sable y lo cargo en su mano, corrió para abrir la puerta y salió al corredor.

_Ven por mi… alguien me tiene, no puedo ver o escuchar, apenas respiro. Te necesito._

La voz de Rey palpitaba en su mente, comenzó a caminar muy rápido por el corredor en dirección a la habitación de Rey. Podía sentir como la ansiedad y el miedo lo abrumaban y no estaba muy seguro si eran sus emociones o las de ella. De repente Kylo Ren se dio cuenta de que no le importaba si lo veían, comenzó a correr con su mano aferrada a la empuñadura de su sable. Su garganta se tensó de pánico y apenas podía respirar, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho.

Se detuvo al frente de su habitación y una pequeña parte de su cerebro se preguntó por qué estaba tan preocupado por su seguridad. No debería ser así, pero si algo horrible le pasaba a Rey, tendría que reportarlo ante el Líder Supremo Snoke y no sería muy agradable decirle que su proyecto de entrenar a una guerrera oscura había fallado. Pero Kylo Ren sabía que eso no era tan cierto, se preocupaba por ella por otra razón, apretó los dientes cuando vio a dos soldados parados en la puerta.

"A un lado," les dijo con rudeza, su voz se filtraba por la máscara. Los soldados se miraron unos momentos y luego uno dijo con un tono algo nervioso.

"Señor, tenemos órdenes de no permitir el ingreso a nadie."

"¿Órdenes de _quién_?" demando Ren, pero tenía un presentimiento de que ya sabía la respuesta. Se acercó a los soldados y el primero le dijo dudoso,

"No tengo autorización para decirlo señor, me temo que…"

" _A… un… lado,"_ había una fría malicia cuando Kylo Ren hablo muy lento. Llevo su pulgar al botón de su sable listo para encenderlo. Los soldados no se movieron. Kylo Ren sabía que algo terrible había pasado, que Hux había puesto a esos soldados en su contra por haber despachado a esas esclavas sexuales de la base. Ren trago con fuerza y sentencio,

"Última oportunidad, muévanse."

Los soldados se quedaron inmóviles y Kylo Ren perdió todo rastro de control. Presiono su pulgar y la hoja de luz roja brillo en el corredor. Atravesó inmediatamente al primer soldado en la parte más débil de la armadura, justo bajo el brazo. El hombre grito y se contrajo mientras el sable quemaba su piel y llegaba hasta su pecho. Ren sintió como el otro soldado se preparaba para dispararle, así que volvió su cabeza y desvió el disparo hacia su mano. Uso la Fuerza para lanzar el blaster contra la pared haciéndolo trizas. Mantuvo su sable de luz dentro del cuerpo del primer soldado, cuyos gritos de agonía ya eran casi imperceptibles. Luego concentro toda su energía para quitarle el aliento al segundo soldado. El soldado se llevó las manos al cuello, raspando su garganta mientras se asfixiaba. Cayo de rodillas y Ren pudo sentir su pulso mientras la vida lo abandonaba. Sabía que el primer soldado ya estaba muerto, así que saco su sable del cuerpo sin vida y lo dejo caer al suelo. Por unos momentos se quedó mirando a los dos soldados, y no pudo evitar notar que eran el segundo par de soldados que morían frente a esa puerta en las últimas semanas. Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

Rey lo había regañado varias veces por entrar sin ser anunciado, Kylo Ren había realmente aprendido la lección cuando entro sin tocar y descubrió sangre menstrual por todo el colchón. Ahora, sin embargo, no dudo un segundo mientras abría la puerta y entraba sin dudar a la habitación.

"¡Rey!" llamo, buscándola con los ojos. Era inútil, estaba vacía, podía sentir que no estaba allí. Atravesó la mesita de la esquina con su sable, partiéndola a la mitad y enviándola con rabia al suelo. "¡Rey!"

Se volvió y salió corriendo de la habitación tan fuerte como había llegado, Hux lo estaría esperando, no era idiota. Pero Kylo Ren estaba listo para cualquier cosa que Hux le haya preparado. Esto era guerra.

* * *

_N. del T. cha cha cha chan cha chan (lease como marcha imperial jajaja) ¿Qué pasara con Rey? ¿qué hara Kylo Ren? ¿Cuál es el plan de Hux? hmmmm ya lo sabran!_

_Gracias a mis lectores por sus comentarios! su apoyo me hace traducir a la velocidad de la luz..._

_saludos y nos leemos!_

_XOXO salamina :)_


	11. Un desacuerdo entre caballeros

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

_Sé que no es muy objetivo viniendo de mi parte, pero este capitulo es muy bueno... (Aviso: violencia grafica y un poco de lemon) ¡Buena lectura!  
_

* * *

_Voy por ti._

Le envió la información lo más fuerte y claro posible, aun cuando sus propios pensamientos eran un completo lío. Kylo Ren corrió por los corredores de la base, subiendo escaleras de a dos peldaños hasta que llegó al cuarto piso, donde estaba la habitación de Hux. Mientras se alejaba de la escalera, con los pulmones ardiendo por el esfuerzo, pensó nuevamente,

_Rey, voy por ti. Dime que estas bien._

Nada. No podía sentirla como la forma en que la había sentido cuando lo despertó, y por una milésima de segundo creyó que estaba muerta. Pero Hux no era tan estúpido, ¿verdad?

Llegó hasta una puerta que guiaba a otro corredor, giro a la derecha, ignorando como los soldados de la patrulla nocturna lo miraban con sus cascos sin expresión. Corría con su sable de luz encendido, una decisión muy poco sensata, lo sabía, pero no podía arriesgarse a llegar desarmado a la habitación de Hux. Finalmente llego a la puerta que buscaba, tomo aire y trato de pensar por un segundo en por qué estaba tan preocupado por ella.

¿Quién era esta mujer? Era una chatarrera de Jakku, era la aprendiz de Luke Skywalker. Era una hábil piloto y mecánica, era poderosa con la Fuerza y había probado ser más que capaz de manejar todo tipo de armas creadas con el poder que irradiaba de su cuerpo. ¿Pero por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella? ¿Por qué le importaba si estaba viva o muerta? ¿Qué era Rey para Kylo Ren?

No había soldados en la puerta de Hux, ahí fue cuando Kylo Ren confirmó sus sospechas. Los soldados que habían estado en la puerta de Rey – los que había matado – fueron ordenados por Hux. Trago y miro la puerta, si mataba a Hux seguramente la ira del Líder Supremo Snoke caería sobre él. Si no hacía nada, algo horrible le pasaría a Rey, y eso era algo que _si_ le importaba y mucho. Kylo Ren suspiró y levanto la mano frente a la puerta, uso la Fuerza para abrirla, le tomo unos momentos, pero finalmente la puerta cedió.

Entro a la suite de Hux como si nada, aunque muy adentro _sólo la buscaba a ella_. Finalmente pudo sentirla, su presencia venía a él a través de la oscuridad.

"Rey," susurró, mirando a su alrededor por entre las paredes grises del lobby de la demasiada lujosa habitación de Hux. A su izquierda, como podía ver, estaba el dormitorio y un baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Al frente tenía una mesa de comedor, estaba al medio de la sala con unas ventanas transparentes al fondo, que mostraban el desierto de Moraband. Pero a la derecha, Kylo Ren podía sentirla. Rey estaba ahí, en ese espacio más allá del lobby, estaba tendida e inconsciente. Movió su sable con la muñeca, enviado un ligero zumbido al aire mientras caminaba cuidadosamente por el lobby. Su presencia se hizo más intensa, hasta que pudo sentir los latidos del corazón de Rey en su pecho.

La habitación continua era pequeña, con una pared completamente transparente que mostraba un paisaje desértico. Las otras tres paredes tenían estantes y compartimientos y el suelo de la habitación estaba completamente vacío.

Excepto por una sola cosa, una cama que claramente había sido robada de la sala médica. Estaba en el centro de la habitación a medio iluminar, con un droide médico detrás. En la cama estaba Rey, recostada e inmóvil, con una vía saliendo de su brazo. Usaba su camisón negro y por alguna razón eso hizo enojar a Kylo Ren aún más, la idea de que la hayan atacado mientras dormía lo molestaba profundamente, por infinidad de razones. Ren se acercó rápidamente, moviendo su mano y enviando al droide volando contra la pared en un repentino ataque de furia.

Se inclinó para observarla unos momentos, miró su rostro, parecía en paz y muy serena. Pero lo había llamado a través de la Fuerza, rogándole que viniera por ella. Le quitó la aguja del brazo y mantuvo su mano sobre su cuerpo y susurró.

"Despierta Rey."

Por un largo momento ella no respondió. Ren gruñó despacio y sintió como su mano se sacudía por el esfuerzo de hacerla despertar.

"Despierta," le murmuró nuevamente. "Estoy aquí."

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron muy despacio y miró al techo por unos diez segundos. Luego tosió como si se estuviera ahogando y sus manos se aferraron al antebrazo de Kylo Ren mientras se sentaba. Rey jadeo y miró a su alrededor desesperada, sus ojos se fijaron en el droide destruido.

"Quieta, " le susurro Ren mirando por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que la puerta de la habitación de Hux seguía cerrada. Ren obligó a Rey a recostarse y le dijo con cuidado, "sal de aquí y ve a mi habitación. "

Ren se alejó un poco de ella y camino de vuelta al lobby, sus dedos se aferraban a su sable de luz.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le susurro Rey. Ren se volvió, Rey lo miró como si estuviera demente. Sacudió su cabeza en negación y comenzó a sentarse en la cama. "Vámonos, ¡No me dejes aquí!" le rogó Rey.

Se tambaleo mucho cuando se puso de pie y Ren suspiro cuando le dijo, "Estas sedada, no puedes pelear. Ve a mi habitación."

Ren giró para alejarse de ella, ignorando como lo llamaba para que volviera y susurrándole desesperada que no sabía dónde quedaba su habitación. Ren llego al lobby con su sable zumbando a su lado, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Hux con la Fuerza. Se abrió tan rápido que Kylo Ren se dio cuenta de lo poderosa que se sentía la Fuerza en esos momentos. Entro a la habitación y luego retrocedió un poco, sintiendo asco por lo que vio dentro.

No parecía que Hux supiera que Ren ya había liberado a Rey al otro lado de su suite. Hux estaba con una mujer pálida y rubia - ¿Esa era la capitán Vokae? - la mujer estaba boca abajo en la cama y Hux estaba muy ocupado tomándola por detrás. Cuando Ren entro a la habitación, Hux tenía el cabello platinado de Vokae enrollado en su mano, mientras que la mujer tenía las manos clavadas en la cama, mientras Hux gruñía y jadeaba.

"General Hux," dijo Kylo Ren en un tono suave desde el umbral de la puerta. "Perdóneme por interrumpir."

Hux se alejó más que rápido de Vokae, con su cuerpo completamente desnudo mientras levantaba sus brazos en señal de que se rendía. La capitán Vokae chillo y se movió en la cama de Hux, mientras se cubría con una sábana y miraba a Ren con unos inmensos ojos azul claro. Kylo Ren se acercó a Hux mientras el general decía,

"Debo admitir Ren, que no esperaba que llegaras _tan_ rápido. Ni siquiera me diste tiempo para jugar con ella."

Kylo Ren acelero su respiración y la furia en su interior se intensifico. _¿Jugar con ella?_ ¿Qué tenía en mente Hux? Ren levanto su mano y entro a la mente de Hux, arremetiendo contra su conciencia en busca de evidencia sobre lo que tenía planeado para Rey.

_Rey siendo manoseada por Hux, y luego, para su extrañeza, por la Capitán Vokae, Rey siendo torturada físicamente con insectos mordedores mientras yacía amarrada en la cama. Rey inconsciente por el sedante, siendo arrastrada por el pelo por toda su suite. Rey llena de moretones y heridas siendo arrojada como un bulto en la puerta de la habitación de Kylo Ren._

"¿Realmente creías que ella sucumbiría tan fácilmente?" Siseo Ren, saliendo de la mente de Hux. El otro hombre cayó de rodillas, en evidente dolor por la invasión a su mente. En la cama, la capitán Vokae se movió hacia una mesa al lado de la cama, en donde Ren vio una pistola blaster. Envió el blaster volando contra la pared haciéndolo trizas y uso la Fuerza para azotar a la capitán Vokae contra la pared detrás de la cama. Gritó cuando su cabeza se golpeó contra la pared y cayo contra las almohadas como un peso muerto.

"Tu mujer…" Kylo Ren giro su cabeza para mirar a Hux. "Tu mujer es débil. Sucumbe fácilmente al dolor y esas esclavas sexuales nunca fueron tuyas en primer lugar General Hux. Este comportamiento no es solamente infantil….sino es que un terrible error. ¿Se da cuenta?"

Se acercó un poco a Hux que seguía arrodillado en el suelo. Ren pateo con mucha fuerza la mandíbula de Hux y la cabeza del hombre voló hacia atrás. Ren vio como cuatro dientes cayeron al suelo pulido y un charco de sangre aparecía en el suelo al lado del rostro de Hux.

"Mírame," le exigió Kylo Ren, pero Hux no hizo nada. Continúo con su rostro en el suelo y cuando hablo, su voz era grave por la sangre en su boca.

"Has tratado… por años, de sobrepasarme. De ser la mascota favorita…del Líder Supremo, pero eres débil Kylo Ren." Tosió y finalmente levanto su rostro para mirarlo con ojos furiosos y su boca goteando sangre. "Una chatarrera de Jakku… debo darle crédito… por traerte aquí de rodillas."

"Como puede ver, General Hux, es usted el que esta de rodillas." Ren dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él, como un fuego amenazando con consumirlo. Pensó en Rey, en la forma en que la sacaron de la cama y la sedaron, en la forma en que Hux planeaba abusar de ella para castigar a Kylo Ren. Frunció el ceño con rabia y levanto su sable mientras decía con fuerza, "Este es el precio que debes pagar por…"

"¡No! ¡Détente! ¡Déjaselo a Snoke!"

Ren se detuvo de golpe, su sable zumbaba con una furia roja por encima de su cabeza mientras esperaba bajarlo directamente hacia el cuello desnudo de Hux. No podía moverse, Rey se había tirado al frente de Hux. No la había visto entrar a la habitación, pero ahora la veía, agachada frente a Hux que aún estaba arrodillado. Levanto las manos y movió la cabeza, sus ojos almendra brillaban mientras decía otra vez,

"Deja que Snoke decida qué hacer con él. Si lo matas aquí, te destruirás y me condenaras a mí también. No le des esa satisfacción."

"Quítate de en medio Rey" Le ordeno Kylo Ren, pero ella solo lo miro y no se movió. Trato de arrojarla hacia un lado con la Fuerza, pero no pudo concentrarse debido a toda la furia que sentía en esos momentos. Su brazo tembló, ya que todavía tenía su sable en lo alto y dijo con más calma, "Muévete, ahora. No tengo tiempo para piedad."

"No es piedad," insistió Rey, sacudiendo la cabeza. Detrás, Hux miraba confundido y su boca aun goteaba sangre. Rey dijo con más firmeza, "No dejes que te quite todo lo que has logrado. No dejes que te alejen de mí. Si lo matas aquí, no quedara nada para ti. Vámonos."

Por otros diez segundos, Ren se quedó mirando hacia abajo, a Rey y a Hux, su brazo ya se sentía entumecido por mantenerlo arriba tanto tiempo. Finalmente apago su sable y lo engancho en la pretina de sus pantalones, le hizo una señal a Rey con la cabeza para que se moviera. Lo hizo, se veía más aliviada cuando noto que no lo iba a matar.

Hux comenzó a incorporarse, no hizo ningún intento por cubrir su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de sangre mientras retrocedía despacio y decía,

"Un desacuerdo entre caballeros Ren. Digamos que estamos a mano ¿de acuerdo?"

"No, no estamos ni cerca de estar a mano." Kylo Ren sacudió una de sus manos y comenzó a asfixiar a Hux con la Fuerza, luego lo soltó unos segundos, para que entrara en pánico mientras recuperaba el aire. Sus ojos se abrían mucho y se arañaba la garganta cada vez que Ren movía su mano y luego escupía y jadeaba frenéticamente. Kylo Ren repitió el movimiento varias veces antes de enviar volando a Hux contra la pared, tal como lo había hecho con Vokae. Pero a diferencia de ella, él no perdió la consciencia cuando cayó. Gateo muy lento hacia un lado, como tratando de huir de Ren, pero fue inútil.

Kylo Ren estuvo a su lado en dos pasos, pateo la espalda de Hux y el hombre se sacudió contra el piso con un gemido. Hizo girar el cuerpo de Hux boca arriba y lo observo unos segundos, luego dijo,

"Veo que aun tienes algunos dientes, déjame ayudarte con eso."

Lo pateo una, luego dos, tres, cuatro y muchas veces más hasta que perdió la cuenta. Lo pateo hasta que la mandíbula de Hux estaba tan ensangrentada y maltrecha que parecía irreconocible, Aun respiraba, Ren pudo notarlo, sus ojos tenían un brillo mientras pestañeaba despacio y miraba hacia el techo. Ren se agacho a su lado y le puso la mano en la garganta, luego se movió por el torso y se detuvo justo sobre su pelvis.

"Últimamente pareces muy preocupado por las mujeres General Hux," le dijo Ren pensativo. "Tal vez debería liberarte de esas malditas partes que te causan tantas distracciones."

Los ojos de Hux dieron un brillo de horror, que fue suficiente para que Ren se sintiera satisfecho. Rió entre dientes y estaba a punto de hacer el movimiento para dejar a Hux con una marca que no olvidaría jamás, cuando escucho la voz de Rey detrás.

"No lo hagas. Détente, vámonos."

Miro por sobre su hombro, Rey se veía casi a punto de vomitar, estaba pálida y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su cuerpo, se podían ver las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, mientras él estaba ocupado con Hux. El suelo estaba lleno de sangre y dientes y Vokae seguía inconsciente sobre la cama. Ren alejo su mano de Hux y se incorporó despacio. Rey se secó las lágrimas bruscamente con el dorso de su mano y dijo,

"Deja el resto para Snoke."

Ren solo asintió rápido, y sin mirar atrás, ambos salieron de la habitación dejando al General en el suelo.

* * *

"¿Cuándo iras con Snoke?" pregunto Rey mirando hacia el techo, estaba tendida en la cama de la habitación de Kylo Ren. Giro su cabeza para verlo salir del baño, tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras se encogía de hombros. Recién había salido de la ducha, quería sacarse los restos de sangre de Hux, sudor y toda la ansiedad que lo había acompañado esa noche. Rey busco en su rostro alguna emoción, ya que le había contado que había matado a dos soldados afuera de "su" cuarto. Luego había atacado a Vokae y después a Hux y para gusto de Rey, había sido más que suficiente. Se pasó la mano por el cuello de su camisón de dormir y le pregunto impaciente, "¿Vas a ir ahora?"

"No, voy a esperar a que me llame. Y _me va a_ llamar," le respondió. Pasó por el armario, camino hacia la cama y se quedó de pie detrás de Rey. Se sentó en la cama y Rey giro la cabeza para verlo.

Ella paso su mano por su piel, recorrió con sus nudillos su pecho duro y subió hasta llegar al lugar en donde su garganta se movía cuando tragaba. Lo miro a los ojos, sintiendo una extraña emoción en su estómago mientras decía,

"No debiste haber llevado las cosas tan lejos con Hux. Patearle los dientes así, amenazarlo con castrarlo…"

"Debí haberle hecho algo peor," insistió Ren rudamente, tomo la muñeca de Rey y se llevó los dedos a la boca. Sonaba casi enojado, el mismo tono de voz que tenía en la suite de Hux, "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sentí cuando me di cuenta de que te tenía en su habitación?

"No." Rey movió su cabeza y tembló un poco cuando sintió los labios de Ren en sus nudillos. Lucho contra el deseo por él, así que lo regaño nuevamente. "Sabes tan bien como yo que si hubieras llevado tu pérdida de control más lejos, habría sido completamente…"

 _"¿Perder el control?"_ su voz era tan feroz y dura, que Rey sintió un miedo muy real recorriendo su espalda. Sus ojos brillaron cuando gateo rápidamente sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella con su rostro mirando hacia abajo y la mandíbula tensa. Sus brazos se doblaron un poco mientras se quedaba sobre ella y Rey trago fuerte, una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntó si trataría de hacerle daño. No sería la primera vez, ya la había pateado y golpeado cuando entrenaban. Pero esto era diferente, cuando se enojaba durante los entrenamientos, también estaba concentrado, lo que difuminaba un poco su enojo. Justo ahora, Kylo Ren se veía como un explosivo listo para detonar, la ira que irradiaba de él era muy poderosa, mientras sacudía su cabeza sobre ella.

"Vi en la mente de Hux lo que planeaba hacer contigo. Lo planeo todo, hasta el último detalle. Te tomo para castigarme por haber despachado a esas esclavas sexuales."

"Bueno," Dijo Rey haciendo una línea con los labios y tocando los brazos de Ren, "No me voy a disculpar por haberte pedido que las liberes. Estoy feliz de que esas jóvenes sean libres."

"Todo eso es correcto y bueno, ¡pero Hux busco venganza llevándose lo único que tengo! Lo único que significa todo para mí."

Rey estaba impactada al escucharlo hablar así, sus labios se abrieron de sorpresa y trato de pensar en algo que decir. Los ojos de Ren se veían sinceros mientras la miraba, Rey finalmente susurro,

"Tienes muchas cosas que son importantes para ti. Como… tu sable de luz y… y tu…"

"Ni siquiera puedes inventar algo," le regaño Ren. Bajo su rostro y la beso tan fuerte que casi dolió, Rey se movió gentilmente cuando sintió como su lengua invadía su boca. Ren sabía muy bien, después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Sabia delicioso y tibio y Rey no pudo evitar poner sus manos en su rostro. Se retorció sintiendo un frenético deseo por él, mientras sentía como se humedecía entre las piernas. Finalmente, él se alejó un poco y susurró con voz ronca,

"No te imagines lo que sentí cuando vi tu habitación vacía. Rabia, por supuesto, una furia inimaginable, una sed de violencia y una necesidad insoportable por encontrarte. Pero había algo más, algo peligroso en mi mente Rey. Algo casi maligno por lo tan poderoso que era."

"No lo digas." Rey sacudió su cabeza mientras Ren le abría las piernas con sus rodillas. Alcanzo la toalla con una mano y se la quito de la cintura, la arrojó al suelo y luego le quito el camisón de dormir de un solo tirón hacia arriba. De repente, sintió como empujaba en su entrada, Rey tenso los dedos en el rostro de Ren mientras rogaba, "No digas alguna tontería de la que después no vas a poder retractarte."

"No voy a retractarme," le dijo mientras entraba en el cuerpo de Rey. Ella jadeo y arqueo la espalda, sus manos bajaron hasta los bíceps de Ren y lo apretó desesperada. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de esfumar su doloroso deseo por él. Rey apoyo su frente en el pecho de Ren, miraba como entraba y salía de ella, una y otra vez. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto, toda su oscuridad, era buena y correcta. Rey sabía que se sentiría absolutamente culpable por pensar así. Dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos ante la deliciosa dureza que frotaba su centro, mientras susurraba entre dientes,

"Apenas me conoces. No puedes…"

"Nunca terminas tu comida, pero siempre te comes la gelatina," le dijo entre jadeos mientras movía sus caderas contra ella. Rey abrió los ojos y lo miro curiosa, pero el parecía determinado a continuar, "nada te gusta más que estar horas y horas bajo una lluvia torrencial y le tienes miedo a nadar. Siempre dejas tu costado derecho expuesto durante las peleas con sable. Te conozco Rey, te conozco lo suficiente."

Rey sintió como sus ojos ardían, pero sacudió la cabeza nuevamente tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que se reiría de lo que él estaba a punto de decir. Ren bajo su rostro y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, mientras seguía empujando sus caderas contra ella. Rey sintió su ausencia cuando él se apartó, pero sabía que solo lo hacía para protegerla. Rey se incorporó y paso sus dedos por sus rizos oscuros, mientras él la besaba detrás de la oreja.

"Te amo." Le susurraba Ren despacio, entre un beso y otro, y Rey apenas escuchaba. Trago con fuerza y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Tenía razón, después de todo, había pasado tan poco tiempo entre ser enemigos jurados a yacer juntos, que aquellas palabras sonaban casi ridículas, y Rey no se sentía verdaderamente confiada para responderle. Aun sentía como Kylo Ren desviaba su luz, tal como la base Starkiller hacia lo mismo con los rayos del sol. A pesar de todo eso, ella le creía, sabía que decía la verdad por la manera en que se sacó su casco cuando llegaron a la pieza y la forma en que le había preguntado preocupado si estaba herida y luego la había abrazado susurrando creía que te había perdido.

Movió sus besos del cuello a la boca y Rey supo que el sabor de Ren era perfecto, lo beso de vuelta con más ansias que nunca, lo incito a rodar y quedar boca arriba en la cama, mientras Rey se acomodaba sobre él. Le acarició las mejillas, mientras lo miraba hacia abajo, sus ojos oscuros aun brillaban indignados. Hubo determinación en su voz cuando le repitió nuevamente, "Te amo Rey."

Rey asintió dejando caer una lágrima que rodeo su mejilla y cayó en la mitad de su pecho. Asintió y murmuro, "lo sé, sé que me amas."

* * *

_N. del T. Miren quien dio el primer paso! pero aun no es mutuo ¿O si? Pobre Hux, me dio hasta pena describir la temenda paliza (la verdad no tanto jajajaj)_

_Bien queridos lectores, espero sigan conmigo con esta historia que ya va tomando forma..._

_A mis comentaristas, LadyWitheRose y cistxc chicas las adoro! gracias por darse un tiempito para comentar, yo hago lo mismo y me doy el tiempo para agradecer :)_

_hasta el siguiente cap_

_XOXO salamina :*_


	12. Nada me impide tener ambas

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

"¿Moraband?"

"Eso creemos General." C-3PO hizo un gesto hacia el hololibro que Leia Organa sostenía en su mano y señalo la información. "Nuestra información más creíble, por el momento, apunta a que dos de las instalaciones más activas de la Primera Orden están en los planetas de Moraband y Arkanis."

"¿Por qué crees que no están en Arkanis?" pregunto Luke Skywalker, entrando a la sala de control y bajándose la capucha de su capa. Leia miro a su hermano, Luke vio por sus ojos que estaba cansada y triste. Leia no había dormido en semanas, no desde que se había vuelto evidente que encontrar a Rey no sería una tarea fácil.

"Si me permite, Maestro Luke…" Threepio se movió hacia el holograma circular de la sala de control y presiono algunos botones en la pantalla. Un holograma azul apareció, mostraba lo que parecía ser una base militar grabada desde arriba. C-3PO dijo, "Hace poco tiempo la base de Arkanis estaba casi completamente inactiva. Parece ser que la Primera Orden la está usando ahora para entrenar soldados de reserva, para reemplazar a las tropas que se perdieron cuando la base Starkiller explotó. Pero nuestras ultimas grabaciones han demostrado que el Líder Supremo Snoke raramente se hace presente en operaciones militares a larga escala, así que las probabilidades de que este en Arkanis son de aproximadamente 2384 a 1. Sin embargo, se cree que el Maestro Ben y la señorita Rey podrían estar en…"

"En compañía de Snoke." Leia asintió, miro a Luke y dijo, "En el primer templo Sith. ¿Crees que lo han restaurado?"

"La Primera Orden está basada en la idolatría del Imperio, de los Sith." Luke asintió mirando a Leia. "No me sorprendería que Snoke construyera su base militar sobre las ruinas del primer Templo Sith. Threepio tiene razón, si Arkanis está siendo usado como una base de entrenamiento a larga escala, Snoke no está allí. No cuando hay otra base dedicada a seguir con el ideal de los Sith."

"Entonces…" Leia le devolvió el hololibro a C-3PO y se cruzó de brazos. "Hay varias cosas que necesitamos hacer por el momento. Necesitamos un plan y organizar ataques en Arkanis. No podemos permitir que la Primera Orden continúe entrenando soldados. Debemos diseñar ataques para acabar con sus instalaciones, pero sin matar al personal. La primera Orden aún se tambalea luego de la destrucción de Starkiller, le va a tomar años recuperar la fuerza militar que tenía antes de que la base fuera eliminada. Sería terrible para ellos si destruyéramos su base de entrenamiento en Arkanis. Threepio cuando nos vayamos, me gustaría que llamaras al Almirante Ackbar por mí, él y yo veremos la logística para un ataque a Arkanis."

"Por supuesto General. Estaré más que feliz de arreglar ese encuentro," dijo C-3PO. Luke no se veía muy convencido cuando hablo.

"¿Qué hay de Moraband?"

Leia mantuvo una expresión seria "¿Qué hay con eso?"

Luke se encogió de hombros. "¿No trataras de enviar una misión de rescate para traer a Rey de vuelta?"

Leia se mordió el labio inferior muy fuerte. Sabía que Rey no se había comunicado con Luke mediante la Fuerza, estaba más que convencida de ello, ya que le había preguntado a su hermano docena de veces desde que la joven se había desvanecido. Pero Luke le había dicho hace unos días que había sentido como una especie de oscuridad crecía en su Padawan, algo dentro de Rey se estaba volviendo oscuro.

Además, la última vez que habían enviado una misión de rescate para un pupilo Jedi atrapado por la Primera Orden, había perdido a Han Solo y a su hijo, todo de una vez. Leia trago el nudo de su garganta y le dijo a Luke,

"Primero atacaremos a Arkanis, destruiremos la base de entrenamiento de los soldados, si todo va según el plan, enviaremos una misión de rescate para traer a Rey…y a Ben. Pero por el momento no tenemos los recursos para una invasión a su base en Moraband. Además, Rey no se ve muy desesperada intentando pedir ayuda."

Luke no respondió, por un tenso momento la sala de control se quedó en silencio. Finalmente C-3PO pareció notar la atmósfera de la sala y dijo con un tono mecánico, "Con su permiso General, iré a buscar al Almirante Ackbar."

"Si, gracias Threepio."

* * *

"Líder Supremo." Kylo Ren bajo una rodilla e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza ante el trono negro de Snoke. El líder dio un largo suspiro antes de que su voz algo molesta dijera,

"De pie y quítate el casco. Necesito ver…tu rostro."

También había un toque amenazador en su voz, Ren trago y luego presiono los botones a cada lado de su casco. La máscara cedió con un sonido mecánico, se lo quito de la cabeza y lo sostuvo bajo su brazo derecho. Miro hacia arriba para ver a Snoke, el anciano arrugo el rostro con un siseo.

"Eres mi más preciado guerrero en la Fuerza Kylo Ren…y el General Hux es el comandante de todas mis fuerzas. ¿Cómo es que voy a escoger un lado en esta riña? Me siento…como un padre, en medio de una discusión entre mis hijos."

Ren frunció el ceño. "Si lo he decepcionado, Líder Supremo, yo en verdad…"

"Dime exactamente qué fue lo que paso." Interrumpió Snoke apretando con sus dedos los brazos de su trono y bajando la cabeza mientras hablaba. Kylo Ren estaba más asustado que nunca, aun más que cuando era niño y Snoke lo interrogaba por medio de hologramas. El Líder Supremo podía parecer físicamente débil si no fuera porque era increíblemente intimidante en aura. Su piel era seca y arrugada, tan gris, que pareciera que un fuego lo hubiera quemado y solo las cenizas quedaron en su piel. Sus ojos eran hundidos y oscuros, sus cicatrices eran desiguales y abiertas. Su cuerpo era casi esquelético y marchito. Podía haber sido un simple hombre alto en la última etapa de su vida, pero en su lugar, proyectaba autoridad por cada poro y Kylo Ren sentía una sensación de miedo bajando por su columna mientras explicaba sus actos.

"Las esclavas sexuales que Hux compró a ese esclavista Hutt, las que envié a Arkanis," comenzó, dudando cuando vio que Snoke levantaba una ceja. "Estaba muy furioso por lo que había hecho. Estaba convencido de que su propiedad había sido robada y que yo estaba tratando de menospreciarlo ante sus ojos."

"¿Y era eso lo que estabas haciendo?" inquirió Snoke, Ren sacudió la cabeza y dijo con cuidado,

"No Líder Supremo, estaba… digamos, encontré que la compra de las jóvenes era muy desagradable y estaba muy enfadado por su desobediencia. Como ya le había dicho, despache a las jóvenes a Arkanis porque la chatarre... porque Rey me lo pidió."

"Rey." Snoke dijo el nombre con un gruñido y asintió. Kylo Ren solo lo miro, sabiendo que el líder aún no había terminado. Snoke se levantó de su trono y dio un paso hacia Ren con piernas temblorosas. Su capa gris onduló a su alrededor mientras se acercaba a su aprendiz. "Rey. Ya no es la chatarrera de Jakku. Ahora es tu pupila y tu interés romántico, la razón por la que el General Hux ya lleva cuatro cirugías reconstructivas en dos días."

Kylo Ren pestañeo y bajo la mirada, pero sintió como Snoke lo forzaba a mirar hacia arriba. No se resistió, obedeció a su maestro y miro directamente a los ojos,

"Fue ella la que me dijo que no lo matara Líder Supremo."

"Muy impresionante su moderación," dijo Snoke con un suspiro. "Tiene una sabia cabeza por sobre los hombros, pero aún hay un inconveniente…lo profundo de tus sentimientos por ella. Te llega hasta los huesos, ya no es lujuria. Ya no se trata de sentir admiración por una poderosa joven sensible a la Fuerza. Esto es… es mucho más. Poderoso y significativo."

Ren trato de hablar, pero su boca estaba tan seca que no fue capaz. Se sentía como un tonto, parado frente al Líder Supremo Snoke y siendo leído como un libro abierto. Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de su casco y sacudió su cabeza un momento, pero Snoke aparto la vista y dijo,

"Lo lejos que puedes llegar… para protegerla, para mantenerla a tu lado, ya no es un estado de ánimo Kylo Ren. Usa tu amor para darte más fuerza, que no sea tu debilidad."

Kylo Ren asintió rápido. "Por supuesto Líder Supremo," susurró. Luego, sintiéndose algo inquieto pregunto, "¿Qué pasara con Hux una vez que este sano?"

"Sera despachado a Arkanis," respondió Snoke. "No tengo intenciones de ver como ustedes dos causan problemas. Individualmente… ambos son necesarios. Juntos, son autodestructivos y violentos. El Capitán Hux y la Capitán Vokae irán a Arkanis, la General Phasma se quedara para comandar la base."

 _¿Capitán Hux? ¿General Phasma?_ Kylo Ren se dio cuenta de que Hux había sido degradado mientras Phasma había sido promovida. No pudo evitar notar que el Líder Supremo había claramente tomado el lado de Rey y el suyo en este conflicto. Estuvo incluso más sorprendido cuando Snoke dijo,

"Llevaras a la joven… _Rey_ … a Corellia. Al antiguo templo en las afueras de la ciudad de Corinet, a la unidad de cristales sintéticos que está allí."

Ren abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Esta lista para construir su sable?"

El Líder Supremo Snoke le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "La llevaras en cuanto creas que esta lista para construir su propia arma. Una creada… con el poder del Lado Oscuro."

Snoke se acercó un poco más y lo miro hacia abajo. Kylo Ren pensó por unos momentos que Snoke olía a muerte, que irradiaba odio, rabia y todo lo malo, eso era lo que lo hacía tan fuerte. Trato de no demostrar ninguna señal de miedo mientras asentía. Snoke parecía pensativo mientras agregaba,

"No deseo escuchar ninguna otra discusión entre mis hijos."

"Por supuesto que no Líder Supremo," le respondió Kylo Ren serio y Snoke sacudió su mano y volvió a su trono.

"Puedes irte."

* * *

"Juguemos a algo." Rey bajo la manzana que estaba comiendo y miro a Kylo Ren que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa en su habitación. En la gran ventana, una enorme tormenta de arena arremetía furiosa contra la base. Ren levanto una ceja hacia ella y tomo un sorbo de su whiskey de Corellia. Era su segundo vaso de alcohol, Rey ya lo había notado, y la sonrisa en su rostro también reflejaba ese hecho.

"¿Un juego?"

"Sí. Se llama ¿Qué prefieres? Y estas obligado a escoger entre dos opciones muy difíciles."

"¿Por qué querría escoger entre dos opciones muy difíciles?" le pregunto Kylo Ren. Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y paso su lengua por los dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Si quiero dos cosas, nada me impide escoger ambas."

Rey puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza ante su postura tan infantil. Se llevó una cucharada de gelatina a la boca y trago un poco de su propio whiskey. Ya llevaban media hora sentados, cenando en relativo silencio, luego de haber discutido los detalles de la reunión con Snoke. No había hablado sobre la manera en que Kylo Ren le había dicho hace dos días que la amaba, ni tampoco el hecho de que ahora Rey se alojaba en su cuarto. Solamente se habían quedado sentados comiendo su comida, ahora Rey se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y coloco las manos en la mesa mientras decía en un tono divertido, "Yo empiezo. ¿Qué prefieres: sabacc o dejarik?"

Ren pareció notar por qué le hizo esa pregunta y su sonrisa se desvaneció en el acto. Había un tablero de dejarik en el _Halcón Milenario,_ Rey lo sabía, y se imaginaba que el hijo de Han Solo tenía que haber jugado alguna vez a bordo de la nave. Ren pestañeo y dijo,

"El Sabacc es muy complejo e impredecible. Una mano ganadora se puede convertir en una mano perdedora. Escojo dejarik."

"Mmm." Rey tomo un sorbo de whiskey, sintiendo como quemaba mientras bajaba por su garganta y se quedaba en su pecho. Hizo un gesto y dijo, "Tu turno."

Ren miro hacia la enorme ventana, contemplo la tormenta de arena que se movía furiosa contra el cristal, sus brazos se tensaron un poco.

"¿Qué prefieres: estar tan rodeada de ruido, de luz y de gente que no puedes dormir bien, o estar completamente sola y en silencio?"

Rey abrió su boca sorprendida mientras pensaba en una respuesta. Era algo interesante en lo que pensar. Había experimentado ambos lados durante su vida aislada en Jakku y había sentido un tirón en su estómago, cuando recordó cuánto tiempo había gastado esperando, deseando y anhelando… gente que nunca vino por ella. Se lamio en labio inferior y dijo suavemente,

"Escojo ruido, luz y gente. De todas formas nunca duermo muy bien."

"Eso es cierto," Ren levanto su vaso y sorbió un poco de whiskey, sus ojos aun miraban la ventana. Rey se preguntó si lo había mantenido despierto estas últimas noches que había dormido a su lado, era incapaz de caer dormida profundamente y de estar quieta y en silencio. Sintió como sus ojos quemaban un poco mientras pensaba en lo mucho más confortable que se sentía el estar en su cama. Él era tibio y a pesar de que su cuerpo era duro, su piel era suave. Le gustaba la manera en que sus rizos oscuros le hacían cosquillas en su mejilla y en la manera en que su brazo la rodeaba protectoramente, aun cuando estaba dormido.

"¿Qué prefieres: tener sexo o conversar?" Pregunto Rey impulsivamente, desesperada por escapar de sus pensamientos acerca de las noches que habían dormido juntos. No la había tocado _de esa_ manera desde que habían vuelto de la habitación de Hux y se había preguntado donde estaban sus motivaciones ahora. Kylo Ren la miro fijamente, sus ojos brillaban mientras dejaba su whiskey en la mesa. Sonaba algo peligroso mientras repetía lo mismo que había dicho minutos atrás.

"Si quiero dos cosas, nada me impide tener ambas."

Rey trago con fuerza ante sus palabras, en la manera en que sus labios se abrieron un poco y en la manera en que su mirada se hizo fría. Rey cerró los ojos y trato de no temblar mientras decía, "Tu turno."

"¿Sabes cantar?"

Rey abrió los ojos y se rio con fuerza, la tensión en la habitación de repente se desvaneció para su sorpresa. Movió la cabeza mientras se reía, aunque el rostro de Ren era muy serio, ella lo regaño,

"Tienes que preguntar ¿Qué prefieres? Es una elección entre…"

"No estoy jugando," le respondió Kylo Ren pasándose los dedos por su cabello negro. "¿Puedes cantar?"

La risa de Rey se hizo más débil, sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas de vergüenza. Se encogió de hombros. "¿Cantar qué exactamente?"

"Cualquier cosa" su expresión era completamente sobria, pero Rey sabía que Kylo Ren no lo estaba, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Ren estaban un poco vidriosos. Rey se acomodó en su silla y sintió como su estómago se agitaba de la ansiedad mientras decía gentilmente,

"Se una…emmm…es una canción de cuna. La escuche de unas madres que les cantaban a sus hijos en los puestos de intercambio."

"¿Me la cantarías?" Su voz era quieta, pero firme y Rey se preguntó por qué quería escuchar como cantaba. No tenía idea de si podía o no cantar, a veces cantaba para sí misma mientras se recostaba en los restos del AT-AT, cuando no podía dormir. Pero nunca había cantado para alguien más, se aclaró la garganta y bajo los ojos mientras trataba de acordarse de la letra que las mujeres de Niima le coreaban a sus bebes. La melodía era suave y dulce, como las olas del océano en los sueños Rey.

_"Duerme mi precioso hijo, que la arena sopla fuerte y el viento es salvaje. Duerme mi pequeño, que el suelo es caliente por la luz del sol. A donde vamos habrán bosques y océanos. Mi querido hijo, mi corazón te ama."_

Su última nota murió en su garganta y el único ruido era la tormenta de arena golpeando el cristal. Rey finalmente miro a Kylo Ren, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

"Así que… eso es todo lo que tengo sobre cantar," dijo pensativa. La garganta de Ren se movió y Rey se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban brillantes y húmedos. Ren se mordió su labio inferior por un momento y dijo con calma,

"Es suficiente. Gracias."

Rey frunció el ceño, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la mesa. ¿Estaba viendo una pequeña parte de Ben Solo, el niño cuya madre le cocinaba pan plano de Alderaan? ¿El niño cuyo padre lo dejaba jugar dejarik en su nave? ¿Era ese niño perdido? ¿O era Kylo Ren, el hombre que había pateado casi todo los dientes del General Hux y lo había amenazado con castrarlo con sus propias manos? ¿Era este Kylo Ren, el hombre que había pateado y golpeado a Rey como parte de su entrenamiento, que había tomado su cuerpo y llenado su boca con besos? ¿Quién era esta persona? se preguntó, ¿Quién la miraba con ojos oscuros y brillantes?

"¿Vendrás aquí?" le pregunto Ren sacando a Rey de sus pensamientos. Ella dudo, preguntándose si era sensato ceder aún más de lo que ya había hecho. Tomo su manzana a medio comer y considero acercarse mientras masticaba. Los ojos de Ren eran suplicantes y Rey trago un pedazo y se puso de pie. Camino despacio hasta quedar frente a él, bloqueándole la vista de la tormenta de arena.

Ren puso sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo un poco más, Rey sintió un temblor de deseo por él que no era solamente físico. Rey le paso las manos por el cabello y jadeaba despacio mientras él le besaba el pecho a través de la túnica. Ren llevo sus dedos por debajo de su ropa y le rozo la piel, haciendo que Rey sintiera una electricidad recorriendo su espalda. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y trato de no gemir mientras sentía como la tocaba. El aliento de Ren era caliente contra su piel mientras murmuraba,

"Dejaremos este lugar muy pronto… para que puedas hacer tu propio sable de luz."

Rey se quedó muy quieta y tenso sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de Ren. Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras una alarma sonaba en su mente. ¿Un sable de luz hecho con el poder del Lado Oscuro? ¿Qué pensaría Luke Skywalker ante esa horrible idea?

"El hecho de que aun pienses en lo que Luke Skywalker diría ante tal idea me dice que aún no estas lista," dijo Kylo Ren mientras sus manos continuabas acariciando su torso, levanto su rostro para mirarla y asintió. "Pero lo estarás."

"No lo sé," dijo Rey honesta. Ren hizo que la cintura de Rey se moviera hacia adelante y abajo. Rey gruño un poco mientras ajustaba sus rodillas alrededor de los muslos de él. Ren tomo su rostro y la atrajo, Rey trato de no gemir mientras lo saboreaba. Whiskey y la comida que habían estado comiendo, y luego _su propio_ sabor, que siempre estaba ahí. Rey hizo de sus manos puños mientras tiraba de su cabello y comenzaba a frotarse contra él. Ren ya estaba duro, lo podía sentir, se preguntó por un momento si su canto lo había excitado. No le importo.

Aunque le debería importar, se dijo a sí misma. Debería estar enfadada cuando le sugirió que hiciera un sable de luz con el Lado Oscuro. Después de todo, Rey pertenecía a la luz, ¿verdad? Ya no estaba muy segura. Ciertamente, en lo profundo de su alma le debía lealtad a Kylo Ren, la misma que una vez sintió por Luke Skywalker. Quizás mas, mucha más.

Rey alejo su boca de la de él y busco sus ojos, lo miro fijamente mientras su aliento se filtraba por sus dientes apretados. Rey bajo sus caderas contra su erección, frustrada de cuanta ropa los separaba, un gemido salió de su boca. Ren apretó sus manos contra su cintura, sus mejillas se ruborizaron mientras susurraba,

"¿Qué prefieres: lo hacemos aquí o en la cama?"

"Eso es." Rey asintió, sonriendo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de él. "Así es como se juega este juego."

"¿Entonces?" le pregunto, levantando una ceja y luciendo muy hambriento. "¿Aquí o allá?"

Rey sonrió aún más. "Si quiero dos cosas, nada me impide tener ambas."

* * *

_N. del T. Y para su completo deleite... esta escena sigue... así que ustedes tambien pueden tener ambas..._


	13. Que pregunta más ridicula

_Aviso: este capitulo es muy simple, sexo, solo hay sexo y mas sexo. Solo al final de la historia hay otros temas a tratar, asi que... disfruten hasta el climax!_

* * *

_"¿Qué prefieres: lo hacemos aquí o en la cama?"_

_"Eso es." Rey asintió, sonriendo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de él. "Así es como se juega este juego."_

_"¿Entonces?" le pregunto, levantando una ceja y luciendo muy hambriento. "¿Aquí o allá?"_

_Rey sonrió aún más. "Si quiero dos cosas, nada me impide tener ambas."_

Rey movió sus dedos hasta el borde de su túnica y se la quitó, se acomodó sobre las piernas de Kylo Ren mientras se liberaba de su ropa y la arrojaba al suelo. Dejo que Ren le quitara las mangas de sus brazos y que las dejara caer al suelo junto con el resto de su ropa. Kylo Ren observo el torso desnudo de Rey por unos momentos, sus manos temblaban mientras tomaba uno de sus senos y pasaba su pulgar por sobre el pezón. Rey suspiro sintiendo una daga de placer que le recorría la espalda y llegaba hasta sus piernas. O tal vez también podía ser efecto de su erección bajo ella, la cual frotaba de vez en cuando, cada vez que movía sus caderas.

"Eres tan hermosa que duele" le susurro Kylo Ren y Rey pudo ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de deseo. Rey subió sus manos hasta el pecho de Ren y trato de desabrochar los broches su gruesa túnica. Él gentilmente alejo los dedos de Rey y comenzó a desabrocharse la túnica por sí solo con bastante rapidez debido a la práctica. Se quitó el collar y Rey lo ayudo a quitarse la túnica. Se quitó las mangas y se desabrocho la camiseta que llevaba bajo toda esa ropa, Rey le quito esa última prenda y la arrojo fuertemente al suelo mientras bufaba,

"Llevas demasiada ropa."

"Nunca pareció un problema hasta ahora," le contesto Ren alcanzando su vaso de whiskey y bebiendo hasta la última gota. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron mientras la observaba, Rey presiono sus manos contra su pecho tibio y duro.

"¿Qué prefieres: morir olvidado o que todos los que te conocen te desprecien?" Le pregunto Rey mientras bajaba sus manos hasta llegar a su abdomen y rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura. Ren pestañeo despacio y dejo salir una sonrisa burlona mientras decía,

"¿Así que todavía estamos jugando?"

"Sí." Asintió Rey y Kylo Ren la miro con un rostro lleno de determinación. Se enderezó en la silla, obligando a Rey a moverse un poco para equilibrase sobre sus piernas. Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso que hizo que Rey se sintiera un poco débil y mareada. Luego se alejó y dijo,

"Esa no es una pregunta. No voy a morir olvidado, hay demasiadas cosas que he hecho en mi vida, que han marcado a muchas personas, de muchas maneras. Por esa razón… todos los que me conocen me desprecian, de alguna forma u otra."

Rey sabía que debería haberle recordado que era sobre _elegir una opción,_ no basarse en hechos y circunstancias para responder. Debió haberlo regañado por no jugar el juego correctamente, pero en su lugar hizo una línea con sus labios y puso sus manos en sus hombros, negó con la cabeza mientras decía,

"Yo no te desprecio."

"¿No?" Ren no se rio, pero Rey podía sentir como él desconfiaba un poco de sus palabras. Ren la tomo con fuerza por la cintura y se paró de la silla. Rey dio un respiro de sorpresa y entrelazo sus tobillos en su espalda y se apoyó en sus hombros, mientras él la sujetaba fuertemente con un brazo mientras que con el otro boto al suelo todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Los platos con comida, la botella de whiskey, los servicios, todo cayó al suelo dejando un gran desorden. Antes de que Rey pudiera regañarlo por el desperdicio de comida, Ren la dejo caer suavemente en la mesa, dejando su espalda apoyada en la superficie fría. Rey abrió mucho los ojos cuando Ren comenzó a quitarle las botas y bajarle los pantalones.

"Me has dicho muchas veces que me odias," le recordó Kylo Ren mientras le bajaba los pantalones hasta los muslos y luego con mucha calma por sus pantorrillas. Rey gimió de anticipación mientras le contestaba,

"te _odiaba_ , lo hacía. Con todo mi ser, pero ya no."

"¿Qué cambio?" le inquirió Ren, dejando sus manos quietas mientras sostenía los pantalones de Rey en sus manos y la miraba de pie. Rey sentía su corazón martillando en su pecho, su corazón la traicionaba porque cada latido era por él, sus ojos ardían mientras susurraba.

"Yo cambie."

"No." Ren negó con la cabeza y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, "No. Sigues siendo la misma."

Las manos de Rey se aferraron a los bordes de la mesa mientras pensaba en sus palabras. Si ambos era las mismas personas de antes, entonces ¿Qué era lo que _había_ cambiado? ¿Era tan ridículo pensar que quizás estaban juntos, porque estaban destinados el uno al otro? ¿Dos cuerpos unidos entre luz y oscuridad? ¿Era posible que después de todo no hubiera nada malo en su unión? Tal vez sus caminos no estaban solo destinados a cruzarse, sino que también a mezclarse. Rey miro al techo, temblando mientras las manos de Kylo Ren rozaban su vientre y luego sus brazos. Escucho cuando él le preguntaba,

"¿Qué prefieres: Quedarte aquí o volver con Luke Skywalker?"

Rey trago con fuerza, hundió sus dientes en su labio inferior y luego admitió, "me quedaría aquí, contigo."

"No lo dudaste ni por un segundo," noto Ren, alejo las manos de Rey del borde de la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella mientras decía unas palabras que eran muy ciertas. "Ya no necesitas dudar, estás conmigo ahora."

Bajo su cuerpo un poco y puso una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Rey, a modo de almohada para la mesa. Su otra mano apretó uno de sus senos gentilmente y luego bajo por su estómago mientras su boca buscaba la de ella y Rey pudo sentir el whiskey en su boca. Su lengua recorría la boca de Rey, saboreaba sus labios y el techo de su boca para luego entrelazarse con la lengua de Rey. El beso fue tan largo que Rey casi ni se dio cuenta de que la otra mano de Ren estaba entre sus muslos. Finalmente se alejó un poco de ella, su aliento era pausado mientras susurraba,

"Necesito saborearte."

"Ya lo has hecho," dijo Rey sonriendo, levanto su mano y paso sus dedos por su cabello oscuro mientras sonreía. "¿No pudiste saborearme cuando me besabas?"

_"No era eso a lo que me refería," le dijo serio, sus ojos brillaban. Rey sintió como sus dedos presionaban su entrada, su pulgar hacia círculos en su interior. Rey jadeo y arqueo la espalda un poco, sintiendo como sus venas ardían de deseo y dándose cuenta de que quería saborearla_ _ahí._

"Oh," murmuró. Se sintió de repente muy avergonzada, preguntándose si sabría normal o si su sabor era de lo más horrible. Incluso se preguntó si se sentiría bien o si a él le gustaba realmente hacerlo. Su mente dio un respingo de preocupación y su corazón latió con mucha fuerza cuando Ren comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo y arrodillarse frente a ella. Tiro de ella para que las caderas de Rey quedaran al borde de la mesa y le abrió las piernas. Rey casi hiperventilaba, cerro fuertemente los ojos incapaz de mirar cuando Ren comenzaba a besarle la cara interna de su muslo. Rey siseo y susurro algo incoherente mientras Ren hundía su rostro entre sus piernas. Él gimió contra su piel haciendo que Rey jadeara de placer.

Ren clavo sus manos en las caderas de Rey, y hubo una extraña sensación en la parte más íntima de Rey. Ella gimió muy fuerte cuando sintió como la lengua de Ren la recorría de arriba hacia abajo, como si estuviera bebiendo la última agua de la galaxia. Continúo haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, solo bajar y subir su lengua despacio y Rey decidió que era por lejos lo mejor que le había pasado a su cuerpo. Se sintió como si estuviera flotando, sus oídos ardían y su abdomen se contraía. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Ren y enredo sus rizos en sus dedos, jalo de su cabello tan fuerte que temió haberlo lastimado. Pero lo único que podía hacer era acercar más y más el rostro de Ren contra ella, sintiendo la vibración de su voz mientras gemía contra su húmeda piel. Su espalda se arqueó aún más cuando Ren centro su atención en la parte más sensible de su intimidad, la parte que ella también tocaba a menudo. Ren lamio esa parte, moviendo su lengua hacia adelante y hacia atrás sin detenerse y Rey de repente se dio cuenta de que terminaría justo allí, recostada sobre la mesa con su cena esparcida por el piso.

"No pares," le susurraba con los dientes apretados. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar, todo se volvió tenso y luego comenzó a contraerse y se sintió muy bien. Ren continúo haciendo exactamente lo mismo y se sentía cada vez más intenso a cada segundo. Rey apoyo sus piernas en los hombros de Ren, y sus dedos aun en su cabeza jalaban su cabello. La voz de Rey era vergonzosamente aguda, como un chillido, tan extraña que no sabía cómo podía hacer esos sonidos con su boca.

Y luego se perdió, entre imparables jadeos, sintió como caía por un acantilado mientras el placer la consumía. Ren gemía contra ella, podía escucharlo, así como también podía sentir como sus paredes se contraían erráticamente alrededor de su lengua. Todo giraba, todo era tibio y no había nada en su mente, y se sentía _maravilloso._

Creyó que se había quedado dormida, ya que todo se había quedado quieto y en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos y recuperaba el aliento. Aun se sacudía a causa del clímax al que Ren la había llevado. Luego se sintió como si fuera muy ligera y una voz ronca le dijo,

"Ahora la cama."

Sus ojos se abrieron y sintió que la estaban moviendo, las nubes en su mente se disiparon y se dio cuenta de que Ren la estaba cargando. Ya la había cargado así, lo sabía, cuando la llevo a su nave en Takodana. Finn le había dicho que había visto a Kylo Ren llevándola como si fuera una novia dormida. Ahora estaba entre sus brazos, incapaz de concentrarse a causa del placer que había detonado en ella.

"Ya me has tocado suficiente," le dijo Rey con una burlona confianza mientras él la dejaba en la cama. Rey se sentó y lo tomo por la pretina de sus pantalones negros. "Es mi turno. Quiero que te recuestes y me dejes hacer todo."

Rey levanto su cara para mirarlo y vio como Ren levantaba una ceja. Dejo escapar un respiro y luego sonrió, y ella supo que él quería que lo tocaran con las mismas ansias con las que Rey quería conducir el juego ahora. Rey se sonrojo con el deseo de tenerlo mientras le desabotonaba los pantalones, liberaba su erección y le bajaba los pantalones hasta las caderas. Ren termino de sacárselos y los arrojo al suelo mientras se quedaba de pie completamente a merced de ella. En la suave luz de la habitación, los ojos de Ren se veían profundos y hambrientos. Ren quiso tocarse, pero Rey le aparto las manos y dijo,

"No. Déjame a mí."

Su boca se abrió de sorpresa y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos mientras Rey se lamia en labio inferior y rodeaba con sus manos su miembro. Era suave por fuera, pero duro como roca por dentro. Podía sentir el pulso a través de su piel que llegaba hasta su mano. Ren trago con fuerza y su erección creció un poco más mientras Rey la sostenía. Había una gota perlada en la punta y Rey sintió un repentino deseo por probarlo de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho con ella. Se acomodó en sus rodillas y sintió como se volvía a poner húmeda entre las piernas mientras acercaba su rostro.

Su lengua se movió a través de su erección, hasta llegar al final de ella, en ese lugar en donde su pulso era más fuerte. Cuando llego a la punta, cerro sus labios alrededor y lo empujo un poco contra su boca. Sabía un poco a sal y a sudor, pero más que nada sabía a él. Ren movió sus caderas hacia adelante, aparentemente por instinto, mientras Rey lo empujaba contra su boca, trato de no atragantarse ante el repentino movimiento y lo miro enfadada.

"Lo siento… lo siento…" murmuró rápido Ren, paso sus dedos por su cabello oscuro y cerró los ojos mientras admitía, "No voy a durar mucho así."

"Está bien, recuéstate," le contesto Rey, señalando la cama. Vio como la garganta de Ren subía y bajaba mientras gateaba por la cama y se recostó sobre las sabanas y la miro con su pecho subiendo y bajando por lo rápido que respiraba.

Rey se sintió poderosa al verlo así, sometido por su propio deseo por ella. Se sentía fuerte por lo que podía hacerle sentir, por lo que podía hacerle. Quería hacerle sentir lo que ella había sentido antes, ese explosivo placer que por unos momentos la había hecho perderse. Abrió sus piernas y se acomodó sobre él y puso sus manos en su miembro que sobresalía por sobre sus caderas. Ren gimió y dejo salir un sonido ronco de su garganta mientras apretaba los puños sobre las sabanas.

"¿Que prefieres: nunca poder volver a tocarme o jamás dejarme ir?" le pregunto Rey, él puso una cara extraña y dijo cortante,

"que pregunta más ridícula."

Rey sonrió abiertamente y acerco su rostro al cuerpo de Ren para besar su piel. Le beso los muslos, el lugar en donde los huesos de su pelvis asomaban por entre su piel. Beso el escaso vello de su estómago, los músculos fuertes de su pecho, beso su esternón y la piel de su cuello. Rey mantuvo sus labios en el cuello de Ren, con sus caderas sobre las de él y frotando la punta de su erección contra la sensible piel de su entrada. Rey gruñía en su cuello y Ren jadeaba cada vez que Rey se movía pero no lo dejaba entrar. Ren llevo sus manos a la cintura de Rey y trato de empujarla hacia abajo, pero ella las alcanzo a tiempo y las aparto diciendo,

"Manos atrás Kylo Ren."

Era como si hubiera fuego entre ellos, Rey podía sentirlo, cada parte de su cuerpo rogaba por ella y por algo mucho más profundo. Él la amaba, tal como lo había dicho. Rey podía sentirlo ahora, mientras apoyaba sus manos en su pecho y miraba hacia abajo. Lo beso por un momento que se convirtió en un periodo indefinido de tiempo, disfruto de su sabor por unos minutos, hasta que el aparto su rostro y le rogo con una voz desesperada,

"No me hagas esperar más Rey."

Ya lo había provocado bastante, pensó Rey. Además ella también quería sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo. Se apiado de su suplica y se hundió muy despacio en el mientras Ren jadeaba y apretaba los dientes.

Rey se tomó unos momentos para concentrarse mientras yacía sobre él. Podía sentir como palpitaba dentro de ella, podía sentir su pulso dentro de su cuerpo. Era una deliciosa sensación el estar completamente unido a él, pero aún era inexperta en este tema. Movió sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Ren, mientras trataba de apoyarse en sus brazos para balancearse, movía sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo mientras trataba de encontrar el ritmo.

"Rey…" sus ojos estaban apagados mientras los abría y cerraba tratando de mirarla, y Rey se sentía incapaz de decir algo en respuesta. Era casi _demasiado bueno_ , la manera en que Ren empujaba cada vez que Rey movía sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo en él. Finalmente Rey encontró el ritmo haciendo una especie de figura en 8 que pudo mantener durante un largo momento, luego le pregunto,

"¿Qué prefieres: cumplir un deseo hoy o cumplir tres deseos dentro de los próximos diez años desde ahora?

Ren se veía frustrado ante la manera en que Rey lo seguía incitando a que jugara su juego, sus manos se aferraron a su cintura en contradicción de sus órdenes. Abrió sus ojos y la miro con ojos peligrosos, sus manos acariciaron su vientre mientras Rey se movía sobre él. Rey se lamio su labio inferior y noto como su miembro crecía dentro de ella, supo que estaba muy cerca de terminar. Solo tenía unos momentos antes de que él se alejara de ella.

"¿Entonces?" le susurro Rey entre jadeos. "¿un deseo ahora o tres dentro de diez años?"

"Solo deseo que me digas que me amas, así no me sentiría como un tonto." Le respondió Ren y Rey detuvo sus caderas por un momento. Lo miro unos segundos, noto como su rostro se contraía y luchaba por mantener el control, Rey noto que tenía que quitarse de encima. Pero no podía moverse, así que estuvo agradecida cuando Ren apretó su cintura y la tiro hacia un lado casi muy brusco. Cayo en la cama con un _uf_ al lado de él, miro como Ren pasaba su mano por su erección y su semilla se esparcía por su estómago a borbotones. Vio como los dedos de sus pies se retorcían y como su rostro lucia contraído entre dolor y placer, vio como sus labios murmuraban su nombre una y otra vez. Luego se quedó quieto y en silencio, cubierto en su propios fluidos mientras le preguntaba muy bajo, "¿Puedes… puedes traerme una toalla por favor?"

Hizo una vaga seña hacia su abdomen y Rey asintió rápidamente. Se levantó de la cama y camino desnuda por la habitación de Ren, pasó por los platos, comida y whiskey en el suelo y frunció el ceño cuando vio que tenían que limpiar ese desorden también. Entro al baño y saco una toalla del estante de la pared. Mojo la toalla con agua tibia, le coloco un poco de jabón y se miró al espejo.

Tenía las mejillas rojas y su cabello era un desastre, tenía un brillo de sudor en la frente y sus pezones aún estaban firmes por lo excitada que había estado. Pero Rey no se concentró en cómo se veía después de una actividad física. Pensó en las preguntas que se habían hecho uno al otro.

Prefería el dejarik por sobre el sabacc porque le gustaba mantener el control de lo que sucedía. Quería ambas cosas – _sexo y conversación_ (gracias al cielo). Preferiría ser odiado a ser olvidado, aunque había dado una respuesta muy redundante a esa pregunta. Quería que Rey se quedara con él en lugar de volver con Luke Skywalker, le gustaba escucharla cantar, deseaba que lo amara de vuelta… porque él la amaba.

Y Rey se miró al espejo, sabía que lo amaba por más tonto que fuera. Era como pelear contra la gravedad, inútil. Era como pelear contra el calor del sol, o contra las olas del océano. No había razón para negarlo, tenían un vínculo, estaban unidos. Sus caminos se habían cruzado y mezclado.

Fue gentil mientras pasaba la toalla por su estómago, Ren le acariciaba la mejilla y miraba cómo lo limpiaba.

"Hay un horrible desorden cerca de la mesa." Le dijo Rey dándole una mirada de regaño y sonando como una madre enfadada. El sonrió y le aseguro,

"Valió la pena."

"¿Cuándo iremos a hacer mi sable de luz?" le pegunto Rey seria. El parecía sorprendido, se apoyó en los codos y busco sus ojos. Estaba buscando cualquier duda, cualquier señal que le indicara que prefería ir con la Resistencia que quedarse con él. Rey sabía lo que buscaba, pero Finn y Poe, por más dulces que fueran, solo fueron sus amigos por un corto periodo de tiempo, luego se había ido a entrenar con Luke Skywalker. Y la verdad era que el entrenamiento de Luke no era el más adecuado para Rey. No era un Jedi, lo sabía cuándo envió sus pensamientos a la mente de Kylo Ren.

_Estoy lista._

"Entonces nos iremos muy pronto," le respondió Ren mientras sonreía.

"Te amo." Le dijo Rey tan rapido que ni ella pudo entender sus palabras. Asintió rápido y salió corriendo de la cama, con la toalla húmeda en la mano, camino por la habitación y arrojo la toalla al canasta de la ropa sucia. Había un silencio aturdido detrás de ella, Rey pudo sentir a través de la Fuerza como trataba de procesar su sorpresa y luego su alegría. Las mejillas de Rey se pusieron muy rojas, preguntándose por que le había dicho eso, pero realmente lo sentía, ya no había razón para mentir.

Hubo un sonido en la cama mientras Rey cerraba la tapa del canasto de la ropa sucia. Escucho sus pasos en el suelo, pero Rey no se movió de su puesto. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que estaba caminando hacia la mesa, usaba sus pantalones y se agachaba para recoger los platos que había arrojado al suelo.

Ren la conocía lo suficiente para no presionarla más de lo necesario, lo sabía porque la conocía quizás mejor que cualquier otra persona, quizás hasta mejor que ella misma. Y por esa razón, Rey estaba deseosa por su pronto viaje a Corellia.

* * *

 

N del T. espero les haya gustado la limonada, pronto otro cap, nos leemos :)


	14. Costado izquierdo

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

_Aviso: Contenido sexual...  
_

* * *

"¿General?"

Rey se acercó trotando por el corredor hacia la recientemente promovida General Phasma. Su casco cromado se movió hacia un lado mientras buscaba la voz que la llamaba y finalmente su máscara sin expresión se fijó en Rey.

Rey llego casi sin alieno a su lado y miro hacia arriba, ya que la General era una mujer mucho más alta que ella. Rey prácticamente no sabía nada de la capitán Phasma, salvo que había ayudado a despachar a las esclavas de Hux de la base, dándole a Rey la impresión de que la General no era una mala persona. Recién habían pasado cuatro días desde que Phasma llego a Moraband, luego de que Snoke degradara a Hux a Capitán. Durante esos cuatro días, Rey y Kylo Ren ya estaban preparando su viaje a Corellia, para que Rey creara su propio sable de luz.

Rey había pasado las últimas noches pensando en la Resistencia. Pensó en que ya había pasado mucho más tiempo con Kylo Ren que con ellos, de hecho, ya lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que conocía a Finn, Poe o Leia Organa, e incluso al adorable BB-8. Sus amistades con la Resistencia habían sido breves y superficiales comparado con lo que había cultivado con Kylo Ren. Ahora Rey miraba a la General Phasma, mientras decía,

"No nos hemos presentado formalmente. Estoy segura de que no sabe quién soy. Mi nombre es…"

"Rey de Jakku. Sé quién eres." La voz de la General Phasma fue aguda, pero Rey pudo notar su tono amistoso. Rey sonrió y agrego,

"Solo quería agradecerle por… por llevar a esas jóvenes a Arkanis."

Phasma se movió un poco insegura y miro hacia los lados para asegurarse de que estaban solas en el corredor. Se inclinó un poco hacia Rey y dijo en voz baja,

"De hecho, estoy agradecida de que Kylo Ren me diera esa orden. Dudo que nunca haya cumplido otra orden con tanto entusiasmo."

"Estoy de acuerdo General," dijo Rey con una sonrisa. Detrás sintió la presencia de Kylo Ren y se volvió para verlo caminar por el corredor hacia ellas. Rey se sintió de repente un poco tonta parada entre dos figuras altas y enmascaradas. Usaba su túnica negra y marrón y tenía su sable de entrenamiento colgado de su cinturón, ya que había salido de la Trinchera cuando vio a Phasma. Ahora Kylo Ren estaba detrás de ella y hablo por el filtro de su máscara.

"General Phasma, veo que ha conocido a mi aprendiz."

"Sí señor, creo que es a usted a quien debo agradecerle por mi promoción. Permítame expresar mi gratitud." Phasma dio una reverencia con su cabeza y Kylo Ren respondió,

"No es nada. Un poco de reestructuración era necesaria para mantener el orden."

De repente Rey se sintió como si estuviera interfiriendo en la política de la Primera Orden, en lo más profundo del Lado Oscuro. Pero Ren se había referido a ella como su aprendiz, en el transcurso de los días Rey ya había aceptado que cada vez estaba más y más lejos de ser un Jedi. Tal vez no era tan oscura como Kylo Ren y ciertamente no era tan malvada como Hux, pero no era un Jedi.

"Me temo que mi presencia es requerida en la sala de control," le comunicó Phasma a Kylo Ren tal como le había dicho a Rey, pero esta vez agrego, "Mas drones han sido avistados esta mañana."

"¿Drones? ¿De la Resistencia?" Rey inquirió, luego casi se cubrió la boca con la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba de la Resistencia con quizás demasiado vigor. De hecho, Phasma se vio un poco alarmada por el tono de voz de Rey, se volvió a Kylo Ren y dijo,

"Fueron cinco esta vez. No tripulados."

"¿Cuántos fueron interceptados?" pregunto Kylo Ren con voz firme y Phasma dudo un poco mientras admitía,

"Ninguno. Volaban bastante alto y rápido. Todos se las arreglaron para escapar."

"¿Qué planean?" preguntó Ren. Rey de repente sintió ansiedad por recordarles a ambos que no era un objeto en la pared, que podía escuchar y pensar, pero solo se quedó observando a Phasma mientras decía,

"No estamos muy seguros de sus intenciones. Cuando tenga la información, se la hare llegar inmediatamente. Voy a reunirme con mi equipo de contra espionaje ahora."

"Muy bien," respondió Kylo Ren cortante. "Mantenme al tanto."

Phasma asintió y dio una leve seña con la cabeza hacia Rey. Cuando se alejaba, su armadura sonaba mientras caminaba por el corredor. Rey trago fuertemente preguntándose si tendría que quedarse cruzada de brazos ante un inminente conflicto en Moraband, entre la Resistencia y la Primera Orden. O peor, ¿aceptaría participar en la lucha, siendo guiada por el Lado Oscuro?

"Ninguna de las dos," Le respondió Kylo Ren y Rey se dio cuenta de que había estado dentro de su mente. Rey suspiro y lo miro mientras Ren decía, "Iremos a Corellia. Nuestra nave está siendo cargada con las provisiones necesarias y combustible. Nos iremos en la mañana."

Rey se sintió un poco insegura, sabía que Ren también había sentido sus dudas, sabía cómo Rey dudaba del viaje. Rey se aclaró la garganta y dijo con confianza fingida,

"Claro, Corellia mañana. Excelente."

"Tú pilotearas la nave," le dijo Kylo Ren y Rey levanto las cejas mientras él continuaba, "No hay necesidad de llamar la atención con nuestra misión. No necesitamos materiales extra o personal, solo iremos tu y yo, así que tu volaras la nave."

"Ah." Rey asintió y se sintió algo mareada. "¿Y crees que estoy preparada para la meditación? ¿Para crear un sable? He trabajado duro en ello…"

"Estas lista." La voz de Kylo Ren era firme. "Tu entrenamiento es solo el comienzo, pero para esto ya estas lista."

Rey trago el nudo de su garganta, trato de no pensar en lo que Luke Skywalker diría justo ahora. Resulto ser más fácil de lo que creía, ya que Rey apenas podía recordar la voz de Luke e incluso su rostro. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no recordaba si sus ojos eran azules o verdes. Trato de escuchar en su mente los característicos sonidos que hacia BB-8. ¿Era Finn más alto que ella? ¿Cómo era la sonrisa de Leia Organa? De repente Rey se sintió como si estuviera perdiendo la memoria, tal como una anciana. Podía recordar a la Resistencia, pero sus recuerdos se habían nublado un poco. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había ido. ¿O sí?

"Jamás olvidas por completo," le dijo Kylo Ren, su voz era extraña. Rey miro su máscara deseando poder ver su rostro mientras él decía. "Se desvanece, todo se desvanece y ayuda un poco. Pero nunca olvidas por completo."

* * *

"Hasta que no puedas proteger tu costado izquierdo, no tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencer a alguien en batalla."

Kylo Ren sostenía su sable rojo justo sobre el torso de Rey, Ren movió su rostro hacia un lado mientras Rey bufaba frustrada y se alejaba un poco. Lo quedo mirando con una postura algo infantil mientras comentaba enojada,

"No estoy dejando mi costado izquierdo expuesto a propósito. Eres tú el que ataca ese lado una y otra vez."

Ren sonrió tras su máscara mientras miraba como Rey lo regañaba, se ve muy bonita cuando se enoja pensó Ren. Su cabello caía en ondas sobre su rostro, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y respiraba rápido por el esfuerzo físico. Kylo Ren trato de borrar de su mente el siempre presente deseo por ella que lo distraía de entrenar y le dijo con voz firme, "Cualquier oponente que enfrentes va a notar tu debilidad y la va a explotar para su propio beneficio y créelo o no, pequeña chatarrera, tienes debilidades en combate. Nunca, nunca, defiendes tu costado izquierdo como corresponde."

Rey apago su sable de entrenamiento y lo colgó en su cinturón. Puso las manos en las caderas y dijo, "Sabes, esto sería mucho más fácil si te quitaras esa maldita máscara."

"Y precisamente por eso me la voy a dejar puesta," le contesto Kylo Ren con calma apagando su propio sable. "No puedes confiar en mi rostro para que te diga cuál será mi próximo movimiento. Siéntelo en la Fuerza, confía en tu entrenamiento. Anticipa mis ataques y encuentra mis debilidades."

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo," dijo Rey y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas mientras se miraba las uñas y murmuraba, "Eres muy dificil de vencer cuando realmente te concentras en pelear."

Ren se rió, sabiendo que Rey no podía ver la diversión en su rostro. Camino muy rápido hacia ella y acerco su mano al cinturón de Rey. Rey atrapo su muñeca cuando Ren tomo la empuñadura de su sable de entrenamiento. Rey apretó su muñeca enguantada tan fuerte que dolió, mientras lo miraba.

"Suelta mi arma."

Ren trato de no reírse de ella, ya que su confianza se rompería si lo hacía. En su lugar soltó el sable y Rey le soltó la muñeca.

"Ambos bajemos nuestras armas," le sugirió Kylo Ren despacio. "Entrenemos mano a mano. Quiero que te enfoques en proteger tu costado izquierdo."

"Está bien, pero no te reprimas por mí," insistió Rey y su voz sonaba a advertencia. Saco el sable de entrenamiento de su cinturón y lo dejo en el suelo. Kylo Ren hizo lo mismo mientras le decía,

"No te voy a golpear el rostro, si es lo que me estas preguntando. Tampoco quiero romperte ningún hueso."

"Solo espero que entrenemos como corresponde," Rey dejo salir un suspiro mientras se quedaba de pie y cruzaba los brazos por sobre su pecho. Ren trago, sintiendo una pizca de deseo mientras escuchaba como ella continuaba hablando, "Si tengo debilidades que corregir, déjame hacerlo. Si mi costado queda expuesto, golpéame ahí."

Ren dudo por unos momentos pero luego asintió, sabía que tenía razón. No podía haber machismo en un combate mixto, y definitivamente tampoco podía haber preferencia romántica. Sus habilidades no podían ser limitadas por su culpa, así que dio tres pasos hacia atrás y dijo,

"Adelante."

Rey no perdió el tiempo, él pudo sentir como Rey trataba de bloquearlo con su mente para que no pudiera anticipar sus movimientos. Funciono a un cierto nivel, creyó que iba a patearlo con su pierna derecha justo en la cadera con su primer ataque, pero Rey se agacho y lo golpeo en el abdomen.

Kylo Ren gruño cuando atrapo su puño y lo torció con fuerza, la muñeca de Rey sonó y ella dejo escapar un quejido. Ren movió una de sus manos y trato de golpear su siempre vulnerable costado izquierdo. Rey lo evadió con habilidad, moviéndose a la derecha y colocando la palma de su mano libre en el visor del casco de Ren. Kylo Ren frunció el ceño cuando noto que su cabeza se sacudió mientras pateaba el tobillo derecho de Rey. Ella se tambaleo un poco mientras Ren le soltaba la muñeca. Mientras Rey luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, Ren le dio un sólido golpe en el costado izquierdo.

"Abierto y vulnerable," le regaño Ren mientras miraba como Rey se inclinaba hacia adelante y se encogía por el golpe. No le importo mucho verla así, con su rostro contraído por el dolor del golpe. Trato de recordarse que le estaba enseñando a protegerse, que sus enemigos no dudarían en poner un disparo en su torso.

La amaba, lo sabía, al más básico nivel y contra su naturaleza, la amaba. Quería hacerla feliz, quería mantenerla a salvo. Quería su cuerpo, ya que en las últimas noches solo la había besado y ocasionalmente la había abrazado mientras dormía. Ahora la miraba mientras se incorporaba y se recuperaba del golpe. Kylo Ren creía que Rey era tan hermosa que casi era una tortura, era poderosa y ciertamente magnifica ante sus ojos.

Había aprendido mucho de ella durante las últimas noches en las que habían hablado por horas. Sabía de sus habilidades para recolectar metal, de cómo había sido crecer en un planeta lleno de la peor escoria. Sabia de su habilidad para siempre encontrar las cosas que necesitaba en los restos de metal. Todo eso, pensó Kylo Ren, la hacía aún más poderosa, lo hacía amarla un poco más diferente.

Miro sus mejillas rosadas y su boca semi abierta mientras trataba de tomar aire entre pequeños jadeos y lucho por controlar su cuerpo al verla. Había una molestia en sus pantalones, abrió y cerró sus puños mientras luchaba por relajarse. Se sintió aliviado de que no pudiera ver su rostro, porque ciertamente lo único que sus ojos expresaban era un deseo incontrolable.

Se permitió distraerse al mirarla y por un momento estuvo muy vulnerable. Rey tomo ventaja de eso y se abalanzo con fuerza hacia él. Ren dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras ella lo tomaba por las caderas y trataba de arrojarlo al suelo. Le había prometido que no se reprimiría, y no lo hizo. Con la mano derecha golpeo con mucha fuerza su espalda mientras que con la izquierda se propuso a darle un golpe en el torso, para probar el punto de que nunca cuidaba esa área. Pero Rey atrapo su muñeca en el aire y envió su golpe hacia atrás, mientras que con la otra mano golpeo el hombro de Kylo Ren.

"Bien," le dijo asintiendo con su máscara mientras sonreía un poco. "Eso es. Mantente alerta y bloquea cada…"

"¿Me deseas? ¿Ahora?" le inquirió Rey interrumpiéndolo. Su mano bajo desde su hombro hasta tomar el bulto de sus pantalones. Kylo Ren abrió mucho los ojos bajo su máscara mientras se daba cuenta de que a pesar de las muchas capas de ropa, Rey se había dado cuenta de la erección que se había formado en sus pantalones. Sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas mientras alejaba la mano de Rey y veía como ella sonreía.

"No quería… no estaba tratando de…" no tenía idea de cómo explicarle que tan solo con mirarla jadear había sido suficiente para que su cuerpo se encendiera de deseo. Rey se veía más divertida que nunca mientras se acercaba un poco más a él y levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Cómo se supone que se va a concentrar en mi entrenamiento con una erección Kylo Ren?"

"Ya va a pasar," le contestó Ren rudamente retrocediendo unos pasos mientras le pedía a su cuerpo que se calmara. Sacudió sus manos y dijo, "De nuevo. Comencemos otra vez… ataca."

Rey asintió una vez y su cara se volvió seria. Ren trato de averiguar que iba a hacer a continuación pero Rey nuevamente lo había bloqueado. Hubo un fuerte golpe contra la rodilla izquierda de Ren, seguida de una serie de golpes en su torso. Ren frunció el ceño y golpeo el hombro de Rey con todas sus fuerzas y cuando ella cayó al suelo, Ren se agacho a su lado. Rey trato de pararse pero él la empujo contra el suelo y se colocó sobre ella. Pasó su mano por el costado izquierdo de Rey y apretó su piel mientras la reprendía,

"Si hubiera tenido un sable en mi mano estarías muerta. Protege tu maldito torso Rey. Estoy cansado de repetirte que…"

Su voz se desvaneció ya que las manos de Rey se comenzaron a mover por su pecho. Una de las manos de Rey se deslizo por debajo de sus pantalones, rozando su bulto y luego tratando de desabrocharlos. Ren trago con fuerza mientas la miraba.

"Détente, estamos entrenando."

"¿Realmente quieres que me detenga?" Los ojos color almendra de Rey lo miraron fijamente. Su mano dejo su erección libre de los pantalones y luego hizo una pausa. Rey se sacó un mechón de la cara con un soplido y luego le susurro, "Dime que me detenga y me dedicare solo a golpearte. Puedes dedicarte a golpearme también y puedes seguir diciéndome que proteja mi costado. Dime que me detenga y seguiremos entrenando."

Ren sintió otro pinchazo de deseo y cerró los ojos tras su máscara. Todo su cuerpo estaba excitado por ella, su piel estaba tensa y sus venas ardían con una necesidad que lo consumía de adentro hacia afuera. Su mano se sentía bien alrededor de su miembro, la manera en que gentilmente se aferraba a su forma, la manera en que pasaba cuidadosamente su pulgar por la punta. Podía sentir la humedad que se concentraba ahí y gruño mientras se acomodaba sobre ella. Ahora si estaba más agradecido que nunca de usar la máscara, agradecido de que no pudiera ver la manera en que se hacía débil solo por ella.

"No te detengas." Su voz fue desesperada y movió sus caderas contra la mano de Rey mientras ella jadeaba con la boca abierta. Los dientes de Rey se clavaron en su labio inferior mientras murmuraba,

"Odio lo mucho que te amo,"

Kylo Ren gimió ante sus palabras, ante su manera de hablarle y ante la manera en que lo miraba. Se sintió como un tonto, frotándose contra sus dedos mientras yacía en el mismo suelo de la Trinchera. Su máscara por lo menos lo protegía de la vergüenza. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas tratando de no apoyar todo su peso contra Rey. Ella estaba recostada en el suelo debajo de él, gimiendo de deseo mientras sus dedos danzaban de arriba hacia abajo contra su virilidad. El siguió moviendo sus caderas contra su mano, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba mientras Rey esparcía la gota de humedad de la punta con su pulgar.

"No puedo… voy a…" su voz era un incoherente jadeo, filtrado por su máscara mientras seguía frotándose contra su mano. Aun no era un experto en ser tocado por otra persona y su toque se sentía muy, pero muy bien. Miro sus pechos bajo su túnica, vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban más que nunca y considero seriamente tomarla justo ahí, en el suelo de la Trinchera. No sería tan dificil pensó, tenía que bajarle los pantalones y entrar en su cuerpo. Pero ya estaba cerca de terminar, hizo nota mental de que debía colocarle a Rey un implante protector anticonceptivo en el brazo antes de partir a Corellia. Ya no podía controlarse con ella y la última cosa que necesitaba era otra complicación.

"Rey, estoy a punto de…" trago, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado de decirle que estaba a segundos de eyacular en su mano. A ella no parecía importarle, se veía de hecho más excitada al verlo tan urgido. Su respiración empezó a ser cada vez más intensa mientras sentía como su miembro crecía en la mano de Rey. La tensión de su abdomen de repente cedió y pudo sentir como su semilla salía esparcida a borbotones, su corazón latía acelerado mientras vio como Rey se había subido la túnica y noto que había terminado sobre ella con su semilla esparcida en su estómago. Ren respiro y cerró los ojos, aun temblando por el clímax mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

Luego hubo un zumbido familiar, el sonido de un sable de luz siendo encendido. Los ojos de Kylo Ren se abrieron en alarma y se estremeció cuando vio una luz roja justo a un lado de su torso. La mano de Rey, aun sucia y pegajosa sostenía el sable de entrenamiento. Tuvo que haberlo atrapado cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, medito Ren. Se dio cuenta de que la había subestimado, Rey sostenía el sable peligrosamente cerca de la túnica de Ren y sus ojos de llenaron de fascinación mientras se reía bajo él. Cuando hablo, su voz estaba llena de felicidad.

"Hasta que no puedas proteger tu costado derecho, no tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencer a alguien en batalla."

* * *

_N. del T. Espero sigan conmigo... ultimamente el trabajo me tiene algo copada._

_Saludos y gracias por los cometarios!_

_XOXO salamina_


	15. El Refugio de Mynock

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

Rey estaba sentada en la mesa de la habitación de Kylo Ren, miraba hacia la enorme ventana. El amanecer de Moraband no ocurría hasta el mediodía y el sol permanecía solo algunas horas para luego ocultarse nuevamente. Era aún muy temprano, así que el paisaje de afuera era completamente negro. Rey sabía que en unas pocas horas estaría piloteando una nave hacia el cielo oscuro, viajando a Corellia con Kylo Ren, solos.

Lo primero que hizo esa mañana fue leer un hololibro durante una hora y media, estudiaba el manual del transbordador Upsilon que se supone volaría. Normalmente, una nave así necesita al menos cinco miembros para pilotearla, pero Kylo Ren había insistido en que nadie viajaría con ellos a Corellia. Afortunadamente, hasta donde Rey sabia, la nave podía hacer gran parte del trabajo sola. Las naves Upsilon estaban equipadas con sistemas de navegación muy sensibles y sofisticados y al parecer con tan solo presionar algunos botones y colocar las coordenadas la nave podía activar el piloto automático. Sus enormes alas estaban protegidas con escudos que bloqueaban cualquier ataque y también contaba con tecnología defensiva para asegurar la supervivencia de su tripulación.

Una vez que Rey se convenció de que no estrellaría una nave tremendamente costosa (y matara a alguien) se vistió con una túnica negra, se colocó sus mangas, se cruzó un cinturón color borgoña y se colocó unos ajustados pantalones negros. Se estaba acostumbrando a verse vestida con ropa de entrenamiento negra. De hecho, ya comenzaba a pensar que su atuendo era bastante cómodo y conveniente.

Una vez vestida, Rey había visitado la sala medica en donde un droide médico le había puesto un implante anticonceptivo en el brazo que haría imposible un embarazo, al menos no hasta que fuera removido. Ahora miraba hacia la ventana en la habitación de Kylo Ren, hacia el paisaje negro y tocando el lugar en su brazo en donde estaba su implante. Era una extraña sensación, pensó Rey, el haber tomado semejante paso para facilitar su relación con Kylo Ren. Rey esperaba que volviera de su reunión con Snoke y luego ambos irían al hangar y dejarían Moraband en la nave. Rey se sentía algo ansiosa, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un sonido hizo eco en la habitación y una voz mecánica dijo, "Visitante fuera de la habitación. ¿Permitir ingreso?"

Si Rey era honesta consigo misma, estaba algo enfadada con el sistema de privacidad que tenía Kylo Ren instalado en su cuarto, que le avisaba cuando algún visitante se acercaba. La pequeña habitación en donde estuvo cautiva los primeros días en Moraband no tenía esos lujos, y eso había resultado en constantes discusiones con Kylo Ren cuando entraba a su habitación sin su permiso.

"¿Permitir el ingreso al visitante?" dijo la voz mecánica. Rey se incorporó y camino hacia la puerta de la suite. Dijo con calma,

"Identifica al visitante"

"El visitante es una humana. General Phasma. ¿Permitir ingreso?"

Rey sonrió ante la insistencia de la voz, se acercó más a la puerta y dijo en voz alta, "Permitido."

La puerta se abrió y Rey levanto una ceja cuando vio la armadura cromada de Phasma entrar a la habitación de Kylo Ren. El casco de Phasma se movió de izquierda a derecha mientras parecía estudiar el lugar que la rodeaba y luego miro a Rey mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás.

"Perdone mi intromisión," comenzó, su voz era un cauto murmullo a través de su máscara. "Estoy al tanto de que usted y Kylo Ren se marchan hoy a Corellia."

"Esta en lo cierto." Rey señalo la mesa del comedor en donde había estado sentada cuando Phasma llego. La armadura de la mujer sonó mientras seguía a Rey hacia el comedor. Rey se sentó al frente de Phasma y miro fijamente el casco de la General. Dudo por unos momentos y luego dijo, "General Phasma, creo que me es muy dificil saber las intenciones y emociones de las personas en este lugar, cuando hay tantos cascos y máscaras rodeándome."

"Bueno, creo que ese es el objetivo." Phasma asistió y luego levanto sus manos y se quitó el casco. Ambas mujeres estaban solas en el comedor de Ren y Phasma se sentía confiada de quitarse el casco frente a Rey. Cuando lo hizo, Rey lucho por contener la sorpresa. Phasma era una mujer de piel clara con un mentón prominente y ojos claros. Su cabello rubio era bastante corto y tenía una mirada de hierro que coincidía perfectamente con su voz. Rey mantuvo su rostro neutral y amistoso mientras Phasma acomodaba su casco en la mesa.

"Viajaremos a la ciudad de Coronet. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla General?"

Phasma apretó un poco sus labios y miro a la enorme ventana por unos momentos. Cuando hablo, Rey se sorprendió de lo falto de emoción de sus palabras teniendo en cuenta lo que decía.

"Fui llevada a el programa de entrenamiento en Arkanis cuando era solo una niña. Nunca conocí nada más que la Primera Orden. Incluso si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes durante mi niñez, creo que aun así hubiera encontrado a la Primera Orden atrayente. Es como mi naturaleza, seguir las reglas, tener estabilidad y una autoridad. A las personas que les gusta seguir ordenes, pueden ser entrenados como soldados, yo fui elegida porque siempre demostré dichas cualidades."

Rey sintió como sus cejas se elevaban, estaba confundida con la forma en la que Phasma se dirigía a ella, en las razones por las que la mujer estaba allí en primer lugar. Rey de dio una mirada curiosa y alentadora, para hacer que la mujer siguiera hablando. Phasma se aclaró la garganta y puso sus manos en su regazo mientras continuaba.

"Siempre supe que Kylo Ren la trajo aquí porque estaba cumpliendo órdenes, porque tiene mucho potencial y por su naturaleza sensitiva."

Las cejas de Rey bajaron, recordó la cueva en Ahch-To, la manera en que se había asustado cuando vio a Kylo Ren en la orilla, antes de que se hundiera bajo el agua. Era dificil ahora imaginarlo como su enemigo, o como alguien que le inspiraba miedo. Era dificil recordar que había sido secuestrada y que había abandonado el entrenamiento de Luke Skywalker. Rey se sintió algo enferma mientras Phasma continuaba con un tono delicado,

"Cualquiera fuera la razón por la que la trajeron aquí, es muy claro que Kylo Ren le tiene mucho afecto. Estoy entrenada para reconocer cuando las emociones se interponen en el camino del deber. Cuando Kylo Ren se acercó para pedirme que despachara a esas esclavas, sabía de antemano que lo estaba haciendo por usted. Solo le digo esto para asegurarle que su lugar en la Primera Orden es quizás mucho más influyente de lo que cree. Es la forma en que la ama lo que la mantiene aquí, pero sé también que su naturaleza la mantiene aquí. Espero hacerme entender y que no me haya desviado un poco del…"

"No, yo… entiendo lo que trata de decirme." Rey trago fuertemente y asintió. Phasma le estaba diciendo que de alguna forma, su destino con la Primera Orden, con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza y con Kylo Ren se había decidido hace mucho tiempo. Rey sospechaba que la mujer tenía razón, desde el atuendo negro que usaba, hasta el implante en su brazo y el sable que iba a crear, Rey ya no podía fingir que pertenecía por completo a la luz.

La puerta del corredor se abrió de repente y Rey dio un salto cuando vio a Kylo Ren entrar al comedor. Daba pasos decididos como siempre mientras le hablaba,

"Rey el transbordador ya está listo para…" se detuvo de golpe mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás y su máscara sin expresión se movió de un lado a otro, mirando a Rey y luego a Phasma y frunció el ceño al verlas sentadas en la mesa como si fueran buenas amigas. Hubo una palpable inquietud y escepticismo en su voz cuando saludo a Phasma con la cabeza y dijo "General."

Phasma se puso de pie casi de inmediato, tomo su casco de la mesa y se lo coloco con rapidez "Señor, ya me iba," dijo con un tono algo nervioso. Miro a Rey y luego de vuelta a Kylo Ren mientras agregaba, "Les deseo un viaje seguro a Corellia."

Hubo un largo y bastante incómodo silencio mientras Ren seguía mirando a ambas mujeres. Rey se hubiera reído en voz alta, si en otras circunstancias se hubiera encontrado sentada entre dos figuras enmascaradas que la miraban. Ahora solo puso los ojos en blanco y dijo,

"Gracias General Phasma. Estoy segura de que se encargara de que este lugar no se incendie mientras estamos fuera."

"Por supuesto" dijo Phasma cortante y dio una leve reverencia a Kylo Ren mientras pasaba a su lado y salía por la puerta hacia el corredor. Ren vio cómo se marchaba en silencio y cuando la puerta se cerró Rey le dijo,

"Fuiste bastante grosero con ella ¿No lo crees?"

"¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Es que ahora ustedes… son amigas?" Kylo Ren se acercó a la mesa y Rey sonrió mientras preguntaba,

"¿Sería tan malo si fuéramos amigas?"

"Estoy sorprendido, eso es todo." La voz de Ren era extraña y distante mientras cruzaba sus brazos por sobre su pecho. Miro hacia la ventana y dijo, "El transbordador ya está listo para partir y hay buen clima, pero solo durara unas horas como máximo. Ven, debemos irnos cuanto antes."

* * *

"Almirante, ¿Puede darme la lista de los objetivos en Arkanis?" La General Leia Organa se movía rápidamente por la sala de control, mientras Ackbar encendía un holomapa con algunos puntos.

"Por supuesto General Organa" dijo el almirante. Señalo el mapa y dijo, "Tres escuadrones de X-wing harán rondas, una a la vez. Cada escuadrón tiene un objetivo principal diferente y algunos objetivos secundarios. La primera oleada destruirá el hangar, los lugares de aterrizaje y todo el equipo de comunicación. En un planeta como Arkanis, el destruir esos objetivos hará que la Primera Orden se debilite y tendremos más posibilidades con el segundo y tercer ataque."

Leia asintió, miro el mapa que mostraba un enorme y sofisticado complejo de entrenamiento. La Resistencia planeaba atacar Arkanis dentro de tres días y por alguna razón Leia se sintió más aprensiva con esta misión que con cualquier otra.

"La segunda oleada de ataques localizara y destruirá cualquier nave de la Primera Orden y la tercera terminara de destruir el complejo de entrenamiento." El Almirante Ackbar se veía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo mientras terminaba su informe. Leia frunció el ceño, tratando de averiguar por qué se sentía tan inquieta. Se volvió para ver a C-3PO y dijo,

"¿Threepio, estás seguro que ninguno de los dos se encuentra en Arkanis?"

"Las posibilidades de que la señorita Rey y el maestro Ben se encuentren en Arkanis son de aproximadamente 27.390 a uno General," le contestó Threepio. "Tenemos bastantes razones para creer que el Líder Supremo Snoke está en Moraband y…"

"Rey y Kylo Ren no están en Moraband." Luke Skywalker entro a paso seguro a la sala de control negando con la cabeza mientras miraba a su hermana a los ojos. Leia frunció el ceño y pregunto,

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Y no lo llames así Luke."

Luke ignoro la petición de su hermana y camino hacia el centro de la sala. Miro con sus ojos claros al Almirante Ackbar, C-3PO y Leia y luego agrego, "Puedo sentirlos en la Fuerza, mucho más fuerte que antes. Han dejado Moraband, creo que Rey va a crear su propio sable de luz… Eso es lo que presiento."

El corazón de Leia latió más fuerte y su estómago rugió nervioso mientras pensaba en como su hijo había corrompido a Rey hacia el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Bueno, Leia razonó, si su padre y su hijo habían sucumbido a la oscuridad, era obvio que también podía ocurrirle a la chatarrera. Leia se aclaró la garganta y pregunto con rudeza,

"¿A dónde irán?"

Luke se encogió de hombros. "A Corellia lo más probable. Hay un recinto de cristales ahí, eso he escuchado."

Leia suspiro. "Pero no a Arkanis, ellos no estarán en Arkanis."

Luke la miro un rato y luego negó con la cabeza. "No, no en Arkanis."

Leia asintió nerviosa y tenso la mandíbula. Miro al Almirante Ackbar, que parecía incomodo en la sala. Leia le dijo, "Me gustaría hablar con Poe Dameron si fuera posible. Hay un objetivo en particular que quiero asegurarme que destruya."

* * *

Kylo Ren miro hacia afuera, estaba en el edificio en donde había un sintetizador de cristales, miraba hacia las luces de la ciudad que se abría paso afuera. Rey había hecho un excelente trabajo llevando el transbordador a la ciudad de Coronet y aterrizo perfectamente en el puerto de la azotea del edificio de la Primera Orden. Por supuesto que no eran los únicos en el edificio, el lugar estaba resguardado día y noche por soldados que se alojaban en barracas en los cuatro pisos inferiores. Rey y Kylo Ren se habían acomodado en las simples y amplias habitaciones del piso superior. Luego de muchas horas de viaje, Rey se había ido a bañar y luego se había dispuesto a tomar una siesta por una hora.

Ahora Kylo Ren podía sentirla detrás, se volvió para mirarla, ya estaba despierta y se estaba acomodando un cinturón escarlata en el torso. Bostezo un poco y luego pregunto,

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de comer algo antes de meditar? Estoy nerviosa y muy hambrienta…"

"No vas a meditar esta noche," Le respondió Ren sonriendo un poco y acercándose a ella. "Estas muy cansada, no vas a crear un arma muy buena en ese estado."

Pasó sus dedos por debajo de los ojos de Rey para demostrarle lo exhausta que lucía y ella tembló un poco al sentir su tacto. Él se inclinó y le beso la frente mientras murmuraba,

"Vamos a comer algo. Hay una buena cantina en donde un rostro nunca se vuelve a mencionar fuera de sus paredes."

"Suena encantador," le respondió Rey irónica, se volvió para colocarse las botas mientras agregaba, "Vi una moto jet en el puerto de la azotea. Podemos usarla."

Kylo Ren asintió, se quitó el collar negro que le cubría el cuello y luego su larga túnica negra. Se quitó los guantes y los dejo en la mesa, luego dijo, "Bien, vamos."

Rey lo miro escandalizada y confundida mientras lo seguía por las escaleras. Pudo escuchar la confusión en su voz cuando le pregunto,

"¿No vas a usar tu mascara?"

"Voy a atraer mucho la atención si la uso, pasare más desapercibido si soy un simple hombre vestido de negro,"

"Está bien…"

Rey dejo que él manejara la moto jet ya que al parecer sabia a donde iba. Rey se sentó detrás y rodeo con sus brazos su cintura y a Kylo Ren le gustó mucho esa sensación. Aunque le molestaba un poco la manera en que Rey le gritaba consejos de manejo por el comunicador de los cascos, a pesar de eso, la forma en que sus manos se aferraban a su cintura lo hizo obviar los consejos de Rey. Cuando estacionaron la moto jet afuera del Refugio de Mynock, Ren se quitó el casco y le dijo cortante,

"Bebe algo de whiskey esta noche Rey. Puede que así no me regañes en el viaje de vuelta."

Rey bufo mientras se bajaba de la moto jet y se quitaba el casco y lo dejaba en el compartimiento bajo el asiento. "Mmm. No olvidemos quien fue la que piloteo el transbordador hasta aquí."

Ren puso los ojos en blanco y la tomo de la mano mientras se disponía a caminar hacia la puerta principal de la cantina. Rey no se movió y él se volvió mientras sentía como comenzaba a ruborizarse. Rey miraba hacia abajo, a la forma en que sus dedos rodeaban su mano y luego frunció el ceño.

"Lo siento," murmuro Ren, sintiéndose avergonzado y la soltó. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y se reprendió a si mismo por lo cariñoso que era con ella por puro instinto. Rey pestañeo un par de veces y se acercó a él. Retiro una mano de su cadera y con cuidado entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Kylo Ren se alegró de lo vacío que estaba el área de estacionamiento ya que Rey tiro de él, se puso de puntitas y le dio un suave beso. Sonrió un poco y le dijo gentilmente,

"Vamos por ese whiskey"

Rey no sabía cómo dos vasos de Whiskey de Corellia la iban a ayudar con su meditación. Pero la cantina estaba animada con música, tenía la más deliciosa gelatina y la mejor tarta de manzana de Corellia. Se sentía de lo más normal tomando whiskey en ese lugar, y no trato de ocultar su sonrisa mientras miraba la cantina llena de gente.

"Jamás había estado en un lugar tan animado en toda mi vida," le dijo por sobre la música. Ren sonrió mientras masticaba su filete. La sonrisa de Rey se debilito cuando recordó el otro lugar en donde se había sentido así. La cantina de Maz Kanata en Takodana se parecía a este lugar, pero esa cantina había sido destruida por las fuerzas de Kylo Ren y luego la había perseguido por el bosque y la había secuestrado mientras Finn y Han Solo observaban impotentes.

Han Solo, a quien Kylo Ren había asesinado con sus propias manos.

Rey sintió un dolor en su estómago, dejo su tarta ya que perdió el apetito de un momento a otro. Tomo un largo trago de whiskey mientras Ren fruncía el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto Ren y Rey se dio cuenta de que había notado su cambio de humor. Trago con fuerza recordando como Phasma le había dicho que su propia naturaleza la había llevado hasta Ren. Negó con la cabeza y le respondió,

"Nada, estoy bien. Creo que bebí mucho whiskey."

"Te voy a traer agua," Le dijo Kylo Ren, su rostro parecía preocupado mientras la miraba a los ojos. Se paró de la silla y se acercó un poco a ella, hizo una línea con sus labios y le dijo "Estas exactamente donde debes estar Rey."

Rey abrió la boca sorprendida, pero él no dijo nada más. Se alejó caminado hasta llegar al cantinero mientras Rey alejaba esa extraña sensación de su estómago. Phasma tenía razón después de todo. Su naturaleza era innegable y Kylo Ren solo había cultivado lo que ya había dentro de ella.

"Hola, Hola… ¿Alguna posibilidad de que una hermosa mujer como tu baile con un simple comerciante como yo?"

Rey arrugo la frente mientras miraba hacia arriba al hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules que brillaban de ebrio. Estaba parado junto a la mesa y miraba a Rey con una sonrisa algo torcida. Rey negó y dijo,

"No bailo. Estoy segura de que hay muchas otras mujeres a las que les gustaría pasar la noche contigo. Escuche que en el sector azul hay varias."

Tomo whiskey y aparto la mirada, tratando de hacerle entender que no estaba interesada en bailar con él. Deseo que Ren no se haya parado de la mesa a buscarle agua, al menos hubiera estado sentado frente a ella y había sido evidente que no estaba disponible para el coqueteo de extraños. El hombre rubio no parecía entender la indirecta, Rey salto cuando sintió su mano apretar su hombro con fuerza y miro hacia arriba mientras el hombre balbuceaba,

"No bailemos entonces. Me estoy quedando en un lugar no muy lejos de aquí."

"Qué bueno. Saca tu mano de mi hombro." No había un tono muy amistoso en la voz de Rey. Bajo de un golpe su whiskey y le advirtió sintiéndose más enojada cuando los dedos del hombre se aferraron más fuerte su piel.

"Vamos… no es mi culpa, eres muy bonita, pero…"

Rey no lo dejo terminar, llevo su mano hasta el pecho del hombre y se puso de pie, sintió como la Fuerza la recorría y salía de la palma de su mano. El hombre rubio salió disparado hacia atrás y choco contra la pared, cayó como un bulto al piso y se quejaba del dolor. El resto de la cantina no pareció notarlo, algunos estaban atendiendo sus propios asuntos y otros estaban tan ebrios que una pelea en la esquina parecía no hacer la diferencia en el ambiente. Rey frunció el ceño y vio que el hombre se estaba poniendo de pie. La miro un rato sorprendido y luego murmuro,

"Lamento haberte molestado."

Rey vio que se alejaba como un animal humillado se cruzó de brazos y una voz detrás le pregunto,

"¿Te lastimo?"

"No, aunque creo que se disloco el hombre cuando chocó contra la pared." Rey se volvió para mirar a Kylo Ren. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y parecía impresionado. Le dio una botella a Rey,

"Tu agua."

"Gracias." Rey tomo el agua y volvió a la mesa con las piernas temblando, se sentó en la silla y se llevó un bocado de tarta de manzana a la boca. Hubo unos minutos en los que ambos solo escucharon la música y terminaron de comer. Finalmente Kylo Ren le hablo al otro lado de la mesa, su voz apenas se podía escuchar por el ruido.

"Nadie más te dará problemas aquí después de eso." Ren luego tomo un trago de su whiskey y Rey dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y dijo,

"A los hombres como él, les cuesta entender el rechazo, además no creo que nadie viera lo que paso."

"Todos lo vieron." Kylo Ren asintió y saco algunas monedas de su bolsillo. Las dejo en la mesa y se puso de pie. Pareció dudar unos momentos y luego le ofreció su mano a Rey. Repitió nuevamente, "Todos vieron lo que le hiciste a ese hombre, ahora nadie te molestara. Incluido yo, si te decides a rechazarme."

Rey puso los ojos en blanco y le tomo la mano. Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta le envió sus pensamientos lo más claro que pudo.

No seas tonto. Sabes muy bien que te amo.

Él la miro divertido y mientras se acercaban a la moto jet le dijo,

"¿Porque no lo pruebas y te quedas calladita en el viaje de vuelta?"

Rey sonrió y le lanzo su casco, luego se colocó el suyo en la cabeza mientras decía. "Veamos primero como conduces ¿De acuerdo?"

* * *

_N. del T. Otro capítulo... Ojala sigan disfrutando ya que hemos llegado a la mitad de esta historia..._

_XOXO_

_Salamina_


	16. Estatua

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

"General Organa ¿Deseaba verme?"

Leia se volvió para ver a Poe Dameron apareciendo por la puerta de vidrio. Le había pedido al Almirante Ackbar que lo llamara hace ya casi un día, pero Poe había estado muy ocupado entrenando a nuevos pilotos de X-Wings. Ahora la misión de Arkanis estaba cada vez más cerca y Leia se sintió aliviada de hablar cara a cara con su mejor piloto.

"Tu madre fue alguna vez mi piloto personal en una misión a Naboo. ¿Lo sabias?" le pregunto Leia mientras Poe se quitaba el casco blanco y lo sostenía bajo el brazo. Se vio pensativo unos momentos y luego respondió,

"No General, no lo sabía. Mis padres nunca compartieron conmigo sus experiencias en la Guerra Civil y mi madre murió cuando aún era un niño."

Leia sintió un golpe de remordimiento y tristeza, sus ojos ardieron como en raras ocasiones, luego agrego, "Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti Poe. Estaría muy orgullosa de verte pelear por el bien y usar tu talento excepcional para una buena causa."

Luego pensó en Ben, en como había pasado años peleando por el mal, trago ese nudo en la garganta, luego levanto un hololibro. Busco en él un mapa de las instalaciones de la Primera Orden en Arkanis y se lo entrego a Poe. El joven piloto lo estudio por unos momentos mientras Leia decía,

"¿Ves esa estatua justo ahí? Detrás de los bunkers de los soldados y…"

"¿Eso es una estatua?" Poe frunció el ceño confundido y un brillo apareció en sus ojos mientras decía pensativo, "Es enorme. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué clase de estatua es?"

Leia suspiro. "Es una estatua del Líder Supremo Snoke, está hecha de mármol, casi tan alta como las mismas instalaciones. Quiero que la destruyas."

Si Leia era honesta, había muchos otros objetivos en Arkanis, más importantes que la estatua de Snoke. Los pilotos de la Resistencia podrían destruir los terrenos de entrenamiento, el armamento, los cañones de iones, las barracas y otros muchos objetivos militares. No debería preocuparle una enorme estatua del enemigo, pero si era honesta consigo misma, a Leia le importaba mucho más esa estatua que cualquiera de los otros objetivos. Esa estatua, en su enormidad y exuberante lujo, le refregaba en la cara la pérdida de su hijo. Había sido Snoke quien había persuadido a Ben de que se alejara del entrenamiento de Luke. Había sido Snoke quien le había lavado el cerebro a su hijo, haciéndole creer que el Lado Oscuro era el único camino para desarrollar sus poderes. El Líder Supremo había matado a Ben Solo y Leia quería esa estatua en el suelo, hecha polvo.

Miro a Poe a los ojos y le dijo que destruyera la estatua. Busco en sus ojos oscuros alguna confusión o escepticismo, pero lo único que vio fue lastima y comprensión. Él asintió y dijo con voz firme,

"Mientras sobrevuele las barracas General, destruiré la estatua. Tiene mi palabra."

"Tu palabra significa mucho para mí, gracias Poe." Leia suspiro nuevamente y sacudió su mano hacia el edificio. "Debes estar hambriento. Ve por tu desayuno, puedes retirarte."

* * *

"General Phasma." La Capitán Vokae entro con bastante confianza a la sala de control de Phasma. La General frunció en ceño al ver a la pequeña mujer de cabello platinado acercarse. Phasma no podía permitirse confiar en Vokae, no después de la rapidez con la que la mujer se había recuperado de sus heridas y lo bien que había manejado la degradación de Hux. Parecía que la Capitán Vokae era una mujer de alianzas pasajeras y convenientes, por lo que no era prudente confiar en ella. Aun así, cuando se aproximaba Vokae, Phasma dijo con benevolencia,

"Buenos días Capitán."

Vokae hizo un gesto con la cabeza y cruzo las manos tras su espalda. Sus ojos eran tan claros que casi era incomodo verla fijamente. Phasma encontró dificil concentrarse en sus palabras mientras hablaba en un tono firme,

"Nuestros espías en la Resistencia nos enviaron una advertencia, un ataque inminente a Arkanis."

Phasma se sobresaltó un poco, sintiéndose alarmada con la noticia. Miro a un lado, asegurándose de que estaban solas en la sala de control.

"¿Podemos confiar en la fuente?" susurro Phasma y Vokae asintió decidida.

"Uno de ellos sirve como piloto. El Líder Supremo ha… la ha convencido de que debe darnos información. Ella misma nos ha enviado sus instrucciones de vuelo esta mañana, es un ataque aéreo a nuestras instalaciones de entrenamiento."

"¿Cuándo?" pregunto Phasma con rudeza. "¿Cuándo será el ataque?"

"Mañana, al parecer." Respondió la Capitán Vokae. "Habrán tres oleadas de X-Wings."

Phasma asintió y se volvió hacia el computador central. Su cabeza estaba llena de opciones mientras se daba cuenta de la enorme situación militar en la que se encontraba y que debía afrontar. Sería su primera prueba como general y estaba determinada a no fallar.

¿Ha sido el Capitán Hux notificado?"

No estaba dispuesta a coordinar alguna operación con el humillado y desfigurado Hux. Si había alguien a quien Hux detestaba tanto como a Kylo Ren, era a la misma Phasma. Pero Hux estaba en la base de Arkanis con los soldados y por supuesto que necesitarían de él para activar las defensas en contra de los ataques de los pilotos de la Resistencia.

"No he hablado con ningún otro oficial." Vokae sonó como si no tuviera muchas ganas de contactar a Hux. Phasma sonrió bajo su casco y se dio cuenta de que probablemente no había nadie en toda la galaxia a quien le agradara Hux. Se volvió hacia Vokae y dijo,

"Quiero estar en contacto con el Capitán Hux en exactamente una hora, para coordinar la operación de defensa. Entre tanto me reuniré con el Líder Supremo."

"Tendré al Capitán Hux en el comunicador General." Las mejillas de Vokae se ruborizaron y Phasma dijo mientras se alejaba,

"Muy bien Capitán Vokae, y no le tema. Ahora es solo una bestia sin colmillos."

* * *

Rey miraba el metal transparente que cubría una de las paredes de la habitación. Estaba recostada en su lado de la cama con Kylo Ren durmiendo muy cerca a su lado, mientras ella miraba la ciudad de Coronet desde hace ya una hora. Aun siendo muy temprano en la mañana, la ciudad estaba llena de actividad. Por lo que podía ver, había moto jets y naves pequeñas flotando en filas. Había restaurantes, tiendas, oficinas y hogares llenos de energía y luz. La cuidad que nunca dormía era hermosa ante los ojos de Rey, quien nunca había visto más que sucios puestos de chatarra en el desierto toda su vida.

Mientras miraba cada detalle del paisaje de Corellia, pensó en la tarea que tenía adelante. Dentro de unas horas entraría a una cámara que tenía un compresor geológico que manufacturaba cristales sintéticos. Se quedaría ahí dentro por un periodo de tiempo indefinido, probablemente entre dos y tres días, en un proceso meditativo que forjaría y haría más fuerte el cristal para su sable de luz. Hace unos días, el crear un sable parecía algo muy lejano, ahora que estaba a horas, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Rey se preguntó si Luke Skywalker sabría dónde estaba y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, o si le preocupaba. Por lo que sabía, la Resistencia no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por rescatarla. Lo más atemorizante era, que no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaria si la Resistencia viniera a rescatarla. Si veía a Finn, Poe o a Luke otra vez, ¿Podría alejarse de Kylo Ren? ¿Atacaría a sus viejos amigos para quedarse donde esta? ¿O se paralizaría, atrapada en dos mundos? Una gran parte de su mente estaba agradecida de que no la hubieran rescatado, así no habría estado forzada a escoger o pelear.

"Rey…"

Se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios al escuchar su voz. Se dio cuenta de que aún estaba dormido, aunque a veces hablaba en sueños. De vez en cuando murmuraba su nombre o a veces solo suspiraba profundamente y Rey podía sentir su erección contra su espalda. La primera vez que había soñado con ella de esa forma, Rey se había escandalizado. La segunda vez tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de despertarlo y comenzar a tocarlo. Ahora, mientras lo miraba bajo la suave luz, podía ver como apretaba los ojos y contraía el rostro mientras dormía boca arriba.

"No… Rey…"

Rey se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño sexual, era una pesadilla. Rey se apoyó en un codo y lo miro, sintiéndose un poco inquieta al ver como el rostro de Ren se veía congestionado y como se cubría de sudor su frente. Rey entro gentilmente en su mente preguntándose si al haber entrado se enojaría y despertaría. Pudo ver lo que estaba soñando, ya que en sueños no hacia ningún esfuerzo por sacarla de su cabeza.

_Ren estaba atrapado en la pared con unos poderosos grilletes, luchaba por liberarse. Gritaba de rabia y usaba la Fuerza para escapar, pero era inútil. Estaba indefenso. En el centro de la sala estaba Rey, inconsciente en el suelo. Estaba desnuda, cubierta de golpes, sangrando y con lo que parecían ser picaduras de insectos. Hux caminaba en círculos alrededor del cuerpo, sostenía un bastón para electrocutar y lo cambiaba de una mano a otra mientras sus ojos brillaban maliciosos._

_"¡Détente! ¡Déjala ir!" Kylo Ren se retorcía de rabia mientras Hux continuaba torturando a Rey, pero aun no lograba liberarse de los grilletes._

_Los ojos de Hux brillaron mientras miraba a Ren y siseaba, "No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella Ben Solo."_

Rey salió de su mente sintiéndose disgustada, perturbada y asustada. Trago mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba su rostro contraído, lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras se retorcía y los cerraba con más fuerza. Rey debía despertarlo, lo sabía. La pesadilla lo estaba lastimando física y mentalmente. Rey trago y lo sacudió por los hombros con fuerza,

"Despierta… no es real."

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron de golpe y sus manos se aferraron al torso de Rey haciéndola soltar un respiro por lo fuerte que la tomaba. Ren trataba de tomar aire con fuerza, como si se hubiera estado ahogando mientras las lágrimas se abrían paso por su rostro hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Se ruborizo de un momento a otro y luego la dejo ir mientras murmuraba,

"Estas a salvo. Estas… estas aquí."

Rey lo miro y luego le acaricio el cabello húmedo por el sudor mientras asentía.

"Fue solo una pesadilla," le aseguro, bajando su mano hasta su mejilla y acariciándola. Trato de no hacerlo sentir más avergonzado cuando paso su pulgar por las lágrimas para secarlas. Trato de hablarle con voz calmada y cariñosa, como una madre hablándole a su hijo. "No era real, estamos en Corellia. Estoy bien, estoy aquí, contigo."

Ren la tomo por los hombros, sus dedos aun temblaban mientras la acercaba a él. Rey se dejó llevar y tembló cuando presiono su oído en su pecho desnudo y escucho su corazón martilleando. Ren le acaricio el cabello y le beso la coronilla, su voz se quebró un poco mientras murmuraba,

"Nunca me abandones… solo dime que si ellos vienen por ti, te quedaras conmigo."

Eso no era lo que Rey esperaba oír, esperaba que quizás mencionara su horrible pesadilla, que le contara los detalles de su visión, a Hux torturándola y que él observaba incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarla. Esperaba que le dijera que la amaba, que estaba aliviado de que estuviera sana y salva. Pero Rey se dio cuenta de que la pesadilla no tenía que ver tanto con Hux, era sobre el abandono. Era sobre él viéndose incapaz de mantenerla a salvo, incapaz de mantenerla a su lado. Rey frunció el ceño y se levantó para mirarlo, busco sus ojos en la suave luz de la habitación y dijo,

"Me quedare a tu lado" lo dijo lo más segura posible, pero no era capaz de asegurar la idea de rechazar a la Resistencia por él. Quería pensar que podía, convencerse de que se volvería a la oscuridad completamente solo por su amor por Ren. Pero él podía percibir sus dudas y suspiro mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello de los ojos.

"Haz despertado en mi… una agonizante dependencia, por así decirlo," le dijo con calma. "Siento como si sufriera una dolorosa muerte sin ti. ¿Soy un tonto por sentirme así? ¿Me hace débil Rey? ¿Me hace débil lo que me has hecho?"

Rey pestañeo unas par de veces. Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. "Nunca trate de hacerte algo. Tampoco quise amarte, créeme."

"¿Qué es lo que amas?" le pregunto entonces pasando sus dedos por sus rizos negros y Rey se sintió confundida hasta que vio como sus ojos oscuros brillaban y reformulaba la pregunta, "¿Amas al hombre que te secuestro más de una vez? ¿Al que pateo casi todos los dientes de Hux? ¿Amas al guerrero enmascarado, al líder militar calculador? ¿O solo amas esto, al hombre quieto y vulnerable? ¿De quién estas enamorada pequeña chatarrera?"

Rey frunció el ceño pensativa, retiro sus dedos de su cabello y los reemplazó con su propia mano, acaricio sus rizos, hundió sus dedos hasta su cuero cabelludo, masajeó gentilmente mientras susurraba,

"Te amo así, sin ropa, en la cama junto a mí. Amo cuando estas casi a punto de estrellar una moto jet, cuando entrenamos juntos y me dices que proteja mi torso y me enseñas a levitar rocas en los acantilados. Te amo con y sin tu mascara. Amo al hombre llamado Kylo Ren quien fue una vez un niño llamado Ben, la persona que ama el pan plano de Alderaan y que disfruta escuchándome cantar. El valiente guerrero sensible a la Fuerza y que responde al Lado Oscuro. Te conozco, para mejor o peor y aun así te amo. Así que por favor deja de tener pesadillas, ya que estoy justo aquí, a tu lado."

Rey se inclinó para besarlo, sintió el sabor de sus labios. El gimió despacio contra su boca, y sus dedos se tensaron sobre las sabanas como si estuviera volviendo a la vida. Rey tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se acomodó sobre él con una pierna a cada lado. Presiono su cuerpo contra él y sintió como Ren ponía sus manos en sus caderas. Rey era completamente feliz con solo estar sobre él y no llevar las cosas más allá, sin importar sentir como se ponía duro bajo ella. Alejo su boca de la de Ren y acerco sus labios a su oído, seguía acariciando sus mejillas mientras susurraba,

"Me has arruinado, me has hecho amarte, sin importar si era tu intención o no. Así que no te preocupes Kylo Ren. Iré al compresor geológico, meditare y usare ese terrible poder que me enseñaste a encontrar y pronto tendré un arma forjada de la oscuridad. ¿No ves lo irresistible que eres para mí? No creo poder alejarme de ti, no importa lo duro que trate."

Rey anido su rostro en su cuello presionando sus labios contra su piel. Sintió como el pulso de Ren se disipaba, como su respiración se tranquilizaba y supo que su miedo estaba desapareciendo. Las manos de Ren recorrieron su espalda, mientras besaba su cabello y Rey sintió como comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el sueño. Podía dormir por una hora más, o quizás dos antes de prepararse mentalmente para la monumental tarea que la esperaba. Y justo ahora, pensó que dormir acurrucada sobre el pecho de Ren, hacía de esa cama, la más confortable en toda la Galaxia.

* * *

_N. del T. Un capítulo algo breve pero interesante ¿verdad?... ¿qué pasara en Arkanis? ¿cómo sera el sable de Rey? ya lo sabremos, tratare de subir otro mañana, entre tanto espero sigan disfrutando y ojala el conejito se haya portado bien esta pascua..._

_saludos! un beso_

_Salamina..._


	17. Pruébalo

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

Rey se había ido por casi treinta y dos horas, pero se sentía como una eternidad.

Cuando entro a la cámara del compresor geológico, Kylo Ren se paseó por la puerta por casi tres horas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaría ahí dentro por días. Se forzó a sentarse, llamar a un droide de la planta baja para que le trajera comida y obligarse a comer algo de carne y pan mientras esperaba. Durmió esporádicamente la primera noche, incapaz de alejar los pensamientos y emociones que atormentaban su mente.

Era tan hermosa, gentil y tibia, y aun así había una gran oscuridad irradiando de ella. Era _perfecta_ pensó Ren. Incluso si había pasado gran parte de su vida rodeada de chatarra y trabajando intercambiándola en el ardiente desierto. Incluso cuando no tenía un sentido formal de pertenecer a algún lugar, incluso cuando a veces era testaruda, incluso cuando su espíritu luchaba por ser libre. Incluso ahí, era perfecta pensó Kylo Ren. Yacía en la cama mirando la ventana hacia la ciudad y deseaba que estuviera a su lado, a veces se tocaba pensando en ella, soñaba con ella y cuando despertaba cubierto en sudor, volvía a hacer todo otra vez.

Al día siguiente, se aventuró a la ciudad en la moto jet, dejo su máscara en la habitación para poder mezclarse entre la gente de Coronet. Solo salió por unas horas, lo necesario para comer algo en una cantina y comprar algunos hololibros. Le dejo una nota, en caso de que saliera de la meditación en su ausencia. La segunda noche ya estaba más cansado que la primera, y a la mañana del día siguiente leyó sus nuevos hololibros, bebió algo caliente y trato de no pensar mucho en ella. Era inútil, ella estaba justo al otro lado de la enorme puerta, creando un arma con su poder en el Lado Oscuro. No podía pensar en _nada_ mas, los hololibros eran interesantes, pero parecían vacíos y sin sentido en la cabeza de Kylo Ren.

Luego de treinta y dos horas, ya comenzaba a sentir la ansiedad de verla. Se quedó de pie mirando la enorme puerta del compresor geológico, preguntándose cuándo saldría. Forjar un cristal sintético de calidad requería gran atención, concentración y tiempo. Kylo Ren lo sabía, de hecho había frustrado su primer intento de crear un cristal estable por haberse apresurado.

Ahora se paseaba fuera de la cámara y se preguntó cómo luciría el arma de Rey. ¿Sería un sable de luz simple? ¿O un sable doble como el arma que usaba en Jakku? ¿Sería azul o verde…rojo? ¿Sería de un color distinto? ¿como purpura o amarillo? ¿La empuñadura seria suave o con detalles como el primer sable que sostuvo? Algo de los dos, pensó Ren. Sería como ella, suave y poderosa, pero nunca simple.

Ren bufo frustrado, se sentó en la silla del comedor y miro hacia afuera. Paso sus dedos por su labio inferior y observo con lentitud la ciudad de Coronet, sus naves y moto jets. Alguna vez había sido el hogar de Han Solo. Una distante parte de su cerebro se preguntó cómo habría sido Han Solo cuando era adolescente o un niño. No se imaginaba que ambos se hubieran llevado muy bien si hubieran tenido la misma edad. Han Solo había tratado muchas veces se entablar una relación amigable con su hijo. Pero a medida que Ben Solo crecía, se tornaba una criatura solitaria y dificil de manejar, lo cual había molestado y confundido a su siempre relajado y vivaz padre. Muchas de las peleas que tuvo con su padre, habían surgido por el choque de personalidades. Leia siempre daba un paso al costado entre sus peleas, pero Ren sabía que sus padres habían sentido alivio cuando se marchó a entrenar, para convertirse en un Jedi.

Kylo Ren observo el planeta natal de Han Solo y de alguna forma se sintió muy aliviado de que Ben Solo se haya ido para siempre.

Frunció el ceño cuando su transmisor comenzó a sonar. Camino hacia la cámara donde Rey estaba meditando y presiono el transmisor de la puerta. Activo el holograma y lucho por mantener la calma cuando vio la imagen.

"Líder Supremo" Kylo Ren hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y tenso la mandíbula al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Snoke. Cuando le hablo, la voz del Líder Supremo sonaba más urgente de lo que estaba acostumbrado a oír.

"La Resistencia está a horas de realizar un ataque a gran escala en nuestras instalaciones en Arkanis."

La boca de Ren se abrió de sorpresa y sintió como una ceja se elevaba mientras preguntaba "¿Debería… debería ir allá Líder Supremo? ¿Requiere que entre a la batalla? Rey… aún está meditando, pero podría…"

"Una cosa es escogerte a ti por sobre ellos Kylo Ren," Dijo Snoke con voz firme y en el holograma Ren pudo ver como sus dedos se aferraban a los brazos de su silla. "Es algo muy distinto hacerla pelear contra los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos."

Ren frunció el ceño. "¿No confía en su lealtad Líder Supremo?"

"Nunca le hemos dado la posibilidad de probar su lealtad," Dijo Snoke con rudeza. "No tomare ningún riesgo con ella por ahora, si se niega a pelear por nosotros sería un problema durante la batalla. Especialmente, Kylo Ren, por la influencia que ejerce sobre ti."

Ren trago y sintió como su garganta se apretaba. Trato de mantenerse firme, Snoke podía sentir su inquietud aun estando tan lejos. "Con todo respeto maestro, fue usted el que ordeno seducirla. Fue usted el que me sugirió… usar mi amor por ella como una ventaja."

"Lo hice," respondió Snoke y el holograma se volvió borroso por unos momentos. Cuando la imagen volvió, Kylo Ren pudo notar que el rostro de Snoke hacia un gesto de repulsión. "Pero siento la debilidad en ti. La dejaste meterse en tus venas, me pregunto… si estuvieras en Arkanis, ¿Qué harías?"

"Mataría a cada miembro de la Resistencia que vea," le prometió Kylo Ren, pero en su voz había una falta de confianza tan evidente que hasta él mismo lo noto.

"¿De verdad?" Snoke se encogió de hombros y parecía indiferente. Levanto su mano esquelética y lo señalo con el dedo mientras murmuraba entre dientes, "Pruébalo, mi querido aprendiz. Déjale un mensaje a la chatarrera, dile que regresaras por ella y que no se mueva de donde está. Luego viaja a Arkanis y acaba con las insignificantes fuerzas de tu madre y sale victorioso de esa batalla."

La imagen de Snoke se desvaneció por completo y Kylo Ren se dio cuenta de que el Líder Supremo había cortado la transición de improvisto. Su respiración se hizo rápida y profunda a través de sus dientes y miro la puerta de la cámara del compresor geológico. ¿Debería entrar y llamar a Rey?

No, el Líder Supremo le había dado instrucciones claras, debía dejarle un mensaje para que cuando terminara de crear su arma, esperara por él. Tendría que ir a Arkanis y dejar a Rey en Corellia ya que Snoke no confiaba en que Rey no lo traicionaría en batalla. ¿Podría incluso Kylo Ren estar completamente seguro de la lealtad de Rey? Ella decía que lo amaba, que lo amaba a pesar de su oscuridad, especialmente por eso. Le había prometido, más de una vez, que preferiría quedarse con él que volver con Luke Skywalker. Pero quizás Snoke tenía razón. ¿Qué pasaría si Rey se encontraba cara a cara con FN-2187 o con Luke Skywalker? ¿Seguiría amando a Kylo Ren en ese momento más de lo que amaba la luz?

Suspiro y apago el transmisor. Tomo un holoproyector de la habitación continua, lo dejo en la mesa y presiono el botón para grabar.

"Rey," dijo cuidadosamente, midiendo su tono de voz, "Debo salir… del planeta por un tiempo. Volveré pronto. Cuando termines tu sable, quédate aquí, no dejes este edificio. Volveré por ti."

Presiono el botón para dejar de grabar y el aparato lo guardo en su memoria. Lo reprodujo para asegurarse de que el mensaje era claro, luego se colocó su casco. El transbordador en el cual habían llegado a Corellia aún estaba en el hangar. Bajo hasta los niveles inferiores en busca de un piloto calificado para que lo llevara a Arkanis. Se imaginó que estaría muy agradecido de que la nave estuviera equipada con el más avanzado híper-impulso.

* * *

Finn sintió como su estómago se encogía nervioso en el transporte que descendía en las montañas de Arkanis. La eterna lluvia del planeta golpeaba con fuerza la nave y Finn se volvió para ver a los otros miembros de la Resistencia preparase para la batalla. Usaba una vieja armadura blanca, algo que lo molestaba profundamente y le recordaba su antigua vida como un soldado de la Primera Orden.

Mientras la nave descendía, Finn tomo su blaster, el paisaje había sido casi destruido tras los ataques de la Resistencia. Había una enorme estatua del Líder Supremo Snoke, según le había dicho Poe, que había sido reducida a escombros. Finn no vio nada parecido a una estatua mientras observaba lo que quedaba de las instalaciones de la Primera Orden. Vio una gran pila de piedra blanca y pensó que quizás eso era lo que quedaba de la estatua que Poe había destruido.

_"Jess entra con cuidado. Hay naves TIE sobrevolando el área en donde están las naves de la Resistencia. Activa los escudos al máximo y avisa a las tropas de que hay soldados cerca de la pista de aterrizaje."_

Finn se volvió para mirar la cabina de la nave, Jessica Pava asintió con la cabeza y presiono un botón para retrasmitir el mensaje. La voz en la transmisión era la de Poe, Finn podía reconocerla en cualquier lado, sintió una punzada de emoción al escuchar la voz de Poe. Jessica contesto,

"Te copiamos líder negro. Los escudos al máximo. Entraremos a la central en poco tiempo."

La nave aterrizo y se sacudió mientras se apoyaba en el suelo, Finn miro hacia afuera para ver los inmensos escombros que una vez fueron un edificio. Las esquinas de las estructuras habían sido seriamente afectadas por los ataques de la Resistencia. Pero Finn se aferró a su arma y se enderezo el casco estando muy consciente de que aun corrían peligro.

La primera Orden había estado lista para recibirlos. Había muchos rumores de que había un espía en la Resistencia, que alguien le había avisado a la Primera Orden de los ataques a Arkanis. Aparentemente, las primeras tres oleadas de X-Wings habían perdido casi un cuarto de sus pilotos a causa de las naves TIE y los cañones. Aun así, parecía haber un gran daño en las instalaciones y aparentemente Poe Dameron seguía con vida.

Finn descendió por la rampa cargando su arma listo para atacar a cualquier oponente. Había algunos pequeños incendios entre medio de los escombros pero no había señal de las tropas de la Primera Orden. Finn frunció el ceño, sintiendo que iba directo a una emboscada. Rodeo los escombros y cruzo una puerta, la cual había sido abierta tras los impactos que había sufrido.

Su corazón saltaba en su pecho luchando por escapar de esa armadura mientras escuchaba a la Resistencia detrás gritarle que otros se acercaban desde el aire. Finn se obligó a caminar, tenía que encontrar a una persona el particular.

Había cables, partes de computadores, algunos pitidos y otro tipo de evidencia de que los X-Wings habían destruido gran parte del centro de comando. Camino al lado de algunos soldados muertos y a través de unas puertas. Finalmente, Finn se encontró en el centro de operaciones de la base. Pero estaba vacía, no había nadie a la vista. Finn camino despacio, se acercó a un computador que había sido apagado, pero luego tuvo que fruncir el ceño.

"Deja tu arma en el suelo y te perdonare la vida."

Finn se quedó muy quieto y sintió un fuerte golpe en su casco. Soltó el blaster por instinto mientras escuchaba como se acercaba aún más. Se dio vuelta despacio, preparado para luchar con quien sea que le apuntaba un arma a la cabeza.

Pero la persona detrás era una mujer muy pequeña, con el cabello platinado y una piel tan clara que parecía transparente. Los ojos azules de la mujer lo estudiaron por unos momentos mientras seguía apuntándolo y luego vio por sobre los hombros de Finn y dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hux."

"Capitán Vokae, no esperaba verla tan luego."

Finn no reconoció a la mujer pálida, no la había asociado con los soldados. Solo la había visto pasar algunas veces en la base Starkiller. La voz detrás, eso sí, la reconoció al instante, era Hux.

"Llegue en el transbordador de Phasma" dijo Vokae orgullosa. "Creo que aquí tengo una oportunidad de traerlo nuevamente al juego."

"Veo que has capturado a uno de ellos. Bien hecho Vokae." El tono frío de Hux le causo un incómodo escalofrío a Finn, lucho mientras se trataba de calmar y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para quitarse el casco. Se volvió para ver a Hux, sintiendo la fría arma de Vokae presionando su cuello.

"General Hux," dijo Finn levantando su mentón. El rostro de Hux lucia diferente, como si sus facciones se hubieran reacomodado un poco. Sus ojos miraron fijamente a Finn y sus manos se tensaron a cada lado, Finn se preguntó que lo hacía sentirse tan incómodo. Se acercó a Hux pero se detuvo en seco cuando Vokae lo tomo por el brazo con bastante fuerza para ser una mujer tan pequeña. Finn se dejó vencer, coloco las manos hacia arriba en señal de que se rendía mientras le decía a Hux, "Estoy seguro de que no recuerda quien soy. Nunca se molestó en conocer a sus inferiores. Soy…"

"FN-2187. Sé muy bien quien eres." Hux junto sus manos tras su espalda y se acercó a Finn. Afuera se escucharon una serie de seis o siete explosiones y Finn se preguntó quién estaba atacando afuera.

"¿Dónde está Rey?" inquirió Finn sabiendo que tenía muy poco tiempo. Hux parecía aburrido, levanto una de sus cejas rojas y le dijo,

"¿La chatarrera? ¿De Jakku?"

"Si, la chatarrera de Jakku. La que pateo el trasero de Kylo Ren en la nieve con su sable de luz. La que secuestro durante su entrenamiento Jedi. Ella, esa chatarrera. ¿Dónde está?"

Hubo un leve sonido en su cuello y Finn se dio cuenta de que Vokae estaba preparando el arma para disparar. Hux levanto una mano para detenerla y el arma se quedó quieta nuevamente. Hux volvió a prestarle atención a Finn, sonrió un poco y Finn se convenció de que su mandíbula lucia diferente. Era un implante de acero, un hueso artificial. Había unas pequeñas cicatrices rosas en los límites de la cara de Hux, era evidente que había sido una cirugía. Había algo extraño y poco natural en la forma en que Hux movía el rostro, algo muy traumático le había pasado a su rostro. ¿Pero qué?

"Tu preocupación es admirable," le dijo Hux con calma, "Pero me pregunto por qué no es Luke Skywalker en persona quien trata de recuperar a su aprendiz."

"Estoy aquí en representación de Luke," mintió Finn. "Dime donde está."

"La verdad es, FN-2187, que no tengo idea," dijo Hux. Su piel se estiro sobre su extraño rostro mientras seguía luciendo aburrido. "Incluso si lo supiera, no lo compartiría contigo. Sin embargo, creo que me serias de gran utilidad. Tu mente indudablemente resguarda información muy valiosa sobre la Resistencia. Creo que te llevare con el Líder Supremo Snoke y dejare que te interrogue. Veamos que encuentra, ¿Te parece?"

"Prefiero morir que dejar que ese engendro esquelético que tienes como líder invada mi mente" lo desafió Finn. Había escuchado las historias de Poe sobre la invasión de su mente por Kylo Ren, sería mucho peor se imaginaba Finn, si era Snoke en persona. Hux sonrió y parecía muy divertido.

"Por suerte para mí, tu palabra no vale nada aquí. Atúrdelo Vokae, y llévalo a un transbordador cuanto antes.

Finn abrió la boca para protestar, pero el centro de comando despareció a su alrededor mientras un silencio lo consumía y ya no podía hablar.

* * *

Rey emergió de la cámara sintiéndose más fresca que nunca. No había dormido en días, pero nadie lo habría imaginado por la manera en que caminaba para alejarse del compresor. Se sentía irradiante de poder, sostenía la empuñadura de su sable en la mano, con una sensación de triunfo y orgullo.

"Esta es mi arma. Su poder es mío para empuñar," había murmurado por instinto cuando termino de crearlo. Se había maravillado ante la construcción de su sable doble, la manera en que las hojas aparecían claras y limpias en el aire. El color del cristal había sido un completo accidente, no se había preocupado mucho por el color durante la meditación.

Las hojas que había forjado eran doradas. La luz era un amarillo profundo, rico y lustroso. Unos pequeños haces de luz metálico color dorado salían de las hojas mientras las movía en el aire. La empuñadura era cilíndrica de un color plateado oscuro con detalles de oro alrededor. Rey había notado, al dejar la cámara, que era capaz de manipular el arma con mucha facilidad, tal como lo hacía con su antigua arma en Jakku. Había salido sintiéndose enérgica, una emoción la invadía y deseaba mostrarle su creación a Kylo Ren. Quería ver su expresión cuando viera el buen trabajo que había hecho.

Pero él no estaba ahí, lo busco por las habitaciones por al menos diez minutos sintiendo como su pecho se contraía pensando en por qué la había abandonado ahí. Luego noto una luz parpadeante en el holoproyector que estaba sobre la mesa que daba hacia la ventana. Rey se colgó su nuevo sable en el cinturón y se acercó a la mesa con pasos curiosos. Presiono el botón de holoproyector y una figura azul emergió.

Era él, era Kylo Ren. Se veía ansioso incluso a través de la imagen de holograma. La cicatriz en su rostro se curvaba un poco mientras fruncía el ceño y hablaba,

_"Rey," "Debo salir… del planeta por un tiempo. Volveré pronto. Cuando termines tu sable, quédate aquí, no dejes este edificio. Volveré por ti."_

Rey sintió como su corazón latía más fuerte y se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba. ¿Salir del planeta? ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Por qué no era más específico? ¿Qué estaba pasando que la había dejado sola durante su meditación? ¿Y por qué lucia tan ansioso? Rey vio la hora en que se había grabado el mensaje. Catorce horas, Kylo Ren se había marchado hace catorce horas. Frunció el ceño, peguntándose si había una forma de encontrarlo usando la Fuerza. Había una nave TIE en el hangar, podía pilotearla para ir tras él, si tan solo averiguaba dónde estaba.

Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo en la misma posición meditativa que uso para crear su sable. Conto sus respiros, se concentró en sus latidos y todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio. Trato de sentirlo, su presencia en la Fuerza. Luego de un largo momento Rey creyó que de hecho lo había conseguido. Podía sentir sus latidos mezclándose con los de él, podía sentir como sus respiraciones se unían y le envió sus pensamientos con determinación,

_¿Dónde estás? Dime donde estas._

No hubo respuesta. Sintió como la respiración de Ren se hacía más fuerte, como su piel volvía a la vida cuando escucho la voz de Rey en su mente, pero ella aun no podía verlo. Luego, de repente, la voz de Ren lleno su mente,

_Quédate donde estas. No dejes Corellia._

Arkanis, por alguna razón podía sentirlo, sabía que era ahí donde estaba. Nunca había estado en Arkanis, pero sabía que era un planeta lluvioso que albergaba unas instalaciones de la Primera Orden. Había sido el lugar en donde habían llevado a las esclavas de Hux en su camino de vuelta a casa. Había sido el lugar en donde Hux había sido degradado. Estaba bajo ataque, Rey pudo sentirlo.

De repente todo cobro sentido. Había sido dejada atrás porque no confiaban en ella, porque no había certeza de dónde estaba su lealtad. Rey apretó los dientes, sintiendo determinación y rabia que la hizo caminar directo al elevador. Presiono el botón con fuerza, marco el piso superior. Se dirigía al hangar, había una nave TIE esperando por ella.

* * *

_N. del T. Bien! lo logre... me hice un espacio en mi trabajo para traducir este cap... se vienen capitulos oscuros..._

_Saludos y un beso!_

_nos leemos!_

_Salamina_


	18. Y nunca regreso a casa

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

_**Aviso:** Este capítulo contiene lemon al final..._

* * *

"¿Dónde está Hux?" Kylo Ren pasó por entre una pila de piedras y se aproximó a la General Phasma. La mujer con armadura cromada se volvió para ver a Ren y dijo con rapidez,

"Se ha marchado a Moraband, creo. Con Vokae, tienen al traidor FN-2187 y se lo entregaran al Líder Supremo Snoke. Perdóneme, pero no lo esperaba aquí. Pensé que estaba en Corellia."

"Naves vienen de Arkanis a Corellia casi tan fácil como a Moraband, General." Kylo Ren observo a la mujer, sospechaba que Phasma estaba conteniéndose. "¿Qué sucede?"

"La joven. Rey, ¿ella vendrá también?" La voz de Phasma estaba cargada de dudas que Ren lucho por identificar. Levanto las cejas bajo su máscara.

"No. Ella esta…. ocupada. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Aparentemente, FN-2187 pregunto específicamente por ella. Un piloto de X-wing que ataco también pregunto por ella. Eran miembros de la Resistencia, al parecer, con un persistente interés por traer a Rey de vuelta a su base."

"Por suerte ella no está aquí," repitió Kylo Ren. Miro los edificios en ruinas y se encogió de hombros. "¿Dónde está la Resistencia ahora?" Parece que ya no hay nadie más con quien luchar."

"Phasma miro al cielo. "El ultimo escuadrón dejo el planeta hace casi una hora. Tenemos cinco prisioneros, sus naves están aseguradas. Tenemos una centena de bajas. No estamos seguros si volverán o si se han retirado por su cuenta. Se las arreglaron para dañar nuestras instalaciones."

Ren se mordió el labio y pregunto con cuidado, "¿Y Leia Organa? ¿Qué hay con ella?"

"No se le ha visto," respondió Phasma. "Si le preocupa podemos revisar el terreno, está más que bienvenido a unírsenos, pero…"

"Creo que mirare los alrededores, solo para asegurarme de no hay nadie escondido por ahí." Kylo Ren sabía que podía sentir la presencia humana a través de la Fuerza, habilidad que Phasma no poseía. Ella también estaba consciente de ello y asintió haciendo una seña al centro de comando en ruinas. Ren se acercó al lugar, esquivando los escombros.

Pasó horas por entre los edificios, buscando algún guerrero de la Resistencia pero no encontró a nadie. Había algunos soldados muertos y heridos dejados atrás, los droides especializados los recogían. El daño a las estructuras fue masivo, pareciera que toda la operación de la Resistencia se había basado en ataques aéreos. Pero según Phasma la Resistencia se había retirado gracias al contraataque de la Primera Orden, lo que lo hacia una victoria a medias, pero una victoria después de todo.

Luego de un rato, Ren escucho un zumbido y la vibración de una nave aterrizando. Frunció el ceño mirando a través del orificio en la pared de uno de los edificios dañados. Aguanto un poco la respiración cuando vio una nave TIE aterrizando, tenía un poco de problemas para aterrizar entre los escombros. Quien fuera el piloto no tenía mucha experiencia por lo que podía ver Ren.

Rey. Lo había seguido hasta Arkanis. La pudo sentir en la Fuerza, como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido de repente y se preguntó si se habría estado ocultando a propósito durante las últimas horas. Miro por la ventana continua y se preguntó si podría saltar al suelo. Sería mucho más fácil que bajar por el edificio en ruinas. Era una caída de unos nueve metros hasta el suelo, pero Kylo Ren no dudo cuando dio el salto. Se estabilizo usando la Fuerza, para hacer una caída suave y ágil. Funciono, pero se tuvo que apoyar con las manos y rasgó sus guantes con el suelo dañado. Se incorporó y miro fijamente la nave TIE, noto como Rey salía de ella. Habían unos soldados aproximándose, sostenían sus blasters y uno le grito,

"No esperábamos ninguna nave. Identifícate."

"Soy Rey, soy la…" Miro más allá de los soldados, olvido las armas apuntándola y solo se fijó directamente en la máscara de Kylo Ren. Él se congelo cuando noto que lo miraba fijamente y su corazón dio un salto al notar la intensa mirada de Rey. Tenía el cabello alborotado y los labios entreabiertos, mientras levantaba los brazos en señal de que se rendía. Ren recordó lo que Snoke le había dicho, que ella no era de completa confianza. Pero cuando sus ojos almendra se quedaron mirando su máscara, Ren se dio cuenta de que confiaba profundamente en ella. Rey apunto con el dedo y dijo con voz temblorosa,

"Pregúntenle. Pregúntenle a Kylo Ren quien soy."

Ahora él concentraba toda la atención, mientras los soldados se volvían y lo miraban. Ren se sobo las manos, tenía las palmas delicadas a causa de la caída y luego dijo con calma,

"Es mi aprendiz, bajen sus armas. Pueden retirarse."

"Sí señor." Los soldados asintieron y se alejaron trotando. Ren se acercó lentamente a Rey, quien se llevó la mano al cinturón y saco una empuñadura plateada con dorado. La extendió hacia él para mostrársela y Ren supo que había terminado de crear su sable de luz. La empuñadura era larga y delgada y pudo notar que tenía aberturas a ambos lados.

"Doble," dijo Ren notando como su voz quedaba atrapada en su garganta un momento. Rey miro a su alrededor, a la destrucción y trago con fuerza mientras encendía su sable. Dos hojas gemelas color dorado se abrieron paso y extendió el sable de forma horizontal ante ella. Kylo Ren sintió una pizca de emoción que lo invadía. Había rastros de orgullo al ver la belleza que había creado Rey.

"¿Debería descubrir que tan bien funciona?" le pregunto Rey suavemente y por un instante Ren creyó que lo atacaría con su nueva arma. Frunció el ceño sabiendo que ella no podía verlo a través de su máscara. Pero los ojos de Rey brillaron y su boca se curvo hacia arriba y supo que no tenía intenciones de usar su sable de luz contra él. Le preguntaba si quizás podía pelear _para_ él, _con_ él. Se veía algo ansiosa, como si su mente le estuviera gritando que alejara su arma o que peleara y matara a todos los enemigos. Lo miro fijamente otra vez y su sable tembló en su mano.

"Apaga tu arma," le dijo Kylo Ren con voz calmada. "No queda nadie con quien pelear."

* * *

Dejaron la nave TIE en Arkanis y tomaron el transbordador de vuelta a Moraband. Una vez que Rey manipuló la navegación de la nave, se alejó de la silla del piloto y se volvió para mirar a Kylo Ren. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miro mientras él se quitaba el casco. Sus ojos brillaron con algo que Rey no pudo descifrar, pero mantuvo su rostro neutral mientras le preguntaba con voz firme,

"¿Quién fue herido? De la Resistencia… ¿a quién hirieron y a quién mataron? Cuéntame qué fue lo que paso."

"¿Te sientes interesada emocionalmente por alguna persona de la Resistencia?" le pregunto, haciendo sonar sus dedos en el material del casco. Rey sintió una punzada de rabia mientras siseaba,

"Es casi seguro que Finn y Poe estuvieron ahí. Y también tu madre. ¿Qué paso con ellos?"

"No tengo idea de donde esta Leia Organa," le informo Kylo Ren, se sentía aburrido mientras rozaba el cuero dañado de sus guantes. "Poe Dameron… no sé qué fue de él. FN-2187 está en custodia por lo que escuche."

"¿Por lo que _escuchaste_?" Rey se acercó de un salto hasta donde estaba sentado Kylo Ren y lo miro hacia abajo, sentía su garganta en llamas mientras le preguntaba, "¿Está vivo o muerto? ¿Lo van a torturar? ¿Asesinar?"

Kylo Ren no respondió. Suspiro y giro la cabeza, murmuro entre dientes. "este es precisamente el motivo por el cual el Líder Supremo está preocupado. Tenía razón en dudar. Tu lealtad está más que clara y bastante errada pequeña chatarrera."

Rey lo tomo por el brazo, sintiendo los oídos en llamas por la rabia. Su respiración se aceleró en la garganta y mientras Kylo Ren se ponía de pie Rey lo abofeteo. Su mano hizo contacto con su mejilla tan fuerte que le ardieron los dedos. Luego lo tomo por los hombros, sintiendo como la Fuerza lo hacía retroceder. Trato de abofetearlo nuevamente, mientras fruncía aún más el ceño y su furia aumentaba.

Ren atrapo su muñeca en el aire y llevo su mano directamente hacia el costado izquierdo de Rey, el lugar que siempre estaba vulnerable. Le dio una mirada seria mientras su mejilla se tornaba roja por el golpe y apretó con fuerza su costado, hasta que Rey gimió de dolor. Con la mirada Ren le recordó que podía matarla en cualquier momento si quisiera. Su mano perdió fuerza en su torso y con la otra se llevó los dedos de Rey a los labios mientras le hablaba,

"Estamos en medio de una guerra Rey y necesitas escoger un bando."

El corazón de Rey retumbaba en su garganta y sus oídos zumbaban mientras cerraba los ojos. Había tomado una decisión hace mucho tiempo, lo sabía, lo había escogido cuando le había permitido entrar en su vida. Había tomado una decisión cuando lo había besado la primera vez, cuando habían dormido juntos y abrazados por las noches y le había gustado. Había tomado una decisión cuando no huyo de él y en su lugar acepto la oscuridad que había dentro de ella. Era un alma enfadada, pasional, cuyas emociones nunca podría haber sido controladas por completo y por ello habría sido una pésima Jedi. Pensó en el lugar más profundo de su mente que no había sido secuestrada por Kylo Ren, sino rescatada. Abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente, movió su muñeca para que la soltara y se alejó un poco para liberarse de su agarre contra su costado.

"Estoy de tu lado," le prometió. "Pero no puedes esperar que acepte que dañen a mis amigos. Eso sería…"

"¿Cuánto llegaste a conocer a FN… Finn… antes de marcharte a Ahch–To?" Kylo Ren levanto su rostro curioso y Rey se ruborizo.

"Unos… no lo sé. Dos o tres semanas."

"¿Tanto así? Le pregunto, levantando una ceja con desconfianza. Suspiro, "desde que lo conociste en Jakku hasta que te lleve conmigo en Takodana fueron cuantos… ¿días? Luego lo viste en la Base Starkiller, pero sé que estaba inconsciente el día que te marchaste a Ahch-To.

"¡Si, gracias a ti!" Le reclamo Rey y Kylo Ren le respondió con calma.

"No voy a lamentar ni disculparme por algo que hice cumpliendo con mi deber. La verdad es Rey que has estado conmigo más tiempo del que has pasado con ellos. Conoces a la Primera Orden mucho mejor que a la Resistencia. Has pulido tus habilidades en el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza y has creado un arma desde la oscuridad. Así que, ¿sabes exactamente quién eres?"

Rey abrió la boca, preparada para responder con toda firmeza. _Soy Rey, la joven a la que torturaste y secuestraste más de una vez. Soy la joven a la que drogaste y trataste de seducir de la manera más vil para que siga tu causa. Soy tu víctima._

Pero se encontró incapaz de pronunciar tales palabras. Lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros que la estudiaban y supo que no podía hacerse llamar su víctima. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos y Rey sacudió la cabeza y se las seco con el dorso de su mano.

"Ya no tengo idea que quien soy," le susurro. "me has confundido tan profundamente que ya no me reconozco. Me has robado mi identidad."

"Déjame recordártela entonces." Rozo sus mejillas con sus manos y Rey pudo sentir el cuero dañado de sus guantes por el salto en el edificio en Arkanis. Bajo su rostro y se acercó a ella y cuando sus labios se encontraron, era como si Rey hubiera entrado al olvido. Ya no pensaba en Finn o Poe, o Luke Skywalker, Han Solo o Leia Organa. Pensaba solo en él, en Kylo Ren, el hombre al que amaba. Ya no le importaba que la hubiera corrompido o como la había guiado hacia la oscuridad. Estaba tibio allí, en su corazón negro. Era feliz con su beso y todo lo demás se esfumo por completo.

* * *

Cualquier calma que Rey hubiera sentido en su viaje de retorno se disolvió una vez que puso un pie en Moraband. Ren se sentía inquieto, ondas de furia irradiaban de Rey, lo podía notar en la Fuerza. Rey se mordió el labio, mientras él se colocaba el casco y se acomodaba la capucha por sobre su cabeza.

"Quiero hablar con el Líder Supremo Snoke," le dijo Rey y Ren sonrió gentilmente bajo su máscara.

"No funciona así."

"¿Entonces cómo?" inquirió Rey. Se cruzó de brazos por sobre su túnica negra, su empuñadura plateada se movía mientras caminaba. Kylo Ren miro el sable de luz doble que se balanceaba en su cadera y luego volvió a mirarla a la cara mientras decía,

"Debes ser llamado por el Líder Supremo. Así es como funciona, no solo vas por ahí…"

"Si tienen a Finn ahí, tengo que hablar con alguien al respecto." Rey se detuvo de golpe, apoyo su mano en el umbral de la puerta bloqueándole el paso a Ren. Él puso los ojos en blanco bajo su máscara.

"Ya no sé qué más decirte. Tal vez el capitán Hux pueda discutir este asunto contigo."

"Quiero hacer un trato contigo," le dijo Rey cortante y Ren mantuvo la respiración y se sacudió frustrado. Rey continuo, "Quiero que veas a Finn donde sea que lo tienen, esta noche. Asegúrate de que este a salvo o al menos que esté vivo. Y por favor pide una audiencia con Snoke de mi parte."

Kylo Ren pensó en el "trato." No estaba de humor para negociar con ella, pero suspiro frustrado y le aseguro, "Voy a ver el estatus de FN-2187. Le enviare un mensaje por escrito al Líder Supremo informándole que apreciarías una reunión cara a cara. Eso es todo."

"Eso es todo lo que quiero." Rey se encogió un poco de hombros y lo dejo pasar.

Ren mantuvo su promesa. Al parecer necesitaba hablar con Vokae para saber que había sido de FN-2187.

"El prisionero está retenido en una celda aislada," le comunico Vokae, volviendo su pálida nariz hacia él y dándole una mirada arrogante. "Esta ileso y estará completamente sedado hasta mañana. El Líder Supremo lo interrogara, mientras tanto, la General Phasma y el capitán Hux están discutiendo los detalles de Arkanis con el Líder Supremo."

"Gracias por la información Capitán Vokae." Ren le hizo una leve seña con la cabeza y se volvió para alejarse con los puños a cada lado y sin ganas de disculparse por la vez en que había noqueado a Vokae, al arrojarla contra la pared.

Volvió a su habitación y pudo escuchar la ducha corriendo a través de la puerta del baño y sabía que Rey se estaba duchando. Se quitó el casco y los guantes. Estudio el material unos segundos y frunció el ceño, necesitaba un nuevo par. Se comenzó a quitar la ropa, una prenda a la vez y decidió que una ducha sonaba muy bien en esos momentos.

Se sentó en la cama solo usando sus bóxers negros y comenzó a tipiar un comunicado al Líder Supremo. Tenía una línea privada – solo para emergencias – y lo puso un poco nervioso usar ese canal para otro propósito.

 _Respetado Líder Supremo,_ escribió. _Mi aprendiz, Rey, formalmente ruega un poco de su tiempo para tener una reunión en la cual discutir los eventos actuales. Por favor notifíqueme si es posible y yo mismo la llevare ante usted._

Envió el comunicado y nerviosamente, dejo el aparato en su escritorio y se llevó los dedos temblorosos a su cabello. Rey había dejado su sable en el escritorio cuando entro a la ducha y Kylo Ren tomo la empuñadura curioso. Era una elegante pieza de metal por lo que pudo ver. El plateado oscuro se mezclaba con algunas vetas de oro. Sus pulgares se detuvieron en el botón para activar las hojas doradas, pero tenso la mandíbula y dejo el arma en donde la había encontrado. Era de ella, no era un juguete para satisfacer su curiosidad. Dejo su propia arma junto a la de Rey y se aclaró la garganta. Miro la puerta del baño y se congelo cuando escucho el sonido viniendo desde el otro lado,

Estaba _cantando_ en la ducha.

Era casi demasiado, la manera en que su voz sonaba baja y gentil bajo el agua. Kylo Ren pestañeo varias veces y se acercó a la puerta, sus ojos ardieron un poco mientras la escuchaba cantar.

_"Se lo llevaron lejos en un día radiante y el nunca regreso a casa. Adiós pequeño adiós. Enviare una estrella para que te acompañe. Buen viaje mi pequeño, buen viaje. Mi felicidad se ha ido contigo."_

Había algo atrayente en su canción, la manera en que sus palabras eran como un murmullo por sobre el sonido del agua. Ren sintió una electricidad en sus venas, algo entre miedo y deseo, se acercó y por instinto presiono su palma en la pantalla de la puerta. El scanner lo reconoció y la puerta se abrió y entro al baño. Rey paro de cantar y se volvió para mirarlo a través del cristal de la ducha con unos grandes ojos. Le tomo unos momentos recuperarse de la impresión, tiempo en el cual Kylo Ren sentía como su cuerpo ardía de deseo por ella. Su respiración se aceleró y sintió el olor del jabón y vapor, pestañeo un par de veces antes de decir,

"FN-2187 esta ileso. Lo tienen sedado hasta el momento. Y envié una petición al Líder Supremo para que puedas reunirte con él."

Rey trago saliva, se quitó un mechón de su largo cabello del hombro y asintió. "Gracias."

"¿Puedo entrar contigo?" Kylo Ren se sintió avergonzado de pedirle algo así, sonaba más a una súplica que una petición, pero esta inseguro de como reaccionara si simplemente se hubiera desnudado y entrado a la ducha con ella. Por un momento Rey se sintió confusa con la pregunta y él recordó que lo había abofeteado hace unas horas. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa humillada algo incómoda y se volvió hacia la puerta para salir del baño.

"Sí." Si voz sonó firme detrás y se volvió para mirarla a través del cristal y el vapor mientras asentía. "Puedes entrar."

Se encogió de deseo entonces, ya que vio como el agua caía por sus senos y su vientre. Rey le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Ren se llevó las manos a la cintura y se bajó los bóxers, los pateo con un movimiento no muy agraciado. Sintió como se endurecía mientras abría la puerta de cristal y entraba a la tina de cerámica negra. Su cuerpo completo dio un salto cuando sintió el agua tibia, Rey presiono sus manos contra su pecho desnudo y luego apoyo su frente mientras murmuraba contra su piel húmeda,

"Que el creador me perdone, pero estoy completamente rendida a ti. Debería odiarte, pero no. Te amo. Debería estar enfadada y asustada con lo que has hecho conmigo, pero no puedo. Me siento orgullosa de mi sable de luz. Estoy orgullosa de lo que puedo hacer. ¿Soy malvada y terrible?"

"No, eres perfecta."

Rey suspiro ante sus palabras, levanto la miraba y lo observo a través del vapor. Se movió hacia la pared y presiono el botón del shampoo, lleno sus manos con una sustancia cremosa que olía como el océano. Se volvió hacia él y le hizo una señal con la mano para que inclinara la cabeza. Ren tembló cuando sintió como las manos de Rey masajeaban el shampoo en su cabello. Sus dedos hacían círculos en su cuero cabelludo y luego lo enjuago, mientras una chispa de energía le recorría la espalda. Rey termino de quitar la espuma y se colocó un poco de aceite en las manos y lo esparció por sus rizos con los dedos. Ren vio como luego se llenaba las manos de jabón y cerró los ojos mientras Rey comenzaba a masajearle el jabón en su piel. Todo lugar que tocaba volvía a la vida mientras lo bañaba. Sus piernas, sus brazos, su espalda, su cuello, sus hombros… todo lugar que toco y Rey sentía una punzada de deseo. Quito la espuma de la piel de Ren mientras sus manos volvieron a presionar su pecho y él luchaba por calmarse.

Las manos de Rey bajaron hasta su abdomen, recorrió sus músculos y luego rodearon su erección. Kylo Ren gimió despacio y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el agua tibia caía por su rostro. Rey comenzó a mover su mano despacio y luego murmuro,

"Déjame probarte."

Ren bajo su rosto para mirarla y frunció el ceño. ¿Realmente quería arrodillarse en el suelo duro de la tina? Pero luego, Rey comenzó a bajar y Ren pensó en que estaba acostumbrada a estar incómoda y la cerámica dura era, probablemente, una de las cosas menos dolorosas que le había hecho pasar a su cuerpo. Trago con fuerza y se vio incapaz de hablar mientras se imaginaba a Rey tomándolo con la boca, así que solo asintió.

Rey sonrió y apoyo las rodillas una a la vez. Sostuvo su miembro y lo miro a los ojos mientras acercaba su boca a la punta. Ren entrelazo sus dedos por su cabello mojado y lucho por no mover sus caderas como lo había hecho la primera vez que Rey lo había intentado. Pero se sentía innegablemente bien la manera en que su boca era tan tibia, húmeda y estrecha. Era como una sensación de euforia la manera en que su lengua recorría su piel hasta la base, la manera en que su boca lo succionaba hasta la garganta. Ren gemía su nombre una y otra vez, sus dedos recorrían el cuero cabelludo de Rey y sus rodillas comenzaron a debilitarse.

Rey movía su cabeza contra él ahora, movía su boca en un suave movimiento hacia adelante y atrás mientras su mano masajeaba en conjunto. De vez en cuando lo hundía por completo en su boca y tragaba, por lo que su garganta se tensaba alrededor, haciéndolo jadear aún más fuerte. Su voz hacía eco en el baño, ya no podía contenerse, se sentía demasiado bien. Su cuerpo se mecía un poco, su piel se volvió tensa y su respiración se intensifico.

"Para Rey," murmuro desesperado. "Voy a… ah… tienes que…"

No tenía ningún sentido lo que decía, lo sabía, así que cerró los ojos y su corazón martilleaba más y más rápido. Rey finalmente alejo su boca y uso su mano para continuar con el trabajo, mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo y su miembro se endurecía más en su mano. Ren le levanto el mentón para que lo mirara mientras decía entre jadeos,

"Te amo… eres perfecta… ¿lo sabes?"

No sintió una pizca de vergüenza cuando su semilla salió de su cuerpo en erráticos borbotones. Solo se concentró en lo bien que se sentía la forma en que su cuerpo explotaba de placer por unos segundos. El agua se llevó rápidamente sus fluidos y Rey le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. Kylo Ren trato de respirar más calmado y luego murmuro,

"Tu turno."

Detuvo el flujo del agua con un arrogante movimiento de mano, haciendo que la ducha se detuviera con la Fuerza. Rey se rio en voz baja y le dio una mirada exasperante mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Contuvo la respiración cuando la tomo por la cintura y la cargo en uno de sus hombros como si fuera un bulto, mientras Rey de daba unos suaves golpes con sus puños contra su espalda.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" le pregunto colgando cabeza abajo y él le sonrió mientras salía de la ducha hacia el aire frio del baño cargándola. Se equilibró mientras la mantenía sobre su hombro y decía calmado,

"Te llevo a mi cama, en donde voy a tratar de hacerte retorcer de placer en las sabanas."

"Eso suena… prometedor…" le contestó Rey por sobre su hombro. Dejo escapar un respiro cuando cayó sobre su espalda en la cama, sin importarle su pelo mojado contra la almohada. Ren le abrió las piernas casi demasiado brusco y se puso entre medio. Bajo su rostro hasta el cuello de Rey y comenzó a pasar su lengua por su piel, pensando en lo delicioso que sabía después de la ducha.

Rey respiro más rápido al notar lo agresivo de sus besos y sus dedos se clavaron en su espalda. Rey apretó más las piernas atrapándolo, mientras gemía más rápido debajo de él. Eso solo lo excito aún más y bajo sus labios por el cuerpo de Rey hasta llegar a su seno derecho. Lamio y saboreo la suave piel unos momentos mientras apretaba gentilmente el otro con la mano. La mano que estaba libre bajo por el cuerpo de Rey hasta llegar a su intimidad y recorrió su entrada con los dedos. Rey jadeo mientras le pasaba las manos por su cabello húmedo.

Ren se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo duro nuevamente, que su cuerpo no podía evitar el deseo por ella. Levanto una ceja mientras se ponía de rodillas en la cama y la miraba, sorprendido de su pronta erección, después de lo que paso en la ducha. Se inclinó nuevamente y se colocó entre los muslos de Rey y la miro en silencio pidiendo permiso. Rey parecía también excitada, asintió y lo tomó por la cintura incitándolo a que se acerque aún más. No necesitaba que se lo pidieran dos veces, entro en ella sintiendo que estaba húmeda y tibia para él. El cuerpo de Rey lo recibió por completo, mientras Rey clavaba sus dedos en las sabanas.

"¿Rey?" le susurro Kylo Ren moviendo sus caderas fuertemente contra ella y frotándose deliberadamente contra su parte más sensible, "¿Quién eres?"

Era la misma pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente, en el transbordador. Las manos de Rey tocaron su abdomen, subió por sus hombros y garganta y llego hasta su rostro. Ren noto un suave brillo en sus ojos, una especie de preocupación por aquellas personas de la Resistencia que habían sido dejados atrás y también por la manera en la que se entregaba completamente a él. Ren la penetro con más fuerza, haciéndola gemir de placer, mientras le recordaba,

"Me conoces desde hace más tiempo. Me amas… nunca amaras a ninguno de ellos como me amas a mí. Te has entregado a la oscuridad, has creado un arma a partir de ella. ¿Quién eres Rey?"

"Soy tu aliada," le contestó Rey, cerrando los ojos al sentir como el cuerpo de Ren rozaba el de ella. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y su respiración se hizo más rápida mientras apretaba los dientes y agregaba. "Soy tuya, no puedo evitarlo."

"No Rey," la corrigió, moviendo sus caderas más fuerte contra ella y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba dentro. "No. Yo soy tuyo."

* * *

_N. del T. Mis disculpas por la tardanza en subir este capítulo, pero la salud es primero... bueno, ahora que ya me siento mejor, vuelvo a subir caps regularmente... espero sinceramente que sigan disfrutando de este fic, muchos saludos y Reylo forever!_

_Salamina :)_


	19. No era suficiente

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

_Aviso: No hay mucha trama aqui, este capítulo es sexo, asi de simple, sexo. Aunque personalmente creo que ayuda a entender un poco más a estos personajes y su relación. Ojo que hay sexo (quizas duro) y algunas malas palabras entre medio. Si no les afecta la moral y buenas costumbres, sigan leyendo y disfruten, por el contario, si quieren obviar y saltar a una trama mas significativa de esta historia, les ruego esperen el proximo capítulo. Queda en sus manos._

* * *

_Kylo Ren la tenía boca abajo, aprisionada en la cama, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente contra las muñecas de Rey mientras gruñía detrás. Le soltó las manos para acomodarse entre sus piernas, mientras Rey sentía el ardor en su piel en donde la había sujetado con fuerza._

_"Mierda Rey… le decía mientras entraba en ella, y Rey se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había escuchado maldecir en voz alta. Los ojos de Rey se abrieron cuando noto como la llenaba y su aliento se hizo intenso contra la almohada. Se sentía ardiendo por él, jadeando fuertemente por la manera en que uso una mano para apoyarse contra su espalda y con la otra la tomaba por las caderas para que doblara las rodillas. No era suficiente, no importaba lo fuerte que la embestía. Nunca sería suficiente. Necesitaba cada centímetro de él, y aun cuando lo conseguía, no era suficiente._

Rey se sentó en la cama de un golpe, busco aire mientras abría los ojos y pestañeaba varias veces en la habitación oscura. Sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras se tranquilizaba y recordaba las escenas de su sueño. Estaba cubierta de sudor frio, pero estaba muy tibia entre las piernas, se retorció sobre el colchón mientras hacia un sonido de molestia.

"¿Rey?"

Su voz era tranquila. Temblorosa, se volvió por sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta que lo había despertado cuando se sentó en la cama de improvisto. Pero cuando lo vio, se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos despierto. Kylo Ren se apoyó en un codo, se refregó el cuero cabelludo y le sonrió.

"¿Mal sueño?" le pregunto, pero su voz sonaba maliciosa. Las mejillas de Rey se volvieron más rojas que nunca y suspiro con fuerza al darse cuenta de que había estado dentro de su mente. Si habían compartido el sueño o si él había invadido su mente, no importaba. Rey se cubrió la cara con las manos, sintiendo como su cabello caía por su espalda y hombros.

"No te halagues tanto," le dijo cortante, su voz se filtraba por entre sus manos. "No puedo controlar mis sueños y tú tampoco puedes."

"Definitivamente _puedo_ controlar tus sueños," le contesto Ren y las venas de Rey se volvieron frías mientras alejaba sus manos de su rostro. Lo miro, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuerte y la sonrisa de Kylo Ren se hizo más amplia y se sentó en la cama.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunto despacio. "Acaso… estuviste…"

"Estabas teniendo un terrible sueño sobre un hombre que te golpeaba, eras solo una niña en Jakku," le dijo Ren. "Te estabas moviendo mucho en la cama y llorando así que mire en tu mente. Estabas soñando que ese hombre te robaba tus cosas y te pateaba tan fuerte que no podías respirar. ¿Eso paso realmente?"

Rey solo asintió, incapaz de hablar por el gran nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. No recordaba su pesadilla, pero creía en sus palabras. Tenía ocho años y una banda de chatarreros había tomado todo lo que había recolectado y lo vendieron en el puesto de Niima. Era el trabajo de cuatro días y Rey no había comido casi nada desde hace una semana cuando le robaron. La dejaron sola en la arena, sin agua y cubierta de moretones. Había aprendido su lección, jamás confiaría en alguien en Jakku. También había aprendido que debía pelear para protegerse.

"¿Así que reemplazaste mi pesadilla?" Le pregunto Rey y él asintió. Pero luego Rey se rio al recordar las sórdidas imágenes en su mente. Aun podía escuchar su voz detrás de ella, palabras que nunca le había escuchado decir en la vida real, _mierda Rey._ Rey se peinó con los dedos y se mordió el labio inferior y le dio una sonrisa juguetona en la oscuridad. "¿Por qué poner esas imágenes en específico en mi mente?"

Sus ojos brillaron y las sabanas cayeron de su pecho desnudo mientras se sentaba derecho en la cama. Las sabanas se arrugaron en sus caderas y Rey sintió un repentino calor cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba duro. Trago el nudo en su garganta y sacudió la cabeza mientras decía,

"No sé por qué hago preguntas tan tontas. Es obvio que querías despertarme así."

"¿Cómo?" Ren le coloco una mano a cada lado de su rostro y la acerco a él, le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició el cabello mientras decía. "¿Te refieres a que quería que te despertaras con tu corazón latiendo muy rápido y tu respiración agitada, con tu piel ruborizada y ardiente? ¿Que quería despertarte deseándome?"

"Probablemente." Rey trato de no gemir mientras él bajaba una mano por entre las sabanas y se aferraba fuertemente entre sus muslos. Paso sus dedos por entremedio y tanteo su húmeda entrada mientras introducía uno, sintiendo que estaba tibia y lista. Ren apoyo su frente contra la de ella y con voz temblorosa le dijo,

"¿Que quería despertarte lista para mí?"

"Probablemente." La voz de Rey fue esta vez un susurro, un sonido ahogado que se mezclaba con la respiración de Kylo Ren. Sus manos siguieron masajeando su intimidad y el calor subió por el cuerpo de Rey mientras murmuraba, "Eras muy mal hablado en mis sueños, increíblemente profano."

"Puedo ser mal hablado también mientras estoy despierto, si es lo que quieres." Giro dos dedos profundamente dentro de ella y su pulgar presiono con fuerza su centro. Rey jadeo y aferro sus manos en los hombros de Ren, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Su mirada le recordó de repente una escena en específico, la manera en la que la había mirado en la base Starkiller, en el bosque nevado cuando sus sables de luz se cruzaron y lanzaban chispas de colores que se reflejaban en sus ojos.

 _Necesitas un maestro_ , le había dicho ese día y ella lo había rechazado. No sabían mucho sobre intimidad física en ese entonces y Rey era reacia a hacerse dominar por alguien a propósito. Pero mientras su mano trabajaba en su entrada, con sus ojos perdidos en los de ella y sus labios entreabiertos, Rey se encontró lista para yacer quieta y en silencio para dejarlo hacer, lo que quisiera hacer con ella.

"Sigue entonces," le dijo en un tono provocativo Rey, sabiendo que se ruborizaba y que le hablaba entre jadeos. "Se muy mal hablado."

Su mano se aferró más fuerte a ella bajo las sabanas, siseando de placer por ella. Su otra mano tomo uno de sus senos y apretó tan fuerte que casi dolió. En su lugar, se sintió maravilloso y Rey dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás un poco. Sus labios la besaron en la mejilla y su aliento era tibio sobre su piel mientras decía,

"Voy a hacerte venir por mí hasta que ya no puedas pensar, hasta que ya no puedas respirar."

Su mano se relajó en su seno y lo masajeo más gentilmente, su pulgar rozaba su pezón. La otra mano trabajo tan expertamente en su entrada y clítoris que Rey pensó que apenas podía respirar. Pero él aún no había terminado, continuo hablando con voz ronca.

"Me vas a rogar que te deje descansar, que te deje dormir porque es demasiado y no suficiente todo al mismo tiempo."

Recordó el sueño que había plantado en su mente, en el que pensaba que a pesar de sentirlo dentro no era suficiente para saciar su increíble apetito por él. Se dio cuenta de que era su deseo que Rey lo necesitara y deseara con cada parte de su ser. Rey apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ren, gimiendo despacio al sentir como su cuerpo parecía subir por un acantilado. Sus brazos descansaron a cada lado de su cuerpo, incapaz de hacer nada más que quedarse sentada ahí y permitirle acariciarla con sus dedos en ella. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, y la voz en su oído la excitaba aún más. Sus palabras eran entrecortadas por su aliento, pero su voz ronca estaba aún ahí.

"¿Se siente bien Rey? ¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?"

Rey asintió contra su hombro y dijo con un murmullo, "Mmm…"

Rey llego hasta su rostro con manos temblorosas, pero su frente seguía apoyada en su cuello mientras los dedos de Rey se entrelazaban en sus rizos oscuros. Su mano se movió de su seno a su espalda, sus dedos acariciaron su piel y la hicieron temblar, mientras la otra mano seguía empujando y masajeando su parte más sensitiva y Rey sabía que no podía evitar el clímax aunque quisiera. Giro su rostro y sintió como Ren le daba un beso en su cabello y le decía con suavidad,

"Solo déjate llevar y siéntelo Rey. No te voy a dejar caer, te tengo."

Rey perdió el control por completo entonces y sus paredes se contrajeron tan fuerte contra sus dedos, que se preguntó si lo había lastimado. Su otra mano la sostuvo firmemente contra su espalda mientras Rey se dejaba llevar, sus dedos la mantuvieron cerca de él mientras gemía contra su cabello. Rey se retorció, sintiendo todo su cuerpo flotar y volverse tibio y suspiró profundamente contra su hombro.

"Buena chica," le susurro sonando excitado. Saco sus manos de ella y Rey sintió la ausencia tan fuerte que se quejó un poco. Se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, su mirada era borrosa de deseo por ella, la fachada de auto control que había creado se estaba comenzando a desmoronar.

En cualquier otra noche, Rey habría tomado el control. Lo habría empujado contra su espalda y se habría puesto encima para poseerlo. Lo habría golpeado juguetona en sus caderas e impedido que se viniera con palabras y acciones. Pero esa noche, por alguna extraña razón, quería hacer real su sueño. Quería sentirlo, pesado y tibio sobre ella. Quería escucharlo maldecir mientras la tomaba, no podía evitar desear esas cosas, lo deseaba con todo su ser.

"Ponte boca abajo para mí," le dijo Ren, y todo el cuerpo de Rey tembló de anticipación como respuesta. ¿Iba a tomarla ahora, como lo había hecho en su sueño? Él pareció sentir la pregunta y su boca hizo una pequeña sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Aun no. Voy a tocarte primero."

Rey frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo llamas entonces a lo que acabas de hacerme? ¿No es tocarme?"

"Esto es diferente. Ponte boca abajo para mí," le repitió y Rey obedeció. Apoyo sus mejillas en la almohada, sabiendo que toda su espalda estaba expuesta a él. Hubo un movimiento en el colchón, y vio cómo se alejaba desnudo y caminaba hacia el baño. Sacudió su mano frente a la puerta y entro, Rey pudo escuchar como corría el agua y supo que se estaba lavando las manos. Luego escucho como abría un gabinete y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo. Cuando volvió, noto que estaba tan duro que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Se preguntó cómo se estaría controlando a sí mismo, negándose satisfacer su placer, él le dio una sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

"Se sentirá mucho mejor si soy paciente," le dijo, "aunque no es muy fácil ser paciente."

Subió a la cama y Rey noto que sostenía algo en las manos.

"Mantente alejado de mi mente," se quejó Rey, su voz sonaba lejana con la almohada contra su rostro. Él se rió despacio y sus manos presionaron su espalda. Rey respiro fuerte al sentir sus manos algo húmedas contra su piel y supo que se había colocado una especie de aceite en las manos. Rey suspiro contra la almohada, sin importarle si él podía sentir lo mucho que estaba disfrutando la manera en que la tocaba.

Ren se tomó un momento para esparcir el aceite en su espalda, hombros y luego comenzó a masajear con gentiles pero firmes movimientos. Sus manos se movían como una maquina con fluidos movimientos que presionaban los músculos de Rey.

"Relájate" le susurro, su boca estaba casi al lado del oído de Rey cuando se inclinó sobre ella. Rey salto un poco al sentir como su erección toco la parte trasera de su muslo y tuvo que luchar para dejarse llevar. Siempre estaba muy tensa, lo sabía, era difícil para ella soltar la rigidez de sus músculos. Kylo Ren le beso la parte trasera de su cuello, haciendo que se humedeciera nuevamente. Su voz era calmada e insistente mientras le decía, "Entrégate a mis manos. Solo siente como te toco."

Sus manos se movieron a su espalda y él se enderezo hasta quedar sentado, Rey sintió como su cuerpo se rendía a la exquisita sensación. Pasaba sus palmas por su piel, se aventuró hasta sus glúteos y apretó un poco mientras masajeaba. Luego volvió a su espalda y trabajo en sus hombros por un rato hasta que sus manos comenzaron a secarse. Rey ya estaba a punto de caer dormida, saboreando su tacto, pero despertó cuando escucho su voz suave,

"Gira sobre tu espalda."

Rey lucho para encontrar la energía para escuchar lo que decía. Estaba muy cómoda así, boca abajo, se quejó contra la almohada y dijo,

"¿Puedo quedarme así mejor?"

"Te prometo que va a valer la pena." Sus manos le tomaron las caderas y la hizo girar, Rey se dejó caer sobre su espalda. Lo miro, sus ojos ardían y Ren le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se quitaba unos mechones de cabello de los ojos.

"Quiero hacerte sentir _bien_ ," le dijo Rey, ya que se sentía algo culpable por la forma en que había trabajado en su cuerpo y no había hecho nada para satisfacer su propio deseo. Ren levanto una ceja y dijo,

"Ya me haces sentir bien." Paso su lengua por su labio inferior y su mano tembló un poco mientras la colocaba sobre su erección. Rey miro como había unas gotas perladas en la punta, mientras él pasaba su pulgar y esparcía el fluido ahí. Rey se ruborizo de deseo por él.

Se levantó de improvisto y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás y haciéndolo perder el balance. Ren dejo salir un _¡Mmm!_ De sorpresa mientras se apoyaba con las manos y su firme miembro rozaba el vientre de Rey. La boca de Rey choco con la suya, mientras ella le pasaba la lengua por los labios.

 _Basta de provocaciones,_ pensó Rey sabiendo que podía leer sus pensamientos claramente. _Te quiero dentro de mí._

Ren gruño contra su boca y Rey supo que la había entendido. La beso por unos momentos, succionando su labio inferior y dejando que Rey recorriera su boca con su lengua. Rey pensó nuevamente en el sueño que había puesto en su mente y todo su cuerpo ardió ante la posibilidad. Quería que la tomara como lo había hecho en sus sueños, quería que estuviera detrás de ella, empujando su cuerpo sin piedad contra el de ella.

Rey le dio un suave mordisco en el labio y luego giro para ponerse boca abajo, levanto las caderas hacia arriba y hacia atrás. El sonido que salió de la garganta de Ren fue entre tortura y dicha, y sus manos se clavaron en los muslos de Rey por unos momentos.

"Mis muñecas," le dijo Rey casi sin aliento, preguntándose si podía escucharla contra la almohada. "Sostén mis muñecas hacia abajo como en mi sueño."

"Oh, _mierda_ Rey." Sonó completamente fuera de control, pero hizo lo que le pedía y sus manos volaron a las muñecas de Rey. La mantuvo firmemente contra el colchón, Rey miro su muñeca derecha, a la manera en que sus dedos la atrapaban con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Se sentía bien, pensó, la manera en la que la sostenía, como si ella fuera suya y de nadie más. Rey nunca había querido pertenecer a nadie en toda su vida, y ciertamente no pertenecía a Kylo Ren. Pero aun así era suya, y él era suyo, y se sentía muy bien.

Rey sacudió un poco sus manos, lo que hizo que él la apretara un poco más fuerte. Gruño cuando hizo que Rey moviera sus manos hacia arriba y la presiono duramente contra el colchón. Presiono su cuerpo contra el de ella, casi su peso completo y Rey se sintió más excitada que nunca al sentir su pesado cuerpo sobre ella. Ren se acomodó entre sus muslos y su voz sonó desesperada mientras le susurraba al oído,

"No tengo idea de cómo podía vivir sin ti. Y no quiero averiguarlo… no puedo… te necesito Rey. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Rey trato de no sollozar ante sus palabras, recordó el primer sueño que había tenido con él. _Te necesito Rey,_ le había dicho. Había significado algo completamente distinto en ese entonces, fue antes de que se enamoraran. En ese punto él solo lo decía por lujuria, que necesitaba su cuerpo y seria todo. Ahora la necesitaba por completo, cuerpo, mente y alma. Necesitaba cada parte de ella y Rey lo adoraba por eso.

"Lo entiendo," asintió. "Yo también te necesito."

Ren le soltó las muñecas y llevo sus manos a las caderas de Rey. Casi grito al sentir como la llenaba de una sola embestida, fue tan repentino, tan completo que casi cayo al precipicio. Aunque si cayó cuando sintió como rozaba su parte más sensible con los dedos y la penetraba con fuerza. No le tomo mucho trabajo, solo un roce de sus dedos y la sensación de su miembro dentro y Rey se perdió en el placer. Ren dejo salir un gruñido de la garganta y comenzó a moverse entre el clímax, embestía contra ella mientras sentía como las paredes de Rey se contraían a su alrededor.

"Más fuerte," insistió Rey mientras caía por el precipicio, sintiéndose mas hambrienta que nunca. Sus muñecas ardían por lo fuerte que la había sujetado, y necesitaba sentirse tomada completamente por él otra vez. Gimió contra la almohada diciendo, "tan fuerte como puedas."

" _Mierda Rey,"_ dijo una vez más, su voz era un suspiro entrecortado mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura de Rey. Comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, sus caderas chocaban contra las de ella, penetrándola casi por completo y luego hacia atrás. Lo hizo una y otra vez, tan duro y rápido que pensó que quizás se desmayaría sobre ella. Los dedos de Rey se aferraron a las sabanas y no las soltó, ya que todo su cuerpo estaba concentrado en la manera en que la poseía. No duro mucho así, ya que se había negado satisfacer su placer durante el masaje y su clímax anterior. De repente sus caderas se quedaron quietas y sintió como crecía dentro de ella. Luego vino esa sensación de un fluido tibio mientras terminaba y sus manos se tensaron contra su cintura mientras susurraba,

"Rey… Oh, Rey..."

Ella comenzó a llorar, casi inesperadamente, y sus manos perdieron fuerza mientras salía de ella con un poco de su semilla con él. Las lágrimas eran tibias en la almohada y no hizo esfuerzo por ocultar sus emociones. Era imposible no recordar lo mucho que lo había odiado hace tanto tiempo atrás. Era imposible no recordar ese día cuando trataron de matarse el uno al otro, el día que le había rogado que lo lastimara solo para detener su deseo por ella. Era imposible no pensar en el miedo y furia que había una vez sentido por él. Pero todo se había esfumado, ahora lo amaba, a ese niño que prefería el pan plano de Alderaan, a ese hombre que la había sostenido diciendo, _"No te voy a dejar caer, te tengo."_ Lo amaba tan profundamente que se había llevado una parte de su alma con él.

"¿Estas bien?" le susurro en su oído, sonando un tanto preocupado mientras le limpiaba una lagrima de la mejilla con sus nudillos. Se recostó en la cama a su lado, su rostro parecía serio mientras buscaba sus ojos. "¿Qué pasa?"

Lloro más fuerte entonces, mirando su expresión llena de amor mientras le preguntaba y pensando en la manera en que había atravesado a su padre con su sable de luz. Vio como sus ojos se abrían y fruncía el ceño preocupado y pensó en cómo la había noqueado y secuestrado en Takodana. Era perverso cuando quería serlo, pensó Rey. Se dejaba consumir por su oscuridad cuando quería. Pero luego lo miro, como su pulgar volvía a pasar por debajo de sus ojos con exquisito cuidado, y pensó en que probablemente él nunca la lastimaría otra vez.

"Rey, "le susurro, viéndose muy ansioso ahora. "Dime que es lo que pasa."

"Nada," le insistió Rey. "Te amo tanto, eso es todo."

Se acercó a él y apoyo su frente en su pecho, sintiendo como su brazo la rodeaba por los hombros y la abrazaba fuertemente contra él. Rey escucho su corazón, se sintió segura en la forma en que su respiración se hizo más tranquila, saliendo y entrando de sus pulmones. Rey dejo que Ren entrelazara su pierna alrededor de su cuerpo y Rey se acomodó para dormir en su pecho. Esta vez, no hubo pesadillas ni sueños eróticos. Solo había oscuridad y quietud, paz y vacío, y pensó que tal vez, él tenía algo que ver con eso también.

* * *

 

_N. del T. Si llegaron hasta este punto, ¡Felicidades! fue una buena escena de sexo ¿verdad? jajajaj en fin desinhibidos lectores, dentro de poco sabremos que pasara con Finn.... el proximo capítulo, sera ¿intenso? creo que si..._

_Saludos y enormes gracias por los cometarios...  
_

_PD:_ _cistxc, no se como supiste que era un resfriado! (¿La FUERZA quizas?) se agradecen los consejos!_

_LadyWiththeRose tambien gracias por estar tan enganchada con la historia... espero no seas tan "Lady" y hayas leido el capitulo! jajajajaj_

_Nos leemos! Salamina..._


	20. Guantes

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

_Aviso: Este capítulo contiene violencia grafica._

* * *

Kylo Ren despertó con el sonido de su transmisor personal que parpadeaba al lado de la cama. Se sentó y pestañeo para alejar el sueño y tomo el aparato. Se dio cuenta de que el parpadeo indicaba un mensaje de voz y suspiro mientras pasaba las manos por sus ojos y presionaba el botón para reproducir el mensaje. Detrás de él, Rey se apoyaba en sus codos y bostezaba. Ren escucho como el transmisor le decía,

_"Mensaje recibido. Iniciando transmisión."_

Luego hubo un tono de voz demasiado familiar, el supremo Líder Snoke hablo y a Ren se le helo la sangre.

_"Kylo Ren… ven a verme esta mañana. Ven solo."_

Eso era todo. El transmisor dejo de parpadear y Ren lo dejo en la mesa mientras se volvía para mirar a Rey. Ella fruncía el ceño, pero asintió y le dijo,

"Supongo que debo quedarme aquí. ¿Asumo que veras a Finn?"

"No tengo la menor idea," Le contestó Kylo Ren honesto. Vio como Rey hacia una línea con los labios y sus ojos brillaban un poco mientras se quitaba unos mechones de la cara.

"¿Me… me dirás si está a salvo? ¿Cuándo regreses?"

"Te diré todo lo que sepa sobre él," le prometió Ren, ya que era todo lo que podía hacer. Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo una sensación de emoción al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo por lo que había ocurrido durante la noche. Camino hacia el baño, se lavó los dientes y rostro, tomo una breve ducha y se secó el cabello antes de volver a la habitación.

Rey ya se había vestido con una túnica negra y unos ajustados pantalones también negros. Estaba sentada al borde de la cama, mirando hacia la ventana y peinándose con su típico estilo de tres bultos. Ren vio como movía sus dedos con habilidad por su cabello, claramente llevaba años peinándose de la misma manera. Ren trago al verla, la manera en que sus manos trabajaban y no pudo hablar cuando vio que ella ya había notado su presencia y se había vuelto para mirarlo. Rey le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y dijo,

"Tus guantes están arruinados. ¿Quieres que te los arregle?"

"¿Arreglarlos?" Ren levanto una ceja y camino hacia el armario que estaba en la pared. Saco un par de mangas negras, su túnica, su abrigo, su collar negro y sus pantalones. Comenzó a vestirse una prenda a la vez, mientras le daba uno que otro vistazo a Rey escéptico, "¿y cómo crees poder arreglarlos?"

Rey bufo despacio y se puso de pie decidida. Se dirigió al escritorio y tomo los guantes de Ren, los estudio por unos momentos. "Si puedo usar la Fuerza para crear un sable de luz, claramente puedo usarla para arreglar cuero rasgado."

Ren estaba levemente impresionado por su confianza, mientras se encogía de hombros y se colocaba el abrigo "puedes intentarlo si quieres," le dijo.

Vio como Rey soltaba los guantes, pero no cayeron, se quedaron flotando en el aire como si estuvieran sumergidos en líquido. Los ojos de Rey se cerraron y su rostro se volvió pacifico. Comenzó a mover las manos, a extender los dedos en el aire y los guantes giraron despacio al frente de ella. Kylo Ren frunció el ceño mientras se abotonaba los pantalones, se colocó las botas y luego la miro, Rey estaba atrapando los guantes en el aire. Los mantuvo en su mano mientras los estudiaba nuevamente y luego exclamo,

"Listo, arreglados. Aquí tienes."

Camino directo hacia él, sosteniendo los guantes en alto orgullosa. Kylo Ren tomo los guantes, murmurando un gracias mientras se los colocaba. Había hecho un admirable trabajo sellando las fisuras y rasgones en las palmas en donde los guantes se habían dañado. El cuero aún estaba marcado y delicado en algunas partes, pero aun servían. Coloco ambas palmas en las mejillas de Rey y ella le sonrió, Ren le dio un suave beso en la frente.

"Sabes que te amo," le dijo con voz firme Ren y la sonrisa de Rey despareció mientras asentía. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, parecía dudar mientras le susurraba.

"Dime que no harás nada terrible hoy."

"Hago cosas terribles todos los días," le respondió Ren, dejando caer sus manos desde sus mejillas, por su cuello, hasta llegar a los hombros. Los apretó con cuidado y el rostro de Rey hizo una mueca, luego Ren le dijo, "no puedo prometerte que hoy será diferente."

Rey dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y se alejó de él, camino hasta el escritorio y tomo el casco de Ren. Lo estudio por unos momentos, Ren le permitió que recorriera con sus dedos el metal plateado alrededor de los ojos. Rey volvió hacia él y le pasó el casco, le hizo una señal con la cabeza mientras Ren lo tomaba. En silencio se colocó el casco y tiro de su capucha, paso sus dedos una última vez por el rostro de Rey antes de salir por la puerta. Mientras la puerta se abría, se volvió para verla.

"Te amo," le repitió, su voz era mecánica por el filtro de la máscara. Rey asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

"Sé que me amas. Puedo sentirlo. Adiós."

"Adiós."

* * *

De todas las cosas que Kylo Ren esperaba encontrar en la sala del trono de Snoke, esta era la más improbable.

Mientras caminaba cuidadosamente por el oscuro pasillo que guiaba hasta el Líder Supremo, la extraña escena que ahí transcurría se hacía más visible. Snoke no estaba en su silla, estaba de pie, encorvado cerca de una camilla flotante que había sido llevada ahí desde la sala médica. En la cama había un hombre inconsciente, FN-2187. Un droide medico estaba a su lado y le inyectaba algo en el brazo, y el ex soldado no hacia ningún movimiento en respuesta.

La capitán Vokae estaba allí, en una esquina, con las manos entrelazadas por sobre su chaqueta y lucía un rostro orgulloso en su semblante blanco. Detrás estaba Hux, sus ojos eran como dagas mientras miraba como Ren se aproximaba. Hux lucia diferente, Ren lo noto. Debía tener unas prótesis en la mandíbula o bien haber sido reemplazada completamente, ya que la estructura ósea del hombre era claramente diferente a la que Kylo Ren había pateado, hasta hacer saltar sus dientes y quebrar su rostro.

El Líder Supremo Snoke no hizo ningún ademan de saludar a Ren, aun cuando él ya estaba muy cerca del Líder y bajaba una rodilla en una reverencia. Finalmente, la voz de Snoke dijo,

"Buenos días Kylo Ren."

Ren no estaba muy seguro de qué responder. Nunca había sido saludado con un "Buen" por Snoke, así que se aclaró la garganta y levanto la cabeza.

"Líder Supremo."

"Levántate y entra en la mente de este traidor," le dijo Snoke sin rodeos. Hizo un vago gesto hacia FN-2187 y se sentó en su silla. Kylo Ren frunció el ceño, pensando en que si había que hacer una lectura de mentes, Snoke podía hacerlo perfectamente él mismo. Sin embargo, Ren camino hacia el inconsciente ex soldado. Miro el rostro del hombre unos momentos, observando su semblante amigable y sus facciones infantiles. Trago con fuerza, recordando lo mucho que Rey deseaba que FN-2187 no fuera herido.

"Quiero los detalles de la Base de la Resistencia," le dijo Snoke firme. "Cualquier cosa que el traidor sepa sobre el paradero de Leia Organa o Luke Skywalker. Búscalos ahora, Kylo Ren."

Ren asintió y levanto su mano, la mantuvo a unos centímetros del rostro de FN-2187. Cuando presiono para entrar en la mente del hombre, no hubo pelea, ni dolor. Era como si una enorme puerta se abriera y el hombre llamado Finn dejara a la vista todo cuanto Kylo Ren quisiera ver.

_Leia Organa en Nishr, en una sala de control de la base en las afueras de Lukhur. Se pasaba las manos por su cabello y miraba un holomapa._

Ren pestañeo un par de veces y se alejó de la vista de su madre, aunque no pudo evitar notar sus arrugas y como su cabello se había puesto más gris que antes. Se mordió un poco el labio inferior y sacudió su mano mientras se movía por la mente de FN-2187.

_Luke Skywalker también en Nishr discutiendo algo importante con Poe Dameron y C-3PO._

_"Lo que necesitamos establecer es si ella realmente se ha perdido en el Lado Oscuro," le decía Luke a Poe, y el piloto miro a Finn con ojos tristes. Luke continuo, "Siento mucha oscuridad en ella a través de la Fuerza. Aun puedo sentir bondad, pero su luz se está esfumando gracias a él."_

Kylo Ren se apartó de esa escena, luchando por mantenerse en calma mientras salía de la mente de FN-2187 y se volvió para mirar al Líder Supremo Snoke.

"Leia Organa y Luke Skywalker están en Nishr," dijo con Ren con calma. "En una gran pero precaria base en las afueras de Lukhur. Había un acuerdo de que traer a Rey, pero Luke Skywalker teme que se ha convertido por completo al Lado Oscuro."

"¿Y ha sido convertida Kylo Ren?" pregunto Snoke con el rostro lleno de escepticismo y Ren dudo una milésima de segundo antes de responder,

"No es la niña de la luz que una vez fue cuando la traje de la cueva en Ahch-To, Líder Supremo. Ella es mía ahora y por lo tanto suya."

"No creo que funcione así" dijo Snoke dudoso. Señalo con los dedos a FN-2187 y dijo con un tono aburrido, "Este prisionero ya no es de utilidad. Mátalo."

Ren sintió una corriente eléctrica por la columna y miro a Finn unos momentos. No sentía ninguna culpa al matar, lo había hecho tantas veces, que ya existía una sensación placentera al matar. Pero si eliminaba a FN-2187 seguramente Rey lo abandonaría. Jamás lo amaría nuevamente, no si cumplía la orden de Snoke. Trato de tragar el nudo de su garganta y dijo,

"Líder Supremo, con el debido respeto, si desea mantener a Rey como nuestra aliada entonces…"

"Me eres fiel o no. Muéstrame tu lealtad Kylo Ren." Snoke aferro sus dedos a los brazos de la silla y se inclinó hacia adelante con una expresión amenazadora. "Mátalo," siseo.

Ren no podía dudar por más tiempo, lo sabía, o tendría que pagar con su propia vida. Sintiendo un impulso de determinación, llevo su mano a la cintura y tomo su sable de luz. Presiono el botón para encenderlo y la luz roja salió zumbando de la empuñadura. Levanto su arma y miro con el rabillo del ojo a Hux y Vokae iluminados por la luz roja. Hux parecía… asustado. Sus ojos brillaban y su nueva mandíbula se apretaba. Ren bufo despacio y volvió su atención a FN-2187, no vio su rostro, fijo sus ojos en su pecho.

Algunas heridas hechas con un sable de luz se cauterizan al instante. Por ejemplo, con un golpe certero del arma se puede desmembrar a algún humanoide sin ver una sola gota de sangre. Otras heridas son más complicadas, una estocada en el pecho o un corte puede rasgar la piel y la carne, pero no cauteriza, ya que el aire la toca. Por lo tanto, el calor del sable literalmente hierve la sangre y vaporiza los fluidos, causando un dolor insoportable mientras el cuerpo de la víctima cae. En ese sentido, quizás, era piadoso que FN-2187 estuviera completamente sedado en la camilla.

Pero eso ya no importaba, Kylo Ren nunca se había preocupado mucho por la piedad.

Ajusto ambas manos en la empuñadura de su arma y la impulso directamente hacia abajo, atravesando el torso de FN-2187. El cuerpo se sacudió e hizo espasmos por unos momentos, pero Kylo Ren noto que era inútil. Sintió como el sable se hundía en el cuerpo del ex soldado y que luego atravesaba la camilla. Finalmente, Ren quito su sable con rapidez y lo apago, sintiendo en la Fuerza los latidos del hombre.

Ya no había ningún latido, estaba muerto. Ren se colgó el sable en la cintura y sintió como la ansiedad le subía por las rodillas, casi haciéndolo tiritar. ¿Qué diría Rey? Se preguntó. ¿Qué hará cuando se entere? ¿Mataría a Kylo Ren con sus propias manos?

Se volvió para mirar al Líder Supremo Snoke y dijo con voz algo ansiosa, "¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted Maestro?"

"Eso es todo," dijo Snoke con suavidad, su boca se curvo hacia arriba en una sonrisa malvada. "Ve con la mujer. Desayuna con ella y no te preocupes mi querido aprendiz. Estoy seguro de que nunca se enterará sobre esto."

* * *

_N. del T. Lo siento :/ me agradaba Finn, se que es breve pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente._

_Besos..._


	21. Dolor

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

Rey se paseaba ansiosa por las habitaciones de Kylo Ren. Algo andaba mal, lo había sentido, una perturbación en la Fuerza, casi dolorosa, y sabía que algo andaba muy mal. ¿Le había pasado algo a Ren? ¿Había hecho algo terrible? ¿Volvería con ella? Horribles pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Rey, incluso consideró la posibilidad de escapar si Ren no volvía nunca más. Trato de imaginar las posibilidades de lo que había pasado. Se sintió enferma, mareada, débil y cansada como si toda su energía hubiera sido drenada de su cuerpo con cada paso que daba.

Levanto la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Ren entro a la habitación, su cabeza hizo una señal de saludo y sus puños se quedaron a cada lado de su cuerpo. Rey frunció el ceño, sintiéndose muy segura de que algo grave había pasado. Se cruzó de brazos y le pregunto con voz firme,

"¿Esta bien Finn?"

Un suspiro en voz baja salió de la máscara de Kylo Ren y dijo casi susurrando, "Ven conmigo Rey."

"¿A dónde?" Rey dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que choco con la pared y trago con fuerza. Deseo que no estuviera usando su máscara, era imposible saber qué era lo que estaba sintiendo Ren en esos momentos. Rey podía sentir la inquietud emanando de él, así que negó con la cabeza y dijo. "No iré a ninguna parte contigo."

Rey se llevó la mano a la cintura por instinto y sus dedos se aferraron a la fría empuñadura de su sable.

"Rey." Su voz era más firme esta vez y comenzó a elevar su mano hacia ella. "Pon el sable en la mesa y ven conmigo."

"¿Cómo?" susurro Rey y su mano se tensó alrededor del arma. "¿Qué has hecho? ¿Dónde está Finn?"

Ren dudo por demasiados segundos y dio tres pasos hacia ella mientras Rey se apegaba aún más a la pared.

"Deja tu sable en la mesa," le repitió más despacio, como si fuera estúpida. "Déjalo ahí y ven conmigo."

"¿Que harás si digo que no?" siseo Rey olvidado cualquier emoción positiva que alguna vez sintió por él. De un momento a otro lo odio, ya que era obvio que había hecho algo horrible. Los ojos de Rey ardieron mientras decía, "Dime donde esta Finn."

Ren no dijo nada por unos momentos. Solo se quedó ahí parado mirando a Rey a través de su máscara sin expresión y sintió como sus nudillos se ponían blancos y dolían de lo fuerte que apretaba la empuñadura de su sable. Finalmente Kylo Ren dijo,

"FN-2187 está muerto. Lo mate bajo órdenes directas del Líder Supremo Snoke."

"Tu…. ¿Tú lo _mataste_?" Los ojos de Rey se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la habitación comenzaba a girar. Casi cae contra la pared por las náuseas, soltó la empuñadura de su sable por unos breves momentos mientras apoyaba las palmas contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Fue un error, ya que Kylo Ren vio su oportunidad, se movió con rapidez para levantar su mano, quitarle el sable del cinturón y guiarlo a su mano con la Fuerza.

 _No confía en mí,_ pensó Rey mientras su sable volaba y aterrizaba en la mano enguantada de Ren. Tomo el sable y lo coloco en su cinturón mientras decía con voz quebrada.

"No tuve opción," comenzó y su voz se quebró aún más por el filtro de su máscara por lo que sonaba muy extraña. "Si no lo hacía, tu y yo… ambos podríamos haber…"

Rey entonces perdió el control y no se pudo detener, su mente se llenó de imágenes del rostro de Finn sin vida y eso fue todo. Se lanzó de la pared contra él con fuerza, cuando llego hasta donde estaba, lo golpeo con fuerza en el pecho, deseando una vez más que no estuviera usando ese casco y así podría ver su maldito rostro. Lo golpeo una, dos, tres, y muchas veces más hasta que perdió la cuenta. Sus puños chocaban contra el torso de su túnica negra y Ren se tambaleaba hacia atrás pero no hacia ningún esfuerzo por defenderse ni detenerla. Rey comenzó a llorar, mientras lo pateaba con todas sus fuerzas en las rodillas. Pensó en Finn y lo pateo nuevamente, más fuerte esta vez. Las piernas de Kylo Ren se doblaron y cayó de rodillas, aun sin hacer ningún intento por detenerla.

"¡Pelea! ¡Defiéndete maldito desgraciado!" gritaba Rey. Ren levanto su rostro para mirarla mientras seguía arrodillado y Rey le golpeo el casco con tanta fuerza que su mano ardió terriblemente. ¡Pelea!"

"No tenía opción," le repitió. Rey se sintió incluso más furiosa por la calma en su voz y gruñendo le apretó los botones a cada lado le su casco. Se abrió con un sonido mecánico y Rey se lo arranco de la cabeza con fuerza y lo arrojo contra la pared. Ren la miro, sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que Rey no pudo entender. Por puro instinto, Rey lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que su rostro girara por la intensidad del golpe. Ren se tragó el dolor y su mejilla se tornó roja casi de inmediato, pero no era suficiente. Rey entrelazo sus dedos en sus rizos oscuros, el cabello que tantas veces había adorado acariciar tan íntimamente, y tiro de él para obligarlo a que gire la cabeza y la mirara. Las mejillas de Rey estaban rojas y húmedas por las lágrimas y sentía como sus manos temblaban con violencia mientras se imaginaba como Kylo Ren había matado a Finn.

Finn, quien había tomado su mano y había corrido con ella cuando las naves de la Primera Orden atacaban Jakku. Finn, quien le había regalado innumerables sonrisas y poseía un corazón gentil. Finn, quien le había insistido a Han Solo que la rescataran de la Base Starkiller. Finn, el primer amigo verdadero que jamás había tenido y probablemente el único que tendría. Los ojos de Rey se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza hacia Kylo Ren.

"Te odio," le susurro entre dientes. "Te odio con todo mi ser. Quiero que mueras."

"Entonces mátame Rey," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Hazlo."

Rey se sorprendió cuando la mano de Ren voló a su cinturón y se quitó el sable de luz. Lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza ofreciéndoselo en donde estaba arrodillado mientras murmuraba,

"Hice lo que me ordenaron. No _quería_ hacerlo. Si no hubiera cumplido la orden, el Líder Supremo Snoke te habría alejado de mí y te habría hecho cosas atroces. Estoy seguro de ello."

Rey miro el sable en su mano y dijo con una voz enfadada, "Prefiero morir antes que amar a un asesino. Alguien que mata a mis amigos a sangre fría."

"Mate a Lor San Tekka y a Han Solo. Mate a los estudiantes de Luke. Era un asesino a sangre fría el primer día que me conociste y aun así me amaste. ¿Estabas mintiendo Rey? ¿O solamente hoy te diste cuenta que quien soy realmente?"

Ren le acerco aún más el sable y Rey lo tomo y lo apretó con sus dedos. Su sangre hervía con una furia imparable y una parte de ella se preguntó si debía matarlo. La había arruinado, lo odiaba por eso, más de lo que había odiado a nadie en toda su vida.

"Lo siento Rey, siento que salgas herida por la muerte de Finn," dijo Ren con calma y la mano de Rey que sostenía el sable tembló como una hoja a punto de caer de una rama. Suspiro sintiendo como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y caían al suelo, los ojos de Ren brillaron de una forma extraña mientras agregaba, "Pero sabes, en el fondo de tu alma, que a veces algunas personas deben morir."

"Finn no hizo nada malo." Rey negó con la cabeza. "Asesinaste a un inocente…"

"Te olvidas de que era un soldado antes de unirse a la Resistencia." Kylo Ren se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco por los golpes y patadas de Rey. Su mejilla izquierda aún estaba rosada por la bofetada. Rey pensó en que quería causarle aún más daño, pero aun así no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para encender su sable de luz. Ren la miro mientras continuaba hablando con una voz calmada, "FN-2187 era un traidor. Te garantizo que sabía y entendía al menos un poco la política de la Primera Orden. Lo vi con mis propios ojos en la batalla de Jakku. Tenía miedo, así de simple. Estaba demasiado asustado de la sangre y de la muerte, esa fue la única razón por la que se unió a la Resistencia. No dejes que los breves momentos que compartiste con él nublen tu juicio."

"¿Crees que merecía morir?" dijo Rey con horror, bajando la cabeza y lanzándole a Kylo Ren una mirada de asco. "¿Crees que merecía morir de la forma en que lo mataste?"

"Tal vez si, tal vez no. No depende de mí, estaba siguiendo órdenes, estaba protegiéndonos…"

"No estabas protegiendo a nadie y lo sabes bien. Eres una criatura ingenua, una bestia, un monstruo. Y no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, nunca más."

Rey camino decidida hacia la puerta, su mente giraba mientras pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Levanto la mano y la sacudió sobre la pantalla, mientras que con la otra se secaba las lágrimas del rostro. No pasó nada, la puerta no se abrió. Rey se volvió sobre su hombro y le dijo entre dientes a Kylo Ren,

"Abre la maldita puerta. Quiero irme de aquí."

"No puedes irte Rey." Ren sacudió la cabeza y la miro con ojos llenos de… ¿lastima? ¿Había lastima en su rostro? Rey hizo una línea con los labios mientras Ren continuaba, "No solamente yo te mantendría aquí. Snoke también tiene los ojos puestos en ti, no llegarías ni al hangar."

"Ya he matado soldados con dagas oscuras," le recordó Rey, levantando la cabeza. "Ya he matado antes, puedo hacerlo otra vez."

"Y es por _esa razón_ ," le contesto Ren con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, "por la que debes quedarte. Jamás serás una Jedi Rey, lo sabes. Mira dentro de ti."

"Estoy mirando dentro de mí," dijo Rey, "y todo lo que veo es odio."

"Bien." Ren asintió, haciéndola sentir más furiosa que nunca. "Un Jedi jamás odia, lo sabes."

"Quizás tienes razón," susurro Rey, acercándose a él con pasos peligrosos y lentos. "No puedo ser un Jedi. Pero no tengo porque ser como tú, o siquiera coexistir contigo. Ya _no soy tu_ aliada Kylo Ren. Tú y yo somos enemigos de ahora en adelante. Espero estés muy consciente de ello."

Paso al lado de él y camino muy rápido hacia la habitación. Presiono el botón para cerrar la puerta detrás. Tiro de la cerradura, era obvio que él podría entrar, pero Rey esperaba que al ver como sellaba la puerta entendiera el mensaje. Si de Rey dependiese, Ren podía dormir en el suelo del comedor. No lo dejaría entrar o que le pusiera un solo dedo encima nunca más. Eso era seguro.

* * *

"Le has contado," dijo Snoke hacia Kylo Ren, su horrible rostro se contraía entre sorpresa y diversión. "No paso ni un solo minuto, y ya le contaste."

"Yo…yo sabía que era capaz de ocultar secretos de esa naturaleza Maestro. Pero no de ella." Ren bajo la cabeza y miro el suelo.

Snoke lo había llamado solo horas después de que Rey lo había echado de la habitación enfadada. No podía culparla, por supuesto. La idea de que un "su buen amigo" fuera asesinado por el hombre que había comenzado a amar, era mucho por procesar. Ahora Kylo Ren estaba en la habitación del trono de Snoke, que había sido despejada de toda evidencia de lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Hux y Vokae se habían esfumado, el droide medico se había marchado, la camilla flotante y el soldado traidor que yacía sobre ella, habían desaparecido.

"Le dije a Rey, Líder Supremo, que el odio y su furia hacia mi eran buenos indicadores de su naturaleza oscura." La voz de Kylo Ren era vacía y quieta mientras miraba el suelo y hablaba.

"¿Y qué fue lo que dijo ante tus palabras?" demando Snoke, pronunciando cada palabra cuidadosamente. Ren levanto su rostro enmascarado para mirar a su maestro, sabiendo que Snoke podía averiguar la respuesta a esa pregunta por sí solo. Pero deseaba humillar a Kylo Ren, hacerlo revivir su dolorosa interacción con Rey. Kylo Ren apretó los dientes bajo su casco.

"Dijo que me quería ver muerto."

"Pero no te asesino ¿verdad?" Snoke poso sus dedos huesudos en su mentón y Kylo Ren dejo escapar un suspiro. Era muy, pero muy obvio que Rey no lo había asesinado.

"No, no lo hizo."

"Lo considero por unos segundos, eso sí." Replico Snoke, "Sabes que lo considero, también sé que hablo de dagas oscuras y que amenazó con matarte con ellas. Hay _una gran_ oscuridad en ella, ¿No es verdad? Es poderosa en la Fuerza y su potencial es casi ilimitado."

"Matarme hubiera sido un paso demasiado lejos para ella," dijo Kylo Ren cauteloso. "Se ha encerrado en una sección de mis habitaciones. Cerro la puerta, que obviamente puedo abrir, pero no quiere tener ningún contacto conmigo. No entiendo cómo se supone que debo entrenar con ella ahora…"

El pecho de Ren dolió de una forma horrible, y un nudo se le formo en la garganta mientras se encontraba incapaz de terminar la oración. No podía hablar de ella, no ahora que había arruinado toda su relación con ella por seguir órdenes. En el instante en que había hundido su sable en el pecho de FN-2187, había destrozado cualquier sentimiento de Rey hacia él.

"Recapacitara con el tiempo," dijo Snoke confiado y Kylo Ren frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza incrédulo. Snoke se rio despacio, "Sabe que posee una naturaleza oscura, al menos una parte. No olvidara que forjo un sable de luz con los poderes del Lado Oscuro. Sabe que jamás será una Jedi, no después de haber matado con dagas oscuras. No después de haberte atacado múltiples veces a causa de la rabia y el odio, y una poderosa furia que recorre sus venas. No es como Luke Skywalker, eso es seguro y ella lo sabe. Recapacitara y entrenaras con ella nuevamente. Sé paciente Kylo Ren."

Ren lucho por no lanzar una risotada de incredulidad y ser irrespetuoso con Snoke. Sus manos se tensaron a los lados mientras las empuñaba y el cuero crujía. Recordó la forma en la que había arreglado el cuero esa mañana para él, como sonreía orgullosa cuando le paso los guantes. El abdomen de Kylo Ren se contrajo por las náuseas y su garganta se tensó más que nunca.

"¿Hay algo más… que deba hacer Maestro?"

"No, puedes retirarte," dijo Snoke, sacudiendo su mano.

* * *

No volvió a su habitación, no había razón para ello, lo sabía. Era seguro que Rey no estaría de humor para hablar con él. Privacidad, se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella en estos momentos. Decidió ir a la pequeña habitación en donde Rey se alojaba originalmente mientras era prisionera y podía usar la ducha que había allí. Pero primero se dirigió a la Trinchera, a ese vacío espacio de entrenamiento que alguna vez fue parte de un Templo Sith.

Kylo Ren miro a su alrededor, al masivo espacio negro mientras sus botas hacían eco en el suelo de concreto. Recordó la primera vez que había llevado a Rey allí a pelear, y habían entrenado hasta que ella cayó al suelo y le había quitado el aire por el golpe.

 _"Respira Rey,"_ le había dicho despacio, pasando su pulgar por su rostro. Podía recordarla perfectamente, como si solo hubiera sido horas atrás. Podía ver la forma en la que se había abalanzado sobre él y le había apretado las muñecas. La forma en la que le había susurrado tan hermosamente,

_"Soy tu aliada."_

Pero le había dejado perfectamente claro esa mañana que ahora eran enemigos. Que lo odiaba, y le había creído, ya que emanaba un odio y enfado tan fuerte que Ren pudo sentir a través de la Fuerza, incluso ahora, su rechazo.

Tomo su sable y lo activo, un brillo escarlata ilumino el suelo oscuro mientras hacía girar la hoja varias veces con la muñeca. Comenzó a entrenar con un enemigo invisible, cortando y girando, mientras que con la otra mano hacia un puño y se golpeaba el pecho. Estoco con fuerza contra las sombras con las que estaba peleando, hasta que su aliento salía entre jadeos a través de su máscara. Su puño se tensó aún más contra su pecho y luego su mano voló hacia adelante, enviando un rayo con la Fuerza que salió relampagueando desde su palma y chocó contra una de las paredes de la Trinchera. Un brillo de luz ilumino el lugar unos segundos y millones de chispas cayeron al suelo. La pared se trizo y unas betas aparecieron desde el lugar del impacto hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad del techo.

Kylo Ren deseo que Rey estuviera ahí, así podría luchar con ella. Quería sentir como su arma se hundía en su carne, como lo hería, y así quizás se olvidaría de lo mucho que lo odiaba. Quería escuchar sus gritos y su llanto al tratar de hacerle daño. Pero más que nada quería arrancarse el casco, tirarlo contra la pared y besarla hasta que sus labios dolieran.

Pero probablemente nunca volvería a besar a Rey. Algún día tendría que pelear con ella, ya sea por decisión propia o no. Algún día tendría que lastimarlo físicamente o quizás hasta matarlo. Pero jamás lo besaría nuevamente. Una dolorosa ráfaga de dolor bajo por la columna de Kylo Ren y se mezcló con la rabia y la tristeza que se acumulaba en su pecho. No estaba seguro si esas emociones pertenecían a Rey, o eran de él. Ya no le importó.

Necesitaba dolor. Necesitaba sentir algo más que la agonía que significaba perderla. No sentía culpa por la muerte de FN-2187. Pero si sentía mucha culpa por la manera en que había destrozado su vínculo con Rey. Estaba furioso, y su alma dolía de una forma inimaginable en lo más profundo de su ser. Ahora necesitaba un dolor físico, algo que lo distrajera.

Giro su sable con su muñeca y dudo unos segundos hasta que la hoja roja se detuvo peligrosamente a unos centímetros de su manga izquierda. La respiración de Kylo Ren se hizo intensa y rápida en su máscara y su cabeza se llenó de imágenes de Rey. Luego dejo de sentir dudas, presiono la hoja contra su carne, cortando fácilmente el material de su manga y hundiéndose en su bíceps.

Cayo de rodillas a causa del dolor, siseando y apretando los dientes mientras la hoja se hundía unos centímetros en su piel. Apago su sable y la luz roja desapareció. Su herida ya había cauterizado, lo podía sentir, pero el corte era muy profundo. Kylo Ren giro su cabeza para ver la herida que se había hecho. Su brazo dolería terriblemente a causa del corte, lo sabía. Quizás hasta afectaría sus habilidades para pelear por un largo tiempo, pero no tenía cabeza para eso en esos momentos.

Respiro entre el dolor, sintió el olor de carne quemada incluso a través de su máscara y saboreo la sensación de haber destruido su propio brazo. Trato de levantar la mano pero no pudo, y se dio cuenta de que se había herido profundamente.

Pero luego la sintió, sintió una presión contra su mente que venía de ella. Estaba preocupada, estaba preocupada _por él_. Rey había sentido su herida, y se estaba preguntando si estaba vivo o muerto. Estaba preocupada por él y estaba entrando en pánico.

Ren cayo hacia adelante y apoyo su mano buena en el suelo y recogió su brazo izquierdo contra su pecho de manera defensiva, como si aún estuviera peleando. La tela rasgada de su manga revelaba la herida al rojo vivo que se había provocado, el agujero en su carne sería una herida que sabía jamás sanaría por completo. Los dedos de Ren se clavaron en el suelo mientras trataba de mantener a Rey fuera de su mente. Era una invasora muy inoportuna en estos momentos.

Pero Rey era testaruda, trataba de invadir su mente con tanto ahínco que casi dolía más que la herida con el sable. Así que Kylo Ren comenzó a llorar, lagrimas reales caían de sus ojos, por debajo de su casco. Estaba muy agradecido de que se encontraba solo, arrodillado, quebrado y furioso en el suelo de la Trinchera. Estaba agradecido de que nadie más pudiera escuchar la forma en que su aliento se hacía desesperado a través del filtro de su máscara mientras sollozaba la palabra más dolorosa que jamás había dicho en su vida.

"Rey…"

* * *

_N. del T. Oh! oh... malas noticias para esta pareja, estan malas las relaciones... ¿Qué pasara con ellos? ya lo sabran... les recuerdo que vamos por la recta final de esta historia... pero no se desanimen que aun hay Reylo ¿o no? jajajaj_

_Saludos_

_XOXO Salamina Nos leemos!_


	22. ¿Te lastimaste mientras te afeitabas?

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

"¿Rey?"

Se volvió al escuchar su nombre, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar la voz femenina que la llamaba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Hubo una pausa y luego la General Phasma dijo otra vez,

"¿Rey? ¿Está aquí? Le traigo su comida."

Rey suspiro. Por qué rayos Phasma – la general increíblemente ocupada tras los ataques en Arkanis – le estaba trayendo la comida cuando había innumerables droides que podían hacer esa tarea. Rey pensó por unos momentos en gritarle que dejara la comida en el suelo y la dejara sola, pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente había una buena razón por la que Phasma había venido a entregarle la bandeja. Rey chequeo que su sable estuviera en su cinturón y se acercó a la puerta. Presiono algunos botones en la pantalla para abrir la puerta. La puerta se abrió con un pequeño sonido y Rey miro hacia el umbral en donde estaba la armadura cromada de la General Phasma.

"¿Debo poner la bandeja en la mesa del comedor?" Pregunto Phasma y Rey sintió la confusión en la voz de la mujer. Muy insegura de lo que estaba pasando, Rey asintió y siguió a Phasma hacia el área del comedor. La mujer dejo la bandeja en la mesa y Rey sintió como su pecho se apretaba al ver lo que había en el plato.

Pan plano al estilo Alderaan, gelatina y tarta de manzana de Corellia.

 _Él_ le había enviado esa comida. Rey está inquieta pensando en que se envenenaría al primer bocado. Se sentó algo tensa en la mesa, y miro con ojos nerviosos la comida mientras Phasma se quitaba el casco y se sentaba.

Phasma pasó sus dedos por su cabello rubio, luego los entrelazo, y miro a Rey al otro lado de la mesa. Sus ojos azules eran muy serios cuando le informo,

"Se me pidió que le trajera esta comida, fue un paciente internado en la sala médica. ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, pero fue muy específico. Me indico que me asegurara _que se la comiera_. Sus palabras fueron. _"Sé que no ha comido desde anoche, probablemente está muerta de hambre."_ Me dijo que usted estaría en la habitación, con la puerta cerrada. Me dijo que la mirara comer, para asegurarme de que hiciera lo que ordeno."

Rey se sintió como una prisionera mientras miraba la bandeja. Su estómago gruñía y se dio cuenta de que Kylo Ren tenía razón. Ya era media tarde, no lo había visto en muchas horas y no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Lo quisiera o no, _estaba_ hambrienta. Cogió uno de los servicios y saco un poco de la tarta, no mucho, dándose cuenta de que estaba comenzando por el postre. Finalmente se llevó un bocado a la boca, mastico y trago. Estaba sorprendentemente deliciosa, a pesar de la lejana idea de que estaba comiendo la comida de Ren.

"¿Por qué esta en la sala medica?" Pregunto Rey seria, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzando los brazos. El rostro de Phasma se contrajo un poco y dijo,

"Su brazo está herido. Quemado, por lo que sé… tenía la idea de que a lo mejor usted había sido…."

"¡Yo no queme su brazo!" insistió Rey, inclinándose hacia adelante y golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas. "No tengo idea de cómo se lastimo. Solo sé que asesino a mi amigo."

"FN-2187. El que se hacía llamar Finn. Sí, supe sobre ese asunto." Phasma asintió y se llevó los dedos a su labio inferior mientras pensaba. "Estuve allí, el primer día que… su lealtad cambio. Es desafortunado, probablemente lo que le paso a ese soldado. Siempre pareció muy hábil en su entrenamiento, pero muy compasivo. Demasiado, le informe a la Primera Orden que era fuerte pero al mismo tiempo débil, ya que tenía la costumbre de rescatar soldados heridos durante las simulaciones de batalla. Prometió que recordaría el objetivo de la batalla y se enfocaría en el enemigo. Pero cuando llego el momento de probar sus habilidades, no disparo su arma ni se involucró en la batalla. Fue entrenado desde que era un niño, debería haber sido capaz de pelear."

"Era demasiado bueno para ustedes." Dijo Rey rudamente, alejando la bandeja unos centímetros y casi dejando caer el vaso con agua que había en ella. Sus ojos ardieron mientras pestañeaba, "No me importa lo que Kylo Ren diga, si sus órdenes fueron matar a Finn. Es obvio que ninguno de ustedes siente su muerte."

"Debes encontrar dificil de creer Rey, pero yo no siento ninguna de las muertes de nadie en toda la galaxia. No tengo sed de sangre. Para mi hay solo objetivos. Solo hay una misión y FN-2187 era peligroso porque no tenía clara su misión. ¿Si siento su muerte? Tal vez un poco, pero más que nada porque es una lástima que se pierda una vida. No tengo la misma relación personal que tu tenías con él, aunque me parece raro que solamente lo conociste por unas semanas."

"Siento su muerte porque me agradaba más de lo que me agrada cualquiera de ustedes." Insistió Rey, curvando su labio en una fea expresión de disgusto. Phasma la miro calmada, sintiendo la furia de Rey. Dio una triste sonrisa y dijo,

"No sé qué tan cierto sea eso." Se levantó de la silla y se colocó el casco. Cuando volvió a hablar, se notaba el filtro de su máscara. "No estoy aquí para ser tu niñera. Eres muy capaz de comer tu comida si eso es lo que quieres. Puedes dejar la bandeja en el contenedor una vez que termines, el droide vendrá por ella más tarde."

Rey hizo de sus labios una línea mientras tensaba los brazos sobre su pecho mientras Phasma se dirigía a la puerta. Presiono el botón de la pantalla y la puerta se abrió, Phasma salió sin decir otra palabra.

Rey miro la bandeja, la gelatina que probablemente sabía muy bien. Su estómago gruñó otra vez por el hambre, pero alejo la sensación y se puso de pie. Tomo la bandeja y camino rápidamente hacia la pared, la dejo caer en el contenedor con fuerza. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando vio como caía el agua y la gelatina.

Una vez que la bandeja había desaparecido, Rey camino hacia la habitación y luego al baño. Se quitó la ropa y se volvió hacia la ducha, dejo que el agua caliente cayera por su cuerpo. Lavo su piel, refregando hasta que quedo roja. Había mucho que limpiar, pensó. Cuando estuvo limpia (al menos en la superficie) se apoyó en la pared de cerámica y trato de no pensar en la vez en la que había estado con él en la ducha. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se recordó que lo odiaba. Se concentró en el agua caliente que caía por su espalda después de muchos años en los que solo hubo arena ardiente.

Se quedó tanto tiempo en la ducha que sus dedos se arrugaron. Probablemente Kylo Ren se metería en problemas por toda el agua consumida. _Bien_ , pensó. _Espero lo castiguen por eso._ Pensó en cómo había comenzado a dormir en la cama de Ren después de que Hux la había secuestrado. Si tan solo estuviera en esa pequeña habitación, ¿debería volver allí? Y luego averiguar cómo robar una nave y abandonar este horrible lugar.

Finalmente, Rey apago la ducha y dejo que el frio aire la invadiera. Se le puso la piel de gallina y tirito un poco. Rara vez en su vida había sentido frio de verdad y ahora lo estaba saboreando. Aún tenía la extraña sensación de que el agua caía por su cuerpo, y sintió como temblaba aún más. Pero la sensación era algo distinta y Rey levanto la cabeza.

Tomo una toalla del estante y se secó un poco el cabello con ella, luego se envolvió el cuerpo. Hizo una pausa justo al frente de la puerta y sintió la misma vibración en la Fuerza. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de él. Había olvidado poner cerrojo a la puerta cuando Phasma había salido. Él estaba ahí, lo podía sentir, justo afuera de la puerta. Abrió los ojos y pensó en gritarle que saliera de la habitación. Pero era su cuarto después de todo. No tenía autoridad para ordenarle que saliera de su propio cuarto. Bueno, pensó, me vestiré y saldré de aquí. Volvería a la pequeña habitación donde había pasado las primeras noches en la base y luego se iría para siempre.

Levanto la cabeza y armándose de valor abrió la puerta del baño. Y ahí estaba, sentado en la cama con sus guantes y su casco apoyados en el cobertor a su lado. Podía ver cómo le habían removido una de sus mangas y su bícep estaba envuelto en vendajes blancos. Su rostro era extraño cuando se volvió para verla. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos al igual que su nariz.

Había estado llorando, por lo que podía ver Rey. Sintió una punzada de compasión por él, después de todo ¿Qué clase de villano llora realmente? Pero luego una emoción incomoda se apodero de ella. Sacudió la cabeza y alcanzo las tiras de cuero para su cabello que estaban en la mesita al lado de la cama. Lo ignoro mientras se alejaba un poco y comenzaba a peinarse con su característico estilo.

"¿Comiste la comida que te envié?" le pregunto desde la cama, su voz era un débil murmullo. Rey bufo y mordió con fuerza la tira de cuero que tenía entre los dientes mientras se peinaba.

"No tengo interés en ninguna clase de comida. La tarta sabía podrida en mi boca. Así que no, no la comí."

"Bastante exquisitos tus gustos para una joven que paso toda su vida comiendo raciones." Su voz sonaba algo más cerca y Rey pudo sentir como se aproximaba por detrás. Rey se volvió y le lanzo una mirada de intenso odio, pero se disolvió un poco al ver como los ojos de Ren brillaban y sus labios se entreabrían. Se veía… _desesperado._ Ahora podía ver con más claridad su brazo izquierdo, y dijo con una voz cruel,

"¿Te lastimaste mientras te afeitabas?"

Los ojos de Ren miraron su vendaje. "Estaba tratando de olvidar lo mucho que te amo. Pero no funciono."

"Ah, qué mal por ti." Rey respiro con fuerza y paso al lado de él. Tomo su ropa y volvió a entrar al baño, esperando que él entendiera la indirecta y le diera privacidad. No cerró la puerta, pero se escondió tras una pared mientras comenzaba a ponerse su túnica y sus pantalones. De repente deseo volver a tener su atuendo gris, el que usaba cuando llego a la base. Esas ropas negras se sentían mal al usarlas.

"No tiene que ser así," le escucho decir al otro lado de la pared. "Te podría llevar lejos de este lugar. A un lugar seguro, podríamos ser como los Jedi Grises. Flotando entre la luz y la oscuridad. No tienes que odiarme y yo no tengo que perderte. Ven conmigo."

Rey se paralizo mientras se apretaba el cinturón. Sus oídos zumbaron de repente mientras analizaba sus palabras. Se volvió y salió detrás de la puerta para mirarlo.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" le pregunto despacio. "Sabes que si Snoke siente tus pensamientos nos matara a ambos. Vas a hacer que nos maten por esto."

"Entonces vámonos antes de que sea muy tarde." Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. "Volaste un transbordador a Corellia. Tomemos ese, podemos bloquear nuestra posición y tiene fuertes escudos. Una vez que nos marchemos, no nos podrán encontrar tan fácilmente."

Rey pestañeo rápido y le costó un poco respirar. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo Ren? ¿Se había vuelto completamente loco? No, no podía ir a ningún lado con él. Debería matarlo, debería tomar su sable dorado y dirigirlo directo hacia su pecho, de la misma manera que había hecho con Finn. Debería cortarle el brazo para terminar el trabajo que había empezado, pero que su cobardía le impidió completar. Debería golpearlo en el rostro y decirle que era un tonto. Pero no hizo nada de eso. En su lugar, lo miro a los ojos y asintió con rapidez.

"Vámonos."

* * *

No hablaron nada hasta que el transbordador había dejado el hangar. Al parecer, a nadie le extraño ver a Kylo Ren y su aprendiz en el hangar. Nadie parecía cuestionar lo que Kylo Ren hacía, sin duda alguna Ren iba a extrañar esa libertad. Pudo sentir como Rey usaba la Fuerza para confundir a los soldados para que abandonaran el lugar, y se mordió el labio tras la máscara cuando vio cómo se alejaban despacio. Libero los arneses que sujetaban la nave y subió a ella junto con Rey. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Rey asumía el mando de la nave y se aseguraba el cinturón. Ren no podía verla por el reojo, pero podía sentir como Rey respiraba profundamente y nerviosamente encendía los controles. Cuando ya entraban al hiperespacio dijo finalmente,

"Esto no cambia nada. Aún estoy furiosa contigo por lo que le hiciste a Finn."

"Si esto no cambia nada. Entonces no sé qué rayos lo hará," Kylo Ren se aclaró la garganta mientras veía los rayos de luz blanca pasar frente a la nave. Miro su brazo vendado por unos momentos y recordó el instante en el que había decidido marcharse de la base. Se había sentado en la cama y se quedó escuchando la ducha al otro lado de la puerta. Sabía que Rey estaba allí, desnuda, hermosa y odiándolo. No pudo aceptar esa parte, no importaba la lealtad que le debía al Líder Supremo Snoke, se encontraba amargamente enojado de haber aceptado las órdenes de matar a FN-2187. No podía importarle menos la vida del soldado, pero perder a Rey era otra cosa. El Líder Supremo Snoke lo había hecho a propósito, lo sabía. Había obligado a Kylo Ren a matar a Finn para que la furia de Rey creciera. Era una prueba, tanto para él como para ella. Si Rey demostraba ser demasiada luz para la causa, Snoke haría que Kylo Ren la matara. Esa hubiera sido su prueba final de lealtad. Bueno, pensó Ren, quizás no era tan leal a Snoke como creía.

Se volvió para mirar a Rey unos momentos. Sabía que Rey podía sentir su mirada mientras presionaba unos botones y ajustaba el control de la nave. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y dijo con calma,

"Los escudos están activados, el sistema de rastreo esta deshabilitado. Somos fantasmas de ahora en adelante."

"¿Y exactamente a dónde estamos volando?" pregunto Kylo Ren, ya que en un rincón de su mente se preguntó si ella lo llevaría arrastrando hacia la Resistencia. Pero su voz era clara y firme cuando dijo,

"A Takodana. Es una zona neutral sin asociaciones políticas. Hay bastante agua y podemos buscar provisiones en los bosques mientras nos hacemos de un mejor plan. Somos fugitivos ahora, de la Resistencia y la Primera Orden. Ya no nos quedan amigos, así que vamos a Takodana hasta que pueda aclarar mi mente y ver qué podemos hacer luego."

Ren se quedó en silencio, la última vez que había estado en Takodana, la había dejado inconsciente y la había cargado en sus brazos para llevarla a la base Starkiller. Había sido el comienzo de todo este problema. Pero Rey tenía razón, Takodana tenía recursos para abastecerse hasta que supieran a donde ir y que hacer. Ren vio como Rey se quitaba el cinturón de la silla del piloto y chequeaba el autopiloto de la nave para asegurarse de que la navegación era correcta. Se alejó de los controles, y le dijo indignada,

"Sabes, era bastante feliz sacando metal en Jakku. Todo esto es tú culpa, todo. El hecho que Finn esté muerto, el hecho de que tu padre este muerto. El hecho de que este ahora más sola de lo que nunca había estado en mi vida. Que ya no posea nada a que decirle hogar. Tú, Kylo Ren, eres increíblemente hábil en el arte de arruinar vidas."

Los pasos de Rey se hicieron lejanos mientras se alejaba de él y Kylo Ren suspiro bajo su máscara. Por unos momentos se sintió claustrofóbico y confinado, como si su rostro estuviera atrapado en el casco. Levanto las manos y presiono los botones, apretó los dientes en agonía al doblar su brazo herido. Se quitó el casco y lo dejo caer al suelo con un sonoro ruido metálico. Luego se pasó los dedos por el rostro, y los guio por la cicatriz que Rey había puesto allí, luego miro como las estrellas pasaban ante sus ojos.

* * *

N. del T. _¡Que osado movimiento! ¿Podra ser un balance en la Fuerza? ¿Volvera a amarlo? bueno, ya lo sabran..._

_Un saludo a todos y pronto nos leeremos,_

_XOXO salamina!_


	23. Nyex

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

"¿A qué te refieres con _que se fueron_?" El Líder Supremo Snoke se puso de pie de un salto, sorprendiendo a Hux quien jamás creyó que fuera posible tal rapidez. Hux apretó los dientes asustado, sintiendo como su prótesis de la mandíbula le molestaba por la tensión. Su odio hacia Kylo Ren era más profundo que cualquier otra emoción, pero ahora también estaba furioso. El muy idiota se había marchado de la base, con la chatarrera.

"Ninguno de los soldados los ha visto en al menos dos días," dijo Hux cuidadosamente. "La última persona que vio a Kylo Ren fue el médico de la sala médica, quien curo su brazo quemado por un sable de luz. Al parecer se auto infringió la herida. La última persona que vio a la mujer fue la General Phasma. Fue a dejarle la bandeja con comida a la habitación de Ren antes de ayer. Phasma, la capitán Vokae y yo comenzamos a sospechar de su huida cuando notamos su ausencia esta mañana. Active el dispositivo de rastreo en el cinturón de Ren, me guio hasta su habitación, envié un droide para que mandara a llamar a Kylo Ren.

"¿Y la habitación estaba vacía?" inquirió Snoke con un tono sarcástico mientras levantaba una ceja gris. Hux trago con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, saco un diminuto aparato de rastreo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lamio el labio inferior nerviosamente.

"Si, Líder supremo, estaba vacía. Se habían marchado, al parecer Ren sabía sobre el aparato de rastreo escondido en su cinturón, lo dejo en la mesa al lado de la cama. Lo arranco de su cinturón obviamente. Aún tiene rastros de cuero en la parte de atrás."

El rostro de Snoke se contrajo en una horrible mueca y dio unos pasos hacia Hux, quedando casi frente a frente. Hux junto los pies nervioso y Snoke siseo casi en su rostro,

"¿Y nadie noto que faltaba una nave? ¿Nadie?"

Hux miro al suelo, "El transbordador que robaron no tenía ninguna misión, estaba notificado como fuera de servicio por varias semanas. Los soldados que custodiaban el hangar reportaron pérdida de memoria. Confieso que no tengo mucho conocimientos sobre la Fuerza, pero…"

"Cierra la boca," siseo Snoke. "Debo encontrar a Kylo Ren."

Hux vio atónito como Snoke cerraba los ojos y se llevaba los dedos esqueléticos a la frente concentrándose. Vio como Snoke arrugaba la frente y parecía luchar mentalmente tratando de encontrar a su aprendiz en la Fuerza. Después de segundos que parecieron una eternidad, Snoke abrió los ojos y bajo su mano,

"Ha conseguido ocultarse de mí," dijo Snoke en un peligroso murmullo. Comenzó a pasearse despacio por la sala, algo que Hux jamás lo había visto hacer. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando Snoke dijo muy serio, "Kylo Ren nos ha traicionado, es un traidor de lo peor. De ahora en adelante es nuestro enemigo. Búscalo y destrúyelo junto con la mujer. Hazlo y te ganaras mi favor. ¿Alguna duda?"

"No Líder Supremo." Hux sintió una extraña mezcla entre esperanza y miedo mientras hacia una reverencia. "Hare lo que me ordena Líder Supremo."

"Vete ahora. Deseo estar solo." Snoke sacudió su mano y se volvió para sentarse en el trono. Hux asintió y salió de la sala en silencio.

* * *

Rey presiono su estómago que rugía con fuerza. El interior de la nave comenzó a girar, así que Rey cerro los ojos para evitar el mareo y apoyo la cabeza contra la pared.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" escucho como le preguntaba Kylo Ren. Rey frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados y dijo con voz firme,

"Mareada y hambrienta. Eso es todo."

"Te envié gelatina, tarta de manzana y pan plano," le recordó Ren y Rey abrió los ojos al escuchar cómo la regañaba. Ren se encogió de hombros mientras seguía sentado en la silla del copiloto y dijo, "deberías haber comido."

"He pasado mucho más tiempo sin comer en mi vida," le informo Rey, alejándose de la pared y cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia el exterior. La nave se movía por el hiperespacio, temblando de vez en cuando por entre el infinito abismo que se abría paso. Miro hacia el calculador de tiempo de la nave que mostraba veintidós horas de viaje. No miro a Kylo Ren mientras decía, "Llegaremos en diecinueve horas."

"Bueno, de una forma u otra debes comer," le contesto Ren con dureza. Luego hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Rey se volvió para mirar como Ren abría un casillero en la pared. Metió la cabeza en el casillero y parecía estar buscando algo. Hablo por dentro del casillero, por lo que su voz se oyó profunda mientras le decía, "Hay algunas raciones de Gleb aquí. No hay nada más."

Rey hizo un sonido de disgusto. Incluso en Jakku las raciones Gleb eran la última opción como raciones de supervivencia. No tenían sabor y tenían una textura viscosa, pero un solo cubo proveía la suficiente energía para un día. No había absolutamente ningún placer al comerlas pero…

"Eso servirá," dijo Rey asintiendo en su silla mientras Ren salía del casillero y le lanzaba un cubo. Rey lo atrapo en el acto, mientras Ren sacaba un cubo para él. Rey abrió el envoltorio con los dientes y se metió el cubo en la boca tratando de no hacer arcadas mientras la sustancia viscosa se esparcía en su boca. La trago e hizo una mueca. La comida gourmet de Moraband y Corellia al parecer habían arruinado las raciones con las que había sobrevivido por años.

Kylo Ren hizo una mueca similar mientras tragaba su ración Gleb. Hizo un sonido de disgusto y se dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta del casillero, pero uso su brazo izquierdo por instinto y dejo escapar un gruñido de dolor mientras apartaba su brazo. Rey frunció el ceño y lo miro mientras Ren miraba su vendaje y lanzaba una maldición en voz baja.

"Estos malditos calmantes ya no están haciendo efecto," gruño alejándose del casillero y respirando entre dientes. Se sentó en la silla del copiloto y Rey apretó los labios al verlo. No quería sentir compasión por él, no después de lo que le había hecho a Finn. Pero su enojo disminuyo un poco al ver como Ren se sobaba gentilmente el brazo vendado.

"¿No era ese el punto?" le dijo Rey provocándolo. Los ojos de Ren la miraron, parecía no entender la pregunta. Rey volvió a hablar, "Te lastimaste con tu propio sable para sentir dolor, ¿o no? El estar sentado _ahí,_ con un agonizante dolor, es el motivo por el que te lastimaste."

"Si, lo era," asintió Ren después de mirarla por largos segundos. Se inclinó un poco en la silla y soltó su brazo herido que obviamente le dolía demasiado. "No podía sacarte de mi mente Rey. Quería pelear contigo, quería que me hirieras. Pero más que cualquier cosa, quería besarte una vez más. Pero sospechaba que lo único que sentías por mí era odio por lo que hice. Así que estaba sintiendo tu ausencia, aun cuando tú estabas viva y bien, pero no querías verme. Por eso hundí el sable de luz en mi brazo, y si, dolió mucho en ese momento y ahora duele mucho más. Y no, no me está ayudando."

Rey trato a duras penas de alejar de su corazón la lástima que sentía por él. No la merecía, pero aun así Ren tenía razón. Estaba siendo hipócrita, de alguna manera había pasado por alto todo lo malo que Ren había hecho en su vida al permitirse amarlo. ¿Por qué con Finn tendría que ser diferente? Habían robado una nave juntos, se estaban alejando de la Primera Orden, Ren le había probado que su lealtad estaba con ella. Rey suspiro profundamente tratando de alejar esos pensamientos tan complicados de su mente, luego dijo con un tono algo serio,

"Debe haber algunos calmantes en el botiquín."

Se puso de pie rápidamente y camino hacia el casillero en donde Ren había buscado antes, abrió la puerta y saco el botiquín. Era una caja metálica blanca, la dejo en el suelo y la abrió, revolvió entre unos desinfectantes, una gran botella de triptophagea, un contenedor lleno de gel bacta y muchos vendajes. Finalmente encontró un contenedor con varias dosis individuales de Nyex, un poderoso calmante de forma líquida. Lo levanto triunfante, pero Kylo Ren sacudió su cabeza al verlo,

"Nyex no," reclamo. "Esa cosa es muy fuerte, te noquea de inmediato y…"

"Tenemos diecinueve horas antes de llegar a Takodana," le recordó Rey con un gruñido. Levanto una de las dosis de Nyex del contenedor y dijo, "No tengo intenciones de pasar todo este tiempo con tus reclamos y quejidos. Debí usar uno de estos cuando me disloque el hombro en una estúpida caída dentro de un destructor en Jakku. Cambie diecisiete raciones de comida por el calmante porque sabía que funcionaria. Y lo hizo, cada dosis te deja sedado solo por unas horas y sabes que tengo razón."

Rey camino hacia Ren y quito la tapa de la dosis de Nyex antes de que Ren pudiera volver a protestar. Le ofreció el calmante y levanto las cejas,

"Bébelo."

Ren dudo por unos momentos, dio un vistazo al lugar en donde los vendajes ocultaban su herida. Dejo escapar un suspiro enfadado y le quito el calmante de las manos a Rey, lo acerco a su boca y comenzó a beberlo. Rey trato de ignorar la forma en que su garganta subía y bajaba mientras tragaba el sedante. Lo había besado ahí, justo en ese lugar en donde su garganta se movía cuando tragaba el líquido. Sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y puso sus manos en sus caderas esperando que terminara.

"Ve y recuéstate en la litera," le ordeno Rey, hacienda una señal a la sencilla cama que estaba sujeta a una de las paredes de la nave. Era un angosto espacio con un duro colchón, sin cobertores ni almohadas. Claramente había sido diseñada para que los pilotos y copilotos descansaran durante los largos viajes mientras tomaban turnos para volar hacia su destino. Kylo Ren frunció el ceño al ver la cama y dijo,

"No la necesi…to… tu eres la…que…debería…"

Sus palabras eran lentas como si estuviera ebrio y Rey puso los ojos en blanco. Lo tomo por el brazo bueno y lo obligo a pararse de la silla. Ren trato de protestar nuevamente pero sus murmullos eran imposible de entender, Rey bufo entre enfadada y divertida al verlo tan dopado. Se paró al frente de él y sacudió una mano ante sus ojos para llamar la atención de Ren.

"Mírame," le dijo y Ren pestañeó lentamente mientras sus ojos oscuros la miraban. Rey casi se rio al ver lo perdido que se veía, pero uso su energía para mover su mano y usar la Fuerza para moverlo de la silla. "Te levantaras y caminaras hacia la cama. Vas a descansar hasta que el efecto del Nyex se acabe."

Pestañeo otra vez, más despacio que antes y Rey creyó que el truco mental no había surtido ningún efecto en él. Pero luego Ren se puso de pie con pies temblorosos y murmuro algo de ir a la cama y camino a tropezones en dirección a la pared. Rey lo siguió, temerosa de que se cayera y se golpeara el brazo herido. De alguna forma logro llegar a la cama y aterrizo bastante brusco en el duro colchón y se acurruco en él ya que era muy alto para el espacio de la cama.

Rey se arrodillo al lado, sintiéndose algo preocupada de que él continuara murmurando. Se acercó un poco más a él con el ceño fruncido ya que aún seguía molesta. Pero cuando Ren logro formular una oración coherente entrecortada, Rey sintió una punzada de dolor físico en el pecho.

"…Jamás quise lastimarte Rey. Eres…la última persona…a la que yo…quisiera…lastimar."

Ren cerró los ojos y su respiración se calmó. Rey creyó que estaba durmiendo y se sintió aliviada por eso, ya que sus ojos habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas y comenzaban a arder ya que no quería llorar. Trago con fuerza, se puso de pie y aparto la mirada. Pero no le ayudo que sintiera como Ren le tomaba la mano, Rey miro hacia abajo y observo como Ren cubría con sus dedos su mano. Su respiración era pausada y profunda, guio la mano de Rey hasta su pecho y la dejo sobre su corazón mientras decía con una voz suave,

"Rey… ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer…que te amé?"

"Nunca fue mi intención," le susurro Rey, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras miraba su rostro sereno. Ren no respondió y sabía que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Luego de unos minutos Rey finalmente alejo su mano de su pecho, y dejó caer el brazo a su lado. Se alejó de la cama, incapaz de mirar nuevamente al asesino de Finn. Encontró unos hololibros en el casillero y comenzó a leer uno hasta que se quedó dormida en la silla.

* * *

"General Organa, esta es la lista de todos los muertos, heridos y desaparecidos en el ataque a Arkanis." Poe Dameron le entrego el informe a Leia, ella lo leyó cuidadosamente. Noto que Poe había perdido su siempre alegre semblante, sus ojos ahora notaban cansancio y estaban algo rojos. Poe miro sus zapatos unos momentos y luego agrego, "También destruí la estatua de Snoke. ¿Necesita algo más General?"

"¿Esta Finn en esta lista?" le pregunto Leia con delicadeza y las mejillas de Poe se volvieron rojas. Él solo asintió en silencio y Leia noto como se le apretaba la garganta.

"Lo siento tanto Poe." Leia apretó el informe con sus manos y dijo, "Eso sería todo."

"Una… una última cosa General." Poe elevo sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas y dijo, "Jessica Pava… tengo razones para creer que es una espía de la Primera Orden."

Leia sintió dudas ante tales acusaciones y dijo frunciendo el ceño. "¿Jess? No, eso no es posible."

"Pregúntele a Threepio," sugirió Poe. "No disparo ningún tiro desde su X-Wing en Arkanis. Estaba distante… _como ida_ … antes y después de la batalla. Y alguien les advirtió de nuestro ataque, ellos sabían, hay un infiltrado en la Resistencia. No creo que Jessica nos esté traicionando voluntariamente. Ella parece… no lo sé. Poseída o algo."

"Hablare con ella personalmente," le prometió Leia. Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Poe y lo sintió tenso. "Finn era… un hombre de buen corazón, ¿No es así?"

"Si General. Lo era." Poe asintió una vez más y se alejó de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Kylo Ren despertó se sintió como si pesara unos mil kilos. Se sentó despacio en la angosta cama, gruñendo y frotándose la cabeza. Miro a su brazo izquierdo y lo movió un poco. No había dolor, lo que era bueno, pero el Nyex lo había noqueado por horas. Pestañeo varias veces y se froto los ojos con un bostezo, se volvió para mirar al interior del transbordador.

Ella estaba ahí, acurrucada de una forma muy extraña en la silla del copiloto, un hololibro se balanceaba peligrosamente en una de las manos de Rey y su cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro. Estaba durmiendo, lo que era bueno después de días en vela. Kylo Ren se puso de pie, camino despacio hasta quedar cerca de la silla del piloto. Vio hacia el exterior, aun volaban por el hiperespacio. El control decía que aún quedaban doce horas para llegar a Takodana. Ren se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida Rey, y se volvió para verla. Su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración calmada y profunda. Se acercó a la silla en donde dormía y la observo. Era diferente a la vez en la que la había dejado inconsciente con la Fuerza. Este dormir era más gentil, sintió la paz que los invadía a ambos.

Le quito el hololibro con cuidado y lo dejo en el piso atrás de la silla, lo apago presionando un botón. Paso su brazo derecho por debajo de las rodillas de Rey y con su brazo izquierdo le rodeo la espalda y la levanto de la silla. Estaba agradecido por la forma en que el Nyex le había adormecido el brazo, ya que al parecer no le afectaba el hacer fuerza. Ella no pesaba casi nada en sus brazos y se pauso por unos momentos solo para mirarla mientras la cargaba.

La podía besar justo ahí, mientras dormía y ella jamás lo sabría. Podía presionar sus labios contra los de ella una última vez y ella no lo odiaría más de lo que ya lo odiaba. Quería hacerlo, saborear los rayos de luz que siempre acompañaban sus besos, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que se detuviera. En su lugar solo presiono sus labios en la nuca, olio su cabello, la sintió a ella, el calor que irradiaba y suspiro suavemente. Luego camino hacia la cama en donde había pasado horas durmiendo. La dejo gentilmente en el duro colchón, frunciendo el ceño al notar lo incomodo que lucía. Se quitó el collar negro de tela que llevaba y la tapo con él. Trago al verla, su rostro enojado de hace horas atrás había sido reemplazado con una serena respiración.

Camino por la nave por un indefinido periodo de tiempo, preguntándose qué pasaría cuando la Primera Orden finalmente lograra rastrear su paradero. Había sido lo suficientemente listo para quitarse el aparato de rastreo escondido en su cinturón – sabia de su existencia hace años- pero no estaba seguro de que tan bien la nave podía ocultar y proteger su localización. Todo lo que sabía era que los escudos y todas las defensas podían ser desactivadas, y se había estado ocultando en la Fuerza de Snoke y le había ordenado a Rey hacer lo mismo. Pero Snoke era muy poderoso, mucho más que Kylo Ren. Sabía que no se podían esconder para siempre.

Había sido un tonto movimiento, pensó, tomar a Rey y dejar Moraband. Al hacerlo había firmado ambas sentencias de muerte. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los cazaran como bestias y los ejecutaran por traición.

Pero no, pensó aclarando su mente y volviéndose para mirar a Rey. No dejaría que eso pasara, mataría a cientos con tal de protegerla. No había arriesgado todo al dejar Moraband para que los rastrearan y eliminaran. Podían hacerse poderosos, ella y él, y podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Pero si tan solo dejara de odiarlo por lo que le había hecho a FN-2187. Se dio cuenta de que lo primero que tenía que hacer, era hacer recordar a Rey lo mucho que lo amaba.

* * *

 

_N. del T. un parrafito en casa y otro en el trabajo... a tantas termine de traducir el capítulo :)_

_Sobre la historia, estos dos ¿a quién tratan de engañar?... para los que esperan algo de limonada solo tengo tres palabras "sexo de reconciliación" mmm...interesante... ¿Verdad?_

_Saludos a mis lectores y abrazos afectuosos a los que comentan... (y sí, estoy de acuerdo, el actuar de Rey es muy infantil)_

_Besos, Salamina_


	24. Beso y reconciliación

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

_Aviso: Contenido sexual explícito... como saben, estos capítulos orgásmicos son solo sexo, casi nada de trama... el próximo tendra más contenido. ¡Disfruten de la limonada queridos lectores! ¿salud?_

* * *

En cuanto Rey abrió los ojos y pestañeo, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Ya no estaba en la silla en donde sabía que se había quedado dormida. Se sentó y miro alrededor aun con los ojos pesados por el sueño. Había intercambiado lugares con Kylo Ren por lo que pudo ver. Él estaba sentado en la silla del copiloto, leyendo un hololibro mientras ella estaba en la cama. Solo una cosa debió haber pasado, miro a Kylo Ren, quien fingía no haber notado que había despertado y seguía mirando hacia abajo con el hololibro en sus manos.

"No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que me movieras," le dijo Rey con un tono enojado. Él la miro finalmente como si la hubiera notado por primera vez. Sus cejas se elevaron y Rey bufo en el colchón mientras saltaba y se incorporaba, sus brazos se cruzaron firmemente por sobre su pecho. Su voz fue un regaño cuando le dijo, "No debiste haberme tocado mientras dormía."

Kylo Ren suspiro y se puso de pie, dejo el hololibro en la silla y paso sus dedos por su cabello mientras decía,

"Te veías muy incómoda durmiendo ahí. Pensé que sería mejor si descansabas en la cama. Perdona mi intrusión. Y por si acaso aún nos quedan seis horas antes de llegar a Takodana."

Rey se mordió el labio. "Bueno, entonces quédate ahí sentado y lee hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino."

Rey se movió hasta la cabina y miro como pasaban las estrellas por medio del hiperespacio. Lo escucho suspirar detrás, y sintió como sus pasos se hacían más cercanos hasta que a Rey se le erizo la piel y se puso muy tensa. La voz de Ren era muy cercana mientras murmuraba,

"Rey, date vuelta y mírame."

"No gracias," dijo con violencia y dio un salto cuando sintió como las manos de Ren se posaban en sus hombros, y la hacían girar con fuerza. Rey abrió la boca para regañarlo, pero los dedos de él se hundieron en la piel y sus ojos oscuros brillaban con enfado.

"¡Basta!" le grito. "Arriesgue mi vida al irnos de Moraband. Pude haberme quedado, me pudo haber importado menos que nada si me volvías hablar o no. Pude haberme quedado y convertido en un guerrero inmensamente poderoso, tal como Snoke lo tenía planeado para mí. Pude haber dejado que te marcharas y que te cazaran y asesinaran como a un animal. Pero no lo hice Rey. Arriesgue mi vida para que te marcharas conmigo, al menos debes reconocer eso."

Rey sintió como su cabeza se llenaba de irritación por escucharlo hablarle así, había varias emociones mezclándose en su mente, unas eran de ella, las otras quizás pertenecían a él. Los puños de Rey se apretaron a cada lado mientras le gritaba de vuelta,

"¡Bueno! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste en Moraband?"

"¡Porque _te amo_ Rey!" Sus manos soltaron sus hombros y volaron a sus mejillas, Ren temblaba entre rabia y desesperación, parecía a punto de explotar. Su respiración salía por entre sus dientes, sacudió su cabeza mientras siseaba, "¿No entiendes lo mucho que te amo? ¿Qué nada más me importa? Voy a besarte ahora, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para rechazarlo si eso es lo que quieres."

Rey perdió un poco el equilibrio cuando la boca de Ren choco contra la de ella. Sabia tibio, fue lo primero que pudo notar, mientras sentía como sus labios la besaban. Rey sintió como una energía emanaba de sus manos hasta sus mejillas, y jadeo por el beso. Ren vio su oportunidad e introdujo su lengua por entre los labios de Rey, recorrió su boca haciéndola sentirse temblorosa. Rey no lo pudo evitar, tuvo que rodear su cuello con sus manos y pasar los dedos por sus rizos. Pero luego se apartó un poco para mirarlo, vio en silencio como los labios de Ren estaban húmedos y brillantes y como sus mejillas estaban rosadas y la manera en que sus ojos brillaban de deseo. Él jadeo por un momento y luego dijo en un desesperado susurro,

"Sin ti no tengo nada. Si realmente me odias, moriré por nada. Al menos déjame morir por ti."

Rey se sentía abrumada por la emoción al oírlo, no podía encontrarle sentido a nada. Sabía que Ren sentía lujuria en su cuerpo, por supuesto, pero también había algo mucho más profundo. Era un cristal muy frágil, pero también era acero, podía ser gentil y rudo, amarla pero también ser muy cruel. Kylo Ren era un misterio que Rey quería dedicar años en descubrir, aun cuando sabía que debía odiarlo por todo lo que había hecho, algo en ella se lo impedía.

"Jamás podre perdonarte lo que le hiciste a Finn," le dijo Rey, sus manos se tensaron en su cabello. Ren se encogió de hombros y le dio una triste sonrisa, una que ella jamás había visto.

"Está bien, no te culpo. Y la verdad no me importa. No necesito tu perdón, necesito tu amor."

"Entonces lo tienes," le contesto Rey, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El piso de la nave vibro por unos segundos mientras volaban por el hiperespacio, Rey se apoyó en él para mantener el equilibrio, luego le susurro, "Bésame otra vez."

Ren no necesitaba que se lo pidieran dos veces aparentemente. Sus manos rodearon la cintura de Rey mientras apretaba su boca contra la de ella. Rey gimió contra su voluntad, su voz vibraba en lo más profundo de su garganta mientras Ren se aferraba a ella y la besaba. Sus labios eran firmes y llenos, la elevo un poco del suelo mientras la sujetaba con fuerza. Rey no debía sentirse segura entre sus fuertes brazos, con su boca unida a la de ella. Debería haber sentido el peligro que él representaba, ya que era una bestia. Pero se sentía _muy segura_ y Rey muy pocas veces conocía el significado de la seguridad.

Ren camino un poco hacia atrás con ella mientras la seguía besando. Rey no tenía idea de adonde la estaba llevando, pero luego sintió como su espalda chocaba contra la fría pared de la nave. Detuvo el beso para ver que la había puesto contra la pared, justo al lado de los casilleros. Rey subió la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos revelaban que estaba a punto de detonar. Tal vez así era aún más peligroso – sus ojos prácticamente irradiaban su excitación, sus labios temblaban un poco y su aliento se colaba por entre sus dientes. Parecía que no estaba en total control de su cuerpo mientras acercaba sus caderas a las de ella y sus manos comenzaron a quitarle la túnica. Rey lo ayudo desatándose el cinturón y dejándolo caer al suelo, luego aparto las manos de Ren de su cintura para poder desabrocharse la túnica. Ren hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos cuando Rey lo obligo a apartar sus manos y ella susurro despacio,

"Te está doliendo el brazo otra vez."

"Lo último que me importa ahora es mi brazo," le insistió Ren. Sus ojos se abrieron y se movió con más confianza, se desabrocho el ancho cinturón que cubría su cintura y lo lanzo al suelo. Los ojos de Rey miraron el cinturón unos segundos, podía ver el pequeño orificio en donde había estado escondido el aparato de rastreo de Hux, Rey tuvo que tragar con fuerza. Tenía razón, había arriesgado mucho al robar una nave y escapar juntos. Podía haberse quedado en Moraband, pero había decidido marcharse con ella. Creía en sus palabras, sabía que la amaba. Recordó cuando dijo que no necesitaba su perdón, sino su amor. Rey hizo una línea con sus labios y lo miro. Ya se había quitado la pesada túnica y comenzaba a tirar de su camiseta negra para quitársela. Saco primero su brazo herido, pero su brazo derecho aún estaba en la manga. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando levanto la camiseta con el brazo lastimado, sus labios dejaron salir un gemido.

"Ven, déjame hacerlo." Rey fue mucho más gentil esta vez cuando aparto sus manos y uso sus propios dedos temblorosos para levantar su camiseta y quitársela por la cabeza. Se la quitó con cuidado y la dejo en el suelo junto con su túnica y su cinturón. Rey miro fijamente su pecho desnudo, notando como se le marcaban los músculos cuando respiraba y lo tonificado de su cuerpo. Paso sus dedos por su cuello y bajo hasta llegar al centro de su pecho y tembló queriendo no desearlo tanto. Ren le termino de quitar la túnica y también la dejo en el suelo. Sus manos grandes y un poco ásperas por los años de entrenamiento, llegaron a los senos de Rey y los apretaron gentilmente.

Rey dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyo en la pared, cerró los ojos y dijo muy quieta, "Eres una bestia, un asesino."

"Puedes repetirlo todas las veces que quieras, mientras me ames," le dijo Ren. Luego sintió como sus labios besaban la piel bajo sus oídos, su aliento era tibio mientras le susurraba, "Si no me amas, no tengo nada en toda esta galaxia. Pero me harás más fuerte, y yo te hare más fuerte. Ambos nos haremos poderosos."

Rey apretó más los ojos y sintió como todo su cuerpo cobraba vida ante sus palabras y la manera en que la tocaba. No le respondió nada, pero bajo la cabeza y pestañeo varias veces mientras bajaba sus manos por el pecho de Ren hasta llegar al broche de sus pantalones. Le desabotono el pantalón y sus oídos ardían de deseo.

"Ve a sentarte en la cama," le susurro Rey, empujándolo un poco por la cintura. Él dudo y luego sonrió un poco mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios y se alejaba de ella.

"Como ordenes," le dijo Ren, mientras caminaba hacia la otra pared de la nave. Rey vio como se sentaba en la cama y como el cuero del colchón crujía por su peso, observo lo realmente pequeña que lucía la cama comparada con la altura de Ren. Rey se dio cuenta de que lo que había planeado – sentarse sobre él en la cama- no iba a funcionar del todo ya que Kylo Ren era demasiado alto. Frunció el ceño y pasó su pulgar por los labios mientras decía,

"Mmm… mejor en la silla."

Kylo Ren se rio, se incorporó y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la erección en sus pantalones desabrochados. Rey lucho por calmarse al verlo caminar confiado hacia la silla del copiloto en donde habían tomado turnos para leer. Había una calma no muy real en sus movimientos, Rey sabía que estaba fingiendo. Ren saco el hololibro de la silla y lo dejo en el suelo y giro la silla para quedar frente a Rey. Levanto una ceja, le dio una mirada arrogante y pasó sus manos por sus muslos mientras se acomodaba.

"Mucho más cómoda," le dijo. Luego la sorprendió levantando un dedo y haciéndole una señal para que se acercara. "Ven y siéntate conmigo."

Rey sabía exactamente a qué se refería, su estómago se apretó nervioso mientras se alejaba de la pared. Se quitó las botas y las pateo lejos mientras se acercaba a él y comenzó a bajarse los ajustados pantalones hasta las caderas. Se quedó quieta unos momentos mientras se los quitaba de las piernas, sintiéndose como una tonta mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio y levantaba un pie para pisarlos y bajarlos. Finalmente llego hasta Ren y por instinto puso una de sus manos en su pecho, mientras terminaba de quitarse los pantalones.

Lo miro a los ojos, roja de vergüenza por lo poco agraciado de sus movimientos y lanzo los pantalones lejos mientras abría la boca para hablar.

"Lo siento," susurro Rey. Ren solo le sonrió y cubrió con una de sus manos los dedos de Rey en su pecho. Con la otra mano la tomo por la cintura y la hizo bajar. Rey abrió las piernas y puso una a cada lado sintiendo lo ajustado que estaban ambos en la silla del copiloto mientras se acomodaba sobre Ren. Gimió al bajar un poco más sus caderas y sentir como su erección presionaba fuertemente bajo sus pantalones. Ren la motivo a que se moviera sobre él, frotando sus caderas contra las suyas. Un sonido ronco salió de su garganta y Rey noto que su arrogante actitud de hace minutos atrás se disolvía. Las manos de Ren exploraban su cuerpo, presionaban sus hombros, luego bajaban por entremedio de sus pechos hasta su vientre y luego hasta su espalda. Rey presiono su frente contra la de él y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

"Dijiste que juntos nos podíamos hacer más poderosos," le susurro Rey y sintió como el asentía contra ella.

"Sí."

"¿Cómo exactamente?" le pregunto Rey, y sintió como Ren comenzaba a irritarse ya que interrumpía el momento. Pero para asegurarse de que siguiera excitado, Rey bajo una de sus manos, tomo su duro miembro y lo saco de sus pantalones. Se levantó un poco y se apegó mucho a él, sintiendo como el deseo la recorría y como su cuerpo se tensaba de anticipación. Sin perder el tiempo se hundió en él, siseando de placer al sentir como la iba llenando centímetro a centímetro. Ren gimió en voz alta, sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de Rey y sus dientes se clavaron en su labio inferior.

"Temí que… nunca más volvería a sentirte de esta manera," le dijo Ren, y los ojos de Rey ardieron. Le recorrió con las manos el pecho, su cuello y llego hasta su mandíbula y tomo su rostro con ambas manos.

"Dijiste que seriamos poderosos," le repitió Rey, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo despacio y sintiendo como las manos de Ren le apretaban con más fuerza la cintura. Busco sus ojos oscuros, lo miro fijamente mientras le decía con firmeza, "Dime a que te referías con eso."

"Mejoraremos nuestras habilidades," le dijo, su voz era ronca mientras Rey seguía moviéndose sobre él. "Practicaremos unión en la Fuerza. Sanación, control mental, dagas oscuras. Transportación en la Fuerza y visiones del futuro. Nos esconderemos hasta que seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar contra quien… _sea_ …"

El aliento de Ren quedo en su garganta y sus ojos se cerraron y abrieron varias veces. Rey luchaba por controlarse, luchaba por mantener su mente focalizada mientras seguía un ritmo constante y más rápido sobre él. Trato de respirar varias veces mientras su miembro la llenaba cada vez que entraba y salía de ella. Las palabras que había dicho, hablando de los poderes de la Fuerza, cada ámbito de ella los ayudaría a hacerse más poderosos mientras aprendían y se ayudaban el uno al otro. No tenía idea de qué tipo de vida les esperaba. ¿Serian ahora mercenarios o caza recompensas? ¿Fugitivos para toda la vida, usarían sus poderes para esconderse y protegerse? Rey se dio cuenta de que no le importaba mucho. Había sido chatarrera, sacaba metal y lo vendía por raciones de comida. Jamás había experimentado una vida glamorosa o algún grado de estabilidad. Lo que Ren le estaba proponiendo, por no decir menos, era muy excitante. Y estaría con él, no importaba lo que había hecho, no importaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría perdonarlo, permanecer a su lado era la parte que más le atraía a Rey.

Las manos de Kylo Ren se movieron hasta su vientre, y comenzó a bajarla y frotarla más fuerte contra él en desesperados y rápidos movimientos. Rey gemía más fuerte con cada vez que la llenaba y se sentía a solo centímetros de caer al precipicio. La frente de Ren brillaba con sudor y su rostro comenzó a contraerse entre dicha y dolor. Ren se inclinó para besar su frente sudorosa, saboreando la sal de su piel.

Rey movió su boca hasta el cuello de Ren, sus brazos se aferraron a su cuello y hombros y se sintió cayendo en un punto sin retorno. No podía haber evitado el clímax aunque quisiera, y se quedó en silencio y muy quieta cuando noto que no podía mover sus caderas por el placer. Kylo Ren comenzó a moverla con sus manos, haciendo que su aliento se agitara contra el cabello de Rey y su cuerpo se tensara bajo ella. Rey caía por el precipicio, sus paredes se contraían erráticamente contra la dureza de Ren y cayó casi inmóvil contra el pecho tibio de Ren. Sus oídos ardían como si estuviera en fuego. Por un momento, no tuvo idea de donde estaba o de siquiera poder pronunciar su nombre o el de él. El único sonido que podía hacer, eran unos rápidos jadeos contra la piel del cuello de Ren.

De repente, las manos de Ren la rodearon tan fuerte que hubiera dolido si no se sintiera tan bien. La llevo hacia abajo con fuerza contra sus caderas y pudo sentir como crecía dentro de ella. Hubo una sensación tibia entre ambos y luego el nombre de Rey salió varias veces de la garganta de Ren. La abrazo con fuerza mientras jadeaba por aire. Rey se sentía algo mareada y muy, muy sudada. Se quedaron abrazados varios minutos, entre jadeos y cabello enredado y sudoroso hasta que sus sentidos volvieron y sus corazones comenzaban a calmarse. Rey miro hacia abajo y Ren gentilmente salió de ella mientras Rey se ponía de pie con piernas temblorosas. Los pantalones de Ren estaban bastante afectados por lo que habían hecho, manchados y húmedos y Rey sintió como se ruborizaba con algo de mortificada conciencia.

"Emmm… hay una ducha sónica en el baño," le dijo Rey "y una lavadora… para la ropa."

Kylo Ren no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente. Asintió y la miro. "Dame un minuto, deja recuperarme primero."

Rey vio como Ren doblaba su brazo contra su pecho, y miro por varios momentos el vendaje en su bícep. Había sentido un poco de lastima por él al principio, por la manera tan infantil de actuar al haberse lastimado con su propio sable. Era algo muy ridículo de hacer, solo porque la amaba. Después de todo, había estado furiosa con él y muy pocos la habrían culpado por odiarlo por toda la vida. Pero ahora, mientras lo miraba, hecha un desastre, sintió una punzada de dolor al ver el vendaje. Pestañeo un par de veces y encontró sus ojos, él había estaba estudiando su rostro cuidadosamente mientras Rey miraba fijamente el vendaje.

"No necesito tu perdón Rey," le dijo nuevamente sacudiendo su cabeza. "Solo necesito…" se detuvo.

"Lo hago," le aseguro Rey. "Te amo."

"Está bien entonces." Asintió levemente y luego le hizo una señal con la cabeza en dirección al baño. "Puedes bañarte primero en la ducha… para que luego tengas suficiente tiempo para calibrar los controles de la nave mientras nos aproximamos a Takodana."

Rey casi había olvidado que se suponía que debía pilotear ese transbordador. Miro hacia la cabina para ver el brillo azul y blanco de las estrellas que pasaban por la nave. Sonrió un poco al pensar en lo que les esperaba, ambos se ayudarían para hacerse más poderosos. De repente ya no estaba enojada y ya no tenía miedo. Y después, tras una poderosa ducha sónica, tampoco se sintió sucia.

* * *

 

_N. del T. Uf! si estan hechos el uno para el otro! (en este fic por lo menos) Genial eso de hacerse mas fuertes... ¿qué creen que les espera en Takodana? ¿Qué hara Snoke? ¿Hux? ya lo sabremos :)_

_Infinitas gracias por los comentarios, me siento muy honrada de que les guste mi traducción... ¡Espero el Reylo fandom siga creciendo! ¡Un gran abrazo virtual y nos leemos! ¡Un besos a todos mis lectores!_

_XOXO Salamina   (REYLO FOREVER)_


	25. Lluvia torrencial

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

Kylo Ren nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en toda su vida, ver a Rey corriendo hacia la lluvia simplemente le quitaba el aliento.

Había bajado desde la rampla de carga de la nave y salió velozmente una vez que el viento de Takodana se filtraba por el interior del transbordador. Kylo Ren se quedó atrás, con el casco en sus manos y solamente observándola en silencio. Rey había visto una suave lluvia en Ahch-To y una llovizna en Arkanis. Pero esta era la primera vez que veía una real y bien llamada lluvia torrencial, una cascada cayendo desde el cielo y chocando sonoramente en el suelo.

Cuando iban descendiendo la nave y entrando a la atmosfera de Takodana la lluvia había comenzado a mojar y traspasar la cabina. Kylo Ren había fruncido el ceño y dicho,

"Sobrevuela el oeste por un rato hasta que pase la tormenta. Hay algunas montañas en las que podemos aterrizar y evitar la lluvia."

"¿Estás loco?" le había dicho Rey volteándose para verlo con grandes ojos desde el asiento del piloto, luego había fijado sus ojos en la tormenta y con una voz muy entusiasmada dijo. "El clima está _perfecto_."

Kylo Ren no pudo ver qué era lo tan "perfecto" acerca de nubes negras, lluvia torrencial y truenos distantes. Pero se había quedado callado en la silla del copiloto mientras veía como Rey aterrizaba la nave. Bajaron por entre el claro de un bosque muy tupido al costado de una montaña y en medio del aguacero y Ren tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reprimirla por sus habilidades como piloto.

"Buen trabajo," le había dicho Ren mientras Rey se sacaba rápidamente el cinturón y presionaba el botón para abrir la rampla de carga. Salió corriendo al exterior, directo a la tormenta y había sido hermoso.

 _Ella_ era hermosa.

Ahora Kylo Ren la miraba mientras ella giraba despacio bajo la lluvia y dejaba que sus pies se hundieran en el barro. Se volvió para verlo, Ren estaba parado en la puerta de la nave, y lo saludo mientras se reía con ganas.

"¿No es la lluvia lo más maravilloso del mundo?" le había preguntado entre risas, pero Ren negó un poco con la cabeza en desacuerdo. Rey se volvió y comenzó a girar lentamente en círculos, miro hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados y abrió la boca para sentir las gotas de lluvia. Su cabello caía en empapados mechones por su cara pero no parecía importarle el frio a pesar de que temblaba un poco. Bajo la cabeza y lo miro nuevamente, sus ojos color almendra hacían juego con los árboles que los rodeaban. Ren apenas podía verla entre la lluvia a pesar de que no estaba muy lejos de él. Rey le grito desde donde estaba, su voz apenas se escuchaba en la nave. "Durante mucho tiempo no supe lo que significaba estar empapada. Las duchas no son lo mismo. ¡La lluvia es… magnifica!

Salto en los charcos y estiro los brazos llena de alegría, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Ya estaba completamente empapada, Kylo Ren no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Rey saltaba. De repente, un rayo ilumino el cielo y medio segundo después los arboles retumbaron con el sonido del trueno. Rey se quedó muy quieta, tenía una expresión de temor en el rostro hasta que nuevamente comenzó a reír cuando comenzó a llover con más intensidad.

"¡Entra ya!" le grito Ren. "Debemos esperar hasta que termine la tormenta para explorar el área."

Rey negó con la cabeza. "¡no quiero!"

"No seas una niña," le regaño Ren, se vio obligado a saltar la rampla y caminar en la tormenta, hasta que llego hasta donde Rey estaba y la tomo por el brazo. "Sé que te gusta la lluvia, pero no es seguro. Menos con los rayos, podríamos…"

Rey lo beso tomándolo por sorpresa antes de que pudiera terminar la oración. Se le lanzo al cuello y tiro de él hacia abajo para besarlo. Los labios de Rey tocaron los suyos gentilmente al principio y luego más insistentemente. Kylo Ren sentía como su ropa comenzaba a quedar empapada y como su cabello caía en su frente, pero no le importó. Vio por el rabillo del ojo otro rayo, algo morado y bastante más cerca que el anterior. Sintió, más que escuchar, el sonido del trueno milésimas después, pero no le importó. No podía pensar en nada, no cuando Rey lo besaba con pasión bajo una lluvia torrencial, no cuando su boca sabia tan bien, tibia y a lluvia, contra la suya. Finalmente, se las arregló para alejarla un poco de él, se pasó el dorso por la boca y trato de calmarse. Pasó cariñosamente su mano por la mejilla de Rey y sintió como temblaba ante su toque.

"Regresemos a la nave," le repitió Ren. Esta vez Rey obedeció, lo siguió por la rampla de carga mientras ella murmuraba algo sobre "Perder la oportunidad perfecta de bailar juntos bajo la lluvia."

* * *

"¿General Organa? ¿Quería verme?" Jessica Pava entro al centro de comando. Leia se volvió para mirar a la joven por unos momentos. ¿Se veía diferente? ¿Había cambiado? ¿Eran ciertas las sospechas de Poe? Jessica era una joven de rostro amigable que poseía una increíble habilidad para pilotear X-Wings. Leia estudio los ojos oscuros y labios de la joven mujer, finalmente hablo,

"Jess, eres de Dandoran. ¿Verdad?"

Jessica asintió y luego frunció el ceño. "Si General, eso es correcto."

Leia Organa se paseó por la sala del centro de control. Pasó sus dedos por las pantallas y dijo pensativa,

"Han Solo viajo a Dandoran más de una vez. Era un contrabandista, así que te imaginaras porque Dandoran se veía como un lugar muy atractivo para ir y venir."

Jessica curvo los labios un poco. "No tenemos la mejor de las reputaciones, Dandoran es muy conocido cuando se trata de contrabando ilegal. Eso es muy seguro."

"En el mundo del contrabando, la lealtad es algo muy apreciado, tanto como los objetos intercambiados." Leia miro a los ojos a Jessica y hablo con calma. "Estoy segura de que, al crecer en Dandoran, aprendiste la importancia de ser leal."

"Por supuesto General Organa." Jessica la miro un poco confundida y hablo con curiosidad, "¿Ocurre algo malo mi señora?"

Leia se sintió muy frustrada. No estaba cobrando sentido la idea de que la joven se encontraba "poseída" tal como lo había dicho Poe Dameron. Por otro lado, era casi seguro de que había un traidor en la Resistencia. _Alguien_ había avisado a la Primera Orden sobre el ataque a Arkanis. Tal vez, pensó Leia, la mente de Jessica solo había sido temporalmente corrompida. Se mordió los labios tratando de pensar qué hacer con la joven.

"Siempre puedo confiar en tu lealtad, ¿verdad Jess?" le pregunto Leia y la joven asintió muy segura. Leia suspiro, de verdad no sabía qué hacer con Jessica. Aunque había escuchado que la piloto admiraba enormemente a Luke Skywalker. Si había alguien que pudiera descubrir qué estaba pasando y hacer una justa observación en este asunto, ese era Luke. En esos momentos estaba en tierras lejanas meditando, tratando de localizar a Rey y Kylo Ren en la Fuerza. Pero cuando volviera, seguramente descubriría si era cierta la posesión de Jessica. Después de todo, Luke había sido el primero en notar que algo malo pasaba en la mente de Ben Solo. Había sido Luke quien había descubierto a Snoke en la Fuerza, había descubierto que estaban seduciendo al hijo de Leia hacia el Lado Oscuro.

"Luke Skywalker volverá a la base en unos pocos días," le anuncio Leia. "Cuando vuelva, quiero que te tomes un tiempo para sentarte con él y hablar. Ha escuchado de tus asombrosas habilidades como piloto y necesita de una conversación animosa en estos días. ¿Harías eso por mí?"

"¡Pero por supuesto General!" Jessica parecía muy entusiasmada. "Por supuesto que lo hare."

"Bien. Entonces está arreglado. Puedes retirarte, gracias Jessica." Leia trato de sonreír, luciendo más una sonrisa triste que animosa. Miro como Jessica la saludaba, y noto la alegría que se reflejaba en la joven al saber que se reuniría con Luke Skywalker. Una vez que Jessica desapareció por la puerta, el intento de sonrisa de Leia se disolvió por completo. Se sentía muy vieja esos días, mucho más de lo que debería sentir. Los años vividos la hacían cargar con una enorme cadena, una tan grande y pesada que la hacía sentirse exhausta. Pestañeo un par de veces y decidió retirarse a sus habitaciones para pasar la noche. Incluso las princesas-generales necesitaban descansar.

* * *

La tormenta duro dos días completos. Aparentemente en Takodana, las tormentas eran fuertes y largas. Rey hasta pensó en que tal vez deberían investigar un poco más sobre el clima del planeta y su geografía antes de establecer un refugio temporal. Pero ya no importaba, habían sobrevivido a base de raciones Gleb y el agua que habían recolectado de la lluvia que fluía por el panel del techo y se guardaba en los tanques detrás de la cubierta. Habían jugado interminables rondas de Sabacc, un juego que Kylo Ren detestaba, pero que había jugado de todas maneras. Habían trabajado en la meditación y la visión en la Fuerza hasta que lograron viajar juntos a otros tiempos y lugares. Rey aun no era muy buena en ello, pero al segundo día de la tormenta, se las había arreglado para mirar las calles de la ciudad de Coronet en Corellia. Solo había durado unos segundos, luego volvió a la nave en Takodana, pero Kylo Ren la felicito por sus habilidades.

Hubo momentos en que se volvía mucho más física su interacción, a veces sobre la incómoda cama, otras contra la pared o a veces de nuevo en la silla del copiloto. Se besaban a menudo y el humor de Ren se suavizaba con el correr de las horas. Pero a Rey se le hacía cada vez más difícil fingir que lo odiaba, era obvio que no era cierto, jamás podría odiarlo, a pesar de las terribles cosas que había hecho en su vida.

Tal vez para alguien más habría sido frustrante estar tan aislado, pero no para Rey. Había pasado años durmiendo en los restos de un AT-AT, días, semanas e incluso meses sin ver a otro ser. Recordó cuando hubo esa gran tormenta de arena sobre la superficie de Jakku. Había durado dos meses sin descanso, en ese tiempo Rey había agradecido su reserva de raciones y cuidaba con recelo su apreciada agua y no había dejado el AT-AT durante toda la tormenta. Si pudo con ese extremo clima, sabía que podía manejar dos días contra una tormenta de viento y lluvia fuera de la nave. Además, ya no estaba sola.

En el segundo día de tormenta Kylo Ren se acercó a la cabina y comenzó a presionar algunos botones en la pantalla. Hizo unos cálculos e ingreso la localidad donde se encontraban, tras unos momentos la computadora anuncio,

" _Las precipitaciones se espera que cesen en las próximas 6 horas_."

"Seis horas… no es tan malo," exclamo Rey algo feliz. Se volvió a cruzar de piernas en el suelo y dijo, "Voy a continuar practicando con la visión en la Fuerza."

Kylo Ren la sorprendió sentándose al frente de ella, puso sus manos y pies en una posición meditativa mientras decía,

"Tratemos de unir nuestras mentes. Averigüemos si podemos ver lo mismo al mismo tiempo."

"Unir mentes con la Fuerza es muy dificil," le informo Rey. "Luke Skywalker me dijo una vez que…"

"Sé que es dificil, pero tengo la impresión de que va a funcionar. Piensa en todas las veces que has sido capaz de enviarme tus pensamientos, incluso cuando estabas inconsciente. Cuando Hux…"

No termino su oración, en su lugar se acomodó en el suelo, pero Rey no necesitaba más ejemplos. Cuando Hux la había secuestrado en la base de Moraband, se las había arreglado para rogarle a Ren por ayuda, aun cuando estaba sedada sobre una camilla. Cuando Ren la escucho, también la había sentido, y supo que Rey se encontraba en las habitaciones de Hux. Tal vez tenían una conexión en la Fuerza, más fuerte que en cualquier otro sensitivo en la Fuerza. Rey no sabía cuál era la base de esa conexión, pero valía la pena intentar unir sus mentes y experimentar lo mismo juntos.

"Está bien," asintió Rey. "Meditaremos por un rato hasta que sintamos…. ¿Qué exactamente?"

"No tengo idea," admitió Kylo Ren, sus mejillas se volvieron un poco rosadas. "Bueno probablemente notemos cuando pase. Tratemos por ahora."

"Está bien entonces." Rey cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en las rodillas. Se concentró en escuchar la lluvia afuera, la manera en que caía por la cabina con fuerza. Canalizo el sonido por tanto tiempo que perdió la noción del tiempo. Respiraba, subiendo y bajando su pecho, llenando sus pulmones y luego dejando ir una y otra vez. Sentía como una energía se apoderaba de ella, reconoció la Fuerza en su cuerpo mientras continuaba respirando. De repente sintió un peso en sus dedos.

Eran sus manos. Ren le estaba sosteniendo las manos. Rey no estaba muy segura si era real o producto de su imaginación, pero no importaba. Se concentró en la sensación en su piel, tibia y suave, un poco brusca a la vez. Comenzó a sentirse algo mareada, pero la sensación luego se disolvió y dio paso a una agradable calma, un lugar sin emociones que era extrañamente placentero. No era nadie, no estaba en ningún lugar. No existía el tiempo, la lluvia, la nave. Solo había calma en su mente.

Y luego apareció él, Kylo Ren. No podía verlo, olerlo o sentirlo propiamente tal. Pero podía sentirlo, estaba allí, con ella, en ese gran y extraño nada. Rey trato de alcanzarlo, pero no había nada palpable para tocar. Trato de apretar sus manos con las suyas, pero se vio incapaz de moverse o de controlar sus manos. De repente, su voz sonó en todas partes.

_Ven conmigo._

El cerebro de Rey se vio confundido. ¿Cómo podía ir con él? Estaban en medio de la nada, no podía encontrarlo y menos seguirlo. Pero de improvisto, hubo una abrupta sacudida y una sensación de escalofrió y Rey se encontró de pie en la tierra sólida, creyó que se había caído. En su lugar, sus ojos se llenaron de tanta luz que casi dolían.

Luego estaba en una pieza muy oscura, apenas iluminadas con unas ampolletas en el techo, Rey pestañeo y trato de orientarse. Aun no podía sentir sus pies en el suelo ¿era acaso un fantasma? Frunció el ceño al escuchar pasos detrás que se acercaban, se volvió en el aire para ver qué pasaba. Una puerta se abrió y alguien entro a la habitación. Era una figura encapuchada, un hombre con una mano metálica. Se quitó la capucha y entro por la puerta y Rey contuvo el aliento. No había ningún ruido, solo su respiración.

Era Luke Skywalker. Mucho más joven y apuesto de lo que Rey recordaba. Tenía el cabello rubio y su rostro estaba afeitado, sus pálidos ojos azules tenían más vida de la que ella recordaba haber visto en su maestro.

"Gracias por venir Leia," dijo Luke en voz baja, Rey recorrió la habitación con los ojos, encontró a Leia Organa saliendo de las sombras. Era muy joven también, estaba más delgada, con su cabello castaño oscuro trenzado en largas tiras tras su cabeza. Su rostro se estaba llenando de las primeras arrugas y frunció el ceño cuando vio a su hermano que se aproximaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" pregunto Leia y Luke se mordió el labio con cuidado. Finalmente, su hermano sacudió la cabeza.

"Snoke ha cultivado demasiada influencia en Ben," dijo con voz seria. "He tratado de alejarlo de su mente pero no hay mucho por hacer. Él me asusta Leia, sobre todo durante los entrenamientos. Pasa muchas horas entrenando con sables y no obedece las reglas. Si establezco algunas reglas durante las peleas, Ben va mucho más allá a propósito. Trata de herir a los otros. Uno de los más pequeños – unos cuatro años menor que Ben- fue seriamente herido cuando lo arrojo de un acantilado. Ben aseguro que fue un accidente, que la Fuerza lo había… bueno, no fue un accidente Leia. Snoke estaba muy orgulloso de su actuar."

Leia bajo la mirada. "Esta… ¿está el otro niño bien ahora?"

"Cinco días con bacta gel en los huesos, ahora está bien. Le aterra Ben, a los otros estudiantes también les asusta."

Leia miro a su hermano, sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas. "Debes protegerlo Luke. No podemos perderlo."

"Creo que ya lo hemos perdido. O al menos él se está alejando. Te lo dije Leia, te dije que me ponía nervioso el parecido…"

"Madre," dijo una voz en la puerta. Rey giro su cabeza ya que reconoció la voz. Era un poco más aguda, mucho más joven, pero la reconoció enseguida. Ahí estaba, su cabello negro mucho más corto y sus orejas asomaban de su cara. Tenía el rostro pálido, una nariz prominente y unos labios algo pálidos también. Era bastante alto y delgado, sus ojos oscuros brillaban mientras veía a su madre y preguntaba con algo de rudeza y arrogancia, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ben." Leia lo miro sorprendida, camino hacia él rápido y se detuvo frente a frente. Dudo unos segundos, pero luego lo abrazo, lo soltó y le dijo con emoción, "Estas tan alto, eres más alto que yo."

"Bueno no eres muy alta," le respondió el niño con crueldad. Cruzo los brazos sobre su uniforme de Padawan. Su voz fue casi un reproche cuando miro a Luke Skywalker, luego a su madre y dijo: "Asumo que esta reunión no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Los otros niños no tienen permitido las visitas de sus padres."

La boca de Leia se abrió sorprendida y tembló visiblemente mientras se lamia el labio y miraba a su hijo. "Estaba preocupada. Tu última carta, la que le enviaste a tu padre fue… era preocupante Ben, todo lo que hacías era hablar de Darth Vader y del Lado Oscuro. Estas entrenando para ser un Jedi. No puedes…"

Tomo las manos de su hijo mientras hablaba, pero el niño se alejó mientras reclamaba, "puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. No te pedí que vinieras."

"Ben, no habrá mas cartas a casa hasta nuevo aviso," dijo Luke Skywalker firme. "Y no hablaras del Lado Oscuro nunca más. Vuelve a tu habitación, ya es hora de descansar."

Ben bufo y dio media vuelta para alejarse de su madre. Sacudió la cabeza, "todos ustedes son tan débiles. Más de lo que creen," susurro el niño, cerró los ojos por un momento como si se estuviera concentrando en algo. Asintió lentamente, suspiro y abrió los ojos. Se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta con un aire arrogante mientras miraba a Leia de pies a cabeza para luego decir, "fue bueno verte Madre."

Salió de la habitación, sus pasos eran largos y sus movimientos torpes. Se parecía al mismo caminar del Kylo Ren adulto, noto Rey, la misma falta de gracia y aire agresivo. Tenía las manos hechas puño mientras caminaba, tal como lo hacía cuando caminaba por la base de Moraband.

Cuando Ben Solo desapareció, Leia se volvió a Luke, ahora había grandes lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Se envolvió con sus propios brazos, como tratando de compensar el abrazo que su hijo no había respondido, luego dijo con calma,

"Por favor sálvalo Luke. No puedo perder a mi niño."

"Como puedes ver Leia, él ya no es un niño." Le recordó Luke. "Y es por esa razón, que se está convirtiendo en alguien muy peligroso. Lo lamento tanto Leia."

Leia respiro profundamente, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y dijo, "Han me está esperando en el _Halcón Milenario_. No quiso bajar…no se creía capaz de ver a Ben."

"Dale mis saludos," dijo Luke. "Dile que yo…"

Rey no pudo escuchar el resto de la oración, ya que algo la estaba jalando hacia atrás, sacándola de la escena tan rápidamente que se sintió mareada. Estaba girando, su cuerpo punzaba mientras caía por un gran portal negro.

Volvió a la nave, en Takodana, jadeando un poco ya que se encontró con los ojos brillantes de Kylo Ren. Rey bajo la mirada y vio como Ren le soltaba las manos, luego lo vio tragar, su garganta subía y bajaba y respiraba con fuerza. Ren pasó sus dedos por su cabello y se puso de pie. Rey lo miro con confusión, hasta que pregunto con un tono serio,

"¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Fue un… recuerdo?"

"Fue una visión en la Fuerza. Otro lugar, en otro tiempo. Gente que ya no reconozco," le dijo él con un suave murmuro. Se notaba que estaba analizando lo qué acababa de ver. Ren negó con la cabeza y le dijo, "No era el lugar al que trataba de llevarte."

Rey se puso de pie con calma. "Así que fue tu voz la que sentí. Cuando decías, ven conmigo."

"Algo así" Dijo Ren, sus manos descansaban en sus caderas y sonaba algo irritado mientras le decía a Rey, "Trataba de mostrarte algo más."

"¿Qué cosa? Le pregunto Rey. ¿Qué querías mostrarme?"

"Ya no tiene importancia." Ren estaba claramente enfadado, Rey frunció el ceño y recordó lo que había visto. Kylo Ren –Ben en ese tiempo- había sido un niño atemorizante, Leia se veía con el corazón destrozado, Luke estaba…atemorizado por su Padawan, pero no se le podía culpar. Rey estaba confundida, incluso ahora mientras miraba al hombre que había besado solo horas antes. Oh claro ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? Rey dio un vistazo a la cabina y vio un brillante sol. Sus cejas se elevaron mientras decía en voz baja,

"Seis horas. Se suponía que pararía de llover en seis horas."

"Creo que ya nos avisó." Ren sonó distante, y cuando Rey lo miro se dio cuenta de que estaba poniéndose el casco. Rey se sintió confundida, por la manera en la que se subió la capucha y se colocaba los guantes. No había razón para esconderse de ella. Rey ya lo había visto por completo, incluso esas partes de su vida que no mostraba a nadie. Mientras caminaba por la bahía de carga, Rey noto lo poco que había cambiado su caminar con los años. Sus puños se apretaban, sus brazos se cruzaban defensivamente sobre su torso, y sus pasos eran agresivos mientras caminaba.

Ese niño, alto y pálido, el cual estaba entrando a la adolescencia, al cual le faltaba madurar… ese niño era ahora este hombre. Ese niño, Ben, quien había roto el corazón de su madre hace tantos años atrás, era el hombre que había destruido a su familia al matar a Han Solo. Rey sintió el horror en su cuerpo, tembló un poco y se puso de pie. Ren se volvió para verla, su voz era mecánica por el filtro de la máscara.

"Vámonos. No podemos estar en esta nave para siempre."

Sacudió su mano apuntando a la bahía de carga. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y la rampla se deslizo hacia el barro que era el suelo de afuera. Rey trago el horrible nudo de su garganta e ignoro los nervios que apretaban su estómago y lo siguió.

* * *

 

_N. del T. Me disculpo por la demora, pero esta semana era mi ceremonia de titulación! y tenia mucho por hacer... ahora que ya estoy más libre, tengo más tiempo para traducir :) Sobre la historia, ¡pero que niño más grocero ese Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)! ¿Verdad? ajajjaja pero igual amo Reylo! hartos saludos y espero sigan conmigo!_

_Gracias por los comentarios, besos!_

_¡Buen fin de semana! ¡ah! son fan de Game of Thrones??? yo soy una fanatica, espero con ansias el domingo, jijijiji_

_Salamina!_


	26. El futuro es fragil

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

"¿General? Disculpe… ¿General?"

Leia se volvió bruscamente al escuchar su nombre, mantuvo el equilibrio con elegancia mientras miraba a quien le hablaba. Sus ojos se quedaron en C-3PO quien trataba arduamente de alcanzarla.

"El Maestro Luke está en la sala de estar General. Requiere de su presencia cuanto antes posible."

"Oh." Asintió Leia deteniéndose por completo mientras Threepio trataba de alcanzarla hasta que choco con ella. El droide se tambaleo hacia atrás y murmuro algo como _lo lamento tanto su alteza_ a modo de disculpa. Leia hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y dijo, "Ven conmigo Threepio. Eres la cabeza en todo este asunto, creo que esta conversación será muy interesante para ti."

"Claro. Por supuesto." C-3PO camino con Leia hacia a sala de estar. Cuando llegaron, Leia presiono un botón en la puerta y esta se abrió rápidamente. Caminaron dentro de la habitación que estaba bañada en una suave luz de la pared. Luke estaba de pie en la ventana mirando el paisaje. Se volvió al escuchar los pasos y se bajó la capucha.

"¿Y bien?" le pregunto Leia, ya que Luke había tenido una reunión con Jessica Pava esa mañana para medir una posible amenaza a la seguridad de la base. Luke espero que la puerta se cerrara tras Leia y luego dijo,

"Snoke ha tenido su mente bajo control. No estoy seguro del cómo, no está presente todo el tiempo. Pero su presencia en la Fuerza está presente en los pensamientos de la joven. No tengo ninguna duda de que entra en su conciencia cada vez que le place. La secuestra, la obliga a hacer cosas, la hace revelar información vital de la Resistencia a la Primera Orden."

Leia sintió como su pecho se apretaba. De repente se sintió muy mareada. Era muy desagradable enterarse de que una de sus más experimentadas pilotos se viera involucrada de esa forma. Era muy dificil estar consciente de que había una debilidad en la seguridad y defensa de la Resistencia. También era muy inquietante pensar que tal vez Snoke hizo lo mismo con su hijo años atrás.

"¿Qué debería hacer Luke?" le pregunto Leia. "No la puedo castigar, ya que su mente ha sido tomada. No la puedo encerrar por siempre o ejecutarla o… ¿Qué debería hacer?"

"Debes apartarla de tus fuerzas inmediatamente, no puede pilotear," aseguro Luke. "Y debes llenarla de información falsa. Para que Snoke caiga en su propia trampa."

Sangre fría corrió por las venas de Leia cuando pensó en ello por unos momentos. La Resistencia estaba maestreando un ataque a Moraband. Sería uno de los ataques más ambiciosos jamás realizados, debilitaría a Snoke y sus restantes bases quedarían desprotegidas. A Leia no le molestaba para nada que Snoke fuera destruido durante un ataque masivo, de hecho sería un placer verlo acabado. Pero su única preocupación era que Ben y Rey fueran asesinados o heridos durante los ataques, sin embargo, había llegado el momento de hacer algo. Leia ya no podía obviar la importancia de la base de Moraband solo porque su hijo se encontraba allí. El corazón de Leia se apretó al imaginarse a Kylo Ren en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, con esa horrible mascara puesta y una base destruida a su alrededor. Pero su hijo había muerto años atrás, ya lo sabía. El último vestigio de su hijo había muerto con Han Solo. Leia tenía obligaciones con mucha gente, ya no podía ignorar los mensajes de inteligencia sobre Moraband.

"Me reuniré con Jessica. Le contare que cada piloto tiene ahora una misión independiente, para así evitar el riesgo de que la seguridad sea comprometida. Le daré una fecha y hora falsa, muchas semanas _después_ de la fecha real del ataque."

"Con todo respeto General, ¿no le dará a la Primera Orden suficiente tiempo para preparase para un inminente ataque?" C-3PO parecía dudar de la idea de Leia.

Leia se mordisqueo el labio. "No si no le decimos que atacaremos Moraband. Le diremos que el ataque será en la Star Destroyer que tienen en Mid Rim. Estarán reforzando el lugar equivocado…y a la gente equivocada."

"Siempre y cuando Snoke crea en la versión Jessica," acoto Luke. "No lo subestimes."

"Es todo lo que tenemos por ahora," le informo Leia sacudiendo su mano y cruzándose de brazos. "Es todo lo que podemos hacer."

* * *

"Al parecer, Líder Supremo, nuestros técnicos han sido incapaces de rastrear el transbordador. Normalmente sus escudos están activos y es posible rastrearlos. Incluso si la energía de la nave estuviera baja, es posible activar el sistema de rastreo. Tratamos de encenderlo desde el centro de comando, lo hemos intentado desde el primer día. Uno de los oficiales de comunicaciones tiene una teoría."

"¿Una _teoría_?" repitió Snoke inclinándose en su silla hacienda que Hux temblara. "¿Qué teoría seria esa Capitán?"

Hux lucho por mantener la calma, apretó la prótesis de su mandíbula antes de decir, "Cree que todos los aparatos de rastreo de la nave han sido removidos físicamente y destruidos. Probablemente incinerados en la misma nave. El hecho de que no se pueda ingresar al sistema de rastreo desde el centro de comando, nos hace creer que ya no existe. La chatarrera parece saber mucho sobre naves y su funcionamiento y por supuesto que Kylo Ren esta consiente de los sistemas de rastreo de la nave."

Hux frunció el ceño mientras recordaba cuando encontró el rastreador en el cuarto de Ren, el mismo que había colocado en su cinturón para mantenerlo controlado. Las cuencas de los ojos de Snoke brillaron de rabia mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla y demandaba,

"Seguramente inteligencia tiene algunas ideas sobre donde podrían estar escondiéndose."

"Lo más probable es que hayan buscado refugio en la Resistencia," dijo Hux. Esa era su propia teoría, la verdad era que la inteligencia de la Primera Orden tenia demasiados potenciales destinos para los traidores. Snoke parecía reconocer que Hux estaba dando su propia opinión, por lo que el Líder Supremo dijo en un tono venenoso,

"No creo que sean tan ingenuos como para hacer eso. Están solos en algún lugar. Tienen enemigos en ambos bandos. Están solos, encuéntralos Capitán Hux. Fuiste una vez General y te degrade por tu ineptitud. No me obligues a mover mi mano para futuras degradaciones o…castigos."

Hux sintió como su estómago se contraía y asintió frenéticamente. "Hare lo que me pide Líder Supremo. Los encontrare."

"Vete." Snoke cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Tu incompetencia me cansa."

* * *

Kylo Ren sacudió su sable rojo bruscamente, gruño un poco mientras Rey lo atacaba con su sable doble hasta que ambas hojas se encontraron. Chispas naranjas salieron por unos momentos y luego Rey aparto su arma y salto sobre un tronco inclinado sobre otro árbol. Sostuvo su sable doble mientras escalaba por el tronco y miro hacia abajo para ver a Kylo Ren.

"Si quisiera, podría noquearte con la Fuerza," Le dijo Ren, subiendo una ceja. Jadeaba un poco, ya que habían practicado por horas sin descanso. El pecho se Rey también subía y bajaba agitado y se podía ver rastros de sudor en sus mejillas y cuello. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que habían llegado a Takodana y las habilidades de Rey en combate habían aumentado increíblemente. Kylo Ren también había mejorado mucho, aún tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, aunque cada día se hacían más poderosos.

"Si quieres noquearme, hazlo," lo provoco Rey, manteniéndose sobre el tronco y mirándolo con diversión. Kylo Ren frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y levanto su mano hacia ella. Envió la Fuerza a través de su palma en poderosas ondas y Rey perdió el equilibrio mientras se resbalaba por musgo del árbol. Tambaleo un poco y finalmente dejo caer su sable. Su arma quedo sobre el césped húmedo y se apagó con el golpe. Mientras tanto Rey abrazo como pudo el tronco del árbol mientras sus piernas se sacudían tratando de afirmarse. Sus brazos cedieron y pareció flotar en el aire cayendo suavemente sobre sus pies y camino unos pasos para coger su arma. Se volvió para ver a Kylo Ren y corrió hacia él mientras encendía su sable.

Ren bloqueo sus primeros dos golpes, así que Rey comenzó a girar para atacarlo con ambas hojas de su sable. Ren elevo su puño y lo puso en su pecho mientras se protegía de los golpes, su propio sable temblaba cuando hacia contacto con el de ella. Finalmente sacudió su sable en un movimiento circular y apunto a su costado izquierdo que siempre estaba desprotegido, pero Rey atrapo su ataque y lo empujo bruscamente hacia atrás con una de sus hojas doradas.

Ren dio unos pasos hacia atrás y asintió mientras se alejaba de ella. "Esta debe ser la primera vez que no puedo llegar a tu costado izquierdo," dijo jadeando. "Estas volviéndote más fuerte."

"y sabia," dijo Rey sacudiendo el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. "¿Agua?"

Ren asintió apagando su sable y viendo como Rey hacia lo mismo. Colocaron sus sables en sus cinturones y Kylo Ren camino hacia el lugar en donde tenían el agua. Le lanzo una botella a Rey sin mirar y escucho cuando Rey la atrapo en el aire sin problemas. Ren trago su agua, no se había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba. El día era extremadamente húmedo y caluroso en Takodana, así que la humedad de sus ropas los hacia estar mucho más mojados que el mismo sudor.

Cuando Ren terminó de beber su agua, vio como Rey bebía la suya por unos momentos. Era muy hermosa así, con algo de barro en sus piernas y sudor en su rostro. Era hermosa cuando peleaba con él, cuando veía como todos los días se hacía más poderosa con él a su lado. Las últimas semanas habían entrenado mucho sin descanso. Pero en otras ocasiones, habían caminado en diferentes direcciones por horas para luego buscarse en la Fuerza hasta que estaban cara a cara nuevamente. Habían luchado con sables hasta la noche, también habían practicado cuerpo a cuerpo. Habían creados dagas oscuras, algo que Kylo Ren jamás había intentado antes, ni siquiera cuando Rey las formo por accidente.

Habían dormido dentro de la nave, Rey en la cama de pilotos y Ren en el suelo bajo ella con una almohada y un cobertor diminuto que habían encontrado en uno de los compartimientos. Comían raciones Glen, tenían suficientes como para alimentarse por dos años. Colectaban y filtraban el agua de lluvia para poder beberla. Parecía que no había necesidad de ir a ninguna otra parte, pero eso no detuvo a Rey. Ya que se aventuró un día a ir a una pequeña villa bajo una montaña, en donde encontró algunos elementos para intercambiar.

Al día siguiente decidió ir otra vez a la villa y esta vez Kylo Ren discutió con ella ya que quería acompañarla, pero Rey había insistido en que despertaría sospechas si los veían juntos. Había tomado un bolso, en el que llevaba dos blasters que eran parte del arsenal de la nave. Se había asegurado de quitar los rastreadores de las armas y destruirlos. Cuando Rey volvió de la villa, su bolso estaba cargado con varias mudas de ropa para ambos, junto con lo que llamaba "algo para ella" que eran la solución para lidiar con el sangrado menstrual y evitar el incidente de Moraband. También trajo paquetes de vegetales para combinar con las pocas agradables raciones Gleb. Compro además una liga para el cabello, ya que ambos necesitaban un baño con urgencia y la ducha creaba nudos en su cabello. También le trajo un kit para afeitarse a Ren, ya que había notado que le estaba comenzando a crecer la barba.

Ahora Kylo Ren la miraba en el bosque, con su rostro afeitado y su estómago lleno de Gleb y vegetales. Rey bajo la botella de agua y respiro por la nariz profundamente aun temblando por la pelea. Le sonrió mientras le preguntaba,

"¿Qué miras tanto?"

"No puedo evitarlo," le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Rey tomo los últimos sorbos de agua mientras preguntaba,

"¿A dónde tratabas de llevarme? La primera vez que intentamos unir nuestras mentes en la Fuerza. Cuando aterrizamos….te vi de niño, pero no era ahí donde querías llevarme. Me dijiste _ven conmig_ o. ¿Dónde querías llevarme?

Ren junto los labios y se puso tenso. Pensó en sus palabras con cuidado, sus ojos ardían en contra de su voluntad, mientras decía en un tono algo duro,

"Quería ir hacia adelante, no hacia atrás."

"¿El futuro?" le pregunto Rey dando unos pasos hacia él, sacudió la cabeza confundida. "Luke Skywalker me dijo que el futuro es muy frágil, que no es sabio ver visiones de cosas que aún no suceden."

Ren frunció el ceño y dijo rudamente, "No todo lo que Luke Skywalker dice es correcto sabes. En cualquier caso no funciono. Como dijiste, no tenía planeado mostrarte los inicios de mi adolescencia, ni como era a los catorce años."

"Creo que eras un niño adorable," dijo Rey encogiéndose de hombros y Ren no pudo notar si se estaba burlando de él o no. Sus mejillas se volvieron muy rojas y suspiro. Rey continuo hablando, "Había…. ¿había alguna razón en particular por la que querías mostrarme el futuro?

"Quería saber que nos pasaría… que pasaría con _nosotros_ ," respondió Ren. "Por supuesto que el futuro siempre cambia, con cada decisión que tomamos. Pero solo quería ver…"

Ren vacilo unos momentos, incapaz de decirle que quería saber que pasaba con su relación, si envejecían juntos. Trago con fuerza y negó con la cabeza alejando las emociones que acompañaban esos pensamientos. Su voz fue un murmullo mientras decía,

"Necesitamos hacer un plan ahora. Han pasado semanas."

"Lo sé." Rey se mordió un poco el labio y dijo, "Podemos ir a Dandoran. Tratar con el contrabando."

Ren negó con la cabeza. "Nos reconocerían eventualmente, los otros contrabandistas nos entregarían a la Primera Orden o a la Resistencia sin remordimientos, o quizás a ambos, para que nos cacen como bestias. Créeme, los contrabandistas no tienen mucha moral."

Kylo Ren pensaba en Han Solo en esos momentos, Rey también aparentemente. Frunció el ceño y puso una cara extraña, pero se recuperó cuando sugirió,

"Podríamos ir a Dagobah y unirnos al monasterio. Nadie podría encontrarnos allí."

"Y jamás te volvería a ver otra vez," dijo Ren en un tono serio. "No, gracias."

Rey se ruborizo. Su voz fue algo enfadada mientras decía, "Bueno si estas tan lleno de ideas maravillosas, ¿Qué sugieres?"

Ren suspiro profundamente. Realmente no tenía ninguna idea de a dónde ir. Se encogió de hombros y se lamio el labio inferior mientras decía, "hay rumores de un planeta viviente, uno que puede cambiar y trasladarse por la galaxia. Los Jedi grises tienen su hogar allí. No sé su nombre o lo que un Jedi gris hace exactamente. Ni siquiera sé si queda alguno con vida. No se me ocurre a quien preguntarle sobre ello."

El rostro de Rey cambio por completo y miro hacia las montañas. Sus manos temblaban un poco a los lados y Kylo Ren camino hacia ella. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que pasaba cuando ella se volvió de improvisto para mirarlo y asintió segura de sí misma.

"Sé a quién preguntarle. Ni siquiera sé si esta en este planeta," dijo con calma. Ren la miro curioso y Rey dijo con un tono serio. "Maz Kanata. Tenía un castillo aquí… bueno, ya lo sabias. Ayudaste a destruirlo. Estoy casi segura de que estaría aquí en Takodana, si sobrevivió al ataque. Ella no nos traicionaría, ni a la Resistencia ni con la Primera Orden. Si alguien sabe sobre los Jedi grises, esa es Maz Kanata. Necesitamos encontrarla, ella nos dirá que hacer. Debemos irnos."

Kylo Ren abrió la boca sorprendido. Trato de decirle que sería muy iluso consultar a una anciana alienígena sobre algo tan delicado. Era una conocida pirata cuyo castillo fue víctima de la ira de la Primera Orden. Pero luego miro a su alrededor, al bosque en donde se escondían y supo que no había una mejor opción, finalmente asintió.

* * *

_N. del T. Jedis Grises?... interesante. Maz Kanata? más interesante aun...  
_

_¡Gracias por los comentarios!_

_Besos, salamina!_


	27. No te dejare caer

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

_Aviso: Bueno, ya saben lo que esto significa... ¡estoy de vuelta! explico más abajo... ahora disfruten de este nuevo capitulo, que sé lo han esperado mucho ¡y se lo merecen! ¡Feliz lectura!_

* * *

"Buenos días Capitán Vokae" Hux sonrió disimuladamente a la mujer de piel blanca traslucida con la que había estado solo horas atrás. Hux debía admitir que estaba agradecido de haber continuado con su aventura con Vokae en Moraband. Últimamente, parecía que todos en la base encontraban que Hux había perdido todo su encanto. Era casi refrescante, la manera en que Vokae lo adulaba. Prácticamente lo adoraba en la cama y había algo muy delicioso en ello. Vokae le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sus labios estaban pintados de un color rubí en un intento por impresionarlo. Un par de soldados pasaron por el corredor mientras Vokae le entregaba un documento a Hux.

"Noticias de los espías en la Resistencia," dijo calmada. "Jessica Pava, envió un informe hace una hora."

"¿De veras?" pregunto Hux sintiendo como sus labios se curvaban complacido. "Bajo la influencia del Líder Supremo me imagino."

"Desconozco las circunstancias," agrego Vokae levantando la cabeza. "Todo lo que sé es el contenido del informe."

"¿Y cuál sería esa información Capitán?" preguntó Hux. Vokae parecía satisfecha de repente. No, de hecho se veía entusiasmada. Parecía luchar por contener la energía. Su piel blanca prácticamente brillaba mientras se acercaba a Hux, suspiro alegremente mientras respiraba,

"Son noticias sobre el nuevo ataque que están planeando. Aquí en Moraband. Por supuesto que lo hemos sospechado hace años. Pero tenemos la fecha y hora exacta… ya que es una piloto, como ya lo sabe. Es casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto."

Hux deseo que _no fuera_ demasiado bueno para ser cierto, sintió una repentina tensión y duda de la información mientras pasaba su pulgar por el informe. Frunció el ceño mientras asentía con la cabeza a Vokae.

"Bien hecho, como siempre," le dijo. Luego susurro, "Serás recompensada, Capitán Vokae."

"¿En serio?" respondió la mujer sonriendo y Hux le guiño un ojo.

"Tengo que llevarle el informe al Líder Supremo," dijo Hux sintiéndose algo optimista sobre la oportunidad de tomar ventaja de la información de la piloto y ganarse el favor de Snoke. "Venme en mi habitación para la hora de almuerzo. Lleva la lencería."

"Si, por supuesto." Vokae se despidió de Hux con una repentina alegría que contagio a Hux. De improvisto sus esfuerzos inútiles por encontrar a Kylo Ren y la chatarrera no parecieron importarle tanto.

* * *

"¿Cómo me veo?" Rey salió del baño de la nave, giro mientras se miraba de pies a cabeza, luciendo la ropa que había intercambiado en la villa de la montaña. Los ojos de Kylo Ren se abrieron mientras la admiraba, Rey vio cómo su garganta se movía mientras Ren trataba de encontrar las palabras.

"Eso… ¿Eso es lo que vas a usar?" le dijo finalmente y las cejas de Rey se elevaron.

"¿Me veo tan mal?" le pregunto. Las mejillas de Kylo Ren se tornaron rosadas y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente negando.

"No. Emmm, eso es… ¿Es cómodo?" se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y Rey dejo escapar una baja risa.

"Está bien," le insistió Rey. "No quiero que me reconozcan. También cambie mi peinado."

"Si, ya lo note." Asintió Ren.

La miro una vez más de pies a cabeza. Las ropas de la villa eran bastante más reveladoras de las que había usado jamás. Los materiales y las telas en Takodana eran de colores mucho más vivos de los que Rey acostumbraba usar. Usaba una especie de camiseta tejida, de color naranjo intenso que se ajustaba a su cintura y dejaba expuesto el abdomen. Las mangas terminaban en los codos pero el cuello era de tortuga. Los pantalones al menos eran más prácticos, estaban hechos de un material gris con líneas naranjas a cada lado cayendo por la pierna. Ya no usaba su característico peinado, lo había reemplazado por dos trenzas que se había anudado fuertemente y caían unidas por su espalda.

"Tú te ves muy bien. Diferente, pero muy atractivo," le dijo Rey a Kylo Ren y las mejillas de Ren se pusieron aún más rojas. Era verdad, la ropa que le había traído Rey de la villa fue lo único que pudo encontrar lo suficientemente largo para la altura de Ren. Usaba unos pantalones gris plateados y encima sus botas negras. También usaba una camiseta manga larga de color gris y algo ajustada, unos guantes negros, una especie de cinturón cruzado sobre su pecho de color rojo y una chaqueta que era roja en el interior y negra por el exterior. Tuvo que dejar su casco en la nave, si quería ocultar su identidad, tal vez hasta la cicatriz podía hacerlo pasar desapercibido.

Rey no pudo evitar pensar en lo muy atractivo que se veía usando gris y negro. Por su puesto, para ella, él era atractivo todo el tiempo. No podía evitarlo, cuando lo conoció por primera vez, se odio un poco a si misma por haberlo encontrado atractivo. Quizás no fuera una fuerte atracción hacia él al principio, pero a medida que el tiempo fue pasando, fue incapaz de ignorar la intensidad de sus ojos oscuros, la manera sensual de pasar sus dedos por su cabello cuando hablaba, sus labios y las facciones de su rostro. Hasta la cicatriz que le había hecho lo hacía más atrayente en una manera algo extraña. Su pecho tan esculpido, su altura y sus… bueno partes más _masculinas_ también eran muy atractivas. Pero había algo más que solo su cuerpo que Rey encontraba muy sensual. Le gustaba como su propio cuerpo cobraba vida cuando entrenaba con él. Le gustaba la sensación de estar cerca de él y sentirlo. Le gustaba la sensación de encontrar su presencia en la oscuridad. Le gustaba verlo dormir, cuando se preguntaba si sus sueños eran oscuros o placenteros. Le gustaba lo intenso de su mente, que fuera tan astuto y calculador. Y por sobre todo, le gustaba lo mucho que lo amaba.

Kylo Ren miro hacia abajo y observo las ropas grises que llevaba puestas y puso las manos en las caderas.

"Me veo estúpido," dijo pensativo. "Me voy a sacar este cinturón rojo. Es demasiado."

"Es algo típico en Takodana," le insistió Rey. "Todos los hombres de la villa usaban uno de esos cuando estuve allí."

Kylo Ren frunció el ceño y la miro algo enfadado. "¿y todas las mujeres de la villa mostraban el abdomen?"

Rey sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Se tapó con las palmas de la mano el estómago. "¿Es que tienes algún problema con eso?"

"No me gusta la idea de que alguien más este viendo tanta piel tuya," murmuro y Rey se rio con ganas. Camino hacia él y se sentó en la silla del copiloto frente a Ren y negó con la cabeza. Luego giro la silla y se inclinó un poco para sacar algunas raciones Gleb del estante y las guardo en su bolso. Conto varias docenas de paquetes para asegurarse de tener bastante comida antes de comenzar a buscar a Maz Kanata. Guardo dos botellas de agua, así tendrían agua que beber en el camino. Continúo arreglando su bolso hasta que Kylo Ren la hizo girar en la silla para mirarla,

"¿Qué es tan gracioso? Estoy siendo muy serio sobre esto Rey. No me gusta la idea de que piratas y contrabandistas de este planeta vean tanta piel y… bueno, _te deseen_."

Rey lo miro divertida mientras cerraba su bolso, lo dejo en el suelo y luego rozo con sus dedos la empuñadura del sable de Ren que colgaba de su cadera y luego toco el suyo y pregunto, "¿Crees realmente que no seriamos capaces de pelear contra cualquier casanova? Además, ¿Quién dice que las mujeres no te _desearan_ a ti cuando te vean?

"Yo no ando mostrando mi abdomen," le dijo Kylo Ren entre dientes. La sonrisa de Rey desapareció, ya que él hablo con una nota de deseo y preocupación. Rey se puso de pie y cerro el estante, luego se volvió y se acercó a Ren, paso una de sus manos por la muñeca de Ren y la guio hasta su cintura, obligándolo a que tocara su piel desnuda con los dedos. Ren gruño despacio y Rey se acercó un poco más a él hasta que su boca quedo muy cerca de la de él.

"¿Qué exactamente es lo que los piratas y contrabandistas van a desear de mi con tanto ímpetus Kylo Ren?" le dijo provocándolo. Rey paso sus manos por el pecho de Ren y susurro nuevamente, "¿Te vuelve loco de celos el pensar que alguien más pueda ver lo que crees que es solo tuyo?"

"Détente Rey…" le advirtió Kylo Ren, mientras alejaba su mano de la cintura de Rey rápidamente como si se hubiera quemado. "Tú misma me dijiste que querías ir a la villa antes del mediodía. Así que no me provoques."

"No estoy provocando nada" mintió Rey con una voz seductora. Se acercó aún más a él, puso sus manos en los hombros de Ren y comenzó a bajarle la chaqueta hasta que cayó al suelo. Luego volvió a tocar su pecho duro sobre la tela de su camiseta gris ajustada y rozo el cuero del cinturón que llevaba cruzado en su pecho. "Realmente te ves muy atractivo en rojo y gris."

Ren cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en los hombros de Rey, mientras negaba con la cabeza algo enojado. "No me hagas esto."

"¿Por qué no?" le susurro. Habían tenido relaciones varias veces en la última semana, pero por alguna razón él ahora dudaba. Rey por su parte solo pensaba en lo deseable que se veía Kylo Ren con esa ropa gris y en como quitársela. Era extrañamente atractivo, casi una fantasía, el verlo usando algo más que solo ropa negra. Sus rizos oscuros y sus facciones lucían con un brillo nuevo. Pero la respiración de Ren era algo distinta y se preguntó si realmente estaba afectado por la ropa que Rey estaba usando y que le causaba malestar. Ren abrió los ojos y fijo sus ojos en su estómago expuesto, en los lugares donde su corta camiseta subía por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello y finalmente miro el rostro de Rey. Había algo particular en su mirada y de repente Rey sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y tembló un poco. Una fría brisa lleno la nave, acompañada del sonido de hojas contra la cabina y Rey murmuro,

"Va a llover. Vamos a tener que esperar que pase la lluvia o si no puede ser muy fuerte y perderemos… el rumbo."

Había pasado el día anterior en la villa cerca de las montañas, preguntando por la legendaria Maz Kanata y su castillo. La gente de allí le dijo que el castillo de Maz estaba en proceso de reconstrucción, pero que la cantina dentro ya no funcionaba desde el ataque. Rey se había alegrado al enterarse de que Maz estaba con vida y había recibido coordenadas y direcciones de unos habitantes bastante amigables. Llevaría la nave por un viaje de al menos una hora por la superficie de Takodana y aterrizaría en un lugar no muy lejos del castillo. No podían arriesgarse al robo del transbordador por parte de piratas o contrabandistas, así que aterrizarían a plena luz del día y buscarían la localización de Maz durante el transcurso de la tarde.

Pero ahora Rey podía sentir la forma en que el aire se hacía más húmedo y frio a cada momento y supo que se aproximaba la lluvia. Kylo Ren suspiro y cerró los ojos, Rey noto que buscaba algo en la Fuerza. Medito por unos momentos y cuando abrió los ojos dijo con voz seria,

"Sera un lluvia fuerte. Larga e intensa, pero breve. No durara más de una hora. Deberíamos cerrar la puerta hasta que pase."

Se quedó mirándola mientras levantaba su mano derecha y con un suave movimiento la plataforma de embarque de la nave se comenzó a cerrar mientras el viento ya comenzaba a golpear la nave con más fuerza. Rey no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada de su poder intuitivo en la Fuerza. Se sentía algo celosa de su poder, en la manera que tan profundamente se ponía en sintonía con las cosas que lo rodeaban. Rey le sonrió y dijo traviesa,

"Tenemos una hora para matar entonces."

"Rey…" dijo Ren con un tono de advertencia. Se alejó un poco de ella y negó con la cabeza. "Deberíamos ocupar esa hora para trabajar en la meditación en la Fuerza. Si algo pasa en el castillo de Maz Kanata, será muy importante poder encontrarnos en la Fuerza, podemos combinar habilidades."

Fue en ese momento en el que Rey se dio cuenta de que no era que Kylo Ren no la deseara. Estaba asustado. Temeroso del lugar a donde iban y de la criatura a la que iban a ver. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de ser reconocido, de que alguien decidiera que era mejor atraparlos e intercambiarlos por dinero a la Primera Orden. Rey abrió la boca sorprendida y asintió, luego se sentó en el suelo y cruzo las piernas para meditar. Mientras lo hacía, la lluvia comenzó a golpear con fuerza la cabina de la nave. Miro como la lluvia caía por el vidrio y noto por el rabillo del ojo como Kylo Ren se sentaba en el suelo frente a ella. Se veía más alto con las ropas de color gris, Rey lo miro fijamente mientras notaba su camiseta ajustada sobre su torso y su cinturón rojo cruzando su pecho. Ren noto la intensa mirada de Rey, su rostro se puso rojo y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Soy perfectamente capaz de entrar al castillo de Maz Kanata en mi ropa negra, usando mi mascara y con mi sable de luz," le dijo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. "Al menos así no me arriesgaría a lucir como un tonto."

Rey puso los ojos en blanco. "No luces como un tonto, pero sabes muy bien que ya no puedes usar ese casco y tus antiguas ropas en _ninguna parte._ Todo el mundo quiere atraparte. Hasta yo."

Rey le guiño un ojo y le lanzo un beso en el aire tratando de animarlo y hacer desaparecer la tensión a bordo de la nave, pero su rostro serio no se disipo. Solo respiro profundamente y poso sus manos en las rodillas de Rey, haciendo que sintiera una electricidad y un calor recorrer sus venas. Busco sus ojos oscuros y vio un brillo en ellos, pero su voz fue igual de seria cuando le dijo,

"Cierra tus ojos y aléjate de este lugar. Piérdete en la nada y luego encuéntrame."

"Está bien." Rey asintió y cerró los ojos, dejo que sus parpados pesaran mientras escuchaba como la lluvia golpeaba la nave. La camiseta naranja que usaba se sentía muy apretada de un momento a otro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en un vacío y parecía que ya no estaba usando nada de ropa. Luego sintió que parecía no haber suelo bajo ella y el sonido de la lluvia desapareció. Su respiración era quieta y profunda en sus pulmones, mientras contaba cada inspiración, una a una hasta que el número se hizo muy largo para seguir contando y la voz de su mente se disolvió en el silencio.

Luego solo hubo negro y mucha quietud, una sensación de flotar en el aire y paz. Había también un constante y vació sentido de tranquilidad. Rey comenzó a pensar en su niñez, en las pocas veces que había sido feliz en Jakku. Recordó que había conocido a un niño rubio, chatarrero como ella, quien le había regalado una ración de comida sin razón aparente y sin decir una palabra. Solo le sonrió y salió corriendo. Rey recordó haber pensado que el niño era muy guapo y unos días después lo había buscado para regalarle unas partes de metal para que intercambiara. Pero no lo pudo encontrar, de hecho, jamás volvió a verlo.

Rey alejo esos pensamientos de tristeza que la abrumaron de repente al recordar al niño rubio. Pensó en su lugar en la única vez que llovió en Jakku. Solo había lloviznado por unos diez minutos, lo suficiente para oscurecer la arena y confundir a una Rey adolescente, pero olía dulce y se había sentido maravillosa en su piel. Luego la tormenta de arena llego y había durado una semana. Rey frunció el ceño en su mente al notar como todos sus recuerdos felices estaban acompañados de negatividad.

_Conozco ese sentimiento._

Esa fue la voz de Kylo Ren en su mente, lo sabía. La había encontrado en esa inmensa nada. ¿Habría visto la breve lluvia de Jakku? ¿Habría visto al niño rubio que le había regalado su comida, a la niña pequeña con pedazos de metal buscándolo? De repente la negrura alrededor de Rey se disipo y en su lugar apareció una imagen de un niño muy pequeño, tan pequeño que Rey tenía que agacharse para verlo. Tenía el cabello muy negro que caía en adorables rizos, sus ojos negros y su nariz llenaban su carita infantil. Llego a las piernas de una criatura muy alta y peluda y dijo con una voz dulce,

_"Chewie, siempre haces trampa. No soy tan malo en el Dejarik, es solo que haces trampa. No es justo."_

El Wookie bajo la mirada para ver al niño y rugió suavemente divertido, la voz de un hombre resonó por detrás,

_"Ben, debes aprender a perder o jamás serás capaz de…"_

La escena desapareció, las esquinas de la imagen se curvaron y los colores comenzaron a desaparecer, la paz anterior volvió a llenar el espacio con tranquilidad y oscuridad. Rey pensó que tal vez Kylo Ren no tenía planeado mostrarle su niñez. Quizás ni él mismo quería ver ese recuerdo. Rey se concentró en la nada, en el ilimitado espacio que la rodeaba y ampliaba alrededor de ella. Se permitió perder en la negrura, se dejó caer… y sintió como él la atrapaba. Era tibio y seguro, sabía que habría sonreído si no fuera porque sus labios estaban quietos por la meditación.

 _Te amo,_ le dijo Rey en sus pensamientos, incapaz de controlar sus palabras y lo que quería decirle. _Te amo tanto, incluso cuando nunca quise amarte. Te amo de una manera que jamás pensé posible. Te amo tanto que a veces duele. Físicamente, más que cualquier otra cosa que me haya lastimado. Te amo tanto que se siente mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido._

Rey se sintió algo confundida entonces, no podía estar segura si ella le enviaba esos pensamientos o era él quien se los enviaba a ella. Su mente zumbaba, trato de quedarse quieta en la oscuridad. Trato de volver, de caer en el suelo, pero no pudo. Estaba girando, flotaba en la noche y no fue hasta que sintió una ola de placer que la consumía que todo ese caos acabo.

_No temas, no te dejare caer._

Rey sonrió de alguna forma y suspiro contra él, respiro su aroma, sintió que estaba muy cerca de ella y supo que jamás estaría más cómoda. No podía verlo, no había nada específico o tangible cerca de su tacto. Pero había un efecto suave en la forma que la rodeaba y algo más… Rey sentía como su cuerpo volvía a la vida cuando él estaba a su lado.

Rey pudo sentir como su respiración se hacía más intensa en sus pulmones, en su garganta, venia en rápidas inspiraciones en su nariz y boca. Pudo sentir como la sangre corría mas fuerte por sus venas, llenando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que todo fue más sensitivo. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su piel se erizo y entre medio de sus piernas pudo sentir como se humedecía, como se tensaba por un delicioso deseo por él. Estaba húmeda, pensó de repente en ello, en como su cuerpo respondía aun en la meditación. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus manos buscaron desesperadamente tocar algo más que solo la nada. Pudo sentir su risa, Ren reía, y luego sintió su voz mientras decía,

_Me deseas._

Si, por supuesto que lo deseaba. Rey no tenía idea de por qué o qué estaba haciendo con ella. No le había pedido que tumbara su cuerpo en el suelo. No podía verlo, no podía ver ni siquiera su propio cuerpo. No había sido capaz de salir de su estado meditativo, no importaba lo mucho que tratase. ¿Cómo se supone que lo iba a dejar que la tomara allí? Lo había deseado antes, cuando hablaron cerca del estante de raciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Años? Él la había rechazado… ¿Por qué? ¿Se sentía avergonzado de esas "tontas" ropas grises que usaba? ¿O quizás…?

_Deja de pensar en todo eso y siénteme ahora. Sabes lo mucho que te amo, así que solo siéntelo._

Su tono de voz sonaba más como una orden, incluso cuando solo podía sentirlo en lugar de escucharlo. Rey no estaba segura si estaba respirando. Se sintió tibia de repente y pudo jurar que escuchaba su propia voz perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Se estaba moviendo, pero no estaba muy segura de en qué dirección. Él también se movía, la sostenía con fuerza. Estaba dentro de ella, la llenaba. Era tibio y duro mientras entraba en ella. Era delicioso y parecía seguir por siempre. Rey estaba tan perdida en él que se preguntó distantemente si había muerto, si esta era la vida después de la muerte en la Fuerza.

_Déjate llevar, estas tan cerca… déjate llevar por mi… mi hermosa Rey._

Había algo muy intenso en la forma en la que se comunicaba con ella, en la forma en que decía su nombre y la llamaba hermosa, que la hizo relajarse por completo y perderse en él. Estaba muy segura de que gemía, de que de alguna forma lo abrazaba. Estaba terminando alrededor de él, aun cuando no estaba muy segura de sí estaba realmente dentro de ella. Sus paredes se tensaron en él, sus oídos zumbaban aún más y sintió calor, mucho calor. Pudo sentir como Ren gemía, pudo sentir como se tensaba y presionaba contra ella. Era maravilloso y duró por una eternidad. Rey nunca había sentido algo tan espectacular en toda su vida.

Luego pudo escuchar la lluvia y pudo ver la luz del día, sintió como volvía a la realidad, sintió el peso del cuerpo de Ren sobre ella.

Rey pestañeo unos momentos y de repente se dio cuenta de que ya tenía control de su cuerpo. Volvió su cabeza hacia un lado para ver a través del cristal de la cabina de la nave. Aun llovía, estaban en Takodana. El vacío de la meditación se había ido, despertó por completo. Había vuelto a la realidad.

Volvió su cabeza al otro lado y vio el rostro de Kylo Ren. Estaba sobre ella, su frente estaba apoyada en el hombro de Rey, y se sostenía con los codos, con los ojos cerrados. Sus dientes estaban apretados y su frente y sien tenían algo de sudor. Levanto un poco la cabeza y su cabello negro cayó en suaves mechones por su rostro, Rey levanto su mano por instinto y tomo uno de sus mechones y se lo coloco tras el oído mientras estudiaba como su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente bajo su camiseta gris. Movió un poco sus caderas y Rey noto como Ren salía de su cuerpo con cuidado. Se sorprendió al ver que sus pantalones estaban hasta las rodillas, y los de Ren estaban hasta los tobillos. Sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados en el suelo de la nave y Rey no pudo evitar reír mientras Ren abría los ojos despacio y rodaba para caer de espalda a su lado. Rey miro al techo sonriendo y murmuro,

"Bueno… eso no era exactamente lo que estaba esperando."

"Perdón." Sonaba casi sin aliento y algo distante. Rey giro su cabeza curiosa para verlo, examino como Ren trataba de recuperar el aliento. "No me pude controlar. Estabas… bueno, me llamabas en la Fuerza y no pude alejar mis manos de ti. Lo siento."

"No importa, es solo que fue raro," dijo Rey honesta. Se levantó para subir sus pantalones de sus rodillas, e ignoro el desastre que había dejado entre sus piernas Ren. Sus manos se sintieron algo débiles mientras tiraba de sus pantalones, noto su voz temblorosa cuando dijo, "No creía que fuera posible."

Kylo Ren trago saliva y paso sus dedos por su cabello. "Cualquier cosa es posible si dos sensitivos en la Fuerza están unidos. Confieso que no esperaba yacer en el suelo mientras meditábamos y luego despertar así…"

Señalo sus pantalones recogidos y luego soltó una risa mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello nuevamente. Rey sonrió y miro otra vez hacia afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo, "¿Crees que podremos volar con este clima?"

"Podemos ver el mapa y chechear el clima," le respondió Ren, tirando de sus pantalones y poniéndose de pie de un salto. Se ajustó la ropa y se abrocho su pantalón ruborizado, se arregló la camiseta y el cinturón rojo que decía que odiaba tanto, se peinó con los dedos y dijo, "La lluvia parece hacerse más ligera. No creo que sea riesgoso volar así, si me lo preguntas."

"Las coordenadas ya están en el sistema de navegación," le dijo Rey poniéndose de pie y caminando a la silla del piloto. Presiono unos botones y estudio el sistema del clima. La lluvia pasara en veinte minutos de acuerdo a la computadora, "Creo que no pasara nada si nos vamos ahora. Lo peor ya paso, aun habrá mucha luz cuando aterricemos y podemos pasar algunas horas buscando en el castillo."

Rey se sentó en la silla y noto que sus trenzas tan cuidadosamente anudadas estaban hechas un lio en su cabeza al yacer en el suelo con Ren. Se giró para verlo y dijo en un tono serio, "Maz Kanata es una criatura muy perceptiva. Sabrá inmediatamente que hay algo entre nosotros, lo sabes verdad."

"¿Y eso es malo?" le pregunto Ren sentándose en la silla del copiloto a su lado. Llevaba puesta su chaqueta negra mientras la miraba y fruncía el ceño. Rey se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa. No sabía que esperar de Maz Kanata, si era honesta consigo misma.

"¿Estás listo?" le pregunto Rey, presionando los botones y preparando la nave para despegar.

"No." Respondió negando con la cabeza y levantando una ceja.

"Bien, vamos." Presiono un gran botón y la nave vibro mientras se elevaba despacio del espacio que habían ocupado por semanas. Mientras se elevaban hacia el cielo, Rey movió su mano derecha y tomo la mano de Kylo Ren. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y se mordió el labio inferior por un momento al sentir su piel tibia. Recordó como se había perdido completamente durante su estado meditativo, y como había vuelto a la realidad para encontrase entrelazada con él, tal como lo había hecho con su mente. Sentía cada palabra que le había dicho en su mente, luego susurro, "Sabes que te amo."

El no dijo nada, pero apretó su mano y puso sentir la emoción que se transmitía desde su piel a la de ella. Recordó la manera en que se había hundido su sable de luz en el brazo en Moraband cuando le había dicho que lo odiaba, la forma en que había abandonado su vida anterior para huir con ella, la forma en la que había explicado sus acciones con cuatro simple palabras: _Porque te amo Rey._

Trato de no pensar en todas las cosas malvadas que Kylo Ren había hecho en el pasado o todas las cosas malvadas que sin duda alguna haría en el futuro. No quiso pensar en esas cosas ahora, trato de concentrarse en volar la nave hacia el castillo de Maz Kanata, deseando que ese misterioso y anciano alíen les ayudara a averiguar el futuro para ambos. Eso era todo lo que Rey podía hacer, ya que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, el hombre que había encontrado en ese gran y vasto vacío.

* * *

_N. del T. Uffff! me gusta mucho este capítulo, muy profundo, sexy y romántico..._

_Bien, despues de semanas rogando, pataleando, y pidiendo favores en varios idiomas (ja!) me cree un tumbl (no tengo ningun seguidor y me costo horas entender como se usa ajajajaj) pero lo consegui! una amable chica de USA me envio los capitulos faltantes! Gracias amiga, aunque no se como te llamas, te lo agradezco... quisiera expresar mi profundo agradecimiento a todos quienes me brindaron una manito o un mensaje de apoyo, especialmente a Sophie, angel, summernight25, cistxc, The Ladycat69, y varios otros lectores... Gracias Totales!_

_Seguire con la traducción, como dije... borre el aviso, ya que no me gusta que haya interrupciones! alegrense que la historia continua y si alguien desea la versión en ingles, pidanmela sin miedo... no sere como una ususaria muy mal educada de Tumblr que solo me ignoro ¡y fue bastante grosera al responder! ¡creo en el Karma mujer! ¡con esa actitud no llegaras a ninguna parte! (Perdon por la descarga pero era necesaria...) ¡Besos y saludos! Reylo eh eh eh!_

_Salamina!_


	28. Tu padre te ordeno una bebida

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

_Aviso: ¡Lo se! ¡Lo se! lamento la demora pero me encontraba fuera del pais y bueno ahora que ya volvi a mi patria, puedo continuar donde lo deje y de aqui hasta el final como lo habia prometido. Besos y ¡Feliz Lectura! si es que siguen conmigo...  
_

* * *

"¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo más señor?" El droide que atendía anuncio con cortesía mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa del capitán Hux. El hombre curvo sus labios al ver el contenido del plato y luego cerro sus ojos por unos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza, abrió los ojos y dijo con rudeza,

"No, eso sería todo. Vete."

"Sí señor."

Cuando el droide salió por la puerta, Hux tomo su tenedor y lo hundió en la especie de tarta molida. Tenía una apariencia viscosa y Hux se encogió de hombros. Al menos alguien había puesto un poco de salsa sobre la comida molida para darle algo de sabor. Hux suspiro y aparto un poco con el tenedor anhelando los días en que podía consumir comida mucho más gourmet como filetes o carne asada. Pero esos días se habían ido, la mandíbula artificial no le permitía masticar pedazos de carne o vegetales crudos. Debía consumir solo comida cocida y colada para poder masticarla con sus dientes falsos y dejar que se deslice por su garganta. A eso se limitaban sus habilidades para comer en estos días.

Hux trago algo de la tarta molida, sintiendo como su odio crecía mientras recordaba ese horrible día en que Kylo Ren le había destrozado la cara. Había sido muy ingenuo, quizás, haber secuestrado a la chatarrera de sus habitaciones. Y Hux había estado tan emocionado por su momentánea victoria que se había permitido una media hora de diversión al desnudo con Vokae en la cama. Ese también, había sido un gran error, ya que Ren había entrado echando chispas a su suite y los había encontrado en el momento más vulgar e incómodo imaginable. Hux cerró los ojos mientras sentía como la comida bajaba por su garganta y llegaban a su memoria las imágenes de Kylo Ren pateando su rostro una y otra vez.

Odiaba a ese hombre más de lo que había odiado a ningún otro ser en toda su vida. Hux había tenido muchos enemigos en su corta vida, la niña que le había robado su mascota cuando era un niño flacucho y pelirrojo, el compañero cadete que había sido su mayor competencia durante su entrenamiento como oficial, la mujer que lo había rechazado durante su primera experiencia sexual. Pero Hux nunca, jamás había odiado a alguien con tantas ganas, era un odio visceral el que sentía por Kylo Ren. Dejo su tenedor a un lado, incapaz de seguir comiendo esa tarta insípida y viscosa.

De repente, el comunicador de su cadera hizo un pitido persistente. Hux se sobresaltó y tomo el comunicador de su cinturón, busco el botón y lo pulso, hablo con voz molesta,

"¿Si?"

"Capitán Hux, repórtese en mi sala de audiencias inmediatamente."

Hux pestañeo un par de veces ante la voz del supremo Líder Snoke. Trago con fuerza y presiono el botón nuevamente.

"Voy en camino, Líder Supremo."

Se limpió los labios con la servilleta y se puso de pie, camino por el comedor hasta el pasillo de la base de Moraband en dirección a la sala de audiencias de Snoke. Fuera de la puerta, Hux se enderezo la gorra, arreglo los pantalones y tiro de su chaqueta de oficial. Maldijo en silencio cuando noto una mancha de salsa en su chaqueta, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y froto rápidamente la mancha. Era inútil y no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacerse cargo de un uniforme sucio. Sintió como las mejillas le ardían, siempre vestía impecablemente y esta sería una evidencia más de que el capitán estaba perdiendo el toque. Guardo el pañuelo en su bolsillo y sacudió la cabeza con rabia mientras pasaba su palma por el lector de la puerta. No se molestó en ver a los dos soldados que custodiaban la entrada, entro directamente y se adentró al pasillo oscuro que terminaba en el trono de Snoke.

"Líder Supremo," saludo Hux respetuosamente, cruzo sus manos por sobre su cuerpo tratando de esconder la mancha de salsa en su chaqueta. Snoke se quedó mirándolo mientras Hux se acercaba un poco más, finalmente dijo sin ninguna expresión,

"La espía de la Resistencia –Jessica Pava- ha sido descubierta. He entrado en su mente esta mañana y pude sentir la presencia de Luke Skywalker en sus pensamientos. Sospechan de ella, Luke Skywalker examino sus intenciones. La información que nos brindó sobre el ataque a Moraband no es verdadero y por ende no podemos confiar en él."

Hux sintió como su boca se abría de sorpresa, su mandibular artificial dolió mucho con el esfuerzo y tuvo que cerrar los labios nuevamente. Lucho por mantenerse serio y tratar de formular una oración coherente, finalmente dijo,

"¿Como… como podrían haberla descubierto si…?"

"Las acciones de la piloto y su personalidad eran dudosas, es lo más seguro. Luego estaba el asunto de cuan preparados estaban para el ataque en Arkanis. De cualquier forma, la fecha y hora que me trajeron no es válida."

Hux sintió como su pecho se apretaba un poco. Si de hecho la información que él y Vokae le habían dado al Líder Supremo Snoke era inútil, entonces… exactamente ¿Cómo podría Hux reganarse el favor de la Primera Orden? Habría apretado los dientes, si Kylo Ren no se los hubiese pateado todos y lo hubiera forzado a usar unos falsos. En su lugar dijo,

"Cree que ellos nos dieron esa información errada a propósito, para alejarnos de la verdad."

Snoke asintió despacio con su cabeza gris, hacienda que sus ropas delgadas se movieran a su alrededor como agua. "eso es correcto. Creo que atacaran acá, Moraban es una ubicación estratégica de la Primera Orden. Pero creo que atacaran más pronto que tarde, muy pronto de hecho. La base debe estar completamente preparada, comiencen de inmediato. Ya hable con la General Phasma."

Por supuesto que Phasma debía ser formalmente informada, pensó Hux con ironía. Trato de mantener su rostro sin expresión y asintió. "¿Qué deberíamos hacer Líder Supremo?"

Snoke levanto una ceja y arrugo su rostro esquelético. "Phasma supervisara las estaciones defensivas y se asegurara que las fuerzas estén totalmente preparadas ante cualquier ataque en cualquier momento. Le dejo toda la inteligencia militar a ella y francamente no tengo interés en ello. Pero en cuanto a ti…"

Se inclinó en la silla y dejo escapar un siseo mientras fijaba sus ojos en el rostro de Hux. Hux se sintió un poco intimidado por la intensidad de la mirada y la sangre en sus venas se enfrió de repente. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco por alguna razón que no llego a comprender. Snoke finalmente dijo,

"Aun no has encontrado a Kylo Ren. Centra toda tu atención en ello, Capitán Hux. Encuentra a Kylo Ren por mí y también a esa niña llamada Rey. Simplemente el saber su ubicación nos daría una enorme ventaja en los días venideros. Encuéntralos. Ya se me está agotando la paciencia con tus excusas. Retírate."

Snoke se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos, era muy claro que la conversación había terminado. Hux hizo una reverencia y se giró para alejarse, el lugar en donde la mancha de salsa había ensuciado su chaqueta ya se estaba secando, dejando una vergonzosa costra de grasa y aceite.

* * *

"Me pregunto qué dirá cuando te vea."

Kylo Ren bajo su cabeza para mirar a Rey, sus labios hicieron una línea mientras miraba como Rey lo observaba nerviosa. En los días previos a la visita, Rey se había visto confiada, casi arrogante sobre la idea de reunirse con Maz Kanata. Se veía muy entusiasmada acerca de obtener algún consejo de la anciana y arrugada alíen acerca de los Jedi Gris. Pero ahora, mientras ambos bajaban por la colina hacia el castillo de Maz Kanata el semblante de Rey era oscuro e inseguro. Probablemente había sido una decisión muy tonta el haber ido a ese lugar, pero como Ren podía ver no tenían ningún otro lugar donde ir. Al ver el rostro pensativo de Rey, Kylo Ren pudo ver que Rey anticipaba un conflicto ahora que ya divisaban el castillo a lo lejos.

Ren recordó la manera en que, muchos meses atrás, el castillo de Maz Kanata había sido reducido una pila de escombros junto con la enorme estatua de la conocida pirata. Su nave había descendido durante el ataque a Takodana cuando el castillo ardía a causa de los disparos. En esa ocasión, cuando Ren puso un pie en el planeta, había filas y filas de piedras ardientes y partes de la cantina regadas por el suelo a causa del primer ataque de la Primera Orden, y muchos, muchos cuerpos inertes en el suelo.

Kylo Ren no sospechaba que Maz Kanata, con todos sus años vividos y su impecable memoria, olvidaría tan fácilmente esa batalla y su grado de responsabilidad en ella. Había sido el día, por supuesto, en el que Ren había secuestrado a Rey en el bosque y la había llevado a su nave en sus brazos tal y como se lo habían ordenado. En ese momento, Ren se dio cuenta que ya existía una extraña especie de posesión por ella, una atracción irresistible a su persona. Takodana había sido el lugar en donde Ren por primera vez había sentido unas olas de deseo por ella. Se preguntó si Maz Kanata sabría eso también.

Ren alzo la vista hacia los droides que reconstruían el castillo, se movían de un lado a otro, algunos más grandes que otros, levantando grandes nubes de polvo y sedimentos al aire. Otros, mucho más pequeños, aparecían de repente cargando algunas piedras para pavimentar el frontis del castillo. Kylo Ren no pudo evitar preguntarse quién estaba financiando todo ese extensivo trabajo de reconstrucción. ¿Había acaso Maz Kanata forjado una inmensa fortuna a lo largo de los cientos de años o todo esto era gracias a la intervención de la Resistencia? Sintió cierta incomodidad al recordar que en algún momento de su niñez ya había estado allí, pero había preferido pretender que había sido en otra vida. Giro su rostro para mirar a Rey incapaz de calmarse,

"Vine aquí con Han Solo una vez, o al menos un pequeño niño llamado Ben lo hizo. Han Solo era un contrabandista y tenía una reunión acá con algunas personas que querían comprar vino de Corellia. El y Chewbacca tenían una cueva llena de ese licor y lo vendían a la mitad de lo que ofrecían por el en la ciudad de Coronet. Recuerdo el Halcón bajando por sobre el lago y la música de la cantina. Por qué dejo Leia que Han Solo llevara consigo a un niño pequeño a una reunión de contrabandistas, jamás lo entenderé."

"Bueno, tal parece que no ha sido lo más peligroso que has hecho en tu vida," le respondió Rey pensativa. Sus ojos luego brillaron al mirarlo, "Tal vez Leia sospechaba eso."

"Mmm." Kylo Ren fijo su atención en el castillo adelante y la construcción que se desarrollaba alrededor y luego dijo, "Algo me dice que ese pequeño alíen no va a estar muy feliz de escuchar… lo que le paso a Han Solo."

Hubo un incómodo y muy tenso silencio hasta que Rey finalmente murmuro, "Ella ya lo sabe, te lo garantizo."

"Quizás debería quedarme aquí y que fueras a hablar con ella sola," sugirió Kylo Ren, pero Rey lo regaño.

"No. Tú vienes conmigo, o seguimos juntos este camino a los Jedi Grises o ninguno. Ya basta de esconderse, ya basta de huir."

Comenzó a caminar más rápido, con las hojas secas resonando bajo las botas. Ren suspiro y la siguió, estiro su mano para tocar uno de los arboles mientras pasaba. Luego llegaron al final del camino y sintió un repentino golpe en la Fuerza, un recuerdo que lleno su mente. Miro alrededor del claro y se quedó muy quieto ya que se dio cuenta de que ese había sido el lugar en donde se habían encontrado y la había secuestrado. Ese había sido el lugar preciso en donde la había adormecido con la Fuerza, sus piernas habían cedido mientras caía, pero él la había atrapado, incapaz de dejarla caer al suelo y luego se la había llevado en brazos desde ese mismo lugar que ahora no podía dejar de observar.

Trago con fuerza y Rey se volvió para verlo, de repente Ren se sintió muy consciente de la cicatriz que llevaba en el rostro y que ella le había hecho muy poco tiempo después de cargarla en brazos. Se sentía como si hubiera sido en otra vida, aun cuando no había pasado tanto tiempo. Rey se quedó quieta y lo miro fijamente, su cabello caía en trenzas y usaba esa camiseta que dejaba su vientre al descubierto y sus pantalones grises de la villa de Takodana. En su cadera llevaba el sable que había creado en Corellia, cuando la llevo para entrenarla en la creación de un arma con la ayuda del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

"Has recorrido un largo camino," le dijo Ren y Rey sonrió.

"Ambos lo hemos recorrido y de alguna forma no nos hemos alejado tanto ¿Verdad? Estamos en el exacto lugar en donde todo comenzó."

Rey se mordió el labio inferior y se volvió hacia el castillo de Maz, sus pasos fueron decididos una vez más. Ren camino a su lado mientras se aproximaban a las ruinas y su mano se movió instintivamente a su cadera. Rey lo miro y luego lo regaño cuando noto que Ren comenzaba a tirar de su sable.

"Deja eso. ¿Te has vuelto loco?"

Ren sabía que ella tenía razón, que no haría ningún bien el aproximarse al castillo con una actitud desafiante. Pero por otro lado, Kylo Ren no pudo evitar pensar que realmente estaba a la defensiva, dada las circunstancias y la posición en la que se encontraba. Suspiro frustrado mientras soltaba su sable y decía,

"Prepárate para pelear, en caso de."

"Siempre estoy lista para una pelea," le aseguro Rey y él le creyó. Ya estaban muy cerca del castillo y Kylo Ren se preguntó que táctica usarían para entrar. ¿Pasarían por la puerta como si nada? ¿O atacarían aun sin tener la seguridad de que Maz Kanata se encontraba dentro? Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, las masivas puertas de hierro recién construidas se abrieron y Kylo Ren se detuvo en seco. Alcanzo a detener a Rey y la tomo por el brazo.

Rey se detuvo también al sentir su agarre y miro hacia el umbral cuando oyó que alguien se aproximaba.

Cuatro humanos y dos rodianos, claramente mercenarios y contrabandistas, caminaban directamente hacia Kylo Ren y Rey. Cada uno tenía blasters de variados tamaños e intensidad. Todos eran hombres y sus ropas los hacían ver tan rudos como los hombres que Ren había conocido en su niñez durante sus viajes con Han Solo. El mayor del grupo era alguien a quien Ren reconoció enseguida - Fanetann Tigsha, un contrabandista humano originario de Naboo y alguien con quien Han Solo había hecho negocios. El grupo se acercó a la pareja hasta quedar a escasos metros de ellos.

"Identifíquense," dijo uno de los más jóvenes humanos, mientras que los dos rodianos tensaron sus manos en las armas. Kylo Ren resistió la idea de sacar su sable del cinturón, podía acabar con los seis en un instante, estaba seguro de ello. Pero controlo el impulso de alguna manera, aun cuando la ira afloraba por su piel. Rey hablo con un tono sorprendentemente calmado.

"Estamos aquí para hablar con Maz Kanata. ¿Está aquí?"

"¿Quién eres?" demando el mismo hombre que hablo la primera vez, mientras que el otro que tenía el cabello de color rubio intenso y brillantes ojos verdes agrego,

"Quienquiera que seas, eres una delicia ante estos ojos solitarios. Adoro a Maz, pero… ella no es de las frutas más frescas. Han pasado meses desde que no he probado una fruta así… te ves deliciosa." El contrabandista rubio giro su cabeza para mirar a Ren y levanto una de sus cejas. "Te daré un muy buen precio por ella, puedes compartirla. Seremos muy buenos."

Y eso fue todo. Kylo Ren perdió toda posibilidad de ser razonable, o de pretender que era un simple hombre de la villa de Takodana. Uso su mano derecha para llamar a su sable del cinturón y la empuñadura voló a su mano derecha obediente. Con un movimiento de su brazo, envió los blasters volando, uno a uno. Las armas volaron en el aire, envidas lejos por la Fuerza, y aterrizaron contra la pared de piedra. Se rompieron en el acto y los rodianos y humanos miraron con miedo sus armas destrozadas y luego se volvieron para mirar a Kylo Ren.

"¡No! ¡Détente!" grito Rey a la distancia y hasta pudo sentir como Rey lo trataba de frenar tomándolo por el brazo.

Pero él la aparto, casi por accidente ya que la ira que recorría su cuerpo hacia que sus oídos zumbaran y le hirviera la sangre. Presiono su sable para encenderlo, y usando la Fuerza envió al hombre rubio volando por el aire casi tres metros hacia atrás hasta que se estrelló contra el suelo de piedra. El hombre se quedó tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose y tosiendo mientras Kylo Ren lo asfixiaba para luego soltarlo para que buscara aire y luego volvía a ahogarlo. Camino hacia el contrabandista y puso su bota en el pecho del hombre, presiono hacia abajo y sintió como el esternón del hombre crujía bajo su pie. Apunto su sable directamente hacia el rostro del hombre y vio cómo su rostro se contraía de terror al ver el brillo escarlata.

El hombre rogaba por su vida, se disculpaba como podía y decía que no era su intención causar algún daño. Detrás de Kylo Ren, se podía escuchar a Rey tratando de explicar que no querían causar problemas, que solo quería hablar con Maz Kanata, que no querían empezar una pelea, pero que su compañero había perdido la paciencia hasta que…

La mano de Kylo Ren tembló fuertemente mientras iluminaba el rostro del hombre con la luz de su sable escarlata. Que fácil habría sido matar a ese hombre, solamente tendría que bajar la mano y eso sería todo, podría matar a los otros igual de fácil. Pero Rey no había reaccionado muy bien a la muerte de Fin y seguramente no reaccionaria muy bien si matara a esos hombres incluso si se tratara sobre el respeto y el honor. Ren cerró los ojos y alejo su bota del pecho del contrabandista rubio, escucho como el hombre jadeaba en busca de aire una vez que la presión en su pecho desapareció. Ren aparto su sable y lo apago, solamente para darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido haberlo encendido. Lo guardo en su cinturón y se volvió para mirar al grupo de hombres y pudo ver duda en los ojos grises del hombre llamado Fanetann Tigsha.

"Dinos donde esta Maz Kanata," dijo Ren firmemente y luego una voz calma y baja hablo detrás de él.

"No hay necesidad de seguir buscando, estoy justo aquí."

Kylo Ren se volvió para ver a la diminuta alíen de piel bronceada que era Maz Kanata. Sus ojos cubiertos con redondas y gruesas gafas y sus muñecas brillaban con los lentes que usaba como pulseras para intercambiar el aumento de sus gafas en cada ojo. Kylo Ren se enderezo y detrás Rey dijo cuidadosamente,

"Tenemos unas preguntas para ti, si nos diera un poco de su tiempo."

"Mmm… bien, entra por favor. No suelo conversar con mis visitas en el frontis de mi castillo, no después de que la Primera Orden nos atacó, y tampoco pienso comenzar ahora." Maz Kanata se volvió y comenzó a adentrarse al edificio. Rey miro a Kylo Ren y sin decir nada comenzaron a seguir a la pequeña alíen. Maz hablo por sobre su hombro, "Lamento que sus armas hayan sido destruidas Fanetann Tigsha, pero no puedo decir que tus hombres no se lo merecían. Enséñale a tu tripulación a respetar… y las consecuencias de sus actos. Nos volveremos a ver pronto."

"Adiós Maz." Grito Fanetann, justo cuando Kylo Ren y Rey se adentraban al castillo detrás de Maz.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza detrás. Ren miro a su alrededor para ver que la vieja cantina estaba casi vacía, todas las mesas y sillas habían desaparecido.

"Tengo mucho que hacer para reemplazar las que fueron hecho añicos por el ataque," dijo Maz con voz seria. "No hay nada como un ataque para redecorar todo el lugar. Siéntense aquí."

Señalo a una solitaria mesa en un rincón que precisamente tenía tres sillas alrededor, Kylo Ren no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella sabía de antemano que venían a verla. Frunció el ceño y se sentó vacilante en una de las sillas, cruzo una de sus piernas por sobre la otra y se cruzó de brazos. Maz se sentó en una silla frente a Rey y su rostro color bronce casi lucia aburrido mientras decía,

"Les ofrecería algo de comer o beber, pero me temo que no tengo nada."

"Está bien," dijo Rey gentilmente, aunque sabia tan bien como Ren que Maz estaba escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. Rey volvió su cabeza para mirar a Ren unos momentos, quien seguía sentado con las piernas cruzadas y rostro serio, luego se volvió para mirar a Maz y dijo, "Estoy segura de que sabes quién es él."

"Ya nos conocíamos," dijo Ren cortante.

"No, la verdad no nos conocemos." Maz Kanata negó con la cabeza haciendo que sus joyas sonaran mientras decía, "Conocí una vez a un niño llamado Ben, quien vino con su padre y un Wookie a quien siempre he querido mucho. Ese niño, ese pequeño, era callado y oscuro, pero también era muy encantador. Tenía unas grandes orejas."

Sostuvo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza para hacerlas parecer como orejas y Kylo Ren sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos para ver a Maz quien continúo hablando,

"Su padre le ordeno una bebida dulce, pero el niño llamado Ben prefirió una malteada de leche azul. La bebió despacio mientras los contrabandistas discutían sobre sus negocios. Luego jugo con una nave de juguete mientras los adultos hablaban. Parecía casi cómico, como jugaba con sus rizos cayendo por sobre sus ojos, con su piel tan blanca bebiendo su malteada y jugando inocentemente. Me gustaba ese niñito, pero ese niño con su malteada se ha ido. Muerto, el hombre al que miro ahora es alguien completamente diferente, Kylo Ren. Ya no eres ese niño con su nave de juguete, ahora tus juguetes son sables de luz que usas contra gente real. Tu falta de arrepentimiento por tus crímenes es real. No necesito preguntarte donde está mi querido amigo Han Solo."

Kylo Ren no dijo nada, se movió un poco en su silla y se preguntó si simplemente tenía que ponerse de pie y salir del castillo de Maz Kanata. Haber ido a ese lugar había sido un terrible error pensó. Rey nunca era ilusa, pero había sido bastante iluso el haber sugerido ir allí. Tenían suficientes raciones Gleb para vivir en el bosque por años y podrían haber intercambiado por más. Debieron haber hecho eso, pensó con rabia. Se puso más y más intranquilo cuando Maz Kanata continuo hablando, ahora sobre Rey.

"Rey, la primera vez que te vi, te di algo muy valioso. ¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Ha vuelto con su verdadero dueño," respondió Rey con voz calmada. Kylo Ren perdió un poco su semblante serio, se inclinó un poco y le hablo con voz fría a Maz Kanata,

"No es necesario tanto misterio. Conozco todo sobre ese sable. Perteneció a mi abuelo y luego a Luke Skywalker. Luego Rey lo uso contra mí y me hizo esto." Paso su dedo índice por la larga y rosada cicatriz que recorría su rostro y luego negó con la cabeza. "Pero estoy enamorado de Rey, y es por eso que ya no pertenezco a la Primera Orden. Las cosas ya no son tan simples como debes saber."

"Jamás creí que serían simples," insistió Maz. Suspiro un poco y cambio los lentes de sus gafas, luego miro a Rey y a Kylo Ren unos segundos. Finalmente, apoyo su espalda en la silla y se cruzó de brazos. "Jamás había observado un vínculo tan poderoso y tan entrelazado como el que tienen ustedes dos. No sé si serian capaz de escapar el uno del otro incluso si trataran, aun así creo que algún día ese vínculo puede destruirlos a ambos, tal vez."

Rey se movió nerviosa en su silla y Kylo Ren sintió como su cabeza zumbaba de confusión e irritación. Decidió que debían llegar al tema por el que venían a visitar a esa alienígena.

"Hay rumores," comenzó, "de un planeta que realmente es un ser sensitivo. Un lugar en donde los usuarios de la Fuerza no caen en la oscuridad, pero tampoco en la luz. En donde los que reniegan su poder y los errantes de la Fuerza pueden vivir, que tiene sus propios templos para entrenar y coexistir. ¿Es verdad? ¿Existe ese lugar?"

"Si existe, no tengo idea de donde está ahora," respondió Maz Kanata con voz seria. Rey abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y Maz hablo más para Rey que para Kylo Ren. "El planeta se hace llamar a si mismo Zonama Sekot. Es una criatura viviente, que respira y piensa como nosotros y es capaz de comunicarse con los Jedi Grises a través de la Fuerza. Se mueve a voluntad y lo último que supe, décadas atrás, es que Zonama Sekot estaba en algún lugar de las Regiones Desconocidas. Aun si supiera como pilotear una nave, no tendría idea de cómo llegar allá y que es lo que me espera en ese lugar."

"Pero que exactamente… digo, exactamente ¿En qué creen los Jedi Grises?" pregunto Rey, luciendo verdaderamente intrigada cuando Maz le confirmo que el planeta era real. Maz Kanata pareció triste por un momento, pero luego le dijo a Rey,

"Creí por un momento en que te convertirías en una Jedi algún día. Que usarías tus grandes poderes y los canalizarías solamente en el lado luminoso de la Fuerza. Pero veo mucha pasión en tus ojos ahora, y crece a cada momento. No es bueno para un Jedi."

Sacudió su largo y delgado dedo hacia Rey y luego se volvió para mirar a Kylo Ren mientras continuaba hablando con Rey.

"Y veo que lo amas… a este malvado hombre que una vez fue un niño con una malteada azul. ¿Cómo una persona como tu Rey, puede estar tan enamorada de la oscuridad y aun así luchar por la luz? No es posible"

Maz Kanata hizo sonar sus dedos en la mesa y Kylo Ren hizo una línea con sus labios mientras consideraba marcharse otra vez. Maz dijo finalmente mientras miraba con sus inmensos ojos a Rey,

"Los Jedi Grises son esos que poseen una gran habilidad en la Fuerza, pero que no pertenecen a la Luz, y tampoco a la oscuridad… a ninguna de las dos direcciones. Se mueven en el gris intermedio, en las aguas turbias y subjetivas, buscando siempre un balance. Si te miro Rey… y luego te miro a ti…" volvió su rostro para mirar a Kylo Ren por un momento, "veo un balance. Están inexorablemente unidos el uno al otro. Así que sí, ambos probablemente pertenecen a ese planeta viviente. No tengo idea de lo que encontraran allí, o si alguna vez lo encontraran. Búsquenlo en la Fuerza y tal vez allí también encontraran balance."

Rey asintió y Kylo Ren comenzó a ponerse de pie. "Gracias por el consejo," dijo secamente y la frente de Maz Kanata se arrugo y de dio una mirada escéptica. Toco la mano de Rey mientras esta se incorporaba y dijo con voz quieta,

"Nunca pierdas la luz dentro de ti niña. Es mucho más fácil hacer desaparecer una pizca de luz que encender un infierno, lo sabes."

"Gracias, Maz."

Kylo Ren pudo ver como los ojos de Rey se humedecían con las lágrimas. La emoción de Rey solamente se disipo cuando Maz Kanata vio el sable doble en la cadera de Rey. El alíen dijo con voz seria,

"Escogieron venir en la época más lluviosa. Es probable que haya una tormenta, deberían volver a su nave mientras aún está seco."

* * *

_N. del T. bueno reitero mis disculpas, pero el trabajo me dio la sorpresa de salir al extranjero... ahora que ya quede libre puedo terminar de traducir esta genial historia, si siguen conmigo... ¡Gracias! ya no habra mas demoras ahora que queda tan poquito para el final. Un beso y ojala esten bien_

_XOXO Salamina_


	29. Visión

_Esta es la Traducción al español de la historia original_ **_"Gravitational Lensing"_ ** _creada por_ **_Greenfire87_ ** _. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo_ **_Star Wars_ ** _y los derechos a_ **_Disney._ **

* * *

_Aviso: Un poco de lemon al final... Happy reading!_ **_  
_ **

* * *

"No puedes atacar Moraband."

Leia se volvió hacia la voz, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para ver mejor a la persona que le hablaba. Se mordió un labio al ver que se trataba de Luke y espero que unos pilotos pasaran antes de contestarle, finalmente susurro,

"¿A qué te refieres con que no puedo atacar Moraband?"

Luke camino hacia ella, hasta que quedaron muy juntos, su rostro lucia muy serio y cansado, Leia dejó escapar un bufido mientras le recordaba, "Mi primera oleada de X-Wings se marcha en dos horas. En ocho horas estarán en Moraban. ¿Qué podría ser tan urgente que debo cancelar toda la operación?

Luke se vio incluso más serio mientras noto como Poe Dameron se acercaba rápidamente junto con BB-8. Poe saludo a Leia mientras pasaba, pero camino de largo muy concentrado en subir el cierre de su traje de piloto. Una vez que salió de la vista, Leia le dio a Luke una mirada inquisidora.

"Ellos saben que vienes, puedo sentirlo Leia. Mi habilidad para percibir las emociones de Snoke se ha intensificado desde mi encuentro con Jessica Pava. No puedo escuchar pensamientos en específico, pero hay una insistente sensación de… de alegría y anticipación al saber que la Resistencia va a atacar Moraband. Snoke sabía que venias tras el aun antes de que Jessica se lo dijera. La Primera Orden los va a estar esperando. Sera peor que Arkanis."

Leia dejó escapar un suspiro de enfado y luego negó con la cabeza y dijo enfáticamente, "Bueno entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga Luke? El principal objetivo de la Resistencia es luchar en contra de la Primera Orden. ¿Habrías encerrado a Jessica en una celda y luego cancelado toda la operación porque estábamos demasiado asustados? ¿Por qué no hay ninguna chance de ganar esta batalla?"

Luke suspiro y le dio a Leia una Mirada triste. "Ya has perdido demasiado," le dijo gentilmente. La tomo por los codos y busco sus ojos. "Te recomiendo que des paso atrás y veas…"

"Esta vez Luke, no estoy interesada en seguir tus consejos," Leia se zafó de su agarre con un movimiento. "No trato de ser insensible con la vida de mis guerreros, pero estamos en una guerra. ¿Hemos acaso olvidado las millones de vidas que se perdieron a causa del arma de la base Starkiller? La Primera Orden se levantó de las cenizas del Imperio. Si caemos, dejemos que alguien más tome nuestro lugar en la búsqueda del bien. Pero no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras Snoke sigue tomando vidas inocentes. No podemos, el ataque se realizara."

* * *

"¿Está este asiento ocupado?"

Hux dejo a un lado su taza de café y levanto la vista, vio a la capitán Vokae de pie en el lado opuesto de la mesa de la sala de estar de los oficiales. Llevaba una pequeña bandeja en sus manos con un plato de waffles y jarabe. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y le dio una seductora sonrisa a Hux. Él sonrió y apunto con un gesto a la silla que tenía en frente, tomo un sorbo de café mientras decía,

"Se ve bastante alegre esta mañana, Capitán Vokae."

Ella lo miro con sus pestañas casi traslucidas mientras sus ojos claros brillaban y hacia una sonrisa con los labios.

"Estoy alegre," confeso, inclinándose en la silla. Sus ojos azul hielo brillaban de tal manera que un escalofrió bajo por la columna de Hux, quien frunció el ceño mientras se encogía de hombros.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Tengo una información que realmente te alegrara el día." Vokae se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco un reproductor de videos portátil. Presiono algunos botones hasta que una imagen apareció en la pantalla, luego lo deslizo por la mesa con una mirada de orgullo. "Estas imágenes fueron captadas con una pequeña cámara en el cinturón de uno de nuestros aliados. Un hombre de inteligencia que nos comunica ante cualquier novedad. Bueno, y encontró una información bastante provechosa. Mira el video."

Hux frunció el ceño y presiono la pantalla. Sintió como sus pupilas se dilataron cuando vio a los personajes que tomaron forma ante sus ojos. Una mujer joven, con su cabello castaño recogido en una trenza que caía por su espalda, quien usaba un escandaloso traje color naranja y gris. Un hombre alto y de cabello rizado oscuro, con una cicatriz en el rostro, quien usaba un traje gris y una chaqueta. Ese mismo hombre perdió el control de repente e hizo volar a un hombre rubio hasta caer al suelo. La escena continuo, el hombre camino hasta donde había caído el rubio, saco un sable de luz color rojo mientras la mujer de traje naranja y gris trataba de dar explicaciones al resto de los hombres. Una diminuta alíen de piel color bronce intervino por unos momentos, luego camino hasta adentrase al edificio seguida por el hombre y la mujer. El grupo de hombres afuera soltó algunas maldiciones, el rubio se incorporó tosiendo y el video finalizo.

Hux miro la pantalla en blanco por algunos segundos, sintiendo como su corazón martilleaba en su pecho con tal fuerza que temió que saliera hasta caer en la mesa. Tomo con manos temblorosas su café y dio un sorbo, dejo que el líquido recorriera su garganta mientras su mente procesaba las imágenes que acababa de ver. Había sido mutilado por ese hombre, por Kylo Ren, y su prometedora carrera se había desvanecido… no había nada más en el mundo que quisiera Hux que ver el cuerpo de Ren en el suelo, acabado y sin vida. Pero el Líder Supremo Snoke había sido muy claro, quería a Kylo Ren y Rey con vida. Era la única forma, Hux lo sabía, de recuperar su lugar en la Primera Orden. Se llevó los dedos a la frente, sabiendo que estaba luciendo bastante débil en esos momentos, trato de controlar sus emociones y dijo con voz cortante,

"¿Dónde fue tomado este video?" ella sonó bastante calmada cuando respondió,

"Takodana, cerca del castillo de Maz Kanata. El mismo lugar en donde hubo una batalla a principios de este año."

"Si, es correcto" El cerebro de Hux despertó de repente. Era casi maravillosa la sensación de capturar a Ren y la chatarrera, que incluso dejo un sabor placentero en su boca.

"El grupo de contrabandistas encontró la nave que Kylo Ren robo. Estaba escondida en el bosque, en las colinas. Colocaron un pequeño sistema de rastreo en el exterior. Lo más probable es que ya dejaron el planeta, pero al menos ahora podemos rastrearlos y seguirlos."

Vokae deslizo un pequeño artefacto en la mesa. Hux cubrió con su mano la de Vokae antes de que ella pudiera pasarle el objeto, su respiración se hizo profunda mientras se miraban intensamente por varios segundos.

"Esta es mi última oportunidad" le susurro Hux. Apretó sus dedos alrededor de la mano de Vokae, tan fuerte que ella hizo un gesto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hux dejo de apretarle la mano y le susurro, "Prepárate para partir. Reúne a los seis más leales soldados y al menos dos pilotos competentes. Asegúrate de que estén bien armados, tomaremos una nave y nos marcharemos inmediatamente."

La boca de Vokae hizo una sonrisa y asintió. "De inmediato, General," le dijo. Alejo su mano y se puso de pie, tomo la bandeja con los waffles y el jarabe sin comer y se los paso al droide. Hux bajo la vista hacia el artefacto que Vokae dejo sobre la mesa. Lo tomo y leyó la pantalla, era el dispositivo de rastreo, y mostraba las cambiantes coordenadas de una nave. Kylo Ren y Rey se movían, y Hux tenía planeado atraparlos.

* * *

"Necesitamos entrar al hiperespacio lo mas rápido posible. No pude encontrar ningún aparato de rastreo fuera de la nave, pero no confió en esos contrabandistas con los que peleamos."

Rey regaño a Kylo Ren mientras ajustaba los controles de la nave, preparándose para dejar el planeta. "Seamos claros, tu peleaste con los contrabandistas. De hecho los atacaste."

Levanto la cubierta del botón de despegue y lo presiono, la nave comenzó a levitar y vibrar hasta que se elevó por sobre la montaña. Rey se ajustó el arnés y dio un vistazo para ver que Kylo Ren había hecho lo mismo en el asiento del copiloto. Ren se acomodó en su asiento y dijo con voz calmada,

"No iba a dejar que ese hombre se saliera con la suya e hiciera esos comentarios sobre ti. No me voy a disculpar por haberlo golpeado por lo que dijo. Considerémoslo una pequeña victoria sin la necesidad de salpicar sangre y órganos en los muros."

Rey hizo una mueca de disgusto y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba los controles de la nave. Seguían subiendo mientras Rey trataba de alejarse de la cadena montañosa. Una vez que ascendieron hasta llegar a la atmosfera de Takodana, Rey dijo con calma,

"No podemos entrar al hiperespacio porque no tenemos ni una idea de a dónde vamos. Este planeta… Zonama Sekot, Maz dijo que se movía a voluntad, en algún lugar de las regiones desconocidas. Es un sector sin explorar, no hay rutas de hiperespacio ahí, como se supone que vamos a…"

"Maz Kanata dijo que lo buscáramos en la Fuerza," respondió Kylo Ren firmemente. Miro la cabina mientras Rey lo miraba confundida. ¿Cómo iban a lograrlo? Ren continuo hablando, "Fija la nave en una trayectoria al sector 7G. Hay una ruta de hiperespacio que va allá… casi nadie la usa, pero está ahí. Nos tomara semanas, para ser preciso, el siquiera acercarnos. Vamos a necesitar mucha meditación."

Rey se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a ajustar la navegación de la nave. De repente su respiración se hizo más intensa en su pecho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Quién se supone que era ahora? Mientras sus dedos presionaban los botones, se preguntó qué había pasado con esa niña que intercambiara partes de metal en Jakku. ¿Se había ido para siempre? Miro por unos momentos al hombre a su lado, al hombre que cargaba con la cicatriz que le había hecho su sable y cuyo corazón aparentemente latía solo por ella.

Rey nunca había sido completamente inocente. Había estafado varias veces a otros chatarreros en Jakku, había golpeado a más de un enemigo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Se las había arreglado de muchas maneras con tal de sobrevivir y continuaría haciéndolo. Donde sea que estuvieran, serian cazados o aprisionados. No había nada más para ella que lo que tenía a su lado, este hombre que había matado a su propio padre, a Finn y a muchos otros. No existía nada más que esa nave, que se movía por el espacio sin rumbo aparente en busca de un planeta que quizás no existía. No había luz en la vida de Rey, pero tampoco oscuridad. Solo había un gris plateado.

Rey salió de sus pensamientos y pasó sus dedos por la pantalla mientras ponía las coordenadas hacia el lugar que le indico Ren y que los llevaría a las regiones sin explorar de la galaxia. De repente la nave se impulsó hacia adelante y las estrellas de la cabina se transformaron en halos de luz. Hubo un breve instante en donde sintió que la nave no se estaba moviendo, sino que había una tranquila y vibrante sensación mientras avanzaban a la velocidad de la luz. Rey se desabrocho el arnés y se levantó de la silla del piloto. Camino un poco y llego al estante en donde saco una ración Gleb y la abrió con los dientes, se colocó el insípido cubo en la boca y frunció el ceño mientras masticaba. Lo trago, sabiendo que le daría la fuerza suficiente para otro día más y luego saco otro paquete. Se volvió, cerró la puerta del estante con su bota y le lanzo la ración Gleb a Kylo Ren quien la atrapo en el aire y murmuro un gracias. Ren se quitó los guantes y los dejo a un lado, luego hubo un momento de silencio mientras comía y bebía un poco de agua. Finalmente se puso de pie y camino hacia la parte más amplia de la nave, Rey lo siguió y ambos se sentaron en el suelo frente a frente con las piernas cruzadas en una postura meditativa.

"Debemos tener el mismo objetivo en nuestras mentes" comenzó Rey. "Eso es querer averiguar donde se encuentra y lo que esperamos encontrar allí."

"¿y qué queremos encontrar?" le pregunto Kylo Ren, levantando una ceja. Rey lo pensó por unos segundos, puso sus manos en sus rodillas y luego suspiro.

"Yo solo quiero paz," susurro finalmente. "Balance, no quiero tener que pelear con cada lado de mi naturaleza, y sé que no quiero caer rotundamente en un lado de la Fuerza. Quiero estar contigo, sin que nos esté cazando Snoke o Hux. Quiero perdonarte por lo de Finn, y Han Solo. Quiero saber si realmente lo lamentas."

Una mirada de extrañeza se formó en el rostro de Ren, una expresión de dolor, y pareció algo ofendido mientras decía, "lamento que te sientas así…"

"No." lo interrumpió Rey algo molesta. Lo miro fijamente mientras afuera la luz del hiperespacio bañaba la nave. Rey negó con la cabeza y dijo, "Quiero que lo sientas por Fin, que lamentes lo de Han Solo. Que sientas remordimiento por ellos, por haber tomado sus vidas."

Kylo Ren se veía algo irritado ante esas palabras, bufo un poco mientras le recordaba a Rey, "Yo no soy una criatura de corazón puro. Y no soy un buen hombre Rey, no la clase de hombre que quieres que sea."

Rey sabía que tenía razón, toda la razón. Solamente se mostraba amable con ella. Era rudo e impulsivo y había pasado casi toda su vida siguiendo órdenes terribles en búsqueda del Lado Oscuro. Por lo que Rey deducía, con ella era la única persona con la que alguna vez fue gentil, incluso en las visiones de la Fuerza o con Maz Kanata, sus recuerdos de niñez estaban llenos de rabia y oscuridad. Este hombre, jamás podría sentir remordimiento por las cosas que había hecho. Quizás lamentaba herir a Rey, pero no por haber dañado a otro ser. ¿Podría ella aceptar eso?

Rey cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción más que aceptarlo. Más allá de que ambos estaban atrapados en una nave en el hiperespacio, esquivando enemigos y dirigiéndose a un paraíso desconocido, estaba el hecho de que estaban unidos el uno al otro. Incluso Maz Kanata había notado ese vínculo y lo había comentado con ellos.

"Meditemos," dijo Rey finalmente, sintiendo un gran peso en su pecho de un momento a otro. Lo miro unos minutos y luego asintió. "Debemos averiguar a donde rayos se dirige esta nave."

Kylo Ren nunca había sido muy bueno meditando por sí solo. Siempre había sido su punto más débil durante su entrenamiento. En la academia Jedi de Luke Skywalker, Luke había castigado al joven Ben Solo por su incapacidad de dejar en blanco su conciencia y pensamientos y solo focalizarse en respirar. Ben había reaccionado – sin duda alguna – bastante mal a las críticas de su tío, lo cual solo empeoro sus habilidades meditativas. Luego, el Supremo Líder Snoke le enseño a Kylo Ren unas pocas tácticas en el Lado Oscuro para evitar distracciones y poder realizar las acciones que demandaba un estado meditativo. Pero sin importar cuanto tratara, a Kylo Ren siempre le había frustrado su aparente incapacidad de mantenerse _relajado._

Uno podría pensar que es imposible relajarse a bordo de una nave que se mueve por el hiperespacio, sin un destino fijo con dos pasajeros que no tienen más aliados que el uno al otro. Pero para Kylo Ren, sin embargo, esa nave era el lugar más relajante en toda la galaxia. Podía sentir como las manos de Rey tomaban las suyas, tan suaves y delicadas que era casi un doloroso placer. Mientras contaba su respiración y dejaba que el peso de su conciencia abandonara su cuerpo, el tacto de sus manos con las de Rey creció mucho más y después se disipo. Ren cayó por un vórtice, desesperado por volver a sentir su calor, su piel suave y tibia bajo sus manos una vez más. Sintió por un momento que se ahogaba, que luchaba por aire en un infinito mar.

 _Estoy justo aquí._ La sintió, más de lo que la escucho, sus palabras eran como el tacto, y se materializaban. Kylo Ren calmo su respiración, y trato de bajar su ritmo cardiaco, se preguntó distantemente si ella se estaría riendo. De alguna manera, logro recordar porque estaba meditando, estaban tratando de encontrar Zonama Sekot, el planeta viviente que era el legendario hogar de los Jedi Grises. Se concentró en esa idea, en la noción de un planeta que podía decidir su propio destino. Se imaginó a esos sensitivos en la Fuerza que no seguían una ideología, que eran libres de usar sus poderes para los fines que estimaran convenientes. Más que por egoísmo Kylo Ren se imaginaba a sí mismo y a Rey juntos en ese planeta. Luego, de repente, ya no lo estaba imaginando. Esta allí, en un templo de piedra junto a un rio.

_Rey tenía su sable de luz doble y estaba entrenando con Ren. Levanto su hoja dorada contra su oponente, apunto a su hombro con algo de fuerza, su rostro estaba rojo y sudoroso por el esfuerzo. Kylo Ren levantaba su sable rojo y bloqueaba al dorado, pero luego se giró para atacar a otro enemigo, a alguien que usaba un sable azul. Un hombre, mucho más mayor que Ren o Rey. Kylo Ren se llevó la mano derecha a su pecho y movió su sable en movimientos en forma de x, forzando a su oponente a bloquear los ataques y retroceder un poco. Luego se giró y ataco a Rey en la rodilla derecha. Rey bloqueo su golpe y movió su sable con fuerza contra Ren, lo que hizo que retrocedieran unos pasos._

_"Bien. Anticipa la manera en que…"_ La voz del hombre mayor salió de entre el silencio y la visión sobre el entrenamiento se disolvió en la oscuridad. Ren sintió un pulso de energía en sus venas y se preguntó si había experimentado una especie de visión sobre el futuro, más que su mera imaginación. El impulso de energía bajo su piel se hacía más fuerte y deseaba salir por sus poros, tan intensamente que casi dolía. Kylo Ren salió de la oscuridad preocupado por Rey, preguntándose si había experimentado el mismo doloroso impulso de energía _. Lo siento también. Deja que se expanda… esa energía nos guiara a nuestro destino._

Ren obedeció, ceso sus intentos por salirse de la oscuridad y por tratar de luchar en contra de la energía que se expandía por su cuerpo, trato de llenarse de ese poder, del calor intenso y el fuego que amenazaba por consumirlo. De repente se volvió más dificil de soportar, y se preguntó si su cuerpo lo obligaba a quejarse o moverse por el dolor, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba paralizado por la energía. Su mente le gritaba que la energía era demasiado intensa, demasiado caliente y muy dolorosa. Pero aun así se expandió, su brillo lleno la oscuridad que rodeaba a Ren.

Hubo una explosión, un silencio y después nada, culmino en una gran sensación de alivio y pestañeo unos momentos mientras volvía en sí y se daba cuenta de que aún estaba meditando. La energía que había amenazado con consumirlo vivo se había disipado y en su lugar había una calma y una especie de zumbido. Kylo Ren abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, se sentía confundido mientras observaba el interior de la nave. Luego miro a Rey, quien lo miraba con grandes ojos y sus mejillas muy rosadas, su mirada era de asombro, como si intentara procesar lo que había pasado.

"¿Nos viste peleando?" susurro. "Estábamos entrenando en un templo junto a un rio, con un hombre quien usaba un…"

"Un sable azul, si" Kylo Ren asintió. Rey respiro muy fuerte por unos segundos, se tocó los nudillos temblorosos y luego se restregó la frente mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia los controles de la nave. Ren se incorporó también con bastante dificultad y dijo con un tono algo duro, "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Rey no le respondió al instante. Movió sus dedos por la pantalla del panel de control y Kylo Ren pudo sentir la confianza que emanaba de Rey. Se volvió para mirarlo y su voz sonaba como a música mientras decía,

"Hay unas coordenadas en el sistema de navegación… es… es una localización especifica más allá del planeta Lehon. Esta más allá de lo que cualquier sistema de navegación puede calcular, nos tomara como cuatro meses llegar allá, viajando a la velocidad de la luz. Pero es…" Golpeo con sus dedos la pantalla emocionada. "Está ahí, es real. De alguna manera, cuando vimos esa imagen, cuando vimos como entrenábamos en Zonama Sekot, nuestras energías se fusionaron en la Fuerza y…"

Kylo Ren se quedó de pie y después se acercó un poco a ella. Puso sus manos en el rostro de Rey y tenía la misma mirada de emoción que ella. Asintió. "Y lo encontramos" termino la oración por ella. "Encontramos nuestro hogar ¿Verdad?"

La beso más intensamente de lo que Rey pudo recordar. La piel de su rostro se sentía perfecta bajo sus dedos y rozo sus mejillas gentilmente mientras unía sus labios a los de ella. Busco su boca con su lengua, Rey abrió más su boca y una vibración salió de su garganta mientras todo su cuerpo respondía al beso. Sus manos se tensaron en sus mejillas mientras pasaba su lengua por el labio inferior algo brusco, y la presionaba contra la pared.

Cuando la espalda de Rey toco la pared algo paso. Hubo un destello de luz muy brillante y Kylo Ren sintió como una oscuridad lo sostenía y llevaba a otro lugar. Luego pudo ver una versión más joven de Rey, unos años más joven de lo que era ahora.

_Estaba en el caluroso desierto en Jakku, con una gran bolsa de llena de metal colgando de su espalda. Trataba en lo posible de ignorar a un joven hombre que la seguía, quien caminaba en la arena y cuya voz se escuchaba filtrada por las telas que cubrían su boca._

_"Vamos Rey. Te prometo que valdrá la pena," le decía, y la versión más joven de Rey solo bufaba mientras se acomodaba la pesada bolsa en su espalda. El joven hombre sonaba algo desesperado, hasta que apuro el paso y tomo a Rey por el brazo. Ella dejo caer el bolso con metales con algo de rabia y se giró para ver al muchacho y lo pateo fuertemente en el costado y luego le dio un golpe directo en su mandíbula._

_"Tócame otra vez y no seré tan piadosa," le dijo siseando y el muchacho retrocedió unos pasos. Recogió su bolso y reviso entre sus partes, saco un trozo de titanio de un motor de nave. Se lo lanzo a los pies y el metal se clavó en la arena. Rey comenzó a caminar para alejarse, pero le hablo por sobre el hombro, "Ahí tienes. Tómalo ya que no encontraste mucho hoy. Considéralo un regalo de despedida."_

Kylo Ren salió de la visión, respiro con fuerza mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba al frente de Rey y la tenía contra la pared de la nave. Frunció el ceño y acaricio la mejilla de Rey con delicadeza.

"¿Que fue eso?" le pregunto, ya que sabía que la visión había sido un recuerdo y no una ilusión. Rey bajo la mirada y comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta a Kylo Ren, luego bajo sus manos, recorrió su pecho con sus dedos, después tomo el borde de la camiseta, tiro de ella y se la quitó por encima de su cabeza. Él dejo que lo hiciera, dejo que Rey dejara caer las pendras al suelo, pero cuando Rey volvió a colocar sus manos en su pecho, el las tomo y cubrió con las suyas. Noto el tono protector en su voz cuando le pregunto nuevamente, "¿Quién era?"

"Un niño muy tonto llamado Yogo que hizo que lo mataran un año después de eso. Tuvo una pelea en el puesto de Niima, un pleito por una bolsa de herramientas. Le llego un tiro de un blaster justo en el pecho. Siempre fue un tonto, yo también lo era, probablemente."

"No, no eres una tonta." Kylo Ren llego al borde de su camiseta naranja, la misma de la villa de Takodana y comenzó a tirar de ella hasta que las mangas salieron de los brazos de Rey. La dejo a un lado, junto con su chaqueta y luego llevo sus manos a su espalda para quitarle el brasier. Rey apoyo su cabeza contra la pared, gimiendo mientras Ren le quitaba la prenda y sus manos la reemplazaban. Se sintió completamente duro en sus pantalones al sentir su piel suave y por el peso de sus senos en sus manos. Acerco sus caderas a las de ella y apoyo su cabeza en su cuello mientras el deseo comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Se sintió algo sorprendido cuando ella le pregunto al oído con un jadeo,

"¿Hubo alguien más? ¿Alguien antes… que yo? Que tu… que tu…"

"Jamás he amado a nadie más que a ti, y jamás amare a nadie más que a ti. No puedo, sabes que no puedo." Levanto su rostro para mirarla y luego comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Rey y a bajarlos por sus caderas. Ella se dejó, y luego pateo sus botas, mientras Ren hacia lo mismo con sus pantalones. Está sacando las piernas del pantalón cuando escucho que Rey le preguntaba otra vez,

"¿Pero nunca hubo alguien a quien _desearas_?"

Pudo haberle dicho que no, que jamás deseo a ninguna otra mujer en su vida. Pero hubo una Padawan en la academia de Luke, a quien Ben Solo deseaba tanto que pensaba en ella día y noche. Había sido hermosa – alta y rubia – y Ben la había matado sin vergüenza con su propio sable la noche que acabo con la academia. Kylo Ren sospechaba que Rey no quería escuchar eso en ese momento.

Hubo también una oficial mujer de la Primera Orden a la que Kylo Ren había encontrado muy atractiva en verdad, pero había sido transferida a la base Starkiller y hasta donde Ren sabía, había muerto cuando el planeta colapso. No había vuelto a pensar en ella hasta ese momento. Salió de sus pensamientos y Rey lo miraba fijamente, aún estaba contra la pared, desnuda y con los ojos muy abiertos, esperaba una respuesta sobre todas las mujeres a las que había deseado antes que ella.

La tomo por la cintura y la levanto sin problemas, usando su poder en la Fuerza la apoyo contra la pared mientras ella lo abrazaba. Rey jadeo y hundió sus dedos en los hombros de Ren mientras la penetraba. Ren gruñó mientras entraba en ella, sintiendo la deliciosa manera en que su cuerpo lo rodeaba. La apretó más contra la pared, mientras se hundía más en la tibia y húmeda entrada y ella gemía y cerraba los ojos.

"Mírame Rey," le dijo Kylo Ren entre jadeos, y ella abrió los ojos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban muy rojas por el deseo. Ren la apretó con más fuerza por la cintura y le susurro, "Mira _conmigo_ , solo por un momento."

Ren cerró los ojos mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas. De alguna manera, pudo encontrarla en su mente más fácilmente que en cualquier otro momento, mientras la tomaba contra la pared. La intimidad de sus cuerpos combinados parecía hacer nada más que fortalecer su vínculo en la Fuerza. Rey pudo ver un vivido recuerdo en su mente y dejo que se esparciera por su mente, para poderlo ver por completo.

_"Ben, las cosas que has hecho son simplemente inaceptables. Hay una gran diferencia entre una broma y un ataque. Hay una diferencia entre el Lado Luminoso y el Lado Oscuro. Las líneas son claras y no puedes dejar que bloqueen tu mente. ¿Lo entiendes?" Luke Skywalker tomaba una pequeña piedra entre sus manos y la estudiaba, luego alejo sus ojos azules de su sobrino mientras agregaba, "Algún día entenderás porque estas cosas son tan terribles para la gente que te ama más que a nada."_

_Ben bufo y miro a las piedras que tenía alrededor. Había tres pequeñas plantas silvestres creciendo entre las piedras, solo tres, así que Ben las arranco del suelo con fuerza. Las sostuvo en su mano y luego dejo que el viento se las llevara volando lejos, y luego miro a Luke Skywalker. "Aquellos que me aman más que a nada," repitió, su voz comenzaba a reflejar al hombre en el que se convertiría. "Amor. Que sentimiento más tonto y débil. Jamás me voy a permitir amar y sentirme débil por ello."_

_"Eso no depende de ti." Luke movió la cabeza pensativo, finalmente miro a su sobrino a los ojos con una expresión entre traición y dolor físico. "Algún día entenderás eso también."_

La mente de Kylo Ren salió de la visión y volvió a la realidad con Rey en la nave. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar dentro de ella, susurro su nombre varias veces, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Rey colapsaba sobre él, se apoyó más contra la pared mientras la energía recorría su espalda y Rey jadeaba tan fuerte que creyó que estaba herida. Finalmente la energía se disipo otra vez y tuvo la fuerza necesaria para alejarla y ayudarla a que pisara el suelo.

"Siempre has sido tú," le dijo finalmente Ren, pasando sus dedos por su rostro y después por sus rizos. El rostro de Rey estaba algo serio pero luego asintió y lo abrazo, su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando por el esfuerzo. Ren asintió sintiendo como si hubiera muerto y vuelto a la vida en el paso de unas pocas horas. "Aun cuando no tenía idea de lo que era, siempre has sido tú y nunca habrá nadie más. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Sí." Rey asintió, mirando hacia el panel de navegación que contenía la localización de Zonama Sekot. "Lo entiendo."

* * *

_N. del T. ¡Hola otra vez! me demore un poco, pero es complicado traducir desde un PDF ya que debo leer y cambiar de documento para seguir... en fin! espero esten super y continuen con la historia, no les voy a mentir queda muuuy poco para el gran final. Un beso y hasta la proxima!_

_XOXO salamina :*_


	30. Pense en matarte

_Esta es la Traduccion al español de la historia original_ _**"Gravitational Lensing"** _ _creada por_ _**Greenfire87.** _ _Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo de_ _**Star Wars** _ _y los derechos a_ _**Disney.** _

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Pensé en matarte**

Hux levanto la cabeza cuando escucho que la puerta se cerró. Sonrió un poco al ver que era Vokae, con su cabello platino fuertemente trenzado cayendo hasta su cuello y con su uniforme luciendo particularmente impecable. Se quedó de pie en la pequeña oficina que Hux había dispuesto para sí mismo a bordo del transbordador Upsilon, Vokae dejo unos papeles sobre el escritorio al frente de Hux. Justo ahí se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Vokae estaba serio, no le daba su particular mirada juguetona que siempre los llevaba a una interacción más personal.

"¿Que sucede?" le pregunto rudamente y Vokae poso la punta de sus dedos cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio para quedar frente a frente. Bajo la cabeza y señalo a los documentos mientras decía con cuidado,

"Ya no estamos rastreando su nave."

Hux sintió como le subía la sangre al rostro, sus oídos zumbaban y lucho por no gritarle a la mujer, "¿A qué rayos te refieres a que ya no estamos rastreando?"

"Entraron al hiperespacio hace unas horas. Una vez que ocurrió, por alguna razón el dispositivo de rastreo dejo de funcionar. Hay varias posibilidades. Puede que haya deshabilitado el aparato de alguna forma, pero está afuera de la nave por lo que suena poco probable. También puede que su nave se haya descompuesto o destruido a la velocidad de la luz. O bien, es simplemente un defecto del rastreador. Honestamente, es imposible averiguar si…. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Una mirada de miedo se formó en el rostro de Vokae, ya que mientras hablaba Hux se había incorporado de la silla y se movía a un lado del escritorio. La tomo fuertemente por el brazo y la empujo contra la pared de la oficina y ahora Vokae fruncía el ceño y murmuraba,

"Estamos haciendo todo lo que está a…"

"Cállate. Quédate callada." Hux la abofeteo y se quedó de pie frente a ella y Vokae dejo escapar un quejido y se llevaba la mano a la mejilla herida. Luego lo miro, sus ojos azul hielo estaban llenos de lágrimas. Hux jamás espero que Vokae llorara. Le gusto, por alguna razón verla débil e indefensa. En vista de las circunstancias, que Kylo Ren se le escabullera de las manos, el ver llorar a Vokae lo consolaba. La abofeteó nuevamente más fuerte, en la otra mejilla y ella golpeo la pared por el impacto. Levanto la mirada hacia él, lo miro fijamente y había una extraña e ilegible expresión en sus ojos.

Hux la tomo por el cabello, jalo de ella, la alejo de la pared y la empujo fuertemente contra el escritorio, la obligo a darle la espalda y apoyar las manos contra el escritorio mientras Hux comenzaba subirle la falda y sintiéndose excitado a pesar de las noticias. Así que Kylo Ren escapaba sin dejar rastro… ¿Esperaba Hux que eso pasara? ¿Realmente creía que su plan funcionaria y que todo volvería a la normalidad? Eso era bastante estúpido, Hux lo sabía. Por supuesto que Kylo Ren encontraría la forma de escapar, ya que la vida jamás había sido muy justa con Hux.

La penetro de un solo golpe y el sonido que salió de la garganta de Vokae fue entre un llanto mezclado con dolor y placer. Gemía contra el escritorio, con sus palmas marcadas en el escritorio mientras Hux la tomaba por detrás. Ella repetía su nombre una y otra vez y Hux el tomo por el cabello nuevamente y se susurraba al oído entre dientes,

"No hables."

Ella obedeció, no hacienda más sonido que unos quejidos mientras Hux se hundía dentro de su cuerpo. De repente hubo un sonido, un repetitivo sonido y las caderas de Hux se quedaron quietas. Sus ojos volaron al comunicador que tenía sobre el escritorio, ese que estaba reservado exclusivamente para la comunicación con el Líder Supremo Snoke. Hux salió de Vokae y rodeo el escritorio con sus pantalones en las caderas. Se sentó en la silla, y ni miro a Vokae quien se alejaba del escritorio y comenzaba a arreglarse el uniforme. Hux se aclaró la garganta y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Vokae para que saliera. Ella se retiró en silencio mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello. Hux si vio que ambas mejillas de la mujer estaban muy rojas, en el lugar en donde la había abofeteado y un extraño frio bajo por su columna. Presiono el botón del comunicador.

"Líder Supremo," dijo con voz seria. "Me temo que tenemos malas noticias sobre…"

"No tengo tiempo para discutir su actual misión General." La voz de Snoke se interrumpía por la conexión y las cejas de Hux se elevaron por la confusión. _¿General?_

Abrió la boca, tratando de pensar en que decir, pero Snoke continuo, "La Resistencia ha atacado Moraband. Hemos sufrido pérdidas devastadoras. Cientos de sus pilotos y tropas han sido eliminados. Incontables X wing han sido destruidos. Pero la base en Moraband sufrió muchos daños, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos. La General Phasma ha muerto junto con cientos de soldados de asalto, durante el ataque."

Hux sintió como su corazón comenzaba a martillear. Sabía que la batalla había tenido lugar en Moraband, pero no sabía que esperar de ella. ¿Era posible salirse con la suya y no decirle al Líder Supremo sobre el rastreador en la nave de Ren? ¿Que la nave de Rey y Ren se había desvanecido en la nada? Finalmente dijo,

"Líder Supremo, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted ahora?"

"Regresa a Moraband. Sé muy bien que Kylo Ren ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Se ha escondido de mí en la Fuerza, pero ahora ya no puedo sentirlo. No sé si está muerto o simplemente demasiado lejos, cerca de lo desconocido, no lo sé ni me interesa. Ya no es nadie para nosotros. Debemos enfocarnos ahora en lo más inmediato. Regresa a Moraband y asume el control de lo que queda, General Hux. La Primera Orden no se quebrara tan fácilmente."

Hux trago con fuerza y asintió al comunicador, a pesar de que solo era una conexión de audio. "Ordenare rumbo a Moraband de inmediato Líder Supremo."

"Abotone sus pantalones antes de hacerlo," pronuncio Snoke, su disgusto era perceptible. Hubo un sonido y Hux supo que Snoke había desconectado la llamada.

* * *

Leia Organa miro el paisaje de Nishr, y alejo las lágrimas de sus ojos. Raras veces lloraba, pero ahora se veía incapaz de detenerse. Tomo su vaso de metal que contenía vino de Corellia, miro por unos segundos el líquido rojo. Este había sido el vino favorito de Han Solo, y el sabor en su boca le recordaba uno que otro beso. Cerró los ojos y unas pocas lágrimas más bajaron por sus mejillas. Recordó la manera en que Han le había hablado sobre su hijo justo antes de que lo asesinaran.

"Hay demasiado de Vader en él," le había dicho Han, tratando de convencer a Leia de que su hijo estaba perdido en la oscuridad. Leia era incapaz de aceptar esa explicación, incluso después de que la presencia de Han había desaparecido en la Fuerza. Ahora Leia no tenía más opción que aceptar que había perdido a su hijo. La criatura que se hacía llamar Kylo Ren era irreconocible y ella sabía que jamás vería a Ben Solo otra vez.

Y luego estaba Snoke, el villano que había tomado a su hijo en primer lugar. En múltiples batallas Leia había tratado de acabar con el misterioso dictador de una vez y para siempre. Pero en cada batalla había catastróficas bajas, lo que hacía imposible para la Resistencia llegar más allá. Hasta donde Leia sabía que Snoke seguía con vida. Movió el vino de su vaso y pensó que quizás Han Solo estuvo en lo correcto cuando dejo todo atrás para regresar a su vida de contrabando en la galaxia junto con Chewbacca.

"General, tengo las estadísticas finales de la batalla."

Leia se giró rápidamente, y levanto la cabeza y rogo porque su rostro no estuviera marcado por las lágrimas. Poe Dameron se alejó un poco mientras le ofrecía el hololibro, no hizo ningún gesto al verla pero noto que obviamente estaba dolida. Bajo la mirada al hololibro y lo activo, Poe leyó en un tono grave.

"Noventa y dos X Wings destruidos, con sus respectivos pilotos fallecidos. Doscientos doce soldados de las naves de aterrizajes están perdidos y presumiblemente muertos. Veintiocho pilotos y exactamente cien soldados de infantería están en estos momentos recibiendo cuidados médicos por heridas de mediana y grave categoría."

Leia miro la forma en que Poe tenía su brazo vendado, la forma en que su rostro estaba oscuro y magullado. Su propia nave había sido destruida por un cañón durante la batalla, y sabía que Poe había sido el único que había escapado con vida.

"¿Alguno logro salir ileso de la batalla?"

"Nadie realmente sale ileso de una batalla General," le record Poe. Señalo con su brazo bueno su rostro magullado y le aseguro,

"Esto sanara rápidamente, y estaré listo para otra misión para usted. Por la Resistencia." Leia curvo los labios en un gesto algo triste y asintió. "Gracias Poe. Puedes retirarte."

* * *

Le tomo treinta y tres días a Rey a bordo de esa nave el considerar asesinar a Kylo Ren mientras dormía.

Habían pasado las primeras semanas en el hiperespacio besándose, entrenando sus habilidades meditativas e incluso entrenando con los sables en ese reducido espacio. Ambos estaban comprometidos a mejorar sus habilidades físicas y mentales en la Fuerza durante el tiempo que estuvieran viajando. Rey a veces piloteaba asegurándose de que el sistema de navegación estuviera funcionando propiamente y que la nave estuviera en buenas condiciones y funcionando normalmente para evitar encender el sistema secundario de hiperespacio.

Se mantenían limpios, tomando esporádicas duchas y alternando la ropa que habían recolectado en Takodana y que lavaban en la lavadora a bordo. Tenían más que suficientes tabletas para hidratarse y raciones Gleb y tomaban turnos para dormir en la litera y en el piso.

Rey hasta había logrado convencer a Kylo Ren de que el Sabacc era divertido y habían inventado nuevas reglas en el juego que permitían tener visiones en la Fuerza para prever el siguiente movimiento del adversario. También tenían relaciones, a veces despacio en el suelo y otras veces más fuerte contra la pared. Habían leído todos los hololibros a bordo de la nave y visto tosas las películas en el holoproyector y hasta habían escuchado una amplia variedad de música.

Pero con el tiempo, ambos se habían vuelto más temperamentales. Había algo muy incómodo en el hecho de tener que vivir en un espacio tan limitado sin poder salir. Era exasperante la manera en que la luz azul del hiperespacio iluminaba la nave. Era irritante el hecho de estar a escasos metros uno del otro sin poder tener otra opción, a tal nivel que Rey finalmente tuvo que sugerir entrar en un trance en la Fuerza hasta que llegaran a Zonama Sekot. Sabía que no era la mejor decisión, ya que era necesario estar consiente en caso de que surgiera algún inconveniente en el viaje algún problema mecánico o alguna otra nave acercándose.

Así que treinta y tres días después de que dejaran Takodana, Rey se quedó mirando la figura de Kylo Ren que dormía en la litera y esa horrible idea cruzo por su mente. Podía matarlo, pensó, sus ojos se movieron hacia su sable de luz que reposaba en el suelo, muy cerca de donde él dormía. Ren confiaba profundamente en ella, Rey lo sabía, o nunca se habría quedado dormido con ella tan cerca de un arma.

Rey miro la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro desde la frente hasta su nariz y por sobre su labio hasta bajar por su mentón y hasta el cuello. Recordó el instante en que le había hecho aquella herida, recordó sus ojos sorprendidos y la mirada de horror mientras yacía incapacitado en la nieve. Miro luego su brazo desnudo y la cicatriz que se había hecho a sí mismo, una herida aun roja en el exacto lugar en donde había hundido su sable de luz porque Rey estaba furiosa con él. Furiosa porque había asesinado a Finn. Había atravesado a Finn justo en el pecho y lo había matado y eso había encolerizado a Rey. Podía matarlo ahora, tal como él había hecho con Finn, podía usar ese mismo sable, su propia arma y...

De repente, Rey parpadeo rápidamente y se preguntó que había sido de ella por unos minutos. Se alejó un poco de él, miro como sus manos temblaban y temió haber sido poseída por unos momentos. Había pasado años de aislamiento en Jakku, ahí se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. A veces, después de mucho tiempo sin poder ir al puesto de Niima, Rey tenía la costumbre de imaginar ideas sin sentido, mezclado con paranoia y pesadillas que generalmente la hacían sentirse irritada todo el tiempo. Era el confinamiento, lo que la hacía tener esas ideas y pensamientos.

"Despierta" le susurro a Kylo Ren, desesperada por interactuar con otro ser humano.

Incluso si era la misma persona con la que había hablado por semanas, ella solo necesitaba hablar. Lo sacudió por el hombro con los dedos y le susurro otra vez, "despierta, por favor despierta." Ren abrió los ojos, mientras respiraba con fuerza y la miraba fijamente. Frunció el ceño de inmediato cuando la vio, y su voz era algo ronca cuando le pregunto,

"¿Qué pasa Rey?"

"Pensé en matarte," le dijo honesta, ya que creyó que era lo más inteligente que podía hacer en ese momento. Rey miro su sable y luego se volvió para mirar a Ren mientras se sentaba en la litera. Ren se movió un poco, paso sus dedos por su cabello y con la otra mano llamo silenciosamente a su sable que aún estaba en el suelo. Rey le dio una mirada algo escéptica, pero el murmuro,

"Pero en lugar de eso me despertaste. ¿Qué te hizo pensarlo dos veces?"

"me estoy volviendo loca," susurro, cruzándose de brazos. "Quería tomar tu sable y dirigirlo directamente a tu pecho."

"Te habría detenido," le respondió Ren seriamente. "No habría funcionado."

"Lo sé," asintió Rey. Cerró los ojos y sintió como una mano la obligaba a recostarse en la litera. De repente Rey pudo sentir su calor, su pecho desnudo muy cerca de ella, sintió como sus dedos le rozaban las mejillas y sus labios tocaban su frente.

"No quieres matarme," le susurro en el oído. "Me despertaste porque estabas atemorizada de tus propios pensamientos. Pero no estás del todo equivocada, sabes."

Rey estaba algo confundida con esas últimas palabras y abrió la boca para pedirle que se explicara, pero el capturo su boca antes de que pudiera decir algo y luego su labio inferior estaba entre sus dientes y su lengua se movía lentamente en su boca. Rey gimió despacio, y luego puso sus manos en el pecho de Ren para alejarlo un poco.

"Aun estas enojada por lo de Finn, por lo de Han Solo," asintió Ren, moviendo su boca hacia el cuello de Rey y haciendo que ella dejara escapar otro gemido. Rey entrelazo sus dedos en sus rizos y trato de discutir con él. Pero en su lugar solo escucho lo que él murmuraba contra su cuello, "y tienes razón para estarlo. Deberías seguir enfadada conmigo, pero poco a poco, te voy a hacer olvidar ese enojo. Voy a hacer que me ames otra vez tan profundamente que jamás vas a volver a fantasear con usar mi sable contra mí."

"Si te amo," respondió Rey sintiendo como él se movía un poco en la litera. "Sé que me amas," le dijo Kylo Ren que ahora estaba sobre ella y la miraba. Rey se sintió muy cómoda en la litera y se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

Había pasado casi todo el día leyendo y hasta se había olvidado de cuanto había pasado sin dormir. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, sintiéndose algo relajada y se preguntó si Kylo Ren estaba influenciando su mente. Trato de sacarlo de su mente, alejarlo de su conciencia pero era inútil. Podía sentir como él la hacía relajarse y escucho su voz susurrándole,

"Tú estas mucho más dentro de mi mente. Créeme"

Rey sintió como sus piernas se abrían, como sus pantalones bajaban por sus caderas y estaba demasiado cansada como para responder. O quizás ya no tan cansada, sino más bien en paz, tanto que parecía que había ingerido alguna droga, ya que incluso sonreía mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados. Había una placentera sensación entre sus piernas, la sensación de que Kylo Ren la tocaba en ese lugar que siempre estaba tibio y húmedo para él. Sus pulgares hacían círculos en su clítoris, y luego pudo sentir como introducía dos dedos dentro de ella. Trato de gemir, quizás lo hizo, pero no estaba segura ya que se perdía completamente en la exquisita sensación que la invadía.

Pero la sensación entre sus piernas era diferente ahora, sus dedos ya no estaban, fueron reemplazados por sus labios y lengua. Gemía contra ella, podía sentir la vibración de su voz que llegaba directo a sus venas. Sus dedos estaban aferrados a las caderas de Rey y su lengua se movía contra ella. Rey sentía como su deseo se mezclaba con el de él, podía sentir el pulso que la llamaba, quería tenerlo eso y una emoción mucho más significativa que el deseo. Rey movió sus caderas contra su boca y luego sintió como se venía contra sus labios, su cuerpo se tensó y contrajo y repetía su nombre en su mente una y otra vez.

Abrió los ojos y fue como si la hubieran bañado con agua muy helada. Busco aire y se apoyó en los codos para mirarlo, vio como estaba de pie al final de la litera, pasaba su muñeca por los labios que estaban húmedos con los fluidos de Rey y sus ojos brillaban con deseo y necesidad. Rey recorrió su cuerpo con los ojos, y detuvo su mirada en la visible erección en sus bóxers, y dejó escapar un gemido. Se movió en la litera y se recostó boca abajo sintiéndose muy cansada para algo más.

"Así" dijo con la frente apoyada contra el duro colchón y hubo un leve instante en que aparentemente nada paso. Pero luego pudo sentir como Kylo Ren se arrodillaba en la litera y le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo quedando justo detrás de ella. Apenas cabían ambos en la litera y estaban tan juntos que hasta parecía cómico, pero Rey se encontraba incapaz de pensar en logísticas en esa situación. No cuando sentía como Kylo Ren pasaba su mano por su espalda y luego la tomaba por las caderas para luego penetrarla y comenzar a moverse.

"Oh Rey…" su voz era ronca detrás de ella mientras la embestía y todo lo que Rey podía hacer era aferrar sus dedos al duro colchón y gemir con cada movimiento. Era casi demasiado bueno el sentir como él entraba y salía de su cuerpo, penetrándola tan profundamente que hacía que todo su cuerpo se volviera tenso. Era demasiado bueno el sentir como sus manos rodeaban su cintura y la presionaba contra él mientras su piel friccionaba contra la suya. Así que ella solo se dejaba llevar por el ritmo y gemía de placer, sabiendo muy bien que Ren la llevaría directo al precipicio una vez más.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y salvajes, sus caderas la llenaban mientras su boca buscaba aire detrás de ella. Ren bajo un poco la cabeza y apoyo su frente contra su espalda mientras seguía penetrándola, Rey gimió de placer al sentir sus rizos en su espalda y parte de su cuerpo sobre ella, luego sus manos apretaron aún más fuerte su cintura, tan fuerte que hubiera dolido si no fuera porque se sentía delicioso.

"Si me hubieras matado… no habría más de esto… nunca más," logro murmurar Ren contra su espalda y Rey no tuvo otra opción más que reír mientras sacudía la cabeza. En un rápido movimiento logro rotar su cuerpo para verlo a la cara y en un incómodo momento de extremidades entrelazadas Rey logro quedar boca arriba y Ren volvió a entrar en ella mientras que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro mientras seguían moviéndose en la litera.

Rey puso sus manos en su pecho, y gozo del momento, el poder sentirlo, verlo y tenerlo tan cerca de ella, luego dijo,

"Pronto llegaremos a Zonama Sekot, y ya no me seguiré volviendo loca. Ya no tendré que pensar en cosas tan terribles como las de hoy. ¿Verdad?"

Ren sonrió y la beso, mientras seguían en el mismo ritmo uno contra otro.

"Imagino que siempre piensas en cosas terribles sobre esto y aquello," le respondió, "pero está bien para mí."

Sus caderas se detuvieron y un gruñido salió desde su garganta y se mezcló con la boca de Rey a través de su beso, pero se sintió mucho más profundo en otro plano. Rey ´pudo sentir, en lo más profundo de su alma, la manera en la que el cuerpo de Ren experimento el placer y quedo en blanco por unos momentos. Luego se sintió más cansada que nunca, como si toda su energía hubiera sido drenada y que estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga nuevamente.

Ren salía de ella, lo pudo sentir a la distancia. Sus parpados se sintieron muy pesados mientras yacía muy quieta en la cama, temblando un poco en respuesta a lo que habían hecho hace unos momentos atrás. Sus pantalones volvían a subir, mientras sentía como la besaba. Trato de besarlo de vuelta pero con cada segundo, estaba más cerca de quedarse dormida.

"Descansa," alcanzo a escuchar su voz, o tal vez solo lo dijo en su mente. No importaba, sus manos acariciaban su cabello, sus labios le besaban las mejillas y la frente y luego finalmente contra su boca y su voz fue casi un susurro, "Como dijiste, pronto llegaremos. Así que descansa, sabes que te amo."

Ella debió haberle respondido, pero ya era muy tarde. La nave había desaparecido, era reemplazada por una profunda y apacible sensación de paz.

* * *

_N. del T._

_Saludos lectores, ha pasado mucho tiempo... pero ahora hay tiempo para dedicarse a terminar lo que empece hace algunos meses... queda solo un capitulo para el gran final._

_Saludos y nos vemos! Salamina_


	31. Tu hijo esta vivo

_Esta es la Traduccion al español de la historia original_ _**"Gravitational Lensing"** _ _creada por_ _**Greenfire87.** _ _Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al universo de_ _**Star Wars** _ _y los derechos a_ _**Disney.** _

* * *

_Aviso: Se que ha sido una larga espera, les dedico este último capítulo a todos aquellos lectores que aun siguen esta historia a pesar de todo, gracias a ustedes me comprometí a terminarla y bueno aca esta el resultado. Espero lo disfruten..._

* * *

**Capitulo 31: Tu hijo esta vivo**

Aturdida. Si hubiera una sola palabra con la que Leia pudiera describirse en esos momentos era "aturdida." Había caído en una profunda depresión durante los últimos meses. No fue un proceso rápido, más bien fue una lenta y persistente caída que la hundía cada vez más en una miseria mental de la cual ni ella misma se daba cuenta. El intenso calor de Nishr comenzaba a sentirse opresivo, así que había decidido permanecer adentro. La comida comenzaba a saber agria en su boca, así que comía cada vez menos a tal punto que sus ropas comenzaron a colgar holgadas en su cuerpo. Las personas que se habían ido para siempre, los soldados malheridos o muertos en batalla se sentían sin importancia para ella. Así que Leia se sentaba sola casi todos los días, ocasionalmente gastaba una o dos horas pensando en el siguiente gran ataque de la Resistencia a la Primera Orden. Pero el ataque quizás nunca llegaría, Leia de alguna forma lo sabía.

Un día, se las arregló para estar sola en la sala que daba una gran vista a las planicies brillantes de Nishr. Un droide le había llevado un plato de manzanas rebanadas y un poco de pan plano. Pero había pasado la última hora solo mirando al plato sin tomar ningún bocado. Solo se quedó ahí, sentada en una silla mirando ese gran ventanal y el paisaje detrás.

"Perdóneme Princesa…. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?"

Leia sonrió al sonido de la voz mecánica de C-3PO. El droide que su padre había construido volvía a llamarla "princesa" como en años anteriores y ella estaba muy deprimida como para hacer alguna objeción al respecto. Leia se volvió despacio en la silla y le regalo al droide dorado una sonrisa algo triste. Detrás del droide, un amigable droide naranja y blanco que pertenecía a Poe Dameron bipeo en agradecimiento.

"Hola, Threepio. BB-8."

"Princesa, estoy aquí para informarle que el equipo de inteligencia ha interceptado una serie de comunicaciones entre las naves y bases de la Primera Orden… el tema en cuestión es no otro que el Maestro Ben. Por supuesto, las comunicaciones se refieren a él como "Kylo Ren", pero eso no es tan importante como la información que descubrimos en los mensajes."

Leia sintió que su estómago dio un respingo en todo su cuerpo. No había visto a su hijo en muchos años, por lo que sabía, Ben Solo llevaba mucho tiempo muerto. Pero Kylo Ren… sabía muy poco sobre ese hombre. Lo último que supo sobre él era que estaba con Rey en Moraband, o Arkanis o Corellia… La verdad, la Resistencia había sido incapaz de rastrear a Kylo Ren después de los incidentes en la Base Starkiller. Leia había pasado mucho tiempo preguntándose si Kylo Ren –el que alguna vez fue su hijo- había muerto durante los ataques a Moraband. Ahora, aparentemente, Threepio tenía alguna información sobre él.

Leia asintió e hizo un gesto para que el droide se aproximara. C-3PO le entrego un lector digital y su voz mecánica decía "Las transcripciones de las comunicaciones interceptadas se pueden encontrar en este documento Princesa. Ahora la dejare sola, si es que no tiene objeción, para que lo lea tranquila. Por favor no dude en llamarme si es que necesita algo de mí."

Leia asintió. "Gracias, Threepio."

Espero hasta que el droide dejo la habitación y que BB-8 saliera detrás. Luego giro la silla y se volvió hacia el gran ventanal mientras abría el documento con manos temblorosas. Letras brillantes aparecieron en la pantalla, sus ojos comenzaron a leer preguntándose que encontraría en esas palabras.

_Transbordador de inteligencia: Los intentos de encontrar el transbordador robado por Kylo Ren y la mujer Rey continúan sin resultados. El aparato de rastreo indica que la nave está intacta pero su ubicación es inalcanzable. Se especula que Kylo Ren y Rey han escapado más allá de nuestras líneas. Las posibilidades de recuperación se consideran muy remotas en el futuro._

_Base de la Primera Orden: Se aborta la misión de rastreo. El transbordador de inteligencia y sus tropas deben regresar a la base. Kylo Ren seguirá siendo considerado un enemigo de primera prioridad para la Primera Orden. Notifiquen a los caza recompensas, 150.000 créditos por Kylo Ren vivo y 100.000 créditos por el muerto. El precio de la mujer es 25.000 viva y 15.000 muerta._

_Transbordador de inteligencia: Los caza recompensas serán notificados de inmediato. Ordenaremos a nuestras tropas y regresaremos el transbordador a la base._

Leia no podía respirar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras su mente trataba de asimilar la verdad. Kylo Ren, su hijo, Ben, de alguna forma había abandonado la Primera Orden. Había robado una nave con la ayuda de Rey. Ambos estaban ahora en un lugar lejos del alcance de la Primera Orden. Muchos caza recompensas habían sido notificados para su captura, vivo o muerto. Eran ahora enemigos de la Primera Orden, y huían a algún lugar desconocido.

Leia reacciono de repente y se deshizo en unos profundos sollozos ya que ni siquiera podía llorar de la impresión. Dejo caer la pantalla digital y sintió una mezcla entre alegría y dolor, también una pizca de alivio. Hubo un solo momento en la vida de Leia que se comparaba con la mezcla de emociones que sentía en ese instante, y fue cuando su único hijo nació, Ben. Lo que sentía ahora, el dolor, miedo y dicha, se parecían mucho a la sensación de yacer en una camilla sosteniendo a su hijo por primera vez. Una mano toco su hombro de repente, saco la mano de su hombro y se volvió para ver quien la miraba de pie.

"Luke," susurro. "Están vivos…. Probablemente…. Aún vivos. Se han ido… huyeron… en una nave… lejos… ellos…"

"Lo sé." Luke asintió con calma, pero Leia pudo notar el brillo en los ojos azules de su hermano. Luke mostro una triste sonrisa y paso tiernamente la mano por la espalda de Leia mientras decía,

"Nunca han estado más a salvo, alégrate Leia. Tu hijo está vivo"

* * *

"¿Qué crees que vamos a encontrar aquí?" pregunto Rey mirando por el visor con labios pálidos y ojos sorprendidos. Kylo Ren volvió su cabeza para ver lo que estaba mirando. El orbe verde y azul cruzado por unas blancas nubes se veía misterioso, aun cuando comenzaban a descender. Tras meditar un rato Ren negó con la cabeza y admitió, "No tengo la menor idea."

_Kylo Ren. Rey. Están en casa… bienvenidos._

Ren frunció en ceño al escuchar las palabras en su mente. Se volvió para mirar a Rey y le pregunto con una voz casi alarmada, "¿Escuchaste… digo… _sentiste_ eso?"

Rey lo miro fijamente, su boca estaba abierta pero asintió solamente, "Era el planeta." Kylo Ren sintió una ráfaga de desconfianza cuando dijo. "Era el planeta… hablando con nosotros."

Rey se rio en voz baja, se limpió las lágrimas que asomaban de sus ojos con la punta de los dedos mientras acercaba más y más el transbordador a Zonama Sekot. Kylo Ren sabía que apuntaba a un lugar en específico de aterrizaje, uno que se sentía bien para ambos en la Fuerza. De repente, sintió una punzada, una urgencia por decir algo sin que el mismo pudiera interrumpirse.

"Rey, si es posible en este planeta, me gustaría mucho que te casaras conmigo."

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio en el que Kylo Ren apenas podía creer lo que había dicho y en el cual los nudillos de Rey se volvían blancos de tanto apretar los controles de la nave.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo en un susurro, volviéndose para mirarlo rápidamente y luego volver a mirar al frente.

Kylo Ren se mordió el labio, sintiéndose abruptamente mareado. Pestañeo rápidamente y trato de calmarse un poco ya que la ansiedad se apoderaba de él. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta de que de hecho se quería casar con ella y hacer una vida con ella, a donde sea que eso los llevara. Se trató de levantar un poco de la silla del copiloto, pero Rey lo regaño de inmediato, "¡siéntate! Vamos a aterrizar pronto."

"No me importa." Se movió en donde estaba sentado y se quedó de pie detrás de ella. La beso en la cabeza y ella lo miro hacia arriba con ojos algo sorprendidos.

"Sabes que acabas de pedirme que me case contigo," le recordó Rey y el asintió para luego tomar el rostro de Rey entre sus manos y hacer que mire por donde iba volando la nave.

"Creo que no es hora de que estrelles la nave," le dijo con una sonrisa. No le soltó el rostro, en su lugar bajo sus dedos por sus mejillas, toco su frente y saboreo cada contacto con su suave piel. Ren cerró los ojos por un momento y luego murmuro, "¿Lo harías? ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Rey tosió un poco y Kylo Ren sintió un repentino golpe de rechazo que se apodero de él. Pero luego ella susurro, "Si, por supuesto. Claro que me casaría contigo. Ahora por favor siéntate, así no te quebraras nada mientras aterrizamos."

Resulto ser que Zonama Sekot aterrizo la nave por ellos. Rey casi no pudo hacer nada, parecía que los controles de la nave habían sido poseídos por una entidad benevolente e invisible. La nave se movió despacio y delicadamente y aterrizo en una planicie cubierta de césped. Todo era verde y hermoso, los cielos eran de un reluciente azul. Cuando Rey y Kylo Ren pisaron la rampla, sintieron un aroma a flores, un aire lleno de calma que inundaba el planeta. Fue el mejor sentimiento que Rey pudo experimentar cuando dejo la nave después de meses, para pisar ese verde ambiente.

"¿Estamos muertos?" pregunto Rey casi de la nada, mirando a Ren quien observaba el paisaje detrás de ella. "¿Estamos muertos y hemos llegado al más allá? Esto se siente más allá de la realidad."

"Estamos vivos," dijo Ren, su cabello negro se movió suavemente con el viento. Observo con detenimiento a su alrededor y lleno sus pulmones con aire, luego asintió: "Más vivos que nunca probablemente."

Hubo un sonido extraño de entre los arboles a lo lejos y Rey dio un salto. Se aferró a su sable de luz más fuerte que nunca, Kylo Ren hizo lo mismo, rozo con sus dedos la empuñadora de su sable listo para activarlo en cualquier momento. Rey se puso muy tensa cuando vio a un grupo de humanos saliendo de entre los árboles. Eran cuatro, una mujer y tres hombres, y estaban vestidos con atuendos elegantes de colores neutros. Beige, gris, blanco y negro, sus ropajes los envolvían de forma majestuosa y se ondeaban un poco al viento. El hombre que lideraba el grupo tenía un rostro que Rey reconoció al instante.

Cuando ella y Kylo Ren habían meditado en un intento por encontrar Zonama Sekot, ambos habían tenido la visión de estar entrenando con un hombre de cabello gris, alto y delgado con un semblante serio. Este hombre, era el mismo que lideraba el grupo en el bosque. Rey al reconocerlo tomo la mano de Ren por instinto. Él le apretó sus dedos por un momento y luego la soltó, camino unos pasos hacia adelante con bastante calma.

"No estamos buscando ningún conflicto," dijo el hombre señalando a los cuatro que se acercaban. Rey pudo ver que los otros dos hombres eran mucho más jóvenes que el hombre de cabello gris, y la mujer estaba en sus treinta, con una piel muy oscura, la más maravillosa que Rey había visto en su vida. ¿Quiénes son estas personas? Se preguntó Rey. Antes de que pudiera hacerse más preguntas, el hombre más mayor sonrió gentilmente y dijo,

"Han llegado al planeta de los Jedi Gris. No habrían sido capaces de encontrarnos si sus intenciones no fueran las correctas, si no poseyeran el poder necesario. No hay necesidad de más discusión, de quienes son o porque están aquí. Sígannos, el planeta sabía que llegarían y ha preparado un hogar para ustedes."

Se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles, y Rey se volvió para mirar a Ren confundida. ¿El planeta había preparado un hogar para nosotros? El camino fue silencioso a través de un bosque que parecía durar para siempre. Por casi una hora, ella y Kylo Ren siguieron al grupo de humanos, avistaron a unas misteriosas criaturas entre las ramas de los árboles y arroyos que parecían tener vida gracias al agua.

Finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía una villa en un gran claro y a Rey se le erizo la piel al reconocer el enorme templo de piedra de la visión. Miro a Kylo Ren, quien parecía tan cautivado como ella, su mano aun reposaba en su sable como en alerta, pero aun así miraba a su alrededor fascinado. A cada lado habían bellas viviendas de madera que estaban incrustadas a los troncos de los árboles, cada una con una escalera tallada que subía por el tronco hasta una estructura octagonal a quizás 10 metros sobre el suelo.

"Es para protegernos de las inundaciones," dijo la mujer de piel oscura con orgullo. "A veces Zonama Sekot envía mucha lluvia a la superficie y el barro fluye tan libremente que una casa en el suelo seria arrancada. El planeta nos aconsejó construir en los árboles. Esa casa de allí… es la suya."

Rey estaba sin palabras, cada casa estaba conectada por una red de cuerdas y puentes colgantes. El templo de piedra estaba en el medio del claro, rodeado de viviendas. Rey se preguntó a la distancia sobre la comida o cosas para sobrevivir, pero la mujer de dijo con gentileza.

"No te preocupes. Zonama Sekot nos provee con todo lo que necesitamos."

"¿Quién es el líder aquí?" Kylo Ren pregunto en un tono algo desafiante y Rey fue apartada rápidamente del estado de asombro en el que estaba.

"Todos somos unos renegados," dijo el hombre de la visión, que se movió para quedar frente a frente con Kylo Ren.

"No hay líderes. Los Jedi Grises hacen lo que la Fuerza les permite. Oscuridad, Luz, perseguir el bienestar o la justicia. Cualquier cosa que la Fuerza nos permita hacer, lo hacemos. Algunos dejan este lugar por un mes, un año. No preguntamos a donde van, pero siempre son bienvenidos a regresar. Algunos nunca regresan, algunos nunca se marchan. No hay reglas aquí, no hay ningún líder."

Rey había vivido en un planeta de relativa anarquía antes, Jakku te hacía sentir que no había reglas y estaba desorganizado, sin ley. Pero ese lugar se sentía diferente, este lugar pulsaba poder, libertad y paz. Le sorprendió notar que sonreía en silencio y que la mujer de piel oscura le devolvía la sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Okul Mach," le dijo el hombre mayor a Kylo Ren. "Ese no siempre fue mi nombre, y no será mi nombre para siempre. Pero por ahora funciona."

"Te vi en mi visión," se escuchó decir Rey impulsivamente. "ambos te vimos, estábamos entrenando contigo en el templo."

Okul Mach sonrió un poco y luego asintió. "Me siento honrado de que haya sido uno de sus guías en este viaje," respondió Mach, "y si alguna vez desean entrenar, solo deben preguntarme y los ayudare."

Un grupo de personas les dieron unas sonrisas y señales de bienvenida a Kylo Ren y Rey, y luego comenzaron a alejarse de la villa. Una mujer paso caminando junto a un hombre, murmurando algo sobre el almuerzo. Un joven cruzo las viviendas para ir al bosque y solo cuando se alejaba Rey pudo notar que flotaba, sus pies nunca tocaron el suelo. Okul Mach fue el último en alejarse, dijo sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba, "me marcho en tres días para ir a una misión, debo atrapar a unos caza recompensas en Ryloth. Si desean entrenar conmigo antes de que me vaya, estaré en la casa de allí."

Su mano apunto a una de las casas en lo alto, que por lo que Rey pudo notar era algo más pequeña que la que compartiría con Kylo Ren. Miro con calma como Okul Mach se perdía entre los árboles, después se volvió para mirar a Ren y levanto la vista hacia la casa que se convertiría en su hogar. "Bueno," dijo con voz serena, "¿Veamos que tal es por dentro?"

Kylo Ren no respondió, solo la tomo de la mano y se la llevo. Caminaron juntos, con más decisión de la que nunca habían tenido, hasta el lugar que ahora era su hogar.

**FIN**

* * *

_**N. del T.** Bueno amigos, esta es mi última nota del traductor, espero honestamente que hayan disfrutado de la historia y de su traducción, hay mucho tiempo y dedicacion tras estas palabras que ayudaron a contar esta historia de amor en nuestra lengua materna. Un enorme abrazo a cada persona que este leyendo esta despedida, fue un gran honor trabajar por y para ustedes... Ojala nos volvamos a encontrar, trabajo ahora en un proyecto de mi propia creación, falta un poco pero ¿quién sabe? quizás, el tiempo dirá... Un afectuoso saludo y me doy la libertad para una recomendación..¡nunca dejen de leer! fics, novelas, poesía, comics, mangas... ¡lo que sea! es la lectura, la literatura, la que nos enriquece el alma, amplia nuestra imaginación y nos hace libres... ¿qué mejor?_

_Saludos amigos, hasta siempre y que la Fuerza los acompañe..._

_Con amor, Salamina :)_

_P.D. si desean que traduzca algun otro fic, estoy abierta a sugerencias... es un trabajo que amo realizar._

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del Traductor: ¡Hola y bienvenidos! tanto ame este fic en Ingles que le roge a la autora que me diera permiso de traducirlo al español ¡y resulto! Pues bien, este es el primer capítulo de una larga historia con esta pareja que tiene cualquier química…(y admítanlo, amamos) Espero sinceramente que lo disfruten, estaré traduciendo Full Time así que no se desesperen si quedan con gusto a poco...  
> Estoy abierta a cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia así que con confianza, un beso a todos y REYLO forever and canon como dice la genial GREENFIRE87.


End file.
